Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation
by Kaija115
Summary: Cross between Sky High and DC Comics. The Jokers daughter has come to cause hell in Maxville with her best friend. Watch as people grow and change and learn more about themselves. Hardships and drama abound, don't judge a book by its cover is the lesson to learn and Ace is willing to teach it. She falls in love and makes mistakes and so does Lily. Read and review to get more. :)
1. Prologue

Title: Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation  
Rating: M (For swearing in large doses.)  
Prologue: Meeting the Unknown.  
-/- Ace's P.o.V -\-  
(A/N: Ace usually goes by Jacks; she leaves one of two cards when she leaves a crime scene, the Ace of Spades or the Jack of Hearts.)  
"Hey Ace, you been practicing?" The Joker inquired casually as I levitated my pocket knife up off the table and whipped it at him at a high velocity. "What was your power again?" He dodged the knife so I brought it back to me and put it in my pocket after flipping it closed. I smirked as I grabbed my left over Chinese food from the night before, I levitated a pair of chopsticks and walked over to the microwave, and I put the food in the microwave and pressed the buttons before waiting. I smoothed my red and black shirt; I had made it myself by cutting up two shirts and stitching them back together with a black sleeve on the red body half and a red sleeve on the black body half.  
"Of course I have, I need to keep my skills as sharp as my knife," I replied just as casually as if we were talking sports or the weather. I pulled my food out of the microwave after in beeped and moved the chopsticks to the table before I sat down and began eating my chicken with broccoli and pork fried rice. "My power is control over energy. I can stop your heart and start it again in a matter of seconds. It's all good fun." I ate my food and looked at the man in front of me, he was always smiling and laughing and in many ways I was just like him. The Joker is the one who raised me after all, so of course I was raised to be just like him, even if he only got a hold of me after I was ten or so.  
"Very good Ace, very good, now you said something about wanting to go to Maxville for something? What was it again?" He demanded with a laugh as I ate, he grabbed an egg roll and began to eat it, somehow not messing his face paint up. "You wanted us to go blow something up right? Is that what it was? It was wasn't it?" I nodded casually as I ate my food slowly; I liked to savor the flavors of my food because I was always unsure when the next full meal may come. "Very well, just tell me where we're blowing up and we'll do it after lunch." I nodded again and looked around our makeshift kitchen, we never staid in one place for long anymore, not since I was ten and started living with my father, I'm seventeen now, so that's seven years of moving between six or seven different places to keep The Batman on his toes and never able to find us. "My little girl wants to blow up her first building. I'm so proud." He let out a cackle.  
"I just want to blow something up dad, you know how I get, gotta blow something or someone up, I like the colors and the explosions," I replied quietly before eating a piece of chicken and a bite of rice and pork. His chuckle continued into a full blown laugh. "I even made the bomb myself, you'd be proud dad." I finished up my lunch and threw out the box and the chopsticks. If dad wanted to go after lunch, seeing as it was 1:30pm now, then I'd need to go get my bomb, have dad check it out, and the drive the 3 hours to Maxville. Sounds fun right? Not likely, I'll be driving, doing all the set up and prep, and then actually blowing up the building, it was just a small bank after all.  
"Let me check the bomb, got to make sure you didn't screw it up," He muttered as he got up. We walked up to my bedroom; it was in all actuality just an old office, that's what I get for living in an abandoned warehouse, dad can't ever let us live in a normal place. "Hurry up Ace, let's get this show on the road, literally." I nodded and walked up to mu room, the bomb was small easily transportable, and pretty simple in design because I'd be setting it off with a snap of my fingers, I had to keep it hidden so that my powers didn't set it off. Sometimes my powers really sucked, there was a LOT of trouble caused when direct contact with anything that could be charged into a bomb.  
"Of course daddy dearest, you'll be happy with the design, it's a simple thing really," I replied quietly as I pulled my jeans back up to where they were supposed to sit, they were a few sizes too big for me, I had lost a little bit of weight bringing me back to 110lb, and my dad wouldn't get me new pants at the moment. I also didn't have the supplies to fix my pants and that's what pissed me off royally, I could fix them myself it was just a matter of having the supplies to do said action. "I'm also leaving MY card NOT yours, MY explosion NOT yours." He chuckled, very darkly this time, as we reached my bedroom; it was at the end of the hall and on the left. I opened the door silently and walked into my room, my dad was hot on my heels, I walked to my bed and pulled a small box out from under it, I pulled on the leather gloves that I had in the box and pulled out my little two pound bomb, that was in my opinion very cute. I handed it to him and he looked it over.  
"Very nice design Ace, simple, yet knowing you, very powerful in design. Now where are we going exactly to make your explosion a reality?" He asked as he handed it back to me carefully. "Let's go make a boom shall we? You're driving and prepping." See what did I tell you? I'm driving and prepping, I nodded my head and put the bomb back in the box and grabbed the entire thing before I walked back out into the hallway. Oh did I mention that I didn't have a license and my general mode of transportation is a black and red motorcycle, so we'll probably be taking one of his cars. "We'll be taking my car as your bike won't carry both of us AND your bomb." I nodded as we left the warehouse, now folks can I call it or can I call it.  
(A/N: For the sake of this story, Gotham, Maxville, and Metropolis are all relatively close to each other.)  
"All right dad, let's get going, we're blowing up a small bank so we'll also get some cash out of the deal," I replied quietly as we walked out to a car, I got in the driver's seat and closed the door to the car. The Joker got in the passenger's seat, I handed him the box that held my bomb. "Now, are you just going with me to supervise me? Or are you actually going to help me with this?" I turned the car on and revved the engine before I sped out onto the street. My father let out a chuckle and smiled at me, he made an aggravated noise.  
"A little bit of both, you're perfectly capable of doing this all on your own my darling Ace of Spades," He replied hotly as I sped down the road toward the highway doing about fifty miles an hour in a twenty five zone. "But I'll help you if you need it my little space cadet." I nodded silently and pressed the accelerator a little more, the car rocketed onto the on ramp to the highway toward Maxville. My parents were so trusting that they trusted me to learn how to hotwire cars and drive them around.  
-/- An hour and a half later (In Maxville) -\-  
"Dad chill would you? The real deals ain't gonna catch us," I groaned as I glared at my dad, who was beginning to worry that he would be caught, he wasn't worried about me just himself and the fact that he couldn't go back to Arkham. I sped down the street toward the bank I had targeted; I was doing about 50mph in a 20mph zone, once I reached the bank I stopped the car and got out after putting my gloves on and grabbing my bomb. "Stay here dad." He nodded and locked the doors with a smile. I walked into the bank, head held high and confidence rearing up, with my jester hat on my head tilted to the left, bomb in hand, and glaring smirk plastered on my semi-painted face that portrayed me as Jacks. "All right, I want the money, NOW!" I produced a bag and pushed it through the teller window, the teller nodded with a scared face as I pulled my bomb out of my pocket. The teller put stacks of cash in my bag and handed it back to me. I smiled darkly and handed the girl my bomb and two cards. I ran out of the bank and snapped my fingers, causing the bomb to start its countdown. I let out a cackle as I left for the car; I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.  
"You need to stop right there kid," A man dressed all in red, white, and blue demanded as a women dressed in a similar fashion dropped to the ground in front of me. I tossed the sack into the car and created a smoke screen and darted away as my dad drove off at a high speed. "Kid you don't have to do this for a living." I charged my hands with energy and stormed out of the alley that I had run into, I threw the bolts of energy at his chest. I DID have to live like this if I wanted to stay living; my father thought everyone and I mean everyone was expendable, so if I wanted to stay alive I DID have to do this for a living, plus well, it was fun as hell.  
-/- 20 Minutes later -\-  
"You have the option of living with us at our home and going to the school for super powered children, Sky High, or you can choose to not do that, and go to Arkham," The Commander, who I now wanted dead, stated with a hint of annoyance as he stared at me. I smirked at him as I thought about my options, go to a school with other supers and want to hurt or kill all of them, or go to Arkham and possibly not break out? "Choose carefully because there are NO second chances in your choice." I waved him off and continued to think it over. 'I might go to the school and have some fun with all the hero wannabe's.' I thought as I looked at him.  
"Well Commander, I think I'll take you up on the offer to go to that school of yours," I replied as I pulled away from his grip with a smirk, he glared down at me, I had been forced to take my face paint off and it had been a bitch to get off without my makeup remover. "I'll just need to get some belongings from home." He looked at me like I was crazy, I just smirked and skipped away, I pulled my cell phone out of my bra and hit speed dial #2. "Dad, it's Jacks, I got caught. I'm going to super school instead of Arkham. Bring some of my stuff to MPA (Meeting Point A), clothes, boots, make-up, ECT. I'll get the drop in an hour throw in some drink too please." He affirmed with a dark chuckle and then the line went dead. "Commander I'll need to pick up some things in about an hour." He nodded with a grimace.  
-/- 1 hour later (MPA) (It's around 11 pm) -\-  
"Thanks dad, I hope I'll stay insane," I muttered as I took the three bags from my 'father', it was one of his henchmen. I smiled, he always sent someone else if we had to meet at a meeting point, it just wasn't safe for him to meet me out in the open, and it wasn't safe for either of us actually. "See you later." He nodded and ran off quickly. I walked off toward where I had left The Commander, or as I now learned him to be, Mr. Steve Stronghold. I didn't like this man, at all, he pressed buttons I didn't even know that I had, and he's only known me for maybe an hour and twenty minutes. I pulled my pocket knife out and flipping it open and tossing it up and down, catching both blade and handle equally. "Well my dear captor, I have my belongings that will allow me to survive the school year at your home." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled at him with my jester smile and followed him to the car. "OOOH! Can I drive Mistah Bossman?"  
"No Ace, you're not licensed nor do you have a permit," He was glaring at me as he muttered his reply. I was a perfect mix between my parents, I was crazy, and proud of it, like my father and obnoxious, and devoted, like my mother. I was crafty and sneaky, I can play both sides and apparently I'm deadly. "You get your license or your permit and I'll consider letting you drive the car." I grumbled to myself as I got in the passenger's seat after putting my three large bags in the backseat, no I don't have super strength, I have muscles. Mr. Stronghold got in the driver's seat and started the car. We drove toward the house where I would be staying at for however long I was in school.  
"Call me Jacks if you know what's good for you," I growled as I pressed the tip of my knife to the pad of my index finger. I smiled as a small dot of blood that pooled in the small wound. I knew that it wasn't the safest thing for me to do; I kind of get a little crazy when my blood is spilt. I made a deeper stab mark and looked at the blood that escaped, it was slightly darker than the average blood and it was actually the key to my power, my control over energy came from my blood, I know what you're all thinking… every super power comes from their blood, while this is in fact true, think of it this way… your blood is the energy that sustains your body, therefore my blood is the house of my power. Now that you know why I'm going to Sky High, and about my power, would you like to learn more about me as an ACTUAL person? You would? GREAT!  
-/- At the Stronghold home (In Ace's Room) -\-  
Well here's my story, I'm the child of two villains, or more accurately… one super villain, that isn't super, and one fence hopper. I have three distinct personalities; Ace, Jacks, and The Card Princess. Ace is the… original you could say, she's the one that's innocent, or as innocent as the child of the Joker and Harley Quinn could be, she's the least insane one out of the three of us, she wears normal make up compared to the rest of us. The Card Princess… she's the complete psycho of our little trio, her face paint is wild and she has not one shred of a conscience. She's the source of our power, no clue as to what her real name is, she won't tell Ace or I, says that if she says her name our power goes away, funny thing is… Ace didn't create that personality, I did, and I didn't do it until we were ten and living with dad full time and we've had our power or ability since Ace was three. And me… well, I'm Jacks… I'm the one people deal with the most, Ace created me at around four years old, the first time she killed someone, even though it was an accident, I'm the one who can handle the killing and then not feel more then an twinge of remorse or guilt. I'm the middle ground, Ace created me and I created The Card Princess because there are some things that even I JUST CAN'T handle. I plan on causing as much chaos as possible in that stupid school and they won't be throwing me out anytime soon. Well that's all I'll tell you about Ace and The Card Princess, they may tell you more if they want. What else can I possibly tell you people about myself? I'm seventeen, you already know who my parents are, I'm slightly psycho and I hate most people, and I actually know the difference between right and wrong, I just don't care very much. I have short and spiky black hair that's usually up under my black, red, blue, and purple jester hat. I wear mostly hand modified clothes, with some pieces that I don't modify. I'm more on the punk/Goth in style, I'm a mix of my parents in personality, sometimes one over powers the other and I act more like one then the other. When I get drunk I act more like my dad, when I get hyper I act like my mom. Well enough about me, how about you guys tell me about you.  
-/- Elsewhere with another new Sky High student -\-  
-/- Lily's P.o.V -\-  
"I NEVER want to go back there again daddy," I stated as I wiped tears away from my puffy red eyes, I had cried all the way home from school and I had only just stopped minutes ago. School had been in full swing for a week and my tormenters from my freshman year, the Harpies as I called these three girls, who had crossed the final line today, the sad part is that I was FRIENDS with these girls until high school. "They broke the bracelet that you had made for me, Kandi Williams broke it off my wrist, she broke it off, threw it on the ground and then they ALL took turns stomping on it with their heels!" The plants around the living room started to slowly die, I was experiencing an extreme bout of negativity and this caused the plants to die. "I lost it dad, Williams has a broken arm and a black eye along with a few other bruises." Bruce nodded with a slightly disappointed look on his face. I stormed up to my second story bedroom and threw myself onto my green comforter covered four poster bed, I decorated my room myself, the bed I'm currently lying on is made of a bright maple, the drapes are a lovely forest green, the comforter I'm lying on is emerald green and so are the sheets. My curtains that let in just a hint of light are the exact color of the limes that I frequently grow when I want to make limeade. I curled into my many pillows, which were various shades of green, and sobbed, my grass green wall to wall carpeting only bringing me mild comfort due to its likeness to the actual thing. I pulled the small stones and fragments of broken silver out of my shirt pocket and placed them carefully on my maple bedside table, I had been able to salvage the diamonds and emeralds and a few pieces of silver ivy. I hated using my powers, which is what I did, I used my powers to hold Ruby and Scarlet, Candi's little followers back while I beat her to a pulp. I took out my phone, going through the contacts until I found a single name… Ace. I dialed her number and waited impatiently for her to answer it rang a few times and I couldn't help but think, 'Pick up pick up for the love of all things good Ace you better pick up the phone. The tone that signified the phone being picked up was followed by my darling besties smart alec remark of 'Hola Chicka. What can I do ya for?' I rolled my eyes because she was a tad bit crazy but that was why I loved her. 'Are you in trouble again?'

"Hey Ace, I need your special brand of help," I replied, taking deep even breaths, not wanting to get out of control again it was never a good thing. I didn't need her coming over here and blowing up at anyone about anything. "Something happened at school today and I really need your help with some people." She began laughing quietly as I finished telling her what I needed to tell her. 'Say no more I'll be over there lickity split,' She replied in a voice that almost made my ear drums bleed, would have too if I wasn't use to it. Wasn't what I wanted to happen but I guess it works for the time being. That girl really would do anything for me and sometimes it wasn't always a good thing either. "Ok you can come over but you'll need to be careful, my dad is home and I'm thinking that I may be grounded soon, and this is going to make me sound like a broken record but I have to tell you any way, please be careful and don't get caught." I replied in a warning tone. 'You know I don't get caught that often right Lily?' Ace retorted through the phone before continuing on. 'I'll be there in about an hour, I got caught by some stupid supers.' I could see her smirking face in my mind and had to laugh but didn't. I thought to myself 'Kind of ironic that she doesn't get caught often but she does get caught when I need her.' "Ace what on earth did you do or I suppose it would be try to do seeing as you got caught and judging by the time frame you gave me I'm guessing you got caught in Maxville of all places." I replied as I sat up in my bed and thought 'I don't think I'm going to like the answer I'm going to get.' Ace came back with a reply that made me question if I had said that last bit out loud, 'You won't like the answer because I got caught by The Commander and Jetstream while trying to rob a bank with my father, he got away, and no telling now Lily.' She continued on with her tale by telling me, 'I may have to jack a car to get there but I WILL get there and you know I will.' I groaned and flopped back onto my bed while saying, "No wonder you got caught Ace, you were with your dad." I was quiet for a moment and heard footsteps coming toward my room, and judging from the sound of them, it was my brother. "Hey Ace I have to let you go your ex is making his way to my room." I muttered as I sat up yet again, you'd think I wanted whiplash.

"Hey Lils how you holding up?" Dick called from outside my door before he knocked on it. "Dad told me what happened and I am so sorry to hear that." I was relieved that it wasn't my father, but on the other hand, I couldn't let Dick know that I was talking to his ex-girlfriend, he would flip a lid and go storming off all over the house. "Are you going to let me in or am I going to talk to you through a door all night?"

'Really he's there, please Lily please keep him there, I have something important to tell that jerk but that's beside the point!' Ace screamed into my ear before mumbling, 'Please Lily please just keep him there because I really do have to talk to him about something very very important.' I sighed and wondered what it could possibly be. "I'll do my best Ace," I muttered as I sat back up in my bed. "But I need to see what Dick want's." I hung up the phone and opened the door to my room. I threw my arms around my brother in a hug.

"Who were you talking to Lily, I know that even _you_ can't hide a phone that fast?" Dick asked as he returned the hug, giving me a tight squeeze. "I'm heading out soon and wanted to know if you wanted to live with me in Maxville, because if you do I'll have to clean out the guest room." He sat on my bed and looked up at me, it didn't surprise me that his spare room was a mess, he wasn't the neatest person in the world. I looked at him and smiled back, perhaps I would be able to surprise Ace by living in the same town as her yet again,.

I ran up to him and tackled him in a bear hug, or as much of one as I could manage, and screamed "YES YES YES!" I was giggling excitedly and my plants were reacting to my positive attitudes. "Hang on, why are you living in Maxville?" I asked as I let him sit up and curled up in his lap like I did until I was 13. I was excited to move in with Dick, after he became NightWing we barely saw each other much anymore.

"Well Lily, I started living in Maxville for a few months now, wanted to get way from Gotham for a while and Maxville has supers that could use some help," Dick replied with a smile before continuing on to say. "I meant to tell you and dad, but never got around to it… hehe… I'm glad that you decided to move in with me." He wrapped an arm around me and squeezed tightly. "So who were you talking to Lily-bells, you never told me who you were talking to on the phone?"

"Oh I was just talking to my bestie," I replied, hoping that he wouldn't get the hint about who it was, being that it was his ex and all. "So when are we going brother of mine?" I went to my closet and grabbed all the suitcases that made up my luggage set. It was made up of various sizes in various shades of green, with the biggest one being made of a dark green fabric.

"About an hour or so little sister of mine, and let me guess, you were talking to one Ace Napier," Dick stated as I was looking around for something that I needed. "Does dad know you still talk to that little failure as a person?" I nodded an affirmative to his question, a scowl on my face at his reference to Ace as a failure of a person. I started packing about two weeks' worth of clothing into one of my bags. "Just to warn you, I want nothing to do with that girl, she's a liar and a harlot." I let out a gasp, _nobody_ had ever spoken to or about Ace that way.

"Don't you EVER speak about Ace that way again Richard Grayson Wayne! She is still my best friend and you WILL NOT speak about her like that in front of me." I replied, trying to keep my powers in check, I didn't want a repeat of earlier today except against my brother. "And can YOU REALLY blame her for lying about who she is especially considering who her parents are?" I was getting irate at the fact that after he broke up with her, he didn't have a nice thing to say about her at all.

"No I'm not mad about the fact that she lied to me about her parents, anyone with those two as parents would lie," Dick retorted, he was getting slightly mad as well but I really didn't care too much. "I'm mad at the fact that she lied to me about her age, she's now 17 and I'm 22, it's illegal, also she lied about giving up crime for me, I even said that I would get dad to help her if she wanted." His statements were short and I could tell he was getting irritated. "She also lied about dating other people while we were dating, and based on that I will speak about her however I choose to speak about her this is also based on the fact that she and I did some things that I'm not really all that proud of." By this time I had almost finished packing all my clothes and had moved on to other things.

"Ok you listen here, for one she NEVER lied about her age, seeing as you NEVER actually asked her for her age," I retorted harshly, I know he's my brother but she's my best friend and it's not really her fault that she's had the life she did. "And for two, she won't give up crime because it's all she's ever known and you can't expect her to change overnight or even over the course of a few months. Plus Dick if she gives it up then her father could KILL her, and three those other guys she 'dated' were her extremely psychotic ex's that wouldn't leave her alone."

"It is whatever it is Lily, I'm no longer dating her nor will I ever date her again," Dick replied as I zipped up my suitcases and did a mental check to make sure that I had everything. "I don't talk to her and I usually don't talk about her, I don't really care if anything happens to her. I don't look for her and I definitely don't try to find her to see how she's doing like I've done with a few of my other girlfriends, she called me the other day saying that it was important, but I let it go." I felt my mouth drop open and wondered what she had to tell him.

"That's not like Ace Dick and you know it," I stated as I grabbed my backpack. "Whatever she had to tell you, it is most likely very important Dick, she NEVER keeps in contact with her ex's, in fact she HATES most of them." I packed up my laptop, sketch pad, pens and pencils, as well as several of my favorite books.

"Perhaps I'll have you talk to her then," He muttered as something began tapping at the window, I was on the second floor. The tapping continued incessantly at a steady pace and a decent pattern until we both went and looked at the window. "What's that tapping Lily, Lily, what's that tapping?" I walked over to the window and saw Ace throwing pebbles at my window. 'Wow she got here faster than expected.' I thought as I looked again and opened the window to allow Ace to get in. Ace climbed into my room after climbing up to the window. Dick's jaw hit the floor after having seen Ace.

"You might want to close your mouth big brother, unless you're trying to catch flies, I don't think it's working Dick," I stated with a laugh as I looked at him.

"What is _she _doing here Lily?" Dick demanded as he looked at Ace with a look of distain, he quickly stood up and looked at her with a hard glare. Ace rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"Sup Dickie boy? Oh and Lily-bells what was it that you needed me to do, you don't often call me in a frantic panicky voice?" Ace asked with a chuckle as she walked up to Dick and closed his mouth. "Oh and for the record Grayson, next time I leave you a message on your phone or your internet pages, GET THE FUCK BACK TO ME DAMNIT!" She screamed that last bit as she smacked him in the face. Now I was really interested in seeing what she had to tell him.

"Well Ace you know that bracelet that my dad had made for me?" I replied as I went to my bed side table and gathered up the few remaining pieces of my bracelet, the few silver ivy pieces and the few diamonds and emeralds that I had managed to save, I showed them to Ace with a look of sadness in my eyes.

"Ok Lily say no more, who's ass am I kicking? You take better care of that bracelet then you do yourself sometimes," Ace asked as she looked at the pieces and then at me. She laughed darkly but quietly as she cracked her knuckles. "Was it that Kandi girl and her slut squad that you told me about a few weeks ago?" Dick got a worried look on his face at the knuckle cracking done by Ace, it usually meant bad things.

"And BINGO was his name-o," I replied as I walked to my dresser and grabbed a small velvet bag, I put the bits of jewelry in the bag very carefully, I didn't want to destroy it any more than it already was. I put the bag in my jewelry box and put the box into my backpack.

"What was it that was so important that you just had to decide to contact me after I told you that I didn't want to catch wind of your existence?" Dick demanded as Ace looked at me, probably formulating a plan to get back at the harpies. "We kind of need to get going and I don't want _you_ hindering our trip at all."

I glared up at my brother before saying, "Stop living up to your namesake, _Dick._" I finished packing up my backpack.

"I will stop acting like this when _she _isn't here anymore, now Napier please tell me whatever the heck it was that was so important so that you can leave and then we can leave," he stated sarcastically as he looked at Ace, it was clear that he hated her.

"Well Dicky-boy you remember the last time you and I danced the tango?" Ace asked, Dick nodded as a look of horror crossed his face. "Well I'm quite possible a defective typewriter, and if you don't understand that then maybe it shouldn't have a chance because having a dumbass for a father is never a good thing."

I stood frozen as I watched the pieces of the puzzle fall into place and watched the look on Dick's face. "Ace… don't tell me you're possibly…" I muttered as I looked at her.

"Quite possibly, but I won't be for long if I am," She replied slowly, she was always so reckless so I wasn't entirely surprised, but with Dick, that's what surprised me. "Dicky boy here needs to learn some lessons, but not by me. Your dad has already been tipped off to the fact that Dick has a wick and might have some future complications, he has the chopper ready if my hearing is correct." Ace sat on my bed and waited, the look on Dick's face was priceless as he sputtered out unintelligible dialect.

"I forgot to call my mom and Garth," I muttered smacking my forehead, I always forget things when I get excited.

"Bu... N... Fu... dead," Dick mumbled out slowly then quickly. Ace laughed at him, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well Lily that's when you call her up," Ace replied casually as she reclined on my bed. "She loves hearing from you after all." Dick feinted and Ace laughed heartily then held her stomach.

Rolling my eyes I took out my cell phone, "You are so mean to him sometimes," I stated as I began the long process of trying to get in contact with my mother. I used my plants to lift Dick up and onto my bed a safe distance away from Ace.

"Well look at how he treats me, I'm the villain it's perfectly natural for me to be mean to people," She stated as she laid down, still holding her stomach, which because she was so tiny naturally was kind of puffed out but not by much. "And tell her I need to see her again in about a week or tomorrow whichever works for her." I nodded and smiled at Ace.

"I'll tell her but with how long it's taking to get in contact with her she's either in Brazil or Arkham, neither have good cell reception," I said as I waited for my mother to pick up her phone, I only spoke to her maybe once a week if I was lucky, I loved my mom and I missed her.

"Give me a minute and I'll have you on the phone with your momma," She stated as she pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons and handed it to me. "Here you go, I have her on speed dial she's at home, probably in the bath or something, I called the direct way. No clue why you insist on doing it the hard way." She rubbed her midsection and groaned.

"Well, unlike you, I wasn't raised by villians, so I don't have the same kind of technology and gadgets that you have and with Bane gone…" I started as I took the phone and thought about my godfather who had died trying to protect me, my hand brushing my side where the scar from Killer Croc's tail swipe was. "It's just a little bit harder for me to get in contact with her then it is for you."

"You always have me Lily, who besides you is tighter with that woman?" Ace asked as she rolled onto her side. "She's my Aunty Ivy after all, I just have the direct number and I'll write it down for you in a bit after my body stops trying to kill me for having fun." Ace was groaning as the phone clicked to caller.

"I know Ace but—Hi Mommy," I stated as I heard my mom answer the phone. 'Hi baby girl, how are you?' My mom replied over the phone as I watched Ace kick Dick off the bed before curling into a ball that wouldn't stop whimpering in pain. 'Is Ace with you?' I sat down next to Ace, completely disregarding that Dick was on the floor, and began to rub her back in an attempt to help, before telling her "Yeah she's here with me and she's not doing to good mom." 'Good you keep her with you, I got her emergency kick her father's ass text. Her test was a plus, and I'll be coming to see you soon, how have you been, and stop worrying about Ace. She's a big girl and can take care of herself,' My mother replied as I continued to rub Ace's back, I was nodding to everything that was said. 'Just make sure that you update me on school and everything that you can, how are your powers progressing?' "Oh boy, they are progressing quite well, I kind of um… lost control of them today though," I replied as I continued to rub Ace's back. I told her about my day and what happened with the Harpies at school. I was feeling better now that I was talking to my mom. 'It happens to the best of us honey, you'll learn the in's and out's real quick in the real world,' My mother replied in that motherly voice that I loved so much. 'And as for those Harpies, don't let Ace do anything to them in her present position. I'll handle them sweetie.' Ace had gotten up and was heading back toward the window, probably not wanting to be here when Dick woke up, and I can't say I blame her too much. "Alrighty mommy, when should I expect you, and I'll be living with my brother in Maxville," I stated as Ace climbed out of the window, luckily I was on the second floor but had a porch roof under one of my windows. "I miss you mommy, I wish I could see you more, but it's what everyone chose." I could hear her sigh into the other end of the connection. 'I wish I could see you more too Lily, tell Ace that I'll drop by the Holy Grail to talk to her tomorrow at 3:40 tomorrow morning,' My mom started. 'I love you but I have to go, perhaps one day you'll decide to stay with me instead of him but for now, I love you daughter of mine.' After that the phone clicked and I walked to the window to toss Ace her phone. "Oh Ace she said that she'd meet you at the Holy Grail at 3:40 tomorrow morning," I said to Ace before she nodded and then disappeared out of sight, just as I heard Dick groan back into consciousness. "I love you too mommy," I whispered before turning and helping my brother off the floor and shooting a silent prayer to Bane to watch over everyone in this next chapter of our lives.

(Time skip one week (first day at sky high)) (General P.o.V)

"So… you never did tell me what you were going to be teaching here," Lily was sitting next to her brother in the co-pilot seat of the jet… he was of course in his Nightwing outfit. Lily was wearing a green flowing skirt that had a feathered bottom, I had on strappy flats and a lime green peasant top that had cuff of white lace on each sleeve. My red hair was curled slightly at the ends and I had a forest green head scarf around the top of my hair and it was tied off under it. I had on simple emerald studs and a simple silver chain with a small emerald rose on it.

"Well kiddo, I'm going to be you kids' gym teacher for the harder stuff, something about your regular teacher hurting himself during a workout," Dick replied as he navigated the jet toward the school. "So be ready to go through hell."

"So you're going to be there during power placement… great… so who are some of the other teachers here?" Lily asked as she let out a groan. "Anyone else we may know?" She really wanted to know who were going to be teachers.

"Well maybe… or maybe not. I'll let you find out for yourself, you might be surprised," Dick replied as he chuckled. "No I won't be at power placement, something about the original gym teacher's word being law or something like that. But don't let that worry you Lily, you just be yourself and show them your amazing powers."

"But Dick, that's what I'm worried about… once they see my powers then they'll know who my mother is," Lily started as she thought of all the potential hate that could be thrown her way. "I'm afraid of another group of Harpies springing up at this school."

"Not from what I've heard sis, there's a few other nature users in the world, so I do believe that you won't be the only one," Dick replied as he continued to navigate the jet toward where the school was located. "Now we're almost there, you'll be fine sis, but remember I'll be just as hard on you as I will on the others, possibly even harder because I actually know what you're capable of and so that nobody gets the wrong idea."

"I wouldn't have it any other way big brother," She started as she grabbed her green and brown messenger bag and pulled the strap over her head. "Or should I say Mr. NightWing." She chuckled as she fixed her hair one last time in the jet mirror.

"Exactly Ms. Wayne, now get into school, I have to talk to the principal," Dick replied as he landed the jet and grabbed is duffle bag. "I have to get a list of students and my list of classes." 'Please don't let me have Napier, please don't let me have Napier.' He thought as he opened the door to the jet and they both walked off before going their separate ways.

(With Ace.) (General P.o.V)

"Ugh too fucking early, now I have to go deal with a whole bunch of people I will NEVER like or be able to stand being around unless I'm beating their faces in," Ace grumbled as she hit the off button on her alarm that had been going off since about 6:30, it was now 7:00. She pushed the blankets off herself and swung her legs off the bed before getting up. "What to wear today, I think I'll show my true colors, figuratively and literally." She began tearing through the bags of her stuff, looking for clothes that were in her eyes suitable for her first day at a real school. She grabbed a black and red shirt, blue and purple pants, and combat boots that went to just under her knee as well as black and red stripped knee high socks. She quickly changed and grabbed a long light weight trench coat and her side bag that she clipped around her waist before running down the stairs.

"Ace, are you up, you're going to be late," Mrs. Stronghold called up the stairs.

"Yeah I know, that's why I've been down here for a few minutes," Ace replied from the kitchen where she was making herself a cup of coffee. "How exactly do you catch criminals if you couldn't see me walk right past you and sit at the table? I've also had to start drinking coffee, because you people won't let me get my mega monsters that I drink every morning?" Ace looked between Josie and Will, who had both been there for a while longer then Ace. "Well I gotta get going JetBlue, don't want to be late do I." She finished her coffee and dropped the cup into the sink before leaving.

"So mom, do you think little miss villain is ready for Sky High?" He asked as he got up and picked up his dishes and brought them to the sink.

"I don't know hunny, but can you please keep an eye on here Will? Could you please make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid?" Josie asked as she handed Will two paper bags that were filled with sandwiches, juice, and homemade cookies.

"I'll look after her, but I kind of think that she'll be a bully, so I'll be sure to keep the other students safe," Will replied as he took the lunch bags, with no intention of ever giving the bag to Ace. "Do you know what her power is by any chance?"

"I don't really know, perhaps you should wait for power placement and watch her," Josie replied as she walked him to the door. "Now go before you're late hun."

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll be heading out now, see you later mom," Will stated as he headed outside and tried to catch up to Ace. "Ace can you slow down?"

"No chance dipshit, run faster if you ever want to possibly make hero at all," Ace replied angrily, she genuinely despised that boy.

( About 30 minutes later (at sky high))

"Just stay out of my way strongnuts, you stay out of my way and everything will be okay, your heart won't stop because of me," Ace muttered as she stormed up to the school building, completely oblivious to the other students that were around her, her coat flaring out around her with the way she was walking. "Got it Willi-boy?" The slightly frightened boy nodded.

(In the Gym for power placement.)

"Ugh, so you mean to tell me that I now have to show my powers to a whole group of people who grew up with this shit? I HATE THIS PLACE!" Ace screamed after being told by Coach Boomer what power placement was, she was stewing in her own hate and contempt for a man she could easily kill with the snap of her fingers and a touch to his chest. "Whatever." She began scanning the crowd for people that she could consider allies, she hardly had any friends just the people who she grew up with really.

"Well little miss attitude, that's just the way things are here, if you don't like it you are more than welcome to go to your personal alternative," Boomer replied casually and a platform raised out of the ground. "Now let the power placement BEGIN!" He called up the first name, the girl had Bubblegum pink hair that had black tips and was wearing a bright pink shirt with a black tutu style skirt over a pair of black leggings, she also had on electric blue converse high tops. "Name and power bubblegum?"

"Rosa Machin and I'm a pyro, don't piss me off," The girl replied as a smile broke onto her face, Ace suddenly remembered her from a few weeks back, she had met her after the girl had set fire to an old were house. "Now if you could please give me a little room Coach Boomer?" Boomer stepped back a little and everyone watched as Rosa ignited her left hand then her right hand, left arm, right arm, and finally torso. Boomer put her in Hero and she bounced off the platform happily until she got to the bottom where she punched some unlucky kid in the face and walked out.

"I HATE YOU ALL GOT IT!" Ace screamed as just about everyone cowered from coach Boomer and the girl who had just punched someone in the face for no reason. She spotted NightWing and screamed, "ESPECCILLY YOU WING BOY!"

"OK, THAT WILL BE ENOUGH YELLING FROM YOU NAPIER!" Boomer exclaimed as he looked at his clipboard then at the crowd. "You're up girl in non-hippy green with red hair. Lily Wayne right?"

Lily walked up the steps to the platform before replying "Yes sir." She looked completely out of place amongst the group of teenagers especially considering the fact that both she and Ace were 17 and the rest were 14 they were juniors and the rest were freshmen. The poor girl looked uncomfortable, she didn't like showing her powers based solely on principal but would because she knew that Ace would kick her ass if she didn't.

"Wait a minute, I know you," A voice called from the crowd of freshmen, "you're the whore who beat up my cousin last week! What did you do? Get daddy to pay for you to come here?" Ace heard that and saw red, well more red than usual, and Jacks came out full force, a demonic smile graced her angelically painted face.

"OH FUCK NO YOU DID NOT! You listen to me little miss hippy your little hoe bag of a cousin Kandi and her slut squad destroyed my darling besties bracelet and have been tormenting her for years. GET YOUR FUCKING FACTS STRAIGHT BEFORE YOU CALL SOMEONE A WHORE GOT IT?" Ace screamed as she went to find the person who had called Lily a whore, she simply could not deal with people speaking ill about her best friend. "Oh and Lily darling you better actually show your powers or I'll make you, got it?" Her voice was sweet, almost too sweet. She found Layla, the girl who had called out, and smacked her across the face hard enough to leave a red mark, a smile on her face the entire time.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily started before taking a deep breath and slipping off her shoes. "Here goes nothing." She made various plants grow out of nothing at all causing the gym to look like a rainforest, complete with beautiful flowers and towering trees with cascading vines. When she used her powers the she most definitely used her powers.

"HERO ! AND YOU NAPIER, I said no more yelling and detention after school for you, Williams you too. Now next up is little miss loves to yell," Boomer stated as Lily called the plants back with a smile on her face at being put in hero.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah coach loudmouth, I'm coming," She muttered as she jumped onto the platform with the aid of her hand on the platform, this caused a few ooh's and ah's from the other kids, apparently they didn't know who her father and mother were, if they did then they wouldn't be impressed by that. "Ok, let's get one thing straight I will not be held responsible for destruction due to my powers got it?" Boomer nodded with a questioning look on his face. "Dandy-o." She pulled a small rock out of her side bag and held onto it for about three seconds before she tossed it into the air and tossed a smoke pellet down at her feet before she disappeared up to a rafter in the ceiling. The small rock exploded once Ace was safely above it, the blast knocked Boomers hat off.

"Where did you go young lady?" Boomer asked himself as he looked everywhere but where she was, Ace was laughing silently while holding onto a rafter to keep herself on the small support beam she was standing on. It wasn't that she wasn't use to being in this position, she often was, it's just that she couldn't stop laughing.

"Try looking up coach," Lily replied with a slight chuckle as she pointed toward the ceiling where Ace was. 'She always does that when someone wants to see her powers, she'll show them then run, I guess it was the fact of living with her dad so much the whole show up and show off then run bit.

"UP HERE LOUD MOUTH!" Ace called as she looked down at the rest of the students, almost as if she was their judge, jury, and would also be their executioner. She leaned back, still holding on to the beam, before pulling herself back up.

"GET DOWN HERE NAPIER!" Boomer called in anger as he looked up at Ace, who was laughing openly now. Ace chuckled before she let go of the beam and fell back dramatically, she held her arms out straight and free fell the 40+ feet before a puff of smoke appeared around her and she landed on the platform behind Boomer.

"So… coach what track is she in?" Lily asked as Ace crept up behind Boomer, Ace really wanted to hear this, but as Boomer turned toward where she was she stepped behind him and jumped off the platform and walked to Lily, who high fived her.

"Unfortunately I have no choice but to put her in the Hero class," Boomer replied as he ticked a box on his paper, finalizing her station as a HERO class student, and praying to whatever god gym teacher failures prayed to that he would live past the end of the class.

"Oh Coach you should not have said that word," Lily mumbled with a wince as she took a few subtle steps back away from Ace. "And you most definitely did _not _want to call her that word." 'Three… Two… One…' Lily thought as she took another subtle step away from Ace who was obtaining the harder gaze that make Lily know that Jack's was going to make another appearance.

"OH HELL NO, YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT HORRID FOUR LETTER WORD!" Ace, or rather Jacks, screamed she was irate with the fact that Boomer would insult her so. "I'M NOT A FUCKING HERO YOU FUCKING IDIOT, IN NO WAY WOULD I EVER BE A HERO. But you are correct in your assumption that I am not a sidekick." Ace jumped back up onto the platform and charged her fingertips up with a gentle current, just enough to do slight skin singeing if one was unclothed. She placed that hand on Boomers chest he jumped as if zapped by a joy buzzer. "Like I said, not a sidekick, but… not a hero. So be grateful I wasn't fully charged up."

"Now Ace, no need to harass the teacher, he's only doing his job," Lily stated as the bell rang signifying the end of the period and the beginning of the lunch hour. Lily wanted to get Ace out of the room before she killed someone, namely Boomer. "Come on, it's lunch time Ace."

"Peace out girl scouts, I have food to not eat," She jumped off the platform again and walked toward Lily before hugging her. "Hey congrats on getting into Hero Lily-bells." Lily hugged Ace back and together they made their way to the door and toward the lunch room.

"Congrats on getting into not sidekick Ace," Lily stated as she pulled a couple pieced of Tupperware that contained a lunch for both her and Ace, she tried to hand one to Ace but she turned it down even though she knew that Lily was an amazing cook, she had eaten some of Lily's cooking before and loved it.

"Thanks but no chika," Ace mumbled as she pushed the dish away. "I'm not hungry, all these hero wannabe's make me sick to my freaking stomach." She let out a laugh that could chill a snowman and I knew that there was almost no talking her into eating.

"Ace you need to eat, you'll never keep your weight stable if you don't eat," Lily muttered trying to give Ace her best Ivy look, Ace always listened to Ivy in substitute of her own mother. "Come on Ace, I made it myself." Lily kept the dish extended in hopes that her friend would take it and begin eating.

"If it's about my condition then don't worry Lily-bells my daddy took care of that," Ace replied as she pushed the container away again, giving Lily the look her father always gave her mother when Harley tried to get him to do something. "I'm genuinely not hungry, I had coffee for breakfast and that always makes me not hungry."

"Fine Ace you win," Lily muttered with a sigh, Ace could be so stubborn sometimes. "Are you okay Ace, you seem a bit different." Lily put the Tupperware away after eating a bit.

"I've never been better Lily, a little bit hallow but never better otherwise," Ace replied as she smiled a wide smile that almost betrayed the fact that on the inside she was slowly dying from wanting to be with her parents again. "Again daddy took care of my problem like three days ago. So how's Dickweed anyway, a little birdy told me that he was going to be teaching here and that you're living with him." She may have been raised by villains but those villains were her parents and she wanted to go back to them oh so badly.

"Dick's doing good, apparently he's going to be one of our gym teachers for the harder stuff," Lily stated as she looked at Ace before taking out the other piece of Tupperware and began eating what she had prepared for herself. "And for the record, I was the one who told you that I was going to be living with him, I told you last week when you came to the house." Ace nodded as she charged one finger up, and tossed the small charge up and catching it, the Strongholds had taken her pocket knife away so she couldn't toss that about anymore.

"I heard my name, do you need something Lily?" Dick asked, popping out of nowhere as he seemed to do regularly. Ace rolled her eyes, she hated how her ex could do that, it always un-nerved her that he would pop up all the time, he always did it at the worst times in Ace's opinion. He had a smug look on his face whenever Ace was around that was generally unlike him.

"Go away Dickie boy, nobody wants you here at the moment," Ace muttered disdainfully as she looked at him and quickly took care of the charge she had created. She also had no intention of serving that detention that she was given, but that was beside the point.

"Ace be nice, I know it's a bit hard sometimes but you need to be nice," Lily stated as she looked between Ace and Dick and back again. "Dick I was just letting Ace know what was going on, why you were a teacher here and such, it was an honest question to ask and you would have no problem if it was asked by someone else." Dick nodded with a blank face, he hated when Lily was right about things concerning Ace.

"Why do you insist on hanging out with people like her Lily?" Dick demanded as he looked at Lily with a look of worry that she was going down the wrong path. "I mean it's bad enough that you talk to villains but do you really have to hang out with them as well?" Ace was shocked that Dick would doubt Lily's ability to pick friends and acquaintances.

"Ok Dick, I get it you hate my fucking guts," Ace stated in her demon like Jack's voice. "We dated, I got knocked up, we broke up, you found out, and I lost it, big fucking deal. If you remember correctly, I told you _everything_ you asked while we were dating." She got up and walked real close to Dick, close enough to whisper something in his ear. "And guess what, I hold the power here, if I went and told Powers what happened, you would be fired faster than my daddy can break out of Arkham. Now I'm going to the gym to blow off some steam." She backed up and walked off toward the door to the lunch room.

"Why do you have to be such a dick to her, Richard?" Lily demanded with a glare at her brother, she crossed her arms and continued to glare at him.

"I'm not being a dick to her Lily," Dick replied with a sigh as he put his hand up to his forehead. "She needs to learn that society doesn't accept people like _her,_ however she won't let anyone but you close enough to teacher her that lesson." Dick rubbed his forehead.

"Oh and what does that say about me huh?" Lily demanded, she was getting angry. "Especially considering who my mother is, I have just as much chance as Ace of ending up in Arkham." Lily hated when Dick pulled this shit about Ace, she knew that her parentage was that of villains, and she loved that Bruce had taken her in and helped her.

"That's _not_ what I meant Lily," Dick began as Lily packed everything up, knowing that lunch hour was almost over. "And you know it, now lunch is almost over you should be getting back to power placement."

"Isn't it just Dick," Lily stated still getting angry. "Think about what you're saying, society doesn't accept people like Ace, how the heck do you think they'd react if it became known who my mother was. How would the world act toward me, would they act the way they act toward Ace?" She took off toward the gym again before she hit Dick, he knew what saying that kind of thing did to her.

"Hey Lily-bells, Dickweed was right though," Ace began as she looked at Lily with a grin, "society accepts you because of Bruce, the entire freaking world knows about who my parents are." She charged her hand up and began throwing the charge between her hands. "Bruce is real good at reforming how people see something."

"That doesn't really matter Ace, you know as well as I do that people don't care how you're raised, they care about your parents," Lily mumbled as she looked at Ace with a small smile. "There's always that chance that I'll end up like the people that hurt people just for fun."

"Lily," Ace began as she looked at Lily with a slight look of worry. "We both know you won't turn out like me, the world respects you and you'd be surprised who knows who your parents are." Boomer came back into the room as did all the freshmen. "But thank you for helping me with him."

"Okay WHINER BABIES," Boomer boomed as he looked around the room, only to see most of the kids trembling in their shoes, "Stronghold you're up." Will was shaking in his shoes and really didn't want to have to show his powers, which he didn't actually have.

"Um… well actually," Will began before leaning over toward Boomer and muttering, "I don't have any powers." Boomer let out a sigh and muttered something about how Stronghold was kidding with him and then he dropped a car out of the ceiling and onto Will. 'How did I miss that?' Ace asked herself as the car landed on Will. Boomer lifted the car off of Stronghold who then muttered, "I don't have super strength." Boomer pressed a button on a remote control that caused Will to go flying. "I can't fly either."

"Well then Stronghold, you are in SIDEKICK! Hippy girl you're up," Boomer stated joyfully as he looked at Will who was getting off the platform and then at Layla who was looking slightly nervous.

"I don't believe in using my powers unless the situation calls for it," Layla stated clearly and loudly, with a snarky smiled plastered on her face. Ace and Lily looked at each other with matching smirks. Ace smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing in the rafters above Layla. Lily looked up and saw Ace and she nodded in approval of what Ace was thinking.

"Well you're in luck then," Boomer began as he looked at Layla. "Because this is the situation and I'm calling for it. Now show me you're powers." Ace shot a small energy at Layla's feet. Layla went flying while screaming at the top of her lungs before she landed on the floor on her ass. "SIDEKICK!" Boomer boomed as he ticked a box on his clipboard.

"Congratulations LOSER!" Ace called as she poofed back next to Lily. "That's good to hear that she won't be in a class with us huh Lily?" Lily nodded as she looked at Ace with a slightly disapproving gaze, but she was ecstatic on the inside.

"Be nice Ace," Lily stated with a sigh but mentally she was cheering that she didn't have to be in a class with Kandi's cousin. Ace stomped off angrily muttering about how Lily never let her have any fun. As she left the room she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry, well not really," Ace muttered as she walked toward the locker assigned to her. "I'm quite visible, I'm dressed head to toe in bright fricken colors, and _you_ should have been watching where you were going and seen me coming. Just be grateful I wasn't fully charged up." She quickly found her locker and opened it.

"Now Jacks, is that anyway to speak to your elders," Slade stated as he followed Ace to her locker. She turned as she recognized the voice and saw exactly who she thought it was.

"Oh hey Slade… WAIT YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" Ace exclaimed as she looked at the man. "Your _daughter_ is in that room I just," Ace whispered as she glared at Slade, "and you _know_ that you aren't supposed to see her until_ she_ asked to see you." She opened her locker to find her schedule, slightly wondering how they got her courses already.

"Well yes, but a little birdy told me something interesting," Slade began as I looked over my schedule and smiled at it then frowned at the fact that she didn't have any martial arts classes but noticed that she did have a combat class, "that little birdy told me that she had an incident in her previous high school… plus there's nothing that says I can't see her so long as she doesn't know who I am in correlation to her."

"Very true Slade," Ace began as she looked inside her locker and got slightly saddened by the fact that she didn't have any books. "Very true. Oh and you remember Robin right?" Slade nodded and looked at Ace. "Well… he's here… he's a gym teacher… and he's most of all right behind you."

"You're not to go ANYWHERE near her!" Dick growled as he grabbed Slade around the throat and slammed his head into the lockers, apparently old enemies never quit.

"Oh Robin… will you ever learn?" Slade asked calmly as he pulled Robin's hand away from his throat and dropped it. "When will you learn Robin?" Slade was now looking at Dick and Dick at Slade, apparently Slade didn't notice the new costume.

"Oh Dickie-poo, don't go alerting Lily that he's here," Ace started as she looked over her schedule again noting that she had nothing but easy classes and this caused her to smirked, the only one that made her worry was Martial Arts/Combat 101 because she actually recognized the names of the teachers but was hoping that I was wrong. "We can agree on that at least right Dick?" She walked back to the two males and smacked Dick in the back of the head before pushing Slade toward the other side of the hallway. "Now you…" Ace muttered as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level, probably not the smartest idea but with who her father was she wasn't exactly always stable in the head. "What the hell are you going to be teaching here?"

"I will be teaching martial arts of course," Slade replied with a smirk behind his mask. "What else did you expect?"

"Well it looks like I have that course combine with Combat 101," Ace muttered as she looked over her course again to see room numbers and teachers to see if she recognized anyone, the only one being her Mythical History teacher one Eric Draven. "I'm surprised that they would let me take combat and martial arts classes with who my parents are. But I'm glad they did because now I can actually shine above just about everyone at one of my classes. Not that their safe curriculum could teach me anything really." She heard the door to the gym opening and quickly turned to look to see who was there.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Lily asked as she walked over to them with a worried look on her face at how tense her brother and Ace were and got slightly worried. "Is everything okay?" She walked to her locker and opened it quickly causing Ace to look in envy as she had to struggle to open hers, and Lily pulls out her schedule and looks it over.

"Nothin' Lil's," Ace replied, immediately regaining her calm cool composure so that Lily would believe that nothing was going on that she need concern herself about. "What you got for classes chika? And do you want to come raid the lunch room with me, I'm starved?" Ace let go of Slade and walked over to Lily who was about 20 lockers down from her.

"You kids have fun now," Slade stated quietly before he walked away quietly and quickly. Lily decided to follow Ace to make sure that nothing got destroyed, after all she knew how Ace got when she was hungry.

"Let's see I have Mad Science, Mythical History, gymnastics, martial arts… HEY!" Lily screamed as Ace took the schedule out of Lily's hands. "Give that back Ace."

"We have Mad Science, Mythical History, Lunch, gym, and martial arts/combat101 together," Ace stated calmly as she looked over both hers and Lily's schedules and huffed at not having more classes with her bestie. "At least we have those together right? I mean it could be worse."

"Oh most definitely, I mean we could have no classes together," Lily replied as she looked at Ace. "I mean we could be going to different schools and never see each other."

"Most definitely Lily, oh most definitely," Ace stated as she made toward the lunch room, she was starved after using her powers, she always was. "Now let's go raid that fridge in the lunch room because I am seriously starved because of power placement, my power is such a good weight loss agent but I get so freaking hungry." She continued walking toward the lunch room without giving Lily back her schedule.

"So Ace, why were you and my brother so tense earlier?" Lily asked as Ace opened the door to the lunch room and they both jumped behind the counter, she leaned against the wall as Ace raided the contents of the fridge.

"Oh nothing Lily-bells, don't worry about it," Ace replied as she looked at the contents of the fridge and grabbed some tacos and spaghetti with meatballs. She started eating the tacos that she had grabbed, she grabbed anywhere between five and seven, she ate them one by one. "N… do… worry Lily." She finished the tacos and began eating the spaghetti and meatballs. "Gods you would think that the Strongnuts would know how to feed a girl properly." She was talking with a full mouth the entire time, obviously chewing and swallowing before speaking most of the time but she usually talked and ate at the same time.

"God do they even feed you over there?" Lily asked as she watched her friend scarf down all the food that she had grabbed. "Because I _know_ I saw Will with two lunches today at lunch." Ace continued to eat from the large bowl of cold pasta and meat.

"Dipshit probably didn't give me mine… they feed me sure but think about how much I eat on a normal basis?" Ace replied as she finished up the pasta and smiled at Lily. "My father use to order take out every night and I could get as much as I wanted. It looks like I have to have a chat with his parents…"

"Ace…." Lily began, using her tone that said 'don't do anything stupid'.

"Lily… my first night there I asked where the take out menus were and I got laughed at," Ace replied as she looked at Lily before looking at the fridge again. "I've broken into their alcohol cabinet every night this week. The father thinks I have an eating disorder." She walked back up to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk. "Gotta keep my bones healthy."

"OH HELL NO, Ace you're not staying there anymore!" Lily stated as the last bell of the day rang and she grabbed Ace's hand marching the both of them out of the lunchroom. "Nobody laughs at my best friend and gets away with it."

"I asked why they were laughing, they asked if I had ever had a home cooked meal. I replied once or twice, and the mother gave me a hug and said you poor girl," Ace replied as she chugged the milk and then stopped at the vending machine to grab a soda. "I had her cooking and it was good, but she didn't make nearly enough for everyone."

"Better even than _MY_ cooking?" Lily demanded with fake hurt laced through her voice.

"FUCK no Lily-bells yours is still the best I've had and you know it. But I'm surprised you didn't comment on the drinking aspect I'm not completely sober now most likely, but that's beside the point," Ace replied as she drank her soda slowly. "Now before you say anything about my drinking, remember these guys aren't like Bruce. They think that they can change me by talking to me or ignoring me."

"Well duh… now there is something I simply must tell you," Lily stated as she turned to look at Ace with a smile on her face.

"What you got to tell me Lily-bells, and oh boy am I glad you're not going to berate me for my drinking," Ace replied as she continued to drink her soda, she had gotten a vanilla coke. "Oh boy do I love a good soda."

"Oh trust me Ace, I still don't like your drinking, I've just accepted the fact that there's nothing I can say that will stop you from doing so. And as for what I need to tell you well...when you told me who you were staying with I did some research," Lily stated calmly and clearly as she looked at Ace.

"And… SPIT IT OUT ALREADY LILY YOU'RE KILLLING ME," Ace exclaimed as she took another sip of her soda and leaned against the lockers waiting for her best friend to finish telling her story. If you're going to tell me that they hate villians then I already know that, don't bother telling me that they hate my father especially I know that too, everyone hates him usually, so whatever it is probably won't shock me but I want to hear it."

"Well Ace, I took a leaf out of your book…" Lily began as she looked at Ace, a smirk gracing her face. "I hacked the J.L mainframe and I found out that they, well Jetstream anyway, is related to a certain favorite super of Metropolis." Ace looked up at Lily with a matching smirk and then smiled.

"Oh so good to hear that little miss streamline is related to the Superdouch great to hear?" Ace asked with a chuckle as she finished her soda and looked at Lily with a big smile. "That's not a surprise really."

"Well it certainly explains a lot about his chosen color scheme," Lily replied as she looked at Ace and then leaned against the lockers as well.

"A bit, also explains why he can't do shit about anything in general. Doesn't explain how she doesn't cook enough for a super strong man and a growing super idiot that can barely tie his own shoes," Ace looked at Lily who was still smirking.

"Maybe THAT'S where he got his idiocy?" Lily asked in general.

"Probably I mean they aren't a very smart species those Kryptonians," Ace replied casually, almost as if chats like these were common place between the two, which they were. "I mean Superman originally though that I was a magical being instead of a super being." Ace let out a laugh and continued laughing.

"He thought I was a clone and not her biological child," Lily muttered, neither girl was particularly thrilled to have ever come across in either of their lives.

"They are such a stupid species I mean seriously," Ace replied as she shifted against the set of lockers. "Well best to head back to hell, I'm not serving detention, and I have a bottle of Svedka coconut vodka with a bottle of vanilla coke waiting for me. Want to hang out sometime?"

"I'm not even going to bother to tell you why you shouldn't drink, but yeah, we should hang out...I heard that there's a really good Chinese food place, we could have dinner there sometime," Lily replied as she turned to look at Ace.

"OH YES PLEASE, I'll pay this go round, but if you want I'll cut back on the drinking for tonight," Ace stated as she linked arms with Lily and together they skipped out of the school. "I look like a fool right now though so I will have to change before we go out. I'll meet you at the only Chinese place in town at about 6:30, sound good?"

"Sounds like the perfect plan," Lily replied as the two reached their parting point. "I'll see you then Ace." The two girls went their separate ways, Ace to her bus and Lily to the jet with her brother.

(Half an hour later With Ace)

(Ace's P.o.V)

"I'm going out later Steve, don't bother to try to stop me," I called as I walked into the house. I looked at the Stronghold parents as they looked at me shocked, as if to say no you are not going out. "I really don't want to have to sneak out again so it would just be easier for all of us if you just let me go. I mean I don't sleep anyway, well much that is, so I'm going out tonight for dinner with my best friend Lily Wayne." Josie nodded with a small frown.

"Young lady you are not going out tonight, I found the alcohol in your room, you're not going anywhere," Steve hollered as he looked at me, I glared back. "You need to start acting acceptable to society, stop wearing so much black, stop acting like your parents, we want to help you but you need to want to help yourself." I looked at him like he was crazy, which to me he was, but that was beside the point. I shook my head and looked at the floor.

"No Steve, I'm going to go out, I won't be getting drunk but I will be having fun," I retorted loudly as Will walked into the house. "I will not become acceptable to society, these are my colors just like red, white, and blue are yours, and I will not stop acting like my parents as THEY ARE MY PARENTS, and you may want to help me and say that I have to help myself but I don't want to change because I like the way I am."

"Steve let her go out, she'll be with Wayne's girl it'll be fine she won't get into trouble," Josie spoke up as she handed Will his after school snack, she never made me a snack but whatever I was use to making myself everything I needed for food. "You can go out Ace no problem just be sure to be back before 10:00pm, you do have school tomorrow after all."

"I'll be back when I'm back Josie, don't worry about me," I replied as I headed toward the stairs, I needed to change clothes and needed to start reading my textbooks, or I would if I had them, I'd get them tomorrow I hoped, I really wanted my textbooks so that I could get ahead of my class that I hated mostly. "I'm going out with my best friend and I'll be fine I can take care of myself, I have been my whole life after all." I walked up to my room; they put me in the attic so that they would hear me trying to leave. But the problem is they think that I won't just sneak out the window.

(With Lily after school (Lily's P.o.V))

"Lily, I thought I told you that I didn't want you hanging out with her." My bonehead of a brother said as we began to fly back to our house that was close to the edges of Maxville.

"Well, Dick, as of right now she's pretty much my ONLY friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to abandon her just because you think I should." I said as I pulled out the syllabuses from my classes and looked them over to see what exactly it was that I needed for each one.

(With Ace about 5:30 Ace's P.o.V)

"What to wear what to wear?" I asked myself as I looked through my stuff. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plaid mini-skirt along with a red button up shirt. I looked around for a purple tank top and a pair of sneakers. "Great I have my outfit but now I need to get my jewelry picked out." I quickly changed my outfit and began rooting about for some stuff to wear for jewelry, I pulled out a few rings and a choker as well as some bracelets and bangles. 'A girl's gotta have bling.' I thought as I put on my jewelry and went to my makeup bag and pulled out a makeup removal wipe, I wiped all my makeup off and reapplied my makeup in a normal manner, in other words my Ace makeup. I walked back down stairs and walked out the door, to find my bike a few houses down. 'Thank you dad!' I mentally screamed as I ran to it and turned it on. 'My baby how I've missed you.' I got on my bike and rode to where I remembered the Chinese restaurant to be, and arrived there at about 6:15.

(General P.o.V)

"Well it looks like she beat me hear," Lily stated as she came up on the Paper Lantern. 'It's a good thing that the Paper Lantern is only a couple blocks from my house, as much as I love my brother but I don't want to deal with anymore of Dick's negativity toward Ace.' Lily thought as she saw Ace driving up on her very familiar motorcycle.

"Hey Lily, if you had told me that you were walking I would have picked you up, my daddy dearest dropped my bike off apparently. You ready for dinner?" Ace asked as she parked her bike in a nonobvious spot because she really didn't have a license nor was the bike registered. "Let's go." Ace walked toward Lily.

"I don't really mind the walk Ace, my house is only a few blocks away," Lily replied as the two girls walked toward the restaurant, "and the best part is that where I live now is right next to a park, so I'm quite lucky."

"But you never know what could happen, no clue what type of people are here," Ace stated as the two girls waited in front of the waitress station. "Is this a seat yourself place or something Lily? Real fancy though, I like it."

"Ace I grew up in Gotham and you're telling me to be careful in a sleepy little town like Maxville," Lily replied as a waiter came up to them and bid them follow him to their table. "I think that I can handle a few blocks."

"I know Lily-bells, I did to remember," Ace retorted after they were sat down. "I'm joking with you, we both know you can handle yourself. Now what to have? Ohh… do they have my favorite? And I'll have a Pepsi."

"I'll have a cherry Pepsi," Lily stated with a smile on her face as she shook her face at her friends antics, and looked over the menu.

"No problem ladies, I'll be back with those drinks in a few minutes," The waiter stated as he jotted down their drink orders. "Please look over the menus and I'll be back to take your order when I come back with your drinks."

"Gods is he cute, and wouldn't you know I think that he goes to our school," Ace murmured as she grabbed one of the menus and scanned it. "So… let's look these menus over shall we?" She looks at the menu and scans the dinner combos hoping to find her favorite.

"Yay! They have my favorite!" Lily squealed in excitement as she saw that they had her favorite, sweet and sour pork with pork lo mein. She cheered silently in her head.

"Oh they have mine too," Ace cheered, now she was just hoping that it tasted good. "They have chicken and broccoli with pork fried rice combo plate. Now Lily-bells biggest question of the night, do you want appetizers." Ace looked down at the menu to make sure she wouldn't miss any of them. "They have boneless ribs, egg rolls, crab rangoon, beef and chicken teriyaki, fried wantons, and onion rings."

"Well Ace, let's get some crab rangoon and a small order of egg rolls," Lily replied as she scanned the menu, she didn't want to break Ace's bank even though she did offer to pay.

"Sounds like a plan to me, and would you look at that, that cute waiter is coming back with our drinks," Ace muttered as she put her menu down and waited for the waiter to reach their table.

"Here you are ladies," The waiter stated as he put the drinks in front of each of them and looked at them with a little notebook in his hand. "Did you two have enough time to look over the menus?" Both girls nodded and the waiter nodded. "Very good, what can I get you two?" He took the menus and put them under his arm.

"For appetizers we'd like an order of crab rangoon, as well as an order of egg rolls," Ace replied clearly as she looked up at the waiter, "and for me I'll have the chicken and broccoli with pork fried rice." She looked at the waiter with a smile, glad that she had changed her clothes and was wearing normal makeup.

"I'll have the sweet and sour pork with pork lo mein," Lily stated clearly as the waiter jotted down everything. "Please and thank you."

"Ok ladies that'll be right out for you guys, by the way my name is Warren if you need anything just ask," The waiter, Warren, stated as he finished writing everything down and walks away.

"Oh he is such a hottie Lily, and he does in fact go to school with us," Ace began as she looked at Lily. "And I'm going to see if I can find him tomorrow." She took a small sip from her soda.

"Who knows," Lily replied as she looked at Ace as well. "Perhaps we'll have a class or two with him." She took a sip of her soda as well.

"Oh Lily I can only hope," Ace muttered as she looked around the restaurant, "he's a hottie a legit hottie, his body temperature was about 10 degree above normal."

"I felt it too, I bet his power is fire related," Lily replied as she took another sip of her drink.

"Oh daddy may approve of that, I'll hack the school's website and find out who he is. Oh I can't wait for our meal to get here," Ace stated as she looked at her nails and saw that the black polish was chipping and decided that she would get them painted after supper. "Did any guys catch your eye at school today?" Lily shook her head.

"Not really Ace, but then again the guy I do like is on the other side of the country," Lily replied as she looked at the table and took a sip of her drink.

"I know Lily but maybe he'll move," Ace muttered as she continued to look around the restaurant. "I mean he comes over here a few times a year right? So on one of his trips talk to him, or have your brother do it I mean they were sort of close right?" Ace had the right idea but didn't know the whole story.

"If Dick found out about my crush on Garth, he would kill Garth," Lily replied as she looked at Ace with a serious on her face.

"Probably, and here comes our waiter, and thank gods that he's here because I'm starved," Warren walked up to the table and set down the crab rangoon and the egg rolls, before setting down a plate in front of each girl. "Why thank you Warren." She looked at Warren and smiled again.

"No problem ladies, your meals will be ready soon, please enjoy," Warren replied as he nodded his head and gave the girls a half smile before walking away.

"So what do you need for your classes?" Lily asked as she took a crab rangoon and began to nibble at it.

"Oh you know the usual, binders, notebooks, pens, pencils, paper, a laptop, and a few unusual things," Ace replied as she took a rangoon as well. "I also need a set of gloves but that's a personal choice, all I really need is binders and some of the more unusual things." Ace took a bite out of the rangoon. "What do you need for classes?"

"Well I have all the basics but…" Lily replied as she took out her syllabus for her martial arts class, "what kind of martial arts class requires this kind of stuff?" She handed Ace the paper in hopes that she would be able to make heads or tails of it.

Ace looked at the paper with a look of confusion on her face, there was so much to be confused about, "smoke bombs, tear gas, thought this was a martial arts class? Not combat 101 with my father. Wait... these are all things that my father uses in his combat training which is on my schedule during the same time as your martial arts class and I need the same stuff. You won't believe this Lily." Her phone rang and she opened the text message from her father that read 'Surprise daughter of mine, you have a class with me every day.'

"We're going to be saving our classmates asses every day aren't we?" Lily replied back in question as she looked at Ace, taking small bites of her crab rangoon.

"Yup, just got the text confirming my idea. It is in fact my father's combat class, those kids are fucked royally fucked at that. So after dinner do you want to go get the stuff we'll need for school?" Ace stated as she took an egg roll after having finished her crab rangoon.

"Sounds like a plan to me dear bestie," Lily replied as Warren came back with the two girls plates of food.

"Well ladies, here you go, which one had the chicken again?" Warren asked with a half-smile that said he knew who got which but he wanted to make sure that he had good customer service. Ace raised her hand slightly and Warren put the chicken dish in front of Ace, "that means that you have the sweet and sour pork." The girls smiled up at him. "Now please enjoy your meals."

"Great," Ace replied as she picked up her fork and began eating. "I know of a great store where we can get everything we'll need." Lily smiled at Ace. "And I'm going to check out his schedule as well. Hope to have at least one class with him. and _You_ may want to watch out for my dad's class as well, he's not that fond of you since you live with the Batman."

"Don't worry too much about that, but I will be careful," Lily replied as she picked up her fork and began eating as well. "Anything I should know about Slade though? I mean you and my brother looked mighty nervous and tense."

"What no... nothing at all Lily, he just stopped by to let me know that he was going to be teaching at the school, combat tactics or something. Dandy, my father is teaching combat 101 and Slade is teaching some other class related to combat," Ace muttered as she continued to eat. "I'm worried for the school, if my dad's there that means my mom is too." Ace looked genuinely worried about the fact that her father and mother would be at the school she went to and was worried that they may cause some problems.

"Oh YAY! Aunty Harley might be there?" Lily asked in excitement, she did love a visit from Harley.

"Yup wherever my dad goes so does my mom," Ace started as she picked up a piece of chicken with her fork and ate it. "So just for the record, that class is fucked with a capital FUCK."

"Oh I have a feeling that this school year is going to be interesting," Lily replied with a chuckle as she took a bite out of her pork. Ace nodded in agreement.

"Well yes it is, and to think we're only Juniors so if it keeps up like this we may be the top in our class. Now this is amazing food, I'm definitely coming here more often. And I want to get you some new clothes while we're out," Ace stated as she continued eating. "Now I'm going to see when we leave if they have a takeout menu."

"Hang on, what's wrong with my clothes?" Lily demanded quietly, almost visibly hurt as she frowned in confusion. She looked at her peasant skirt and blouse and tried to figure out why Ace wanted to change how she dressed.

"Nothing Lily, I just wanted to spruce it up a bit, more colors besides green, nature is full of more than green, and all those colors are equally beautiful and represented by your power," Ace replied as she looked at Lily and continued to eat her food, which she found delicious. "Plus if gives me an excuse to stay out later, they want me home by 10:00 but I don't want to be there yet. It also will make you stand out from Layla."

"Ok… after dinner we'll head over to the mall, can your bike fit two?" Lily asked cautiously, knowing that Ace loved her bike as much as she herself loved her bracelet.

"YAY!" Ace exclaimed as both girls continued eating. "Girls night out. I want to have the full experience, nails, hair, everything. Gonna be fun." Ace was getting excited, she really wanted to get her nails and hair done, she was tired of the basic black that she had ever since she chopped her hair from mid-back with blue, red, and purple streaks that got chopped out when she cut it into a pixie-cut.

(After dinner about 7:45p.m.)

"Oi Ace, how is it that you find these places?" Lily asked as she and Ace looked through the racks of stuff looking for what they needed for class with the Joker and Slade. "I mean seriously who shops in places like this besides your father?"

"What places do you mean, the store is called Combat Gear Here," Ace replied as she entered the isle labeled smoke bombs. "Plus it's in the mall so it was an easy find." She put a few boxes of smoke bombs in her basket as well as a few bags of smoke pellets, she used those for her smoky disappearances.

"I don't know really, I guess I never really paid attention to too many shops in the mall, most people wouldn't come into a store like this," Lily replied as she grabbed all the stuff from the isle that she would need. "I usually go to the book store directly from the door."

"I know Lily, these are the types of places I grew up shopping in," Ace replied as she grabbed a few more boxes of smoke bombs and then moved onto the next isle and grabbed some of the other things on her list. "After this I vote we go to the clothing stores, than other places like the nail salon and hair place, I want to put streaks in my hair like I had when I was younger, the blue, red, and purple."

"Sounds like a rockin' plan to me Ace," Lily replied as the time began flying by, the girls spent the entire night laughing and having a great time.

"Off to the clothing store, then to the salon," Ace stated as the girls headed toward the cashier to pay for their stuff. After both girls paid for their supplies they left for the clothing store. "Oh and when we go to the salon what do you want to get done, if anything?" They walked toward the shop Lily usually got her clothes from, because Ace didn't want to pull Lily out of her comfort zone too far.

"I'm thinking of getting some little vines on my fingers, that will look like they all lead up to one or two flowers on my pinky and thumb nails," Lily replied as she led Ace toward the shop she usually bought her clothes in, finding the sign was rather easy, it was a beautiful sign. "And this shop is where I usually get my clothes."

"Ok no going straight to the green and the long and flowy is out, I'm breaking you from your zone," Ace stated as she pulled Lily toward the blue's and began scanning the clothes to find bits that would mix in with what she already had as well as be able to make new outfits out of the new items as well.

"Fine Ace, but nothing too revealing, I know how you dress sometimes and I don't want to do that," Lily replied as she looked at some of the things that Ace had taken a closer look at.

"No guarantee's Lily-bells, but I think you'll like it," Ace stated as she continued to look at clothes, "now no green Lily, you go on ahead to the changing rooms and I'll bring you some clothes."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll meet you in the changing area," Lily replied as she took off toward the changing room she usually used.

"Yes please Lily-bells," Ace stated as she looked at Lily's back as she walked toward the changing rooms. "I'll bring the clothes to you and please come out in them so that I can see too." Lily nodded as she smirked. Ace grabbed a sky blue top that had a wraparound style that tied off on the side, a blue knee-length skirt that had a feathered hem, where the shortest one was barely two inches above her knee and the longest was something like six inches below her knee. She also grabbed a few other things. "Here you go Lily." Ace walked to the changing room and handed her the clothes over the top of the door before going off to go get more clothes.

"How does it look Ace?" Lily asked as she came out in the sky blue wrap top and the earthy brown skirt that flowed just the right amount to be reminiscent of her current style but broke away enough to be a completely new style. Ace nodded as Lily twirled around showing Ace the entire outfit, Ace would surprise her with some accessories that would bring her outfits both old and new into something spectacular even though they already were.

"Oh most definitely you Lily, I love how the skirt looks on you it flows the way you like but isn't floor length and the top is in the same style that you usually wear but not the same fit or color, it reflects all the wonderful colors of nature that you love so much," Ace replied as she looked the entire outfit over from top to bottom. "There you go Lily, go try those on." Ace handed her more clothes and watched her walk back into the changing room. "And now to look for me." She began to scan the room for clothes that would fit in with her own style.

(About 45 minutes later)

(Ace's P.o.V)

"So do you like your new outfits Lily?" I asked as we grabbed our bags after paying for our purchases. We then walked toward the salon on the other end of the mall. "I'm surprised that I found some stuff for myself." Lily was smiling brighter then I had seen her smile for a while so I knew that she liked her outfits.

"I love them Ace, thank you for helping me find them, I never would have picked most of these," Lily replied casually as they walked slowly it was about 8:15 and the mall closed at 11, they had plenty of time. "So what are you getting done at the salon?" 'Oh boy, the school's going to be surprised to see me tomorrow, and the Strongholds will be surprised tonight, I'm going all out.' I thought to myself as we continued walking, about half a minute away from the salon, that was named 'The Lair'.

"No problem Lily-bells, and I'm getting hair extensions to make my hair a little longer then shoulder length, then getting blue, red, and purple streaks in it," I replied as I looked at her and smiled, "and for my nails I'm getting acrylics that are painted black and then the tips I'm going to have a small band of both red and blue on each nail." Lily nodded with a smile, I was always crazy when it came to my looks. "I'm kind of regretting chopping my hair while I was dating your brother. I had more freedom when I had longer hair."

"I told you not to cut it, you took a pair of scissors to a ponytail," Lily stated with a smirk, she had in fact told me not to chop my hair, but Dick liked short haired girls so I became a short haired girl, stupidest thing I ever did. "But you didn't listen to me and you chopped your hair taking all the color with it and now you regret it." I nodded and hung my head at the fact that I hadn't listened to her.

"What can we help you ladies with?" The ladies at The Lair asked as we approached the front desk, the salon was empty except for one girl who looked like the girl from school today Rosa and I wondered why but then remembered that it was late and a school night.

"Well ladies I'll be having both hair and nail treatments, and she'll be having her nails done," I replied as we came to a stop in front of the podium. The ladies nodded, one bid me to follow her to a style chair while the other pulled Lily toward the nail portion of the salon. "I'll be getting hair extensions to my shoulders and then streaks of blue, purple, and red throughout all of it." The lady nodded, and I saw that her name was Amaya and the other was Anya. "Thank you Amaya." She nodded as she put the cape around my neck.

"No problem miss, now let's get this started," Amaya states sweetly as she brushed my hair and then began the process of doing the extensions.

(About 35 minutes later)

"Ok now we'll do the coloring," Amaya stated as she set about getting the needed colors. As she did the color in my hair I could see my old self coming back. Lily came over and showed me how the girl had done her nails, they were very beautiful, a base of pale pink with dark green vines and leaves on each finger and small intricate white lilies, I was very impressed and couldn't wait to get mine done.

"Those are gorgeous Lily-bells," I stated as I looked at the amazing details. "You guys do amazing work, I think I found my new favorite salon." Amaya nodded and smiled brightly as she started putting the foils in my hair for the blue streaks, then the red, then the purple. She motioned me to get up and then motioned me to go toward the nail salon portion.

"I'll be doing your nails while your hair sets, now what can I do for you?" Anya asked as she motioned me to sit in front of her bench.

"I would like acrylics, with a base color of black and at the tips I would like both a blue and red streak on the tips, sort of like a French tip but instead of white I want blue and red," I replied as I looked at her, she nodded and began to work on the acrylics which only took maybe 10 minutes, she then began doing the black part which again took about five or six minutes, after that had set she did the tips. "Thank you so much Anya, I love them."

"Thank you now you can go back over to Amaya," Anya stated as she helped me get up and helped me walk back to the style chair. Amaya began taking the foils out of my hair and then walked me over to the sink and helped me sit down before she rinsed my hair out, then she blew it out.

"Thank you ladies you do amazing work, and Rosa don't think that I don't know your secret," I stated as I paid the ladies and looked at Rosa who was sitting in a chair that was at the complete opposite end of the salon that mine was. "I'll see you at school Rosa." She nodded with a slight look of fear on her face.


	2. Class list

Lily's Classes:

7:55- HomeRoom(Rm 201)

8:10-9:00- Hero History(Rm 101)

9:10-10:00- Mad Science(Rm 82)

10:10-11:00- Mythical History(Rm 66)

11:10-12:00- Lunch

12:05-1:00- Gym(MWF)/ Gymnastics(TTH)

1:10-2:00- Math(Rm 79)

2:10-3:45- Martial Arts/ Combat 101 (Gym)

* * *

Ace's Classes:

7:55- HomeRoom(Rm 201)

8:10-9:00- Math(Rm 79)

9:10-10:00- Mad Science(Rm 82)

10:10-11:00- Mythical History(Rm 66)

11:10-12:00- Lunch

12:05-1:00- Gym(MWF)/ Dodging(TTH)

1:10-2:00- Hero History(Rm 101)

2:10-3:45- Martial Arts/ Combat 101 (Gym)

* * *

Teachers:

Math: The Temporal Man. (Made up)

Hero History: Shazam.

Mad Science: Mr. Medulla.

Mythical History: Eric Draven (The Crow)

Gym: Boomer/ Nightwing.

Martial Arts/ Combat 101: The Joker/ Slade.

Dodging: Harley Quinn/ Eric Draven.

Gymnastics: Catwoman/ Poison Ivy.


	3. Chapter 1

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation.

Rating: M

Chapter 1: A Class Act.

(The next morning after the girls shopping trip)

(Lily's P.o.V)

'Last night was just what I needed, that girls night out with my bestie.' I thought to myself as I got ready for my second day in Sky High, and already this year was shaping up to be interesting and amazing and easily the best year of my school life. I put on the sky blue wrap shirt that Ace had picked out as well as the brown skirt that was a feather hem, I genuinely loved these new clothes because they were a small step outside of my zone for clothes. "Lily hurry up or we'll be late!" Dick called threw my bedroom door.

"Keep your pants on Dick, I'm almost ready," I replied as I pulled out a delicate gold chain with a little lily flower on in and put it around my neck. I tied my hair back in a ponytail and grabbed my backpack which was now filled with all the stuff I'd need for classes this year, I was slightly nervous at the fact that the martial arts class that I was taking was taught in the same location and such as Ace's combat 101 course which was taught by her father, who is _my_ fathers' archenemy, hopefully Ace and I can TRY and keep the inexperienced students from being killed by The Joker. "So… did you hear about who is teaching Combat 101?" I asked Dick as we left the house and boarded the jet.

"Yes I heard that HE is teaching that particular class…how did you find out?" Dick asked as we took off into the air, I made sure that I was securely fastened into the co-Pilates seat.

"He texted Ace while we were at dinner last night," I replied as I held up a hand to stop Dick from saying anything. "I know I know Dick, be careful in that class because you don't want me hurt." I leaned my head back and put in the ear buds for my I pod, I didn't know how much time had passed until the inevitable happened and I started singing along to the song on my player. "Keep holding on cause I know we'll make it through we'll make it through. Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you..." I sang along softly, watching the clouds go by drifting their way past us as we got closer to school.

(Ace's P.o.V)

(About 7:00 A.M)

"Hey, Mrs. S what's going on with you?" I asked as I popped the top on my mega monster that I had bought from a gas station on my way home last night. "How was your night?" I didn't mind the lady of the house too much, she wasn't that bad when she was on her own. I had braided my newly lengthened hair last night and it felt great to have long hair again.

"My night was very pleasant Ace, how was yours?" She replied in question as we both sat down at the table, she had told me when I first came to live with them that the kitchen table was where I could have a heart to heart with her if I needed it or just wanted to talk. "I see that you got your hair done along with your nails, and I have to say Ace you have a great taste in style." I looked at her shocked, I never expected that from her. I still had to get dressed but I needed to have a little chat with Mrs. Stronghold.

"My night was great Mrs. S," I replied as I sipped my monster. "I went to the Paper Lantern with Lily, than we went to the mall to do a bit of school shopping at the Combat Gear shop. I took her shopping for more clothes to expand her wardrobe and then we both went to the salon in the mall." I held up my nails and showed her. "And thank you for letting me go out last night, I know I wasn't home by 10 but I did make it home before midnight." She nodded as she looked at me, this was why I chose the table to talk to her about this at, I couldn't have any repercussions for my actions if I spoke them at the table.

"Well why don't you go on up and get dressed for school, is there anything you want for breakfast?" Josie asked as she stood up and got ready to make breakfast for her son and husband. I shook my head and got up before heading toward the stairs so that I could go get dressed. I headed up the stairs to my room in the attic and began looking through my clothes, both old and new, to find that perfect outfit for my second day of school. I grabbed the red feather hem skirt that I bought last night, a black tank top that has the sides cut out with mesh sewn over cut outs, along with blue and purple socks of the knee high variety. I changed out of my bed clothes and changed my undergarments. I had taken my shower at somewhere around 2 in the morning so I was feeling fresh and clean. I pulled on the skirt and top before pulling on the socks and then looking for shoes to go with my outfit. I picked up a set of heels; they were black and strappy with 3" heels that were of thinner diameter. I went to my jewelry box and grabbed some bracelets, and a necklace, put them on and grabbed one ring that had a rose on it. I walked down the stairs to the bathroom so that I could wash my face, brush my teeth, and put my makeup on.

"Hey Mrs. S, could you take me to get some makeup tonight?" I called as I walked down the stairs and toward the bathroom. I walked in and set up my makeup from the bag that I had in the little cubby above the toilet. I put on my foundation and let it set for a few seconds while I decided what eye shadow and lip color to wear. "Do I want an edgy eye or a deep lip?" I asked myself as I looked in the mirror. I grabbed my dark blue eye shadow and put it on my eyelids and then grabbed my black eyeliner and made a thin line at my lash line before extending it out and curling it down then curling it up at the stem, then I grabbed my light red lipstick and put it on my lips. I walked out of the bathroom after packing up my stuff, I walked back upstairs to grab my side bag and decided to change into pants so I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and quickly changed from skirt to pants. I walked back downstairs and continued drinking my mega monster that I had left on the kitchen table.

"Sure Ace, no problem I needed to get some stuff myself," Josie replied as I came to sit down at the table so that I could drink my drink. "Do you have money for it?" I nodded as I looked at her and smiled I couldn't wait to go see Lily.

"Well I'm off, I want to catch the early bus I have some stuff to do," I muttered as I grabbed my drink and got up, my bag attached to my side, it contained all my needed supplies for school I had modified a rather large messenger bag so that it would fit onto a belt at my side, it was cumbersome sometimes, but I liked being able to carry everything. I was going to be hacking into the schools computer files on students; it's what I was taught to do if I needed to know about my opponents. "Ugh, I hope they aren't too protective of their files, I mean I could probably hack it just the same but it'll be harder if they have some blocks," I muttered to myself as I walked out the door so that I could catch the early bus.

(At Sky High about 30 minutes later making it about 7:45)

"OK I have home room in 10 minutes, should have enough time to get info on that Warren kid," I muttered to myself as I sat on the steps to the school and logged into my laptop and began to long process of wirelessly hacking into the school's computer network. A few minutes later I was on and looking at student profiles, 'Gods there were so many useless powers that were classified as Hero' I thought as I looked down the list looking for Warren and quickly found him and saw that he was a Junior like I was and that he was in a good many of my classes.

"I see you found him," Lily stated from behind me as I continued to peruse Warren's file, I nodded and minimized the internet window so that I could hibernate my laptop and put it away so that I could head to home room with Lily. "Well let's get going to home room shall we?" I nodded as I stood up and turned around to see Lily. "Did you get into too much trouble for not being back at the Strongholds' house by 10?" Lily asked as she and Ace took their seats in homeroom and waited for the teacher.

(General P.o.V)

"No I told them that I was with you and the Mrs. Was okay with it because she knows that you'll keep me out of trouble," Ace replied as she fidgeted, this being her first day at a real school in the gods only knew when.

"Well that's good Ace, are you ready for class with your dad?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace, who was still fidgeting around.

"Yes actually, I'm rather excited for that class," Ace began as she pulled out one of her notebooks, "I'm excited to show people what I'm all about, show them the guy who raised me to be like I am." She then started doodling on her notebook cover.

"Well we better hope nobody gets killed," Lily stated as she took out her own sketch book and started sketching some designs. "It leads to an awful lot of paperwork."

"Eh it's all the same to me, if they die they die, if they don't then they don't and they have a great story to tell their kids," She replied as she continued doodling, drawing out cards like she usually did when she doodled. "I looked at Will's schedule as well and he has that class with us unfortunately."

"Great… so why do you keep dodging my questions about the martial arts instructor?" Lily asked as the girls got up upon the ringing of the bell and headed for the hall, Lily then proceeded to lead Ace toward the gym.

"No reason Lily-bells, and you might want to check your schedule before you end up in the wrong classroom," Ace replied, still casually skirting around the face that she refused to tell Lily that her father was going to be a teacher at the school.

Upon taking out her schedule, "Oh… geez… I'm so use to having PE first that I automatically went there." Lily mentally face-palmed and looked at the room she needed to go to on her schedule.

"It's cool Lily, if I had it my way, I'd be sleeping right now considering I haven't been to a real school since I was…," Ace replied as she looked at Lily, "actually I don't even remember going to school really. So what class do you have?"

"I have Hero History with some guy named Shazam, what about you?" Lily asked as she looked at her schedule again to make sure that she had the right teacher and classroom this time.

"I have math, with some shmuck with the name The Temporal Man," Ace replied in an exasperated tone. "Why do supers have to take math, I hate math." She let out a small growl and made sure that she had her calculator so that she wouldn't completely fail out of math.

"Blech, me too, math gives me headaches, even just thinking about math makes my head hurt," Lily stated with a grimace as she held her head.

"Likewise, I may just skip the class all together," Ace began as she leaned against the wall she was standing in front of. "I hate math so much, however Warren is in that class with me, so I may go just because of him."

"Ok Ace, I'll see you in Mad Science," Lily stated as she shook her head and headed toward her class room.

"See you then Lily-bells, best of luck," Ace muttered as she walked toward her own classroom and thought about what exactly it was that attracted her to Warren, a boy whom she had never met.

(Time skip to Mythical History)

"Hey Lily, you ready for this one? It's gonna be a blast." Ace asked as the two girls walked into the classroom and sat in seats more toward the front, both girls were really excited for this particular class upon sitting down Ace looked at the board and saw 'People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.' Written on it.

"You bet I'm ready, this class looks really cool," Lily replied quietly as she took her seat next to Ace. Lily took out her notebook for the class as well as a pen to take notes.

"Heck yes it does, and judging by what's written on the board I think that I know who the teacher is," Ace muttered as she pulled her binder out of her bag for the class as well as a pen, and made sure that the pen wrote well. "I really think I know him."

"Well Ace, who is he then?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace in surprise, most of the teachers were Hero's, very very few were villians.

"He's very special man Lily, a _very_ special indeed," Ace replied as she reread what the board said just to make sure she had it right. "I actually met him when I ran away from my mom and dad that one time."

"He's the one teaching us this?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace. "Awesome!"

"Well if I'm right, which for all intents and purposes I do believe that I am," Ace started, just as she finished speaking, and writing down what was on the board the teacher walked in. "And I was right."

"Wait isn't that Eric Draven?" Lily whispered to Ace as she leaned over a bit.

"Indeed it is Lily, this year is going to be a blast based solely on the teachers we have," Ace replied as she smiled to herself as the teacher hopped up onto the desk and sat cross-legged on said desk. 'Same old Eric.' Ace thought as she looked at him. "He even has his makeup on."

"Hello, class, I am Eric Draven, also known as the Crow. In this class you will be learning the mythical aspects of the origin of each of your powers...as well as the powers of the supers, be they hero's or villians," Draven stated loudly and clearly as he looked at the class.

"Hello Eric, I see you're back again," Ace started as she looked up at Draven, glad that the only thing that had changed about her was her hair. "What happened this time?"

"All will be revealed in time Ace, it will all be revealed in time," Draven replied with a smirk as he jumped off the desk and began writing on the board.

"Ace where have I seen that one before?" Lily asked quietly as Draven put the finishing touches on the quote on the board, being the artist that he was he put birds and tombstones on the board as well.

"Well Lily, I think I told you after my stint in Chicago when I ran away from my mom and dad that one time," Ace replied quietly as she took down the notes as well. "I had it written down because I thought it was cool."

"Ms. Napier you need to quiet down," Draven stated with a smirk on his face, back turned to the class he still knew who that voice came from. Both girls quieted down and began rereading their notes to make sure they were correct. "Now who can tell me about this legend that I have written on the board?" He turned and looked at the class.

"I do Mr. Draven," Ace replied as she raised her hand, nobody else did for a good minute and most of the other students looked puzzled or like they didn't really care. Draven looked exasperated, he knew that Ace knew about the legend.

"Does anyone else know?" Draven asked hoping that someone else would be able to answer the question, nobody else raised their hands for the next few minutes. "Ok Ace you have the floor, tell us about the legend of the Crow."

"Well the Crow was believed to carry souls from the land of the living to the land of the dead. But... every so often a person will die a horrible death, be overcome by a terrible sadness that they carry with them to the land of the dead and because of that the soul can't rest peacefully. And then sometimes, just sometimes, the Crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right," Ace began as she looked around, some people who were puzzled now looked less confused. Ace had recited it just as Eric had told it to her all those years ago. "Now Mr. Draven, you've come back for the third time now, what brought you back this time?" Ace was genuinely curious about that small fact, she had been promised by Draven when she was younger that if she needed him to help her, he would come back so she wondered why he was here.

"A simple promise to a friend Ms. Napier," Draven began as he smiled at the girl. "Just a simple promise to a friend from times ago." Ace smiled to herself, she was glad he was here, he never labeled her even though he knew who she came from.

"You remembered?" Ace asked quietly enough for Draven and Lily to be the only ones who would hear it. "You really remembered?" Draven nodded gently, when he first met her he had treated her like a daughter, he had always wanted one after all. "I can't believe he actually remembered that promise." Ace whispered to herself.

"Remembered what Ace, what did he remember?" Lily asked quietly, not pausing for a moment in her note taking.

"He promised me when I first met him that if I ever needed him for any reason he would return and help me," Ace replied quietly as she too took very clear and concise notes on everything that Draven was saying.

"All righty class, we're going to play a little game called two truths and a lie," Draven stated as he turned to look at the class, he sat on his desk again with a smile on his face, he always knew that he would never be a conventional teacher so why pretend, he had always done things different so why stop, he also encouraged youth to be who they were and not how they thought they should be based on what they were told by other people on how to fit in.

"What's two truths and a lie?" Lily asked as she looked up.

"Yes two truths and a lie," Draven began as he looked around the room, memorizing everyone's faces so that he could remember then as they said their names. "We're all going to say two true statements about ourselves and one lie, the class is going to try to figure out what the lie is. I'll start. I'm dead, I'm invulnerable, and I like the color pink. Anyone but Ace." He didn't want Ace answering because she already knew the answer.

Warren raised his hand and waited to see if anyone else would raise their hands as well, nobody else raised their hands so Eric pointed at Warren. "The lie is that you like the color pink." Draven nodded his head, he had intentionally chosen and easy yet misleading one which he would explain later, so that the students wouldn't be intimidated.

"Very good, you are in fact correct which means that you can go next," Eric replied as he looked at Warren. "Two truths and a lie." Warren nodded his head.

"Warren Peace," He stated in his gruff tone that made girls melt. "I work in a restaurant, I drive a motorcycle, and I hate bats." Draven nodded, all could be possible truths and all could be possible lies.

Rosa raised her hand after brushing a lock of her bubblegum pink hair behind her ear, nobody else raised their hands so Eric pointed at the girl, "The lie is that you hate bats?" Warren nodded and looked at the teacher expectantly.

"Very good, you're next Bubblegum girl, two truths and a lie," Draven stated as he looked at her, ready to hear her name. Rosa nodded with a smirk, she had picked this class because she thought it would be easy.

"The names Rosa Machin," Rosa stated as she looked around the room. "This is my natural hair color, I'm a pyro, and I hate spiders." Draven nodded and Rosa thought 'this will be hard for them to figure out, nobody here really knows me.'

Ace raised her hand with a smile on her face, she knew the answer because of the fact that she had caught Rosa in the act. Draven pointed at her from his spot on the desk, "Your real hair color isn't bubblegum pink." Rosa nodded with a hint of disappointment at the fact that other people now knew. Ace smirked and began thinking about what she would pick for her truths and her lie.

"Ok Ace, you're up and you know the drill," Draven stated, Ace nodded and Draven got worried at the idea of what Ace could pick, he did know her past after all.

"The name's Ace Napier, live it, breath it, fear it, got it?" Ace demanded, the entire class except Lily, Rosa, Warren and one other student nodded. "Ok here goes nothing, my power is energy, I have three personalities, and I'm a natural blonde." Ace chuckled darkly internally, nobody ever got it, she always stated the same three things and nobody ever got it. Draven was thinking 'I know the answer but I won't say anything.'

Alex raised his hand, even though he despised most of these people and didn't want to talk in front of them, Draven looked around for anymore hands but found none, so he pointed at Alex. "The lie is actually two things, one being that we should not fear your name, and the second one is the fact that you are not in fact a natural blonde." Ace nodded but looked astonished nobody had ever gotten it and suddenly some random guy did. "Ok here I go, names Alex Masterson, my powers are detrimental to my health, my eyes change color, and I was part of the Justice League."

Lily raised her hand gingerly, not entirely sure that she had the right one but she had hacked the JL mainframe earlier that week so she was reasonably sure, Draven pointed to her, the same smile still plastered on his face. "The lie is that you were part of the JL." Alex nodded silently, he had done his talking for the semester. "My name is Lily Wayne, I've been in gymnastics since I was four, I have a scar on my side, and I don't like music."

Virgil raised his hand, Draven nodded and pointed at him, "The lie is that you don't like music, everyone likes at least one type of music." Lily nodded and smiled. "The name's Virgil Hawkings, I hate the color blue, my power is electricity, and I love my power." He smirked slyly as he looked around, his was easy, he was dressed head to toe in blue and black.

Ritchie raised his hand quickly and Draven pointed to him quickly as well, "The lie is that you hate the color blue, dude you're dressed in so much blue you're making me have a blue period." Virgil nodded just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Ace could you stay behind please?" Draven asked as Ace packed her stuff up just as everyone else was. "I need to speak with you about something." Ace nodded and waited for the class to clear out, the only one left was Lily.

"I'll save you a seat in the caf," Lily mumbled to Ace before she left the classroom.

"What can I help you with Mr. Draven?" Ace asked as she checked to make sure the classroom was empty, after making sure that it was she got up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I've missed you Eric. How did you know I needed your help?"

"When you got caught by the Hero's the crow came back for me again," Eric replied as he wrapped his arms around her as well. "I read the paper and saw that you had been caught, I knew you wouldn't like living with them so I have an offer and both the Strongholds and the principal have agreed." Ace let go and looked up at Eric, a baffled look on her face. "The crows have been following you since I promised you that I would be here if you needed me when you were 12," Draven stated and Ace nodded that would explain the one crow that always followed her. "The offer is that you can choose to live with me while you're here."

"I'd love to Eric," Ace replied as she looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I'd just have to get my bags from the Strongholds." Eric ruffled her hair and nodded, he knew she would have bags. "Thank you so much, they were driving me crazy, always wanting me to change how I acted and how I dressed." He hugged her again and smiled down at her.

"Well I'll take you home tonight so that we can pack up your belongings," Eric stated as he let go of her, the tears sliding down her cheeks only to be wiped away by Eric. "Then I'll take you to my home, the only thing I should mention is that there is only one bathroom so try to keep priming time to under an hour in the mornings." Ace let out a laugh as Eric finished wiping the tears away. "Now get off to lunch." Ace nodded and headed to the door after giving Eric one last hug.


	4. Chapter 2

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rated: M

Chapter 2: Moving to Home.

(A/N: There is excessive Layla bashing.)

"So Ace, what did Mr. Draven need to talk to you about, it's the first day what could you have done?" Lily asked as Ace sat down next to her. Lily handed Ace a Tupperware container filled with some sort of white food item. "Seriously Ace, it's the first day, how did you get into trouble already?"

"I'm not in trouble Lily-bells," Ace replied casually as she began eating the food with a fork that came in the lid. "Quite the opposite, he's made it possible for me to get in less trouble. He offered to let me move in with him because he saw that I was living with the Strongholds and he was angry at the fact that the Strongholds want me to change.

"So are you looking forward to Martial Arts/ Combat 101 today?" Lily asked as she began eating as well, what she had packed was food that she had made for supper the night before for her and Dick.

"Sort of Lily, but also kind of worried," Ace began as she ate, she loved Lily's cooking and Lily knew it. "I'm worried because of the fact that my father will be extremely hard on me just because he can, simple as that, he'll make it as difficult on me as possible and I know it. Lily what is this it is amazing?" Ace had been eating it for the past seven minutes and didn't know what it was, but she was hungry and Eric had kept her after for a good 20 minutes so that he could talk to her.

"Its chicken Alfredo Ace, I make it for you whenever you come over," Lily replied as she looked at Ace with a shocked look on her face. "I made it last night for Dick and me for supper. It's freshly made." She took a bite out of her own container.

"It's amazing Lily-bells," Ace stated as she continued to eat from her container. "You are still the best fucking cook I know, short of one person that is." Ace knew that Lily was taught by Alfred, and that's who she meant by that one person.

"I learned from one of the best," Lily replied casually as she took small bites from her already partially gone container. "You've had Alfred's cooking before so you know that I'm not lying on this one." Ace nodded and gave thumbs up.

"Very true Lily, and that's who I meant when I said short of one person," Ace stated as she continued eating her food like a starving fool. "Give the old boy my regards, he treated me well." Lily nodded and continued her small bites. "So Lily-bells, you ready for combat class?"

"A little, but not for me," Lily replied quietly as she finished her own meal up. "More for those other kids who didn't grow up like we did, who didn't grow up in our world." Ace nodded, she understood only a select few at the school were part of their world, the world of reality, most kids figured High School is the start, but Ace knew that it was as good as it got when you were in High School so she decided not to go, instead she chose to be home schooled so that she didn't have to worry about something being the best.

"Likewise Lily-bells," Ace replied softly as she continued eating, she never ate breakfast because she didn't like the food Mrs. Stronghold cooked for breakfast. "But I'm more excited for after what I'm doing after school gets out for the day." Lily nodded; she knew that Ace was excited for moving out of the Stronghold house.

"I bet you're happy that you can officially pick who you stay with?" Lily stated as she watched Ace eat large bites of the pasta, she wanted to eat a good lunch so that if she didn't like what the Strongholds were serving for dinner, she could sneak out later and get more.

"I'm wondering what kind of place he lives in, he only said that there was one bathroom so I needed to watch how long I take to get ready," Ace stated as she looked at Lily.

"Do you think you'll need help moving?" Lily asked as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Lily packed her stuff up, she and Ace were both pumped for their next classes and neither wanted to be late. "Because if you do I'll ask Dick to pick me up at the Strongholds."

"Not sure, would Dick mind too much if you helped me? I mean I can handle it myself if I needed to I will have Eric, who surprisingly can lift something like 300-400 pounds due to the Crows enhancements," Ace replied as she handed Lily back the now empty container and they both got up. "What do you have next Lily-bells? I have dodging." The girls walked out of the lunchroom and made a quick trip to the gym, Lily already had the outfit she was going to wear for her next class.

"I have gymnastics, I hope it turns out to be fun," Lily replied as they walked into the locker room to change for gym class. "I didn't have it at my old school." Ace smiled to herself, she knew something that Lily didn't about her gymnastics class.

"I know that you're in for more then you bargained for signing up for that class," Ace whispered as she prepped herself, she wore the clothes was going to wear under her normal outfit. "Do your best no matter what happens or comes up." Lily looked at her like she was crazy as she dropped a smoke pellet to the ground and did a quick change before shoving her stuff into a locker. She was now wearing a pair of black short shorts and a red spaghetti strap tank top. Lily shook her head as she changed into a forest green leotard and black leggings. "Have fun Lily, and try not to get hit by deflected dodging implements." Ace hugged her bestie before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Lily made her way back to the gym and walked to the part designated for the gymnastics course where she began her warm up. "I am ROYALLY FUCKED!" Ace exclaimed upon seeing who the teachers of the course where she hid behind some of the other students until she was able to stand beside the teacher clad in black and red. "MOMMY!"

The teacher turned around to find the source of the voice and upon seeing, wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Ace my baby!" Harley squeezed her daughter tightly.

"Mommy why are you here?" Ace asked as she let go of her mother and threw down another smoke pellet and changed her clothes into what she normally wore when she was trained by her parents. "I have both my parents here, Lily has both of her parents here, and this school is ROALLY FUCKED."

"Ace what is it, why are you yelling?" Lily asked, several students were turning to look around at the commotion. Lily walked up to Ace and Harley.

"Lily!" Harley screamed, she always got like this when it had been a long time between seeing people like her kid and her unofficial niece. "How are you? How have you been?" She wrapped her arms tightly around Lily in a hug. "Are you excited?"

"I've been good Auntie Harley," Lily replied after she wrapped her arms around Harley as well and squeezed tightly, she loved seeing her Auntie Harley. "And yes I'm very excited; my old school didn't offer gymnastics."

"Ace you bad girl you," Harley stated sweetly as she let go of Lily and turned to look at her daughter. "You didn't tell Lily did you?" Ace looked sheepishly at her mother, a smile on her face.

"Didn't tell me what Ace, what didn't you tell me?" Lily demanded as she looked at Ace and Harley.

"I wanted it to be a surprise mom," Ace stated sadly. "Lily turn around." Lily followed her friends prompting and turned around to come face to face with her mother.

"Baby girl, I've missed you so much," Ivy exclaimed as she held her arms open for her daughter to walk into.

"MOMMY!" Lily exclaimed as she ran over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "I've missed you so much mommy." Ivy wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly as well, she missed her daughter so much because she hardly ever saw her. Both Lily and Ace frequently called their moms mommy, because they really didn't care that it sounded childish, for Ace it would always be mommy and daddy even if Jacks called them mom and dad and the Card Princess called them Harley and The Joker, and Lily just liked calling her mom her mommy.

"Thank you for keeping it a secret for me Ace," Ivy stated as she and Lily separated, the girls and the moms knew they would have to hurry this moment up because they did have classes to attend and teach. "I know it must have been hard to keep it since I told you last week." Ace nodded.

"It wasn't really a problem Aunty Ivy," Ace replied as she looked at her unrelated aunt with a smile on her face. "I only almost slipped up once while Lily and I were at dinner last night."

"So mommy, what are you and Auntie Harley teaching here?" Lily asked as she looked between her mother and Harley, she had noticed Ace's change from the short shorts and tank top to a pair of tight pants and a tight halter style shirt that would prevent her from being caught on anything, she was also barefoot now that Lily looked. Ace hated going barefoot so Lily chalked it up to the class being why she was barefoot, not wanting to snag laces on anything.

"I'm one of the dodging instructors," Harley replied as she smiled at both her daughter and her unofficial niece.

"I'm one of the gymnastics instructors," Ivy replied quietly as she looked at both girls with a smile.

"That is SO cool," Lily exclaimed as she giggled with excitement, she was elated that she could see her mother more often. "This year is going to be a blast and a half."

"Oi, Lily-bells we may want to get back to our classes," Ace stated as she looked around and saw the other people waiting. Lily looked and nodded, her and Ivy heading back over to the gymnastics section of the gym, after hugging both women once more.

"Ok kiddies, you're all going to show Eric and I you're current level capabilities of the dodging arts," Harley exclaimed as she turned to the class and clapped her hands together. "You will do this by dodging on this course for three minutes straight." She snapped her fingers and a course of complex arrangement, it came from the floor, ceiling, and walls, contained a few saw blades, some rope swings, some trapeze, and holes for cardboard cut outs. "Ace dear, why don't you go first, show them how it's done and set the bar." Harley winked at her daughter.

"Why do I have to go first?" Ace demanded in a sarcastic tone, she was trained by this woman and worse yet by her father in the art of dodging so she most definitely knew what she was doing. "Why can't one of the sidekicks go first? I mean seriously I don't want to intimidate them or anything." Ace didn't care about intimidating she just didn't want to do anything at the very moment.

"I want you to show everyone what to expect this year," Harley replied as she pointed to the course start. "Get marching little lady, you are going to show these kids what it really means to be capable of dodging." Ace nodded as she quickly stretched.

"Yes Ms. Quinn," Ace muttered as she headed toward the start of the course she was eager to show the wannabees she was in class with a thing or two. "So I have three minutes and what exactly am I dodging?" She looked at the course, checking to see what it was all about and determined that she would be able to complete it with ease.

"That is an excellent question, there are going to be balls that are covered in red and black paint they will be about the size of one of those big gumballs from the machine, if they hit you they'll leave marks but if they miss and hit the wall then they won't mark you," Eric replied as he held out a ball about the size of a plum to show to everyone, it was colored black and red. "At the end of your time we'll count up the spots, don't worry it will come out in the wash. Ace get going your three minutes starts now."

"Yeah yeah," Ace stated as she started the course by climbing up a rope ladder narrowly missing getting hit by 3 balls, she steps onto the first platform and dodges around a saw blade that was whirring noisily before jumping out to catch the trapeze and swing to the next platform where she landed after having done a backflip to reach said platform. As she landed she dodged more balls before she climbed a net that was on the wall up to the third platform of what she guessed would be 12 platforms, on the way she dodged another six balls one almost hit her hand. "They would make me go first, have to show the rest of the wimps in this class where the balls hit." She reached the third platform and jumped down off it to the fourth, latching onto a rope to swing across the gym to platform four. Upon reaching platform four a punching bag came out and tried to knock her off the platform she hung onto it after it knocked into her, she landed back on the platform and dodged the second one before sliding down the rope net to platform five, after that she dodged more balls she freefell to platform six. "Holy shit yes, half way done." 'None of these other kids are gonna be able to do this.' Ace thought as she continued. Ace looked around the platform and saw that there was a pit of balls under her and the platform shrank away to almost nothing the closer you go to where you needed to go to get the seventh platform. She jumped and climbed up the rope to the seventh platform, when she reached the platform she dodged another saw blade and several more painted balls. "Ugh… these next few are gonna be a bitch… did my dad design this course for them?" She walked to the end of platform seven and climbed yet another rope ladder, at platform eight Ace noticed that the end of the course was right below her so she jumped down and freefell to the end of the course. "And not a spot on me, beat that losers."

"Good job Ace, we have to check you for spots because there were a few close calls," Harley stated happily as she looked at Ace. "You must have been taught by the best!" Eric pulled Ace off to the side and looked her over before giving the thumbs up that she was clean.

"Hang on, you expect us to dodge all of that?" Layla demanded as she looked at everyone. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US! Your little tramp of a daughter would be the only one who could pass it without dying."

"If I was _trying_ to kill you," Harley started with an amused glint in her eye. "I would _not_ be this obvious, now Miss Williams if you would please." Harley pointed to the course and smirked. Layla started climbing the rope ladder but fell at half way point only to start again and then get pelted by all the balls, when she hit the saw it turned off but the trapeze started moving faster and the platforms started moving like they had for Ace but at a faster speed. "Hurry along Layla you're doing awfully badly." Layla got hit by the punch bags into the pit of balls where she got covered in paint and then fell out of the pit upon trying to get out of the pit. "Three minutes is up and you fail."

"I don't even have to count how many times you got hit young lady," Harley replied with a giggle of very shrill sound, "to know that you _**FAILED**_ and badly at that." She turned to look at Layla who was getting up off the ground, she had a black eye forming and a swollen lip on top of that. Ace was laughing internally, she knew that she had cheated but they never said that she had to finish the complete course, just go from start mark to end mark, which she did.

"I'll sue the school for this, you just wait I'll sue!" Layla screamed as she walked past the group of kids towards the door. "I can't believe they let VILLAINS teach here, this is a HERO school not a VILLAIN hotel." She was disgruntled and walked off in a huff. "And on top of that they have delinquent _**WHORES**_!"

"YOU BITCH! YOU will NEVER make it in the REAL world!" Ace screamed as Layla walked out and to the nurse. You see Ace lives in the real world, unlike Layla and Will who live in fantasy High School land.

"Ace Harlequin Napier you be quiet," Harley stated with a glint in her eye that challenged Ace to say one more word. "Now as my darling daughter has just pointed out, if you can't handle getting covered in paint how in the gods' names will you handle possibly being covered in blood." Ace leaned against the bleachers, she wasn't going to get her mother mad at her, Boomer was one thing, and her mother was a complete other that she didn't want again... "Now she also pointed out something about the real world, now this will also be a sort of life class for you all as well." She looked around the room for her next victim and pointed at Rosa. "You're up Rosa." The pink haired teen nodded, she was pretty confident in her abilities so she started the course strong, by the time her three minutes were up she only had a few spots on her.

"She's good Harley, she only has five spots on her, luckily they'll come right out of the blue," Eric stated as he examined Rosa. "I know Ace was a tough act to follow but you did well Rosa. Harley if these kids keep being good then we may have an easy year."

"Very good to hear Eric, now Alex show us what you got," Harley exclaimed as if she were the host of a game show, she was excited and jumping around and everyone short of Ace gave her a wide circle around the hopping woman in black and red. The Goth boy gave the course his shot and ended up with only two spots. "Very good Alex, now next life lesson kiddies, don't judge those books by their covers, Alex looks like he'd be bad at this, dressed as he is in baggy black pants and a shirt with built in armor. But he has shown us that it doesn't matter." Alex faded back into the shadows as he left the course. "How about you Little Mr. America? You go up next." Will looked visibly shaken but walked to the course start and began. He, like Layla, got hit by everything and fell. "You FAILED."

(With the Gymnastics Class)

"Ok class, we're going to do something a little bit different than that death trap over there," Selena stated as she indicated the course, it had a beam, an uneven bar, and a floor mat for floor exercises. "Instead of Ivy and me showing you the different levels, you're all going to spend up to three minutes on a routine for each piece of equipment so that we can access where you are and what we want to teach you.

"Again, you will have up to three minutes on each piece of equipment," Ivy stated as she looked at her entire class, seeing a few familiar faces. "After that Selena and I will speak and decide what level you're at." She pinpointed a few that she thought would be exceptional and made notes of them on her pad of paper. "The goal isn't to throw your best tricks and punch it at this level, no we want you to be safe and build up to throwing your best tricks." She looked at her daughter before asking, "Now who wants to go first?" Lily raised her hand, she would set the bar for the students, but there was one other person who could match her that was here, she knew they were here because Selena was here.

"Very good Lily," Selena called as she motioned for Lily to start on the balance beam. Lily got up on the beam and did one of the fun routines that she had been working on, she threw in a few moves that she was a bit shaky on but nailed them almost perfectly. After her appointed time she dismounted and looked at the teachers. "That was very good Lily, now to the uneven bars if you would." Lily nodded and walked to the start of the bars. She commenced her uneven bar routine, this time pulling off an intermediate routine on that piece of equipment, she was planning a buildup, the floor had always been her best area because it offered the most freedom. Her routine was done so she dismounted from the bars and waited. "That was beautiful. Now if you could please do your floor routine." Lily nodded as she quickly picked a floor routine in her mind. She began a complicated floor routine that had flips and twirls, rolls and jumps. She finished her routine off with a one handed backflip into a split. "Very very good Lily, now give us a moment and we will tell you what level you're on for each piece of equipment."

"Selena we both know that she was amazing," Ivy stated quietly after Selena had walked over to her. "Her beam routine was fun, she went for a few hard tricks but nailed them." Selena nodded, she knew the girl was amazing but she didn't want to have to set the bar so high. "We'll let Kenna go next and then they're combined effort will be our benchmark for the others." Ivy nodded, she saw the logic behind it, using both girls as a base level for the students that would follow. "Kenna Kyle you're up, and Lily you are going to be graded at the end of class, as well everyone else."

"Ok," Kenna muttered as she stepped up to the beam, she did her routine on there right up until the three minute mark. "Now the uneven bars correct?" Ivy and Selena nodded, Kenna nodded again and approached the bars, she did her routine flawlessly, her mother was after all Catwoman aka Selena Kyle. She finished her routine on the bars and headed to the floor mats. "Can I play music?" The teachers nodded, Kenna took out her I-pod and speakers plugged them in "Take a Hint" started blasting and she began.

"She's good," Lily stated as she watched Kenna's routine in awe. "She's really good." Ivy walked over slowly to where her daughter was patting her face with a cloth and drinking from a bottle of water.

"Yes she is, and you my little Lily-bell have gotten much better since I last saw you," Ivy replied as she looked at her daughter. She had provided a box of cloths and a box of water bottles for the students for after their routines.

"That, my dearly missed mother, is because the last gymnastics competition I was in that you saw," Lily stated as she smiled she was planning on teasing her mother a little bit, "I was ten and Bane had snuck you in so that you could see me compete." Ivy chuckled at her daughters words, she knew that she was almost never able to attend her daughters competitions or recitals or anything without Bane, Lily's godfathers, help.

"A very solid and delightful routine Kenna," Selena stated as Kenna finished her routine and walked over to where Ivy and Lily were. "Magenta you're up, dazzle me." Magenta nodded and approached the beam.

Magenta did a mock salute before she jumped up on the beam, making a thud upon landing before muttering, "Ugh why did I have to choose today to wear combat boots?" She continued her routine directly and completely her moves only stunted by her boots being heavy. Upon completion of the beam she went directly for the uneven bars. 'She has some potential… but those boots weigh her down an awful lot.' Lily thought as she watched Magenta try to compensate for her boots on her bars routine. "That's it…" Magenta muttered before she kicked off her boots as she swung to the lower bar, the force used to kick them off made them fly far enough to hit Will about 20 feet away. "That's much better."

"You need to be careful dear, I think you just hit one of the other students with your shoes," Ivy stated with a giggle as she watched Magenta. Lily chuckled at the look on Will's face.

(Time skip to the end of the day)

"Ace hurry up you said you wanted to go shopping with my mother," Will demanded as he looked at Ace, Ace looked at Will. "Come on, I don't want you keeping my mother waiting."

"I'm only going to be going back for a few minutes," Ace replied as she looked around for Draven. "I have a new place to live now so I'll be retrieving my belongings and leaving your ever so pleasant home." Eric walked up to Ace and hugged her. "Hey Eric."

"Hello Ace," Eric stated as he looked between Will and Ace. "Is he bothering you Ace?" Ace shook her head as she headed toward where Lily was. "Ace we're going to be taking my way down, you'll just have to tell me where to go to get your belongings." Ace nodded as she hugged Lily and scampered off back to Eric, where her mother and father also were now.

"Mommy, daddy!" Ace exclaimed as she looked between the two. "I've missed you so much." She hugged the two people she called her parents, she had missed them greatly and knowing that they were teaching at the school made things easier. "I'm so glad that you two are here. I've missed you so much." The Joker handed Ace a bottle and smiled at her. "Thank you daddy. I love you and I won't be living at the Strongnuts anymore."

"No problem Ace dear," The Joker replied as he smiled at his daughter. "Now your mother and I will help you move to where you will be living, if your caretaker will allow." People must have been shocked at the fact that the Joker wasn't going around killing people for sport. "So who are you going to be staying with?" Ace looked to Eric and then to her father. "Ah, so Draven can we help our daughter?" Eric nodded and led them all toward his car, they got in and left.

"Ok Jack, you and Harleen can help Ace move," Eric stated as he drove his car, which had been converted to a hovering car by Medulla. "Ace I'm going to go over a few ground rules for the house. One, no boys. Two, no villain conventions. Three, curfew is midnight, school day or weekend. Oh and is your delightfully pleasant friend Lily going to be helping you move?"

"I can text her and have Richard drop her off at the Strongholds," Ace replied as she pulled out her cell phone and texted Lily, telling her to meet her at the Strongholds. "She says that she'll be there." Eric nodded and the car touched down on the bridge, Eric drove toward the Strongholds house.

(About 45 Minutes later)

"Wow Eric your place is amazing," Ace exclaimed as she looked over the building, it was kind of run down but it reminded Ace of the first place she had met Eric in. "Do you have internet, just wondering?" Eric nodded with a smile as he and Ace's parents helped her with her bags.

"I actually have an apartment in this building," Eric replied as he ruffled her hair, he unlocked the front door and everyone walked in, he led them up to the second floor. "Home sweet home Ace, your room is the second door on the other side of the bathroom. It's upstairs on the right." He brought her stuff up the stairs, the Joker and Harley followed Eric, Ace followed as well along with Lily.

"Thanks for helping me with this Lily-bells," Ace stated as she looked at Lily before pulling her up stairs to see her new room. "I can't wait to see my room." Lily nodded and the two girls walked to the room where the other three were. "Oh my... Eric you are so awesome!" Ace looked around the room, she saw a tv, a desk, a huge bed, and other things.

"I'm glad you like it Ace," Eric replied as he looked at Ace. All her bags were on the bed just waiting for her to put them away. "We'll leave you alone to take care of your belongings. Dinner is at 6, where do you where do you want to go." Ace nodded as everyone but her and Lily left the room.


	5. Chapter 3

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 3: A Club Surprise!

"Well let's get going on unpacking," Ace muttered as she unzipped the bags of clothes and began taking them all out and putting them on the bed to be put away later. "I'm really glad that you came to help me Lily." They began putting her clothes away in the chest of drawers and closet. After they put the clothes away they began on everything else, meaning her school stuff, she put most of it on the desk and looked at the large bed.

"It's no problem Ace," Lily replied as she organized some of the clothes the way she knew Ace liked them organized. "You know you can always come to me if you need help." She watched as Ace set about what she was doing on her own.

"I know Lily-bells, so guess what I heard from Boomer today," Ace asked as she searched the closet and found a mirror, which she promptly put above the dresser and then she put her makeup on the top, organizing it by item and color. "I'm really excited for what I heard." She was smiling like a madman.

"What did you hear Ace?" Lily replied in question as she continued to help Ace unpack her stuff.

"A talent show... I have lots of ideas and I'm thinking we should do it," Ace replied as she began unpacking her shoes so that she had them exactly how she knew she liked them. "And I heard that the show would be about two weeks before homecoming, that would give us plenty of time for us to practice any and all songs and routines we could do."

"NICE!" Lily exclaimed as she began having ideas come to mind for the show. "What kind of stuff did you have in mind?"

"Well in all honesty, I was thinking that for a duet having us sing the song 'Raise Your Glass'," Ace replied as she sat on her bed and laid down on it. "Among others."

"And let me guess, for the duet you want to have shots throughout the song?" Lily asked as she sat next to Ace on the bed.

"Just water or something Lily…" Ace replied casually, she was planning something but didn't want Lily it know.

"Ace I know that if you had water, you'd probably switch it for Vodka," Lily replied with a small amount of sarcasm. She winked at Ace jokingly as she turned to look at her friend.

"You know me well Lily-bells," Ace began as she shot up to a sitting position and then stood up. "However I'm not going to get you drunk just for a quick cheap talent show thrill." 'Myself on the other hand…' Ace thought as she began looking at the bottom of the bed with a smirk on her face.

"I know that smirk," Lily stated, she wasn't generally afraid of the smirk she feared the knuckle cracking. "What in the world are you planning now Ace?"

"Oh nothing Lily, hey we're almost done unpacking," Ace replied quickly as she looked in the drawer she found under the bed, it contained all sorts of things to make her bed with. "I honestly didn't know I had this much shit." She was avoiding the question and found sheets and pillows and blankets and stuff.

"Oh Ace, you can't distract me that easily my friend," Lily stated with a laugh as she helped Ace pull stuff out of the drawer. "Now Ace what are you planning for the talent show?"

"Nothing Lily, I swear," Ace replied as she began sorting through all the pieces until she found the set of black sheets. After dropping everything else onto the floor they began making the bed.

"You're not planning anything," Lily began sarcastically as she helped Ace make her bed. "And Slade is my biological father." 'You don't know how right you are Lily-bells, however I'm not at liberty to tell you that little fact.' Ace thought as she started unfolding the top sheet.

"I told you Lily, I have nothing planned, and…" Ace muttered as she laughed nervously and continued making her bed. "I think I hear Eric calling me." She didn't want Lily question on Slade again.

"Ace relax would you, I'm teasing you gosh…" Lily stated as she set the comforter on the bed.

"I know Lily," Ace replied as she hugged Lily and the two girls walked out of the room and down to the main part of the apartment. "What time is Dick coming to pick you up?" A horn honked outside the building. "Is that him?" Lily nodded and hugged Ace once again before making a text me motion and slipping out to Dick. "Where did my parents go Eric?" Ace asked as she looked at the man, he still had a painted face and was smiling.

"They had to go Ace, they said to tell you that they loved you very much but that they had to get back to Gotham," Eric replied as he sat on the couch that was against the back wall of the living room. "So have you decided where you want to go for dinner? My cooking skills still aren't the greatest so we'll be eating out a lot." Ace shook her head and looked at Eric before sitting next to him. "I'm glad you decided to move in with me Ace, I noticed that your eyes weren't the same as the last time I saw you, they were dull, lifeless even, and now they're better." He looked at Ace, who was smiling, and smiled at her.

"There's a great Chinese place in town," Ace replied quietly, it was really the only restaurant she knew in the town and she actually enjoyed the food. "I went there with Lily and it's quite delicious if you still like Chinese food that is?" Eric nodded and turned on the tv. "So how did you actually come back? The crow can only bring you back for you to seek revenge. How did it bring you back this time? Or last time when I met you when I was 12?"

"When you were twelve I was gaining revenge on the people who had murdered my friend Sarah, I also happened to be able to help you and watch over you because the Crow felt he should let me help you," Eric replied as Ace rested her head against his arm. "And this time, apparently when I promised you that I would return if you ever needed me. The Crow came back for me again and I knew you needed me so here I am." Ace nodded and looked up at the T.V.

"Thank you Eric, and I promise no hokie magic stuff on your crow this time," Ace whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder again.

(With Lily and Dick)

"Would you just stop it Dick?" Lily demanded, she had been listening to Dick complain about her being friends with Ace, she slammed the door shut after having gotten out of the car. "I don't care to listen to you speak ill about Ace."

"Lily… I don't want you getting into trouble by being seen hanging out with her," Dick retorted as he looked at her.

"HOW IS ME HANGING OUT WITH HER GOING TO GET ME INTO TROUBLE!" Lily screamed as she looked at Dick, she was ready to smack him so hard that Bruce would feel it.

"I don't know Lily," Dick began as he looked at her, he was getting angry as well, she never listened to him. "She's always getting into trouble." They both left the car and headed toward the house.

"You know, it wasn't until AFTER the two of you broke up that you started in on this, are you sure it's not because of the relationship you had with her that you're trying to get me to stop hanging out with her?" Lily demanded as she glared at Dick, she was going to punch him if he continued. "Because I'll have you know, I've known her for FAR LONGER than you have." Dick was looking at Lily with hard eyes as well.

"She's a villain she's always going to get into trouble," Dick grunted as he threw himself onto the couch. "She got arrested a few times while we were dating, I'm fairly sure that my relationship with her has nothing to do with the fact that she's a horrible influence on anyone. And you may have known her for longer but did she tell you that she was pregnant before this one?"

"Yes, I have known, Dick, and she miscarried on that one too. Im the one who she comes to during the times that she needs someone, I am one of the VERY FEW people that she trusts inexplicably, and I am NOT going to betray that trust...unlike YOU," Lily exclaimed before running up to her bedroom and changing into a pair of track pants and a tank top and headed back downstairs. "There's leftover pasta in the fridge, heat it up when you get hungry, I'm going for a jog." She left the house not looking back and started her jog to the park.

"Fine go for a jog," Dick muttered, he saw no point in trying to argue with her. "We'll be continuing this conversation when you get back." He turned on the T.V. and watched some mindless show. Lily slammed the door and put her ear buds in her ears, her music blasting as she started her jog, she had to get away from Dick before she seriously hurt him.

(Next day in Martial Arts/ Combat101)

"Ok class now I know that yesterday we didn't do anything except make sure that you all had everything," The Joker stated with a maniacal laugh as he looked around at all the students. "Today however you will be going up against one of us in a one on one to show us what you know." Ace and Lily rolled their eyes, hoping that they wouldn't have to jump in and save people to often. "However, since neither Slade nor myself have powers, none of you are allowed to use them either. This class is to teach you not to rely on your powers, and as a demonstration I would like Ace and Lily to come down." Ace and Lily went down to the floor and stood there. "Ok, Ace you will be against me, Lily you against Slade. We will do this one at a time so that the others can get a good view and a good idea what we mean. Ace put your gloves on." Ace followed her father's orders and pulled her gloves on before throwing a smoke pellet down and changing into looser clothes, she now had on a tank top and loose fitting sweat pants. Lily watched as the Joker attacked Ace, and the sparring that had then ensued, but her mind was elsewhere, she and Dick were still not speaking after their argument the night before, and she hated it, she and her brother used to be so close. 'It's times like these that I really miss Bane, he'd always listen whenever I needed to talk to someone but couldn't talk to Ace or my Parents.' Lily thought as she double checked to make sure her high ponytail was secure. "Well Ace come on," The Joker taunted as he and Ace circled, "I know you're better than this, fight me like you mean it." Ace nodded and threw a punch at her father, he blocked it and swept her legs out from under her, she caught herself on her hands and flipped herself back up, a crack was heard as she flipped but she kept going. "That's right, you're all going to have to push through pain, chance is good Ace has sprained her wrist but she keeps going." Ace jumped back and quickly surveyed her father's stance and saw a weak spot and exploited it knocking her father to the floor and jumping on top of him before punching him in the face one time. "Very good Ace, now students as you can see she's exploited a weakness. Now Lily if you and Slade could?"

"I'm ready when you are," Lily stated as she took her defensive stance that was her standard.

"Always ready," Slade replied as he took his stance and then struck out with a strong punch. Lily blocked the punch and countered by taking his arm and using his momentum to throw him across the mat. Slade got up and he charged at Lily only to change his course mere moments before he hit her and knocked her legs out from under her. Lily flipped back onto her feet doing a low sweep kick to knock him down. Slade jumped back up he swings his right arm and as that was being blocked he punches with his left. Lily let out a grunt at the punch from Slade, but fought through the pain before sending a punch and spinning around to elbow Slade in the gut. "Ok great job Lily, I do believe the class gets the idea, you girls go sit back down." The two girls headed back to their seats, Ace was looking at her wrist, it was swelling and looked off center.

"We should really get your wrist looked at after class," Lily whispered as she gently examined it.

"I'll have Eric fix it after school," Ace replied as she took a look at her wrist and grabbed her hand before pulling it gently to get it back into place. "He's pretty good with this kind of stuff after all." Lily winced at the popping noise, muttering a quiet ouch and cringing in sympathy for her friend. She always did this to herself.

"Ok class, as you saw this class will be hand to hand combat and martial arts," The Joker stated as he looked at Ace. "I will not issue hall passes for the nurses office unless I see bone or blood in large amounts coming from your bodies. This is how I am ask Ace if you don't believe it." The class was silent and most were slightly scared. "I will grade you on your skill level and how complex your attack strategies are, for example do you exploit your opponents weaknesses and openings they give or do you ignore them." The class nodded and stayed silent. "Slade will be grading you on how well you follow directions and how quickly and easily you move from one level to the next." Ace continued to fiddle with her wrist, not paying any attention to her father. She scanned the group for Warren and found him, she smiled she would eventually make a move but she wanted to get to know him first. "Now Rosa Machin... will Rosa Machin come on down?" Rosa walked down and attacked Slade after a few blows Rosa was on the ground with Slade on top of her ready to land a would be killing blow. "Intermediate. You are quite forceful which is good but you don't always use your openings." Rosa nodded after Slade let her up. "Ok you Alex Masterson, get down here." Alex jumped down and began an assault on the Joker, he threw a few punches, using the openings given to him but still ended up on the ground, however he jumped up before the Joker could attack while he was down. The bell wrang just as Alex landed a punch to the Joker's face. "Well that's it for today class."

"Hey Ace, what you got going on tonight?" Lily asked as she and Ace walked toward the locker room to change.

"Not a thing Lily-bells," Ace replied as she followed Lily. "You can come over if you want, we can go out to dinner and the mall if you like?" Both girls got changed, Lily the old fashioned way and Ace with the dropping of a smoke pellet. Ace had changed into a tight red shirt with a black button vest over it as well as a pair of blue and purple skinny jeans. She still had on her combat boots.

"I just need a night out, Dick's living up to his namesake again," Lily muttered as she looked at Ace. Ace nodded, she knew how Dick could get, he got like that when tey were dating.

"Not a problem Lily, let's go talk to Eric and see what he has to say," Ace replied as she looked at Lily, Ace had decided that she didn't like what she was wearing so she threw down another smoke pellet and changed her top, she was now wearing a black blouse with a red sash style belt. "It is Friday after all so maybe we can go to a club?" She and Lily walked out of the gym and toward the Mythical History classroom.

"That sounds like a great plan," Lily muttered angrily as they walked. "I just seriously can't be around Dick right now, I'm afraid I'll lose control of my powers and seriously hurt someone."

"I'll ask Eric if you can stay the night, as you saw my room is plenty big enough," Ace replied trying to calm her best friend down, an angry Lily was a bad Lily. "We also have that assignment for his class anyway so we could work on that." She opened the door to the classroom and saw Eric sitting on his desk looking over papers and notebooks. "Hello Eric."

"Hey Ace, hey Lily what can I help you girls with?" Eric asked as he looked up from his class plans for the next week.

"Well Eric, I'm here because you're my ride seeing as I live with you," Ace replied as she hopped on her own desk and sat on top of is. "And Lily needs to get away from her brother so she asked if she could come over for at least tonight." Lily was still standing in the doorway of the class, Ace motioned her to come in and she did.

"Ok we'll be leaving soon, I just have to pick up a little bit and then we can go home," Eric stated as he packed up his plans and papers in his bag. "And Lily, you should probably try to talk it out with your brother, I have no problem with you two hanging out today but you can't stay the night." Lily nodded as the three of them headed to Eric's car. "Lily, I know that your brother has issues with Ace, she told me." Eric started the car and off they drove toward the bridge. "Ace, where do you want to go for supper tonight? Lily will you be joining us?"

"Only if you don't mind," Lily replied as she looked around the inside of the car.

"Not at all Lily," Eric began as he pulled onto the bridge. "Oh what day is it? I hate the whole being dead thing time doesn't matter."

"Well Eric, for us mere mortals it is Friday," Ace replied in false sarcasm as she looked at Eric. "For you however I'm guessing it would be the Frabjusday."

"Thank you for the sarcasm Ace," Eric replied with a chuckle as he continued driving. "I'm changing my mind Lily, you can stay over if you like and would you girls like to go out and do something fun tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Draven," Lily stated as they approached the road that would lead them to the neighborhood that Eric and Ace lived in.

"It's not a problem Lily, you're always welcome here," Eric replied as they arrived at the apartment complex. "And I heard that there's a club for all ages in town and we can go if you're both interested we can go after supper."

"Ace are you sure that you have clothes that would fit me," Lily asked as the two girls went up to drop their bags and get ready for their night out on the town with Eric. "I mean I am a tad bit taller then you are." Ace rolled her eyes and looked through her vast collection of clothes.

"Lily how long have we been swapping clothes?" Ace asked as she started tossing a few things for Lily to choose from.

"You make a good point," Lily replied as she began looking through the options that Ace had tossed her, a few shirts and a few pairs of pants.

"Well Lily-bells start looking," Ace stated as she began looking through her closet for her own perfect club outfit.

"What do you think of this Ace?" Lily asked as she looked through the articles of clothing, she picked up a dark blue halter top that had a slight shimmer and a beaded under bust detail, she also grabbed a dark wash denim mini-skirt with a small flower detail embroidery along with a pair of black lacy patterned leggings.

"I like it Lily," Ace began as she looked at the outfit Lily had picked. "Just spice it up with some sexy shoes and some rocking jewelry." She pulled out a short red dress with a chain for a neckline and a cutout in the shape of a heart in the bust area, just a hint of cleavage would be showing, there were ruffles under the skirt that would make it stick out from Ace's body. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of fishnet tights with an opaque top area. "What do you think Lily-bells?"

"I like it Ace," Lily replied as she looked over Ace's outfit, she then walked over to Ace's dresser and looked at the makeup choices that she had, she loved the amount of makeup that Ace had.

"If you'd like, I can do your makeup?" Ace stated as she put her own outfit on the bed next to Lily's. "I also have lots and lots of shoes to choose from. If you still wear the same size as me."

"Ace I've warn the same shoe size for the last year, so I should be able to fit into your shoes," Lily replied as she sat in front of the mirror so that Ace could work her magic. "And yes you can do my makeup Ace."

"Good to hear and thanks for letting me do your makeup," Ace stated as she joined Lily by the dresser, she looked over the options and remembered that she had to go replenish some of her stuff. "And how do you want your makeup done?" Ace was excited to hear how Lily wanted her to do it.

"I want simple, but I want to highlight my features," Lily replied as she spun so that Ace could do her makeup easily. "Just please don't poke me in the eye."

"I think that I'll do a trial run first," Ace stated as she searched her foundations for one that would closely match Lily's face. "Only so that you can see if you like it." Ace settled on a powder foundation that was the closest color she had to Lily's exact skin tone, she let the foundation set as she picked out eye shadow to use on Lily. She settled on a lavender and a grey so that she could do a smoky eye on Lily, she set to work on it and then went to find the best pale pink lip color to use on Lily's lips. "Almost done Lily-bells." Lily nodded gently before holding still so that Ace could do the finishing touches with a little bit of almost unnoticeable blush. "All done Lily-bells, how do you like it?"

"Is that… me?" Lily asked as she turned and looked in the mirror, she was stunned at the picture that she saw. Ace didn't see why Lily was surprised by what she saw.

"Yes you silly Lily… I only enhanced the natural beauty that you already had," Ace asked as she looked at Lily's hair before grabbing a comb and a curling iron. "Want me to do your hair too?"

"Sure," Lily replied quietly as she sat facing the mirror and released her hair from the ponytail that it had been in for class.

"How do you want it done Lily-bells?" Ace asked as she set about looking for her hairspray and gel, she also went about looking for her hair ties and clips.

"Surprise me!" Lily exclaimed as she smiled, she was challenging her besties creativity, she then closed her eyes and relaxed letting her best friend have her fun with her hair.

"Oh you may regret that one Lily," Ace replied as she smiled at Lily. Ace ran the comb through Lily's hair to get any knots out before she sprayed a little bit of shine enhancer and worked it all through her hair. She then grabbed one section just off the left side of Lily's temple and began braiding it, working beads into it as she went. She tied off the left side and began doing the same process on the right side, after tying that part off, she connected the two in the back of Lily's head. She grabbed her curling iron and had the can of spray handy; she put a few curls in and sprayed them to hold the curl. "There you go Lily, not the most creative I could do but I don't want you cleaning product out of your hair for hours."

"You really know my tastes Ace," Lily whispered as she looked at her hair, she loved it. "Do you want me to do your hair and makeup?" She examined the beads and saw them to be various shades of greens.

"Yes please but let me get dressed first, my dress will ruin anything that you were to do so give me a few moments and I'll sit down for you," Ace replied as she walked over to the bed and grabbed her dress but put it down in favor of getting better undergarments. She quickly changed into a halter strap bra that was extra padded and then unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head carefully. "Ack… a little help Lily."

"There you go Ace," Lily replied as she walked up and helped Ace fix her dress and then zipped it up.

"Thank you Lily-bells," Ace replied as she pulled at the lace so that the skirt laid properly and then she sat down at the mirror. "You know I do my makeup very eccentrically bold colors reds and blues together, I do the whole nine yards on my face. I go bold and don't care what people think." She closed her eyes and her mouth and waited for Lily to begin.

"I know that Ace, the entire world knows that, now relax and let me work my magic," Lily stated before grabbing the powder foundation and setting to work. "Okay your makeups done, now I just need to do your hair." She grabbed the curling iron and some bobby pins and setting out with curling and pinning Ace's hair so that it was done pinned up in a cascade of curls that highlighted her looks. "Well, what do you think?" She asked after giving Ace's hair a final spritz of hairspray to set the curls.

"I love it Lily-bells," Ace replied as she looked at herself in the mirror and winked so that she could see the silver grey eye shadow and the cute little flare that the eyeliner made. "You are a master at this, it's the same boldness that I do but not the crazy so it's better for the club." She jumped up and hugged Lily tightly, after they let go they began looking at jewelry.

"Glad you like it," Lily said, selecting a pair of dangling earrings that had little gems on the ends of the little chains and some silver bangles that had ocean blue portions.

"I love your improved sense of style Lily," Ace replied as she picked a set of dangling earrings that had small black gems at the bottom, she picked out a few sets of studs in blue, purple, and red. She put the dangling pair in her bottom holes and the three studs in random orders per ear; after she finished with her earrings she found a black lace choker with a dangling red stone, she had had it for as long as she had known Eric and felt that tonight she should wear it. "Lily grab a necklace." She grabbed a few bracelets that were similar to the necklace and slipped those on too. "There perfect, we both look great. Let's go check on Eric after you get changed." Ace quickly pulled on a pair of black leather boots with studs on them.

"Ok Ace," She said, changing into the outfit and selecting a silver necklace with a sapphire crescent moon, and after slipping into a pair of black flats, followed Ace downstairs.

(Time Skip to Club)

"Ok girls, go have fun, no drinking and before you can object I mean it Ace," Eric stated as he smiled at the girls, he was dressed in black leather pants that were slightly on the tighter side, a black tank top and a blood red button up shirt that wasn't buttoned. He also had on a pair of black boots and a crow necklace. "Now you girls go have fun." Both girls nodded and Ace dragged Lily off to go dance in the dance floor and then both proceeded to get lost in the rhythm of the music.

"So I think that you're in for a surprise tonight," Ace stated as she danced to the beat of the music, looking to see if there was anyone from school in the club with them.

"And what surprise would that be Ace?" Lily demanded slightly scared because Ace's surprises were almost never good.

"My I have a dance with a beautiful girl?" A boy asked after tapping Lily on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I don't… GARTH!" Lily exclaimed as she turned around and saw who it was that had tapped her on the shoulder.

"You don't what Ms. Lily Wayne?" Garth asked as he held out a hand for Lily to take if she wished. "And may I have that dance?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Ace stated with a wink. "Have fun you to and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She went off to go find her own dance partner she thought she had seen Peace a few seconds ago.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked as she took Garth's hand, he led them into the center of the dance floor. She was curious as to why Garth was on this side of the country.

"Ace called me yesterday, I still don't know how that girl managed to get my number," Garth replied quietly in Lily's ear as they began dancing. "But anyway she called me and told me you were having some problems with Dick, she even explained them to me. Plus I wanted to see you."

"Oh Ace," Lily muttered before continuing on, "she most likely got your number either from Dicks phone while they were still dating, or from mine during one of the times she borrowed it." Garth twirled her around and around.

"Maybe, but I'm glad she did," Garth replied as he pulled Lily into him as a slow song came on. "I'll smack some sense into your brother, and the funny thing is she called a number that no one but my team has it."

"I know Dick is just trying to look out for me…" Lily muttered as she relaxed into Garth's hold. "But I'm not nine anymore and Ace is one of the few friends that I've had since I was four that hasn't changed and is still my friend."

"I know that Lily, but I'll play devil's advocate for one moment and say look at it from Dick's point of view, you're the only little sister he has and he doesn't want anything to happen to you. But now as me, I'm going to say that he can go screw himself because you can take care of yourself," Garth whispered as he pulled Lily close so that she was resting her head on his chest. "And since when do you wear clothes like Ace?"

"Since in a spur of a moment thing, Ace invited me to go clubbing with her and I don't have the same kind of clothes," Lily replied quietly as she looked up at Garth, she loved this boy but didn't know how to tell him.

"I like it Lily, but I also like you're style," Garth replied quietly as he and Lily started dancing to a faster song as it came on. "How's school going by the way?" He felt the same way about Lily that she did about him but he as well didn't know how to approach it, Ace had told him to 'just fucking go for it already,' in her exact words.

"School's going good, my mom is one of the gymnastics teachers, Kandi's cousin more or less stays out of my path, and everything else is good," Lily replied as the two continued dancing.

"I'm glad," Garth whispered in her ear as he twirled her around again. "Now you don't have to answer this one but do you have a boyfriend yet?" There he had taken Ace's advice, he just hoped Lily didn't get mad and smack him.

"No...why do you ask?" Lily replied in question as her face quickly turned as bright as her hair. She was hoping that that wasn't some sort of prank played by some shape shifting super.

"Well a little birdie told me that you liked me," Garth began; he was getting more confident but didn't want to reveal Ace as the person. "And well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out with me some time?"

"I would love to!" Lily exclaimed, she would have to thank her best friend, she smiled a really big smile and hugged Garth for all he was worth.

"Great so would you like to do something this weekend?" Garth asked as he hugged Lily back, he would have to thank Ace for smacking sense into him, unfortunately it was a literal smack but he was ok with that now.

"I'd love to Garth," Lily replied as she put her head on his chest. "I'd love to."


	6. Chapter 4

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 4: More Club Fun.

(With Ace (Still at the Club) Ace's P.o.V)

* * *

"Ok I could have sworn I saw him..." I muttered to myself as I kept prowling the room, looking for either Warren or Eric one of the two. I turned around and saw Warren. "I was right. HEY WARREN!" I ran up to him as best I could, and finally found him. He turned and looked at me with surprise, almost as if he didn't know who I was, which he actually probably didn't. "Hey Warren, we go to school together."

"Oh hey Ace, I didn't recognize you for a second," He replied casually, I took a quick look at his attire, he wasn't wearing what he wore to school. "You look completely different outside of school and with your hair not down, or spiky for that matter." I fixed my dress which had ridden up a bit from my search and some dancing. "Was there something I could help you with?" I want to say 'Why yes Warren there is, you can take me upstairs and have your wicked way with me.' However I nod my head gently.

"Would you like to dance Warren?" I ask, completely ignoring Jacks' voice in my head saying things like 'take him upstairs'. He nodded so we made our way to the dance floor. "I was hoping I would see you here." I hope that I hadn't sounded like some creepy stalker. "So you're a pyro right?" I asked quietly, powers were something that was still kept under wraps even though hero's saved the normal peoples asses on a practically daily basis. He nodded as a slow song came on.

"Yeah I'm a pyro," He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. 'Gods he is so different out of school.' I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why do you ask?" The song changed to a faster one and I found myself crushed against Warrens body, not that I was complaining or anything it was nice, he smelled amazing.

"Just curious I like to know peoples powers," I replied quietly as we danced, I was still pressed against him tightly, and felt something I probably shouldn't have but didn't really care at the moment. "The entire world knows mine, or almost the entire world knows mine, so I try to learn other peoples." He nodded, I felt it more than saw it. I got a good look at his outfit, he was dressed similarly to Eric, except he wasn't wearing leather pants, probably a pyro thing, he was wearing black jeans instead. "Hey want to go get a drink?" I asked as the song ended, I needed to stop being crushed into his chest, his scent was driving me crazy, he smelled like fire and leather, two smells that had always made me excited one could say.

"Sure," Warren replied as we walked toward the bar. "What would you like?" I was shocked to say the least, most guys even if I dated them made me pay. I murmured what I hoped sounded like vanilla coke and looked at him, he was wearing a red tank top and a black shirt. He had on boots that were very similar to Eric's, and he even left them untied. "One vanilla coke and one cherry coke please." He handed the man the money and grabbed our drinks. "Here you go Ace." I grabbed the bottle from him before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks Warren," I replied as I looked up at him. "You're very different outside of school." I had to bring it up, I wanted to know why he acted like a silent mass murderer in school and a normal person to the people of a club. "I mean I know why I'm different, I have three people fighting for dominance in my head all the time, but you, I don't know." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a set of stairs, he pulled me up to the second floor.

"At school people expect me to be just like my father," He began quietly, I knew how that one felt. "But here, nobody from school really goes here, you and that other girl Daisy... no Rose... Lily, are the only ones to come here in the three years that I've been coming here." I nodded, I understood wanting to be seen as your own person instead of just an extension of your parents. "And I highly doubt that there are three separate entities that share your head, possibly different facets of your personality but not completely separate people." That shocked me, most people didn't understand anything about personality disorders.

"In most cases you would be right Warren, but I however do actually have three separate mindsets, each one younger than the last," I replied quietly as I looked at him, he was warmer than the average person so I wanted to be near him yet get away all at the same time. "My different mindsets came to life by two life changing acts that I committed, sort of a way for my mind to handle me having done some extremely immoral acts such as murder." He got a shocked look on his face but nodded never the less. "And I definitely see where you're coming from with the not wanting to live up to your parents."

"Yeah, it always seems like people never see who YOU are," Warren said as he took a drink of his soda. He looked at me and smiled a Cheshire cat grin. "But they see who your parents are, never you." I nodded, it was a true statement but I had grown accustom to it.

"I've learned to accept it," I murmured before taking a sip of my own drink. "I actually use my parents as a cover for the stuff I get into." He nodded, I wanted to stay next to him forever.

"So you have the power over energy, what else can you do with your powers besides what I've seen?" Warren replied as he pulled me closer, apparently he wanted to get to know me. "I find them quite interesting."

"Well…" I began as I looked at him I chuckled and watched his face, I wanted to see his reaction. "I can stop your heart." He looked shocked at that one, most people did.

"Really Ace?" He asked as he paled slightly, another thing most people did when they found out about my abilities. It grew tiresome but, wasn't always a bad thing that people were afraid. "That's a surprise."

"Yes but I can also start it again," I replied as I smiled at him, I wanted him to wrap his arms around me, I charged up my finger tip with a little jolt of the energy that I was in control of. "So it's no big deal."

"Still something to be slightly afraid of," Warren stated as he watched my finger, we walked into a room and sat down. "Now why do you go to Sky High if you're from Gotham, I mean why are you here?" I was waiting for someone, anyone really, to ask that question. I let out a slight laugh.

"I was caught by the Strongholds after trying to blow up a bank," I replied casually yet quietly, I wasn't afraid of people finding out what I had done. "They told me either Sky High or Arkham, I chose the school over the asylum." Warren nodded, to me it wasn't a choice. "Now I live with Eric, and the school's entirely ok with it."

"Well it looks like that was the way to go for you," He muttered as he finished his drink in one big sip. "You most definitely look a lot happier now then you were on Monday." I nodded, I was in fact happier now.

"Well that's actually to do with something else but..." I began as I looked at him and guzzled the rest of my own drink as well. "That is a completely different thing all together." I winked at him.

(General P.o.V)

Lily and Garth walked through the dance floor, she was holding Garth's hand and looking for Ace. "What are you looking for?" Garth asked as he held Lily's hand tightly, he loved spending time with her.

"Well Garth, I'm looking for…" Lily started as she looked around and saw Ace and Warren coming down the stairs. "ACE!"

"Oh hey Lily," Ace asked as she looked at her best friend with a smile on her face, she knew that they were together now, "how's it going?" She looked at the new couple as they walked closer to Ace and Warren. "So Garth did you do it yet?" The male nodded with a smile on his face as well.

"I know what you did Ace," Lily began as she smiled at her best friend before she sat down next to her. "And I want to thank you." She hugged Ace tightly,

"No problem Lily-bells, my pleasure to help," She replied as she hugged Lily back. "Glad I could help you two. Now Warren, do you want to go have some fun?" Ace winked at Warren, she wanted to do more than just dance but didn't want to scare him. Warren smiled and followed Ace onto the dance floor.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Lily called as she looked at Ace.

"I'll do my best Lily, no promises though," Ace replied loudly as she looked at Lily, Lily shook her head and smiled. "So… do you want to dance? Or do you want to have some real fun?" She pressed herself against him, making sure that she wasn't making anything too obvious.

"I'm up for anything you are," He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure about that one Warren?" Ace asked with a slight purr to her voice, she was getting excited. She started pulling him toward the stairs. "I can get pretty wild Warren, don't want to scare you off."

"Well Ace," Warren whispered in her ear with a slight growl. "I like wild." She shivered slightly and pulled Warren farther up the stairs.

"Good to hear," Ace whispered as they reached the top of the stairs. "Warren…" She whispered with a groan as she got a glint in her eye that she only got when she got excited, they were nearing the door to the room that they had been in before and they walked in just as Ace was attacking Warrens face with a kiss. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly as they traveled to the couch.

(With Lily and Garth)

"So what would you like to do for our first date?" He asked as they walked back onto the dance floor and started dancing again, he was one very happy men.

"I don't know," Lily replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest. "What would you like to do?"

"Well," Garth began as a slow song came on and they danced to it, they were closer then ever before. "We could go to dinner and a movie, but it doesn't matter because as long as I'm with you I'll be happy." Lily smiled up at him, a blush dusting her cheeks before she reached up and kissed him. Garth gently kissed her back, pouring a years worth of passion into it. She broke away slowly and hugged him close, she enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. "Are you having fun Lily?" He held her close, never wanting to let her go. Lily nodded and looked into Garth's eyes with a smile that spoke volumes. "I'm glad that you're having fun," He spun her around, "who are you're rides here?"

"Mr. Draven and Ace are why?" Lily replied as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Just wondering if you wouldn't want me to take you home instead," Garth whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"Um…" Lily started as she looked at the floor, not really sure how to tell Garth that she was avoiding her brother at almost all costs. "I'm not really too keen on seeing my brother at the moment, I've been kind of avoiding his as much as possible lately."

"Well that's an easy solution," Garth whispered in response, he knew from personal experience that Dick could be stubborn as a mule. "I could take you to my place for the night, we could watch a movie or something, or I could take you to wherever it is that you're staying at." He would never make her go somewhere she didn't want to go.

"Thank you so much for understanding," Lily replied quietly as she nodded and looked up at him, she didn't want to deal with her brother and she was very glad that Garth understood that. She hugged him tightly, she enjoyed his scent, he often smelled of the ocean.

"Plus I don't think that you'd want to be around Ace tonight," He murmured as he thought about what Ace and Warren could be getting up to and held Lily closer. "I don't think anyone would want to be around her due to present conclusions made by myself due to how she was acting."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Lily replied as she got her own mental picture of what Ace was probably doing to Warren and vice versa. "The way she was looking at him, that wasn't actually Ace but Jacks, that was looking at him so something is bound to happen." She didn't even what to think about what her best friend could be up to, she just didn't want to hear about another pregnancy, she'd heard about three of them already.

"So question of the night," Garth whispered as he held her close, loving the feel of her skin against his and secretly glad that Ace had such clothes for Lily to borrow. "Would you like to go back to my place at the end of the night, or go back to Draven's?"

"I think…" Lily began, trying to build suspense, she already knew the answer. "I'll stay at your place with you tonight, I just have to let Ace and Draven know." She pulled out her cell phone and texted Ace that she would be leaving with Garth and if she would be able to tell Draven. Ace replied with a yeah no problem ;).

(With Ace and Warren)

"Warren," Ace murmured with a moan as she and Warren leaned back on the couch. "You may want to slow down, or we may end up doing something you'll regret in the morning." She winked at him and went back to kissing him deeply. She looked at him and wondered if he was similar to herself. "Ugh..." They were starting to get a little hotter then they probably should have been.

"Ace, you're the one who's driving this Ace," Warren replied as he let out a low growl. "I'll stop when you say to stop." His body was heating up, he was getting just as excited as she was. "I think I heard your phone go off." Ace groaned as she pushed at Warren enough to get at her phone, she looked at the screen and saw that Lily was going to be going to Garth's, she'd need to tell Eric. "Let's get back to what we were doing shall we?" Ace nodded with a grin, she kissed Warren again, deeply.

"Ugh, you make me so..." Ace growled as she began pushing Warrens button up off his shoulders, she'd have to be careful due to her powers. "Don't let me touch your skin for too long." He nodded, but was curious as to why, he let her remove his button up and felt a small current of energy at her fingertips as they traveled across his skin. She looked deep into his eyes, wanting to get lost in them. "For your safety please don't." Now he was really curious and would let her do it just to see, he had always been kind of reckless and wanted to see what would happen.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Warren demanded as he ran a hand down Ace's arm, leaving a trail of heat where his fingertips touched. Ace giggled and looked at him with a glint in her eye that said try me big boy.

(With Lily and Garth)

"Thank you so much for inviting me Garth," Lily stated as she sat on his couch, it was a delightful blue color.

"It wasn't a problem Lily," He replied as he sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Now what movie do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter what the movie is," Lily whispered as she relaxed into him. "So long as it's you I'm watching it with." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I have a movie I think you'll like," He replied as he got up and walked to the entertainment system and switched the dvd player on before putting in a disk. He walked back to the couch with the remote and sat back down. "Here we go." He switched on the player again and pressed play on the movie. "Hope you like the Labyrinth."

"Let me guess, Ace told you my favorite movies were?" Lily asked as she smiled and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Indeed she did, she also told me that this was your top favorite movie," He replied as he wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers as they watched the movie. He was having fun sitting with Lily, he enjoyed her company as the movie played.

"I love this scene," Lily whispered as the ballroom scene appeared. Garth was holding her tightly and watching her more than the movie.

"I love _you_," Garth whispered in her ear as the movie ended.

"I love you too," Lily replied as she looked at him, emotion pooling in her eyes, she looked into his eyes, almost ready to cry she was so happy.

"We should probably get to bed, it's almost two in the morning," Garth whispered as he looked into her eyes before standing up. He didn't know what her response would be but he would take the couch if that was what she wanted. Lily nodded and stood up. "Now do you want to share the bed? Or if you'd like you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." They looked at each other.

"I trust you Garth," Lily whispered as she held his hand and shyly kissed his lips.

"I'm glad," Garth replied as they walked upstairs. "I'll show you where everything is." He pointed to a door, "bedroom." He pointed to another, "bathroom." He pointed to the last final door, "closet." Lily was nodding in recognition at what Garth was saying. They walked into the bedroom and Garth walked to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers and tossed them to Lily before grabbing his own pajamas, which was just a pair of sleep pants.

"I'll change in the bathroom, I have to fix my face and hair anyway," She said heading that way, and after changing, undoing her hair and washing her face clear of makeup, walked back out into the bedroom to see Garth in just his sleep pants. Garth went to the bed and laid down before patting the spot in front of him for Lily to lay in. He had a queen size bed after all. Lily got into the bed and faced him. "Sleep well my angel," Garth whispered as they fell asleep, Lily was wrapped in Garth's ever protective embrace.

(With Ace and Warren)

"You may want to cover that Ace," Warren murmured as he pointed to a hickey that he had left on her neck, it was about the size of a quarter. He had found out what she meant when she said not to let her touch him for too long, he had small burns on his arms from where she had held her hands for too long, she had warned him. "I kind of went a little crazy there." Ace nodded and looked at the small burns on his arms.

"You're going to want to get some burn cream," Ace whispered as she looked at the small trails of burn that she had left, she didn't feel bad because she had warned him. "I told you not to let me keep my hands in contact with your skin for too long, I tend to blow things up. It leads to burns." Her neck felt like she had been bitten by a vampire, but she didn't mind, she was worried about how she was going to hide it from Eric. "You should give me a text sometime; we should definitely hang out more often." Ace handed him a piece of paper with her phone number on it before she kissed him one last time and then disappeared in puff of smoke.

"Ace where have you been?" Eric demanded as Ace puffed in front of him, he was at the car already. "I didn't see you at all tonight, where were you Ace?" She was holding her neck where Warren had given her the hickey looking sheepish, it was an ok cover for now she hoped. "Ace I just don't want you to get hurt, I know you grew up in worse than this, but I worry about you because in Gotham you had your father in case something happened and you were, heaven forbid, raped. I can protect you but because I'm a super I can't go after those types of people without it being a hate crime."

"Eric calm down, I was with a boy from school," Ace muttered as she looked up at him, she understood his concern but if anyone was going to try that with her she knew she had the right to protect herself, granted it wouldn't hold up in court if she were to murder however she had already done quite a bit of that on her own. "His name is Warren Peace, you have him in your History class." Eric nodded, but looked at her hand. "And for the record, all I have to do is say I know how to defend myself and any attacker is then verbally warned and I am not at fault if they get injured trying to take advantage of me." They got in the car and went home.

(Time Skip to Monday)

"Ace time to get up, we're taking the bike to school, dress warm," Eric called into Ace's room through the closed door, Ace still didn't sleep, even though she trusted Eric, it was just who she was, she survived on maybe an hour of sleep and a lot of resting, something about being so full of energy made her kind of never tired. "Ace you need to get up."

"Eric I'm up," Ace grumbled as she got out of bed. She headed to her closet and grabbed a blue tank top that covered to her navel. "Keep your pants on." She pulled on a black plaid mini-skirt and a pair of black short shorts along with a purple cloth belt. She walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of stripped socks that were rainbow and grabbed her heels.

"Is _that_ what you consider warm?" Eric asked, sarcasm lased in his voice. "I told you we were taking the bike." Eric looked at Ace's outfit and made note that it wasn't very good for riding a bike.

"I control energy Eric," Ace replied sarcastically as she looked at him. "Everything I wear is warm." He nodded as they walked down stairs. Ace pressed at her skirt as she walked behind Eric and they walked into the kitchen. "Do you have anything for breakfast?" Eric nodded so Ace headed to the fridge and looked in to see what there was, she found bacon, eggs, and bread. "Want an omelet?" He nodded but looked at the clock. "What time is it Eric?"

"We have to be to the school in forty-five minutes so I don't think you'll have the time to make breakfast today Ace," Eric replied as he watched her grab a mega monster out of the fridge, she popped the top and started to guzzle. "Come on go put pants on for the ride." Ace looked at him.

(With Lily and Garth)

"Mn…" Lily murmured as she slowly woke up, she was curling into the warmth beside her.

"Lily... I think we should get up," Garth replied as he tightened his hold on Lily before he let her go so that they could get up. "I start a new school today." He was excited to start as a Senior. Lily sighed and nodded, before getting up and taking some clothes out of the duffel that Ace had packed for her when she had sneaked into her and Dicks house the other day and went into the bathroom to change. He got up and walked to his closet where he grabbed some clothes which he changed into. "I just can't wait to surprise her."

"Ready to go?" Lily asked as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She was wearing a dark blue feather hem skirt and a tie-dyed blue and white halter style shirt.

"Yep…" Garth replied quietly as they walked out of the bedroom. "And you sure look pretty today."

"Well thank you very much Garth," Lily whispered with a blush an her cheeks as she smiled.

"What can I make you for breakfast?" He asked as they entered into the kitchen. "I set the alarm for early so that we'd have some time for breakfast."

"Just some fruit and yoghurt will be fine," Lily replied as she jumped up and sat on the counter.

"You are in luck," Garth muttered with a chuckle as he looked in the fridge after opening it. "I actually have that, what kind of fruit would you like?" He looked and saw bananas, strawberries, and blueberries.

"Whatever fruit you happen to have is fine with me," Lily replied, she wasn't entirely picky about the fruit she ate.

"We have strawberries, bananas, and blueberries," Garth stated as he grabbed the plain yoghurt and all three fruits and put them on the counter before getting a bowl and prepared the food for them both, he cut up the fruit and layered them in the bowl with the yoghurt. "Here you go I hope you like it." He handed her a bowl and a spoon and then began to eat his own.

"Thank you Garth," Lily replied as she took the bowl and spoon and began to eat her meal, minutes later her phone rang and she looked to see who it was. "Great…" She groaned when she saw that it was her brother's name on the caller ID. "Yes Dick?" "WHERE WERE YOU ALL WEEKEND LILY! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND I EVEN CALLED DAD!" He screamed over the phone. "Dick, calm down, I was at a friend's house." Lily rolled her eyes. "A CALL WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE OR EVEN A TEXT. LILY I CALLED DAD IF YOU DON'T CALL HIM HE'LL GET THE JL OUT LOOKING FOR YOU!" "I sent you a text, Dick, it's not MY fault that YOU never check your phone." She said as she rolled her eyes again, she then hung up on Dick and called her father. "Yes baby girl? Is everything ok? You never call me this early." "Hi daddy, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm perfectly fine, I was at a friend's house over the weekend so there's no need to gather the search party." "What search party Lily? I got a text saying that you were with a friend I know exactly where you are and I know you're fine." She took a few more bites of her yoghurt. "Well, you might want to inform Richard of that fact cause I just got reamed a new one by him." Bruce took a concerned tone, "Why did something happen between you two? I haven't heard from him since you two left." "Well we had a fight on Thursday about me hanging out with Ace." "She's a perfect person for you to hang out with Lily." "I know that, dad. It's just...all it seems that me and Dick do anymore is fight...and I hate it." Lily was getting a bit sad; she did hate to fight with her brother. "It's how he is Lily, you used to fight a lot when you were younger. Now what I want you to do is do well in school and don't pay any mind to Dick." "Okay, Daddy, I'll talk to you later, I love you." "And don't be a stranger, I love you too." They both hung up the phones.

"Well it seems to me…" Garth began as he continued eating his meal. "That your father had no idea what was going on."

"Just yet another example of my brother living up to his nickname," Lily replied as she cleaned up their dishes.

"Hey don't sweat it Lily," Garth muttered as he began looking around for his bag and hers. "But let's get going I have some paperwork to fill out so I gotta get there a bit early." They walked outside and down the road a bit to a clearing.

"What papers?" Lily asked as they walked into Garth's jet.

"Just a few last minute registration papers," Garth replied as they hooked in and he took off toward the school. "I have to do my senior year over again because I may have missed a class or two due to crime fighting."

"So we'll be at the same school?" Lily asked, she was curious and wanted to know if her suspicions were correct.

"Maybe," Garth replied as they flew toward Sky High, she wouldn't know until they got there because she did go there so it was logical for him to drop her off. He was planning to surprise her so when they landed he parked and they both got off. "Ok so we are… I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh you surprised me alright Garth," Lily assured him as she kissed his cheek after making sure that her brother wasn't around.

"That's good," Garth replied as they walked into the building. "And I know that Ace would love to see you right about now."

"Yeah she's also probably going to grill me for details of what happened over the weekend," She muttered as she led Garth to the principal's office, she was holding his hand the entire way, still on the lookout for Dick.

"I wouldn't be so sure or quick to guess what your crazy ass best friend is thinking," Ace stated as she popped up behind Lily and Garth, latching onto Lily in a hug. "I know you had a good time and that's all that matters to me Lily-bells."

"Good to know Ace," Lily replied as she hugged Ace back, she already knew that it was a bad idea to try to guess what her 'crazy ass best friend' was thinking. "Oh and just a helpful warning, Dick is on the warpath again, be careful and don't do anything stupid."

"Lily I hate to say it, but when isn't that idiot on the warpath against me?" Ace asked with a laugh as she looked at Lily. "Oh and you should be mighty proud of me Lily."

"So I take it that you and Warren behaved?" Lily asked in reply, more of a teasing manner really. "I'm so glad that you took a leaf out of my book and didn't go all the way." Ace nodded with an eye roll.

"Well for the most part at least, I mean I do have to stay true to myself," Ace replied with a wink as she pointed out the hickey on her neck, she couldn't seem to cover it with any of the makeup she had, Eric hadn't been to upset. "But we didn't do anything serious if that's what you were wondering." Lily rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend none the less.

"And that my dear Ace is all I needed to hear about your apparently rather eventful escapade with Warren," Lily replied quietly as she smiled at Ace, she was in fact proud of Ace for not going too far with Warren when they weren't even dating.

"Exactly," Ace stated as she smirked at Lily before walking away with a wink.

"I'll see you later," Lily said as she kissed Garth's cheek and headed for homeroom which she shared with Ace.

(Lunch Time)

"Hey Lily, hey Garth," Ace stated as she sat down at the table with her best friend and her best friends boyfriend, Dick still had no idea. "How's you guys days going?" She pulled a bag of chips out of her bag and began eating it, Lily and Garth were already sharing a Tupperware of some sort of pasta dish, where she had gotten it Ace had no idea because she had spent the entire weekend at Garths.

"It's going pretty good, or as good as a first day could go," Garth replied as he continued to eat, he was in the girls Mythical History class he was also in gym/Dodging with Ace as well as the Martial Arts/Combat 101 class with both girls. "I mean the normal work is pretty easy but I'm a bit on edge for any class that has your parents as the teachers, no offence."

"None taken Garth," Ace muttered as she devoured her chips, she looked around the room and found her current object of affection. "Most people are a bit worried about my parents being here." She watched Warren; he was reading a book and snacking on something in a bag.

"Layla, what's wrong with you lately, I use to be able to hold your hand in public and kiss you on the cheek," Will demanded loudly as he slammed his tray down. 'Oh this is gonna be good.' Ace thought as she turned her attention to the feuding couple, she had had to deal with them for just under a week and was disgusted by them. "But now you always shy away, you make it seem like you don't like me anymore, it's not like I asked you to have sex with me."

"Hey Lily, remind you of anything?" Ace asked as she continued to watch the couple, Lily nodded and pulled out her Ipod. The two girls each put an ear bud in and began to loudly sing the song 'Look at me I'm Sandra Dee.' Directly at Layla as she walked past them.

Look at me, I'm Layla See

Lousy with virginity

Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed

I can't; I'm Layla See

Watch it! Hey I'm Doris Day

I was not brought up that way

Won't come across,

Even Rock Hudson lost

His heart to Doris Day

I don't drink (no)

Or swear (no)

I don't rat my hair (eew)

I get ill from one cigarette

(cough, cough, cough)

Keep your filthy paws

Off my silky draws

Would you pull that crap with Annette?

As for you Troy Donahue,

I know what you wanna do

You got your crust

I'm no object of lust

I'm just plain Layla See

Elvis, Elvis, let me be!

Keep that pelvis far from me!

Just keep your cool

Now your starting to drool

Hey Fongool, I'm Layla See!


	7. Chapter 5

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 5: Killing Time and Sibling Feuds.

* * *

"Ugh… Kandi was right about the two of you," Layla screamed as she looked at Lily and Ace, they had just single handedly embarrassed her in front of the entire school. Ace doing most of the improper gestures after jumping up on the table to make herself seen. "You're nothing but a couple of little TRAMPS!" Ace jumped off the table as Powers walked into the lunchroom.

"Now you listen here Sunbeam, Ace and I are NOTHING like you and your cousin, WE do not take our clothes off or sleep with men for money, yes I know your little secret, so insult us again and the entire city will know," Lily stated calmly as she took out her ear bud and stood up, looking at Layla before she walked to her. "Oh and Layla? I should let you know, I don't bluff." She walked back to the table that she, Ace, and Garth were sitting at, it was next to the table Warren sat at.

"Oh I would _love_ to see you try me," Layla stated as she held out her hand a created a vine that she shot at Lily, Ace jumped in the way and the vine wrapped around her legs. "See you're not the only plant user around here, you made me do this just remember that." The vine got tighter causing Ace to fall, she charged up her hand and shocked the vine until it crisped up and let go.

"Oh would you just SHUT UP LAYLA SUNBEAM WILLIAMS, oh yes I know your full name, I also know that you have several "extracurricular" activities that you partake in," Ace screamed as she charged up her hand so that sparks were flying, they were dancing on her hand, a brilliant show of colors. "I know that you think you're such a big bad girl, but you're NOTHING. DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE NOTHING!" She threw the charge at Layla, it knocked her off her feet. Ace's eyes became very hard, a cold and calculating gaze that only meant one thing. She laughed a deep and maniacal laugh reminiscent of The Joker.

"OH SHIT!" Lily muttered loudly, The Card Princess had decided to come out and play. "Warren, get over here!" She looked to the pyro with a look of seriousness.

"Lily what's going on with her?" Warren asked as he looked at Ace, she was charging up a massive amount of energy straight into her hands, the charge was just a blur of dancing sparks in a multitude of colors. "Lily what do you need me to do?" He had tried to light his hand but found that the fire extinguished itself as soon as he could light it.

"I need you to go find either her mother or Mr. Draven," Lily replied hastily as she began to mentally prepare to take her friend on. "Tell them The Princess is out, they'll both know what it means. And Garth, I want you to get everyone out of here." She began to approach Ace, being careful the entire while.

"Got it!" Warren stated as he jumped up and ran for the door. "Wait why not her father?" He ran to go find both adults, he figured that having both of them would be better than just one. He wanted to know why not to get her father but he also wanted to make sure that Ace was safe, she was still charging up an attack that she soon threw at Layla.

"Will, be smart and get your girlfriend out of here, and no I'm _not_ doing this for YOU," Lily stated to Layla as she blocked the charge with a thick wall of vines she then turned to Warren. "Her father will just make things worse. NOW GO! I'm not sure how long I can contain her." Warren nodded and Garth continued to get students out by any means necessary, Will however wasn't moving and neither was Layla.

"Lily…" Ace growled, she barely had manners as the Card Princess, so she tended to growl a bit instead of talking like a normal person. "_You_ know better than to try and stop _me._" She charged up again, this time a little weaker than before, but still really strong. "I know that they are stupid Lily, however I know that YOU are NOT. Get out of here Lily GET OUT NOW!"

"Ms. Quinn, Mr. Draven!" Warren hollered as he ran to the teachers' room. "The Princess is out QUICK!"

"Where Warren!" Harley exclaimed, she knew what it meant and from the look on Draven's face so did he. Both adults were worried and jumped up to follow Warren.

"I can't do that Ace," Lily replied as calmly as she could, inside she was panicking. "I'm not going to see you be sent to ARKHAM over her Ace." 'Hurry up Warren.' Lily thought as she continued to block Ace's attacks she was also blocking her path.

"ACE HARLEQUIN NAPIER YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Harley screamed as she and Eric rushed into the lunchroom followed by Warren, by this time all the students had been evacuated, except Lily, Layla, Will, Garth, and now that he had returned Warren. "Ace listen to mommy. Eric go grab her, she can't hurt you go grab her, hold her arms down to her sides." Eric quickly went and followed Harley's instructions.

"Silly little Harley Quinn, you think you have control over me? I'm NOT your daughter," Ace retorted with a dark chuckle as she fought against the hold Eric had on her, as the Princess she was more reckless, she didn't care about anyone but herself. "She's taking a little nap right about now." Eric held Ace tighter so that she had to work harder to break free.

'Shit, how the hell are we…' Lily thought as she looked at the little group of people. "Warren what are you doing?" Lily demanded, fearing for the boy's safety.

"Just let me try something," Warren replied as he walked to Ace, he grabbed Ace's chin gently and turned her head so that he could kiss her gently.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Ace screamed as she thrashed about causing Eric to let go of her, she ducked around him and jumped up on a table. "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO A SAD CLOWN?" She began charging as she jumped from table to table, doing backflips and other acrobatic moves. "ANYONE DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO A SAD CLOWN?"

"I don't know Princess, why don't you tell me?" Lily asked as she followed closely.

"Sorry wrong answer. Next person," Ace replied sarcastically as The Joker walked into the room and Ace noticed, she ran and jumped to where he was. "HOW ABOUT YOU SIR, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO A SAD CLOWN?"

"Well Princess a sad clown gets this..." The Joker replied as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head, he pulled the trigger and a bang flag came out of the barrel.

"YOU SIR ARE CORRECT, thank you daddy," Ace stated in her normal voice, she had a smile on her face and hugged her dad, and they all knew she was back because of the word daddy.

"You're welcome sweetheart," The Joker replied as he patted her head.

"Umm… guys," Ace started as she looked at everyone. "Why are you all looking like someone almost died?" She was smiling widely and laughing a bit.

"That would be because your darling third personality had to go and show up out of the blue," Lily replied in explanation as she looked at Ace, "I had to try to make sure that you didn't end up going to Arkham."

"Umm… no she didn't according to Jacks," Ace muttered as she looked a bit confused, "Jacks said that that was just her being very very pissed off."

"Well she talked and acted just like the other one, so please be careful, they're starting to bleed together," Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"They seem to be getting a little blendy," Ace replied as she looked at her mother and father. "I'll have to make sure that I keep them under control better." Her mother looked worried and her father looked proud. She saw Warren and he had a confused look on his face. "Warren I know you kissed me, if Jacks and the Princess are blending then the one who told you to get the fuck off her was the Princess. I personally would never tell you to get off me." She winked at Warren.

"Ace Harlequin Napier you behave yourself, I don't want grandbabies yet," Harley joked as she caught a glimpse of what her daughters face looked like. "And I'd like to say good choice, I approve and I'm sure your father does too. Right Mistah Bossman?" The Joker nodded, Ace got a worried look on her face, and her mom was reverting to the crazy Harley, which was never good.

"Mom calm down, you're starting to act crazy again," Ace muttered as she looked at her mother, her father had the same look of worry on his face, he didn't like it when Harley got crazy either. "Mommy, please calm down." Ace jumped off the table she was sitting on and walked to her mother, she charged up her hand and shocked her mother in the head with a gentle current, it was something that she found that worked to get her back to normal, which it did this time as well.

"Thank you hunny," Harley mumbled as Principal Powers walked into the lunchroom. "What can we help you with Ms. Powers?"

"What in the world is going on here?" Powers demanded as she walked up to the small group of students and teachers. "I have been informed by other students that a student has been attacking another student."

"You need to chill out Principal Powers," Ace replied calmly and casually as she looked at Powers, "the Princess got out." She was getting aggravated just being in the presents of this woman. "Since I don't really care about what you're saying I'm out."

"It wasn't Ace's fault, Ms. Powers, she was just trying to protect me," Lily spoke up as she saw that Ace was going to get reprimanded for something that was outside of her control.

"It doesn't matter if she was protecting you or not, she apparently nearly killed one Layla Williams," Powers stated making no mind of what Lily had said, she was getting a glare on her face that was rather hard. "Ace, you only have one more chance before I sign the papers and send you to Arkham." Ace rolled her eyes.

"Look I'm in no control of my other mindsets ok?" Ace demanded, she was getting angry, Powers just didn't want her here because of who she was. "I have no idea what they do unless they tell me." She stood up and glared a death glare at Powers. "I hate to tell you this Powers, but you don't even know what goes on in your school."

"Ace," Lily started, she was prepared to get detention so that Ace would be able to stay.

"Quiet down, Ms. Wayne," Powers muttered angrily, she was getting upset that Lily was defending Ace.

"Looks like being daddy's princess isn't going to get you out of this one, Tramp," Layla muttered to Lily as she looked at her with a smirk.

"SHUT UP WILLIAMS! I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, YOU'RE GOING TO STOP ANTAGONIZING MY BEST FRIEND OR SO HELP ME, YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Ace screamed as she was getting very irate and was about to punch Layla in the face and throw her off the school. "You are a NOTHING a NOBODY! Do you understand finally?" She walked out of the lunchroom and stormed down the hall toward the gym. Warren followed out after her, Lily too walked out of the lunchroom.

"You are NOT off the hook young lady," Powers called after them as she followed the teens. "Get back here so I can take you to the detention room."

"Go suck an egg Powers," Ace replied as she slammed the doors to the gym open and began to jog as soon as she set foot in the gym, she tended to exercise when she got upset.

(With Lily)

Lily was walking around the halls trying to clear her head when she bumped into someone, "Excuse me… oh sorry Mr. Slade, I wasn't looking where I was going," She muttered as she looked up at who she had bumped in to.

"It's quite alright Lily," Slade replied as he looked at Lily, he saw that she was distraught about something. "What's bothering you?" He wanted to help her, he was her father after all and that's what fathers did, just look at what the Joker just did with his crazy ass daughter.

"Well Mr. Slade, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before," Lily replied, she couldn't figure out why he was prying so much, it was a bit odd to her.

"Tell me about what's going on, I heard quite the ruckus from the lunchroom," Slade asked as he watched Lily, he was trying to learn more about his daughter, he genuinely wanted to be a part of her life and felt that this was a great way to achieve that. He had fought with her brother for most of his teen life and knew that Lily had been raised in a nurturing and caring environment so he was happy that she got a great childhood.

"Oh nothing much, just the cousin of one of my former tormentors taunting me and Ace, Ace got angry and every things fine now," Lily replied calmly, she was slightly exhausted by her latest exertion at the hands of Ace, so she gave the condensed version of the story. "Or as close to fine as a pissed off energy user could be when she could be on the warpath against anything that breaths if she gets looked at wrong and switches personalities at the drop of a hat."

"Ah yes…" Slade stated calmly as he led Lily off to an abandoned side hallway that had benches. "I can feel the residual energy build that she created, and I am currently feeling Ace continue to blow off steam, probably a good thing so that the school doesn't end up in ruin." They sat down on one of the benches. "So tell me what happened?" He was trying to sound fatherly without sounding like he was fathering her in a bad sense.

"It was the usual, Layla, the girl taunting us, is the cousin of a former bully that I had at my old high school, and well, before I came here, Kandi and her two friends Scarlet and Ruby, broke a bracelet that was given to me by my dad that I've never taken off, and I lost control of my powers and held down Ruby and Scarlet while I seriously injured Kandi, and... let's just say Layla holds a grudge," Lily replied, close to tears. Slade put a hand on Lily's shoulder in an effort to calm her.

"Lily…," Slade began to ask as he looked at her. "Did your mother ever tell you who your father was?"

"Well no… but then I never really asked, why?" Lily asked in reply as she looked at Slade with a confused look.

"Well…" Slade began before a door slammed open and Dick screamed "STAY AWAY FROM YOUR DAUGHTER SLADE!"

"What are you talking about Dick?" Lily demanded as she looked at Dick, who was poking his head out the door.

"Ask him yourself Lily," Dick replied shortly as he closed the door.

"Mr. Slade?" Lily asked as she looked at him.

"Yes Lily I am your father, your mother and I decided that it would be best if you found out later so that you didn't get the same treatment that Ace did and still does," Slade replied as he stood up and knelt in front of her. "So we waited until you asked, but you never did so you had to find out because of Dick."

"I… uhh… I gotta go," Lily muttered as she got up and began to leave to hallway, she didn't know what to think or how to feel about this strange turn of events, she had always known that Bruce wasn't her father, she looked nothing like him.

"You should probably go talk to Ace about this she can help," Slade called as Dick came out of the room he was in and grabbed Slade's neck in a vice grip, before he, Dick, growled out a "You. Just. Stay. Away. From. Her." He was angry.

"She wouldn't have known if YOU hadn't said anything Richard," Slade replied as he made Dick let go of him and before he walked off he said, "So you're going to let me go and you're going to run and hide, she's off to go talk to Ace and Ace will be out for blood, particularly your blood when this is all over."

(With Lily and Ace)

"Hey Lily, you look confused, what's up?" Ace asked as Lily walked over and Ace began throwing punches at the punching bag that Warren was holding at the current time, she had a sheen a sweat all over the exposed skin of her body, which since she had ditched all her clothing save shoes, shorts, and her shirt, was most of her body. "Oi… Tell me what's going on chika."

"Nothing's going on Ace, I'm fine," Lily muttered unconvincingly as she leaned against the bleachers, Ace had known Lily long enough to know when something was bothering her.

"No Lily, I know you better then you know yourself sometimes Lily-bells, now tell me what's going on," Ace demanded gently as she continued punching the bag, she was still jumpy with the energy that she had collected, it was a small side effect of her collecting that much energy at any one time. "Lily we both know that it's better you tell me who's ass I'm kicking, instead of me kicking everyone and their brothers asses until I find the right person."

"Hey Ace, chill out on the punch strength energizer bunny, you've been going like this for almost an hour, first running for about 15 minutes, then acrobatics for another 15, and then right before this you were running the dodging course on full speed for shits and giggles," Warren spoke up, with a slight need to catch his breath, he also had a fair bit of sweat running down his face. "The rest of us mere mortals would like a chance to sit down, we don't all have the ability to keep going and going and going."

"Well… Thanks to Dick I now know who my biological father is," Lily replied quietly, Ace had taken a short break and Warren was using that break to wipe his face and run for the water fountain, Ace hadn't stopped since she had started and she started again.

"I hope Slade warned Dick," Ace growled as she stopped punching the bag again she then cracked her knuckles, which were red and one was bleeding, she had been punching the bag without gloves. She then stormed toward the door and stormed to find Dick, she was out for blood.

"SHIT!" Lily muttered as she went after Ace. "Ace, don't!"

"No Lily, I promised your mother, I promised your mother Lily," Ace replied as she walked to where she thought Dick would be. "OH DICKY BOY! WHERE ARE YOU DICKEY BOY?"

"Ace it's fine, don't worry about it," Lily muttered as she put a hand on Ace's shoulder.

"No Lily, Dick needs to learn to keep his trap shut," Ace replied as she shrugged off Lily's hand, she was only planning to punch Dick a few times. "DICK GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Dick poked his head out of the door and looked around.

"Yes, Dick needs to learn when to shut up, but you almost got expelled once today, I'm not going to let it occur a second time," Lily stated sternly, she didn't want to lose Ace to Arkham.

"Lily keep Powers busy then, it's either I rough him up or I get him fired, your mother was very specific," Ace muttered as she stormed toward Dick and dragged him out of the room he was in.

"Ouch! Napier what the FUCK," Dick yelled as he looked at Ace, who was starting to beat him.

"You FUCKING IDIOT, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DO THAT TO LILY!" Ace screamed as she slammed her fist into his head the way her father had taught her, it would just stun Dick. "You KNOW she was supposed to ask on her own, you idiot, NOW SHE'S GOING TO END UP LIKE ME AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Ace, you need to stop," Lily pleaded.

"Fired it is then Lily, I need to go see Powers then," Ace replied as she let go of Dick and walked towards Powers office.

"I'm sorry Dick, but you kind of brought it on yourself," Lily sighed as she looked at her brother before walking out of the room, heading for the quad.

"Principal Powers I have something to bring to your attention," Ace stated as she entered the office.

"And what is that, Ms. Napier?" Powers asked, she was aggravated due to what had happened in the lunchroom.

"I feel it necessary to let you know that I was involved in sexual relations with one of the teachers, and it resulted with a pregnancy," Ace replied, she was being as respectful as possible.

"Ms. Napier, these are very serious allegations you are making...IF you are right you could ruin this persons reputation, and if, most likely you are, wrong, you WILL ruin what GOOD reputation you have...which isn't much," Powers stated sternly as she looked at Ace with a small glare.

"Principal Powers, I already know what I'm getting into. The person is Richard Greyson, I have medical documentation to prove the pregnancy, it's on file here on campus. And honestly Powers I already know that everyone thinks little to nothing of me short of maybe 6 people," Ace replied as she looked at Powers, she wasn't worried about her reputation.

"Yes, I've seen your file… and Ms. Napier...I don't see where I should be inclined to believe you...your file clearly shows that you've been pregnant a total of three times in the last two years...ALL from different fathers," Powers stated as she looked at Ace's file briefly.

"Be that as it may Powers, I would also like to make known that though I thought I had had a miscarriage I am still in fact pregnant with the child of one Richard Grayson. And you can have me examined if you don't believe me," Ace said as she looked at Powers with a look that said 'try me bitch.'

"I don't have to, because what I also have here is the results from your physical that you had when you were enrolled and you are not pregnant since you had evidence of a miscarriage," Powers replied hotly as she looked at Ace.

"Check me again. You'll find a different answer, I was surprised myself," Ace replied, she was getting irate, and starting to see red as it were.

"I don't have to, Ms. Napier, because in the short time you've been here you've had eight fights, twenty detentions, you blew up the Mad Science lab, and now you are attempting to tarnish an esteemed teachers reputation, I will NOT have it. Now if you will run along to your next class," Powers muttered, she was dismissing Ace as a lying girl.

"You're going mental lady, it's the fourth day of school. I've only been in three maybe four fights you can even ask Mr. Draven. I've had two detentions which granted, I haven't served any of them, but whatever. And if all you goody two shoe hero fuckers would get your heads out of your ass's you'd realize that sometimes you have to look past what someone does and take what they say as truth until you find out differently. But I FORGOT YOU'RE ALL FUCKING HERO'S AND IM A VILLAIN THAT AUTOMATICALLY MEANS IM BRUSHED OFF RIGHT? Oh and get your facts straight I never blew up the science lab, medulla wouldn't let me wear my gloves so he blew it up not me," Ace screamed as she looked at Powers.

"Be that as it may, if I hear of ONE more incident you are out of here and on your way to Arkham. Now get to class," Powers stated calmly as she looked at Ace.

"Fine Powers, see you in HELL," Ace stated as she walked out of the room, she walked to the gym, she had gym class and needed to blow off steam, so here she was stomping around toward the gym.

(After School)

"You okay?" Lily asked Ace as the two girls changed out of their combat 101 gear and into their normal clothes.

"Yeah, Dick still has his job, I'm still technically pregnant but I'll survive," Ace grumbled as she grabbed her bag and looked at Lily. "I'm going to ask Warren if he wants to go out sometime."

"That's good," Lily replied as she also grabbed her bag and the two of them walked out. "You'll need it."

"Yeah I'm going to handle my little problem and have a chat with Eric and Warren," Ace muttered as she looked at Lily.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ace," Lily stated as she walked to Garth's jet, Ace walked to Eric's bike.

"See you tomorrow Lily," Ace replied as she got on Eric's bike.

"Don't worry Garth, I'm fine," Lily said as she looked at the look on Garths face, it was worry.

"I know but I also know that you're worried about Ace," Garth replied as he opened the jet and both got in.

"It feels like everything is falling apart, and I don't know what to do," Lily whispered as she nodded and sighed.

"Nothing is falling apart Lily," Garth replied gently as he started the jet and took off. "Things are just taking a turn. Ace can take care of herself, she won't get herself sent to Arkham." They flew toward where Garth hid the jet. "And as for what to do, just be careful about how you handle Layla."

"I already know how to handle Layla, I had to deal with her cousin, the only difference is that Layla's a super," She said as the two of them got out of the jet and headed toward the apartment.

"According to Ace, so was Kandi, she just didn't have a noteworthy power," Garth replied as they sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. "And what I meant by handle is just make sure that she doesn't get you in trouble with school."

"I'll be fine Garth, don't worry about me," Lily stated as she curled into his side and reached up and kissed him.

"I know you'll be fine Lily, but I still worry because of the connection you have with Ace," Garth replied as he kissed her back and wrapped an arm around her. "Lily let's watch some T.V."

"Did you know?" Lily asked a few hours later while she was fixing for herself and Garth.

"Did I know what Lily?" Garth asked in reply as he watched her cook.

"Did you know who my biological father was?" Lily replied as she turned away from what she was doing.

"No Lily, I actually thought that Bruce was your father," Garth replied casually as he continued to watch Lily.

"Good to know that I wasn't one who was kept out of the loop," Lily muttered with an eye roll as she turned back to the chicken she was frying.

"What are you making?" Dick asked as he watched her. "It smells delicious."

"Well Garth, I'm making fried chicken with roasted garlic mashed potatoes, fried green tomatoes, and sweet iced tea," Lily replied as she continued to cook.

"That sounds delicious Lily, I can't wait to taste it," Garth stated as he looked at Lily.

"Everything should be done in a couple minutes," She said as Garth started to set the table and she put everything into serving dishes.

"It all looks delicious Lily," Garth replied as he got up and set the table with blue plates, paper napkins, and silverware.

"Thanks, though I didn't realize I cooked so much," She said when she looked and saw the sheer amount of food she had made.

"This is delicious Lily," Garth stated as he was eating a little bit of everything.

"I'm glad you like it," Lily replied with a blush, she was happy that the first real meal that she had made for him had turned out well.

"This is so delicious," Garth said as he ate more of the chicken. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I learned mostly from Alfred, but also from my mom during the rare times I got to see her and from Bane," Lily replied as she ate her own meal.

"You are an amazing cook Lily-bear," Garth stated as he looked at Lily.

"Thank you," Lily replied as she continued to eat.

"No problem," Garth stated as he watched her eat.

(A few minutes later after the two were done)

Lily was putting the food in containers to put in the fridge, she also started doing the dishes that she had used. "Want to go for ice cream?" Garth asked as he watched her do what she was doing.

"Sure, just let me get my coat," She replied happily as she walked up the stairs. Garth walked to the coat rack that was in the living room and grabbed his coat. "Ready to go?" Lily came back down stairs with her coat in her hand.

"Yeah, there's a great little place right up the street, it's called Sullivan Bros.," Garth replied with a smile as he watched her walk toward him. "We could walk there."

"That sounds wonderful," Lily replied with a smile as she took his hand and let him lead her into the cool night.

(At the Ice Cream Place)

"I hope you like this place Lily," Garth whispered in her ear as they stood in line.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Lily replied as they moved up in line, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"What flavor do you want?" Garth asked as he looked over the menu that they had snagged from a box in the line. "They have a lot to choose from."

"I'll have the root beer float," Lily told the cashier as she looked over the choices.

"I'll have a Sunday, peanut butter ice cream with nuts, whipped cream, cherries, pineapple, and hot fudge," Garth told the cashier as he looked over the menu.

"Peanut butter ice cream with pineapple?" Lily asked as they took a seat and waited for their dessert.

"Hey don't knock it till you've tried it," Garth replied with a smile as he waited for their number to be called. It was called and he got up and got their food, bringing it back to the table.

"Whatever floats your boat," Lily stated as they began eating.

"Here try a little bit, I promise you'll like it," Garth coaxed as he gathered a bit of each onto the spoon and held it out to her. She tentatively took the bite.

"…it's not my favorite thing," Lily replied after she had swallowed.

"It's not for everyone, I happen to like it just because it's a weird combo, something that I began doing while I stayed with the Titans and Beast Boy cooked," Garth replied in a hopeful explanation as he continued eating.

"Let me guess, Starfire?" Lily asked as she continued to eat and drink her float.

"Kinda, she's one weird girl," Garth replied with a nod as he continued eating.

"Eh… She's not weird, just different," Lily stated as she and Garth both finished their ice creams.

"True," Garth stated as they got up and took care of their trash. "Now let's get back home."

"I love you," Lily whispered in Garth's ear before kissing him after they walked out of the parlor.

"LILY WHAT THE HELL!" Dick demanded as he looked at them both, he had come out for an ice cream not to see his sister and best friend making out.

"What's it look like Dick?" Lily replied with a groan as she heard his voice.

"Garth, how could you dude, she's my little sister," Dick stated as he stormed up to them.

"He's my boyfriend, and you know what, I didn't give you and Ace grief when I saw you guys kissing," Lily replied as she looked at her brother.

"Chill out dude," Garth groaned as he put a hand to his head.

"Lily it's just because you're my little sister, no guy is ever going to be good enough," Dick stated calmly, he cared deeply for his sister, biological or not.

"Is that so?" Lily demanded as she glared at her brother. "Well, what if I don't WANT to be your little sister anymore?"

"Lily don't say things like that," Dick replied quietly, he was getting sad, he and Lily had never had these problems before he broke up with Ace, and he realized that it may actually be because he and Ace broke up that he and Lily started fighting. "You know that I care about you Lily."

"You have a real shitty way of showing it Dick, and I don't care anymore," Lily stated, her features becoming cold, she was done and Dick knew that nothing short a miracle would save their relationship. "Well don't worry Dick, you won't have to put up with me anymore." She stormed away from the two boys, inside she felt like she was dying, she never spoke to her brother like that.

"Lily, please come back," Dick whispered as he looked at the ground, he knew that he had fucked up this time.

"Lily, I know that you love him, and I'm okay with it but I just don't think that any guy would ever be good enough for you in his eyes," Garth stated as he ran after her, she had let him catch up to her.

"Leave me alone Dick," Lily growled as she threw up a wall of vines that were very thick in between her and Garth and Dick.

"Lily, don't be mad at him forever, it's not who you are, even if he does deserve it right now," Garth whispered as he hugged her tightly. "But I don't want you to ruin your relationship with him, and neither do you." He kissed her forehead.

"But that's the thing Garth…" Lily replied as she hugged him back, she was breaking on the inside and Garth knew it. "I think our relationship is already ruined." She was emotionless on the outside but on the inside she was a raging storm of emotion.

"I know your brother Lily, he'll be mad and pout for a few days and then he'll get over it," Garth whispered, he was trying to keep everyone calm. "But you can't be saying things like that to him, now go talk to him, don't bring up Ace or me, and don't let him do it either." He kissed her forehead again. Lily nodded and went off to go find Dick.

"Dick?" Lily asked tentatively as she searched for him, she hoped he hadn't gone.

"Hey Lily-bells, I'm sorry about a few minutes ago," Dick replied as he held his arms out in a hug, he waited for Lily. "I let my anger get the best of me, Garth is a great guy for you." Lily walked up to Dick.

"I am so sorry for what I said too Dick," Lily whispered, she was close to tears as she hugged Dick tightly, she hated when they fought.

"It's okay Lily, we were both angry, now you get on home with Garth and I'll see you in class tomorrow," Dick replied as they separated from the hug. Lily nodded and walked back toward Garth, she got rid of the vines too.


	8. Chapter 6

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 6: Surprise Surprise.

* * *

(With Ace (Ace's P.o.V))

"Hey Eric, I'm sorry about school today," I whispered as we drove toward the house. "The Princess did get out, but I didn't want Lily to worry." They reached the apartment building and parked the bike. They walked up to the apartment and walked in, Ace dropped her bag in the living room and went into the kitchen where she walked to the fridge. "Do you want anything to eat Eric?"

"Sure Ace," Eric replied as he walked into the kitchen as well. "I don't have much in there, but I have a few things." I nodded and looked in the fridge and found some bread, cheese, and deli meats. I set about making sandwiches for Eric and I. "And do you need help with your math homework?" I produced the two sandwiches and held one out to Eric.

"Here you are," I muttered as I sat on the couch. "And I would love help on my math, I'm in Algebra II and I have no clue what's going on in that class." He sat on the couch too and we ate our food. After we were finished I took care of the plates, by throwing them out, they were paper after all. "So that math, I have about 40 problems to do and none of the work makes any sense to me." Eric nodded as I grabbed my backpack and took out my math book.

"Ok, what are you working on in class?" Eric asked as he looked at the book, Ace pulled out a pencil and paper to begin working on the problems. "I never did this kind of stuff in school, I never liked math either, but I'll do my best to try and help." I nodded and looked at the book, I turned to the page that was assigned and looked at the problems.

(Time Skip after Dinner.)

I was up in my room, we had just come back from the Chinese place and I was texting Warren. *Hey Warren.* I texted. *Hey Ace how's it going?* He replied. I was laying on my bed with my phone and a book. *It's going, Draven found the hickey.* I replied as I was reading A Midsummer Nights Dream and waiting for Warren to text me back. *And?* He asked, I laughed and wondered what he was doing. *He was ok with it so long as I didn't go to far.* I replied, I was picturing Warren in the clothes from the club, and I couldn't wait to ask him out. *Well, I could have. ;)* He replied and boy could I picture him winking and I wanted to just curl into him. *I know you could have what you doing?* I asked trying to get my mind out of the gutter as I rolled over and continued reading, I loved Shakespeare. *Reading. You?* He replied as I laughed and replied *Reading, and thinking about something.* I couldn't help smiling, and I was excited. *About what?* He asked, I was looking around my room, I had to make sure that I didn't get into any more trouble this year. *You... Warren I'm thinking about you.* I texted in reply as I put my bookmark back in my book.

(The Next Day at School (General P.o.V))

"Will all students please gather in the gymnasium for a special assembly," Powers voice boomed over the intercom system.

"What do you think the assembly is about?" Lily asked Ace as she, Ace, Garth and Warren, all walked to the gym.

"Probably, the talent show," Ace began as she looked at Lily. "And Warren I don't want to hear that you're anti-social because guess what?" She turned to Warren and looked at him.

"What Ace?" Warren asked with his arm around her shoulders, people had visibly shuddered when seeing the two together, holding hands and such.

"So am I, I have maybe four or five close friends and the rest I don't give a fuck about," Ace replied sweetly as she had her arm around his waist.

"Well Ace," Warren stated as he tightened his hold. "Sometimes it's better to have a few really good friends, then tons of shallow ones." Ace nodded and pressed herself into his side.

"I know babe," Ace whispered as they continued on their way to the gym. "However I am so distrustful of people, practically everyone." She nuzzled into his side. "Now let's get this hell over with." The quartet reached the gym and sat together on the bleachers, most other students giving their group a wide spread.

"I would like to announce that there will a talent show, everyone is encouraged to come and sign up between today and next week," Powers stated from the platform that power placement had commenced on. Kids cheered all around including Ace and Lily, much to the terror of both boys. "And I would also like to make it public knowledge that Ace Napier has one last chance before she's sent to Arkham. Please try not to antagonize her as she is working around having been raised by her parents." Ace was getting mad.

"You can't just do that!" Lily screamed at Powers, as she went to stand up. "That's discrimination just because she's the daughter of two villians!"

"Leave it alone Lily, I'm fine with it," Ace whispered as she tightened her grip on Warren's hand.

"Ms. Wayne, please be quiet. Ms. Napier has one last chance to stay out of fights, to stop making accusations about teachers, to stop blowing up the school or she's going to Arkham. She knew the penalty," Powers replied as she looked up at the quartet.

"That's Bullshit and you know it! You only want an excuse to send her to Arkham so that you can have your precious school to be filled with only the children of hero's again, well guess what Ace isn't the only child of two villians at this school!" Lily screamed, her eyes were taking on a faint glow and she was getting angry.

"Ms. Wayne, you need to calm down. I don't care whether or not the students here are the children of hero's, villians, or one of each. You would do well not to assume what I want in my school," Powers replied as she walked off the platform. "Now this assembly is over to your classes everyone."

"It's not an assumption if it's the truth, You and almost every teacher in this school have set things up to ensure that Ace would fail and be sent to Arkham, and don't try to deny it because I can and WILL prove it," Lily growled out as the hold she had on her powers began slipping.

"Lily, calm down. I have my gloves on so my power isn't going to be a problem. Now you really need to calm down before I'm forced to act," Ace whispered as she looked at Lily, she knew what it looked like when Lily lost her control over hew powers. She was then louder, "Oh and Powers, if she says that she'll prove something, well all I can say is be prepared for a lawsuit."

"The both of you crazy bitches need to be sent to Arkham at least then everything here will have SOME class," Layla remarked snidely, a few other people agreed.

"Layla, shut up, neither of them are crazy okay?" Magenta stated from her position next to Layla before she punched her in the face.

"That because you weren't here yesterday when Napier attacked me for no reason at all and Lily isn't really the daughter of a hero, she's the daughter of Ivy and Slade!" Layla stated as she held her nose.

"OH FUCK THIS! Lily, I'll see you sometime soon," Ace stated as she let go of Warren's hand and jumped off the bleachers toward Layla. "I THOUGHT THAT I HAD ALREADY TAUGHT YOU THIS RULE BITCH!" She grabbed hold of Layla and threw her to the floor before jumping on her. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANTED ABOUT ME, BUT THAT YOU WERE TO LEAVE LILY OUT OF THIS!" She slammed Layla's head against the floor a few times. "AND FUCK IF I DIDN'T HAVE A REASON YESTERDAY, YOU TRIED TO ATTACK MY BEST FRIEND, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY A STUPID BITCH AND IF I FELT LIKE GOING BACK TO JAIL I'D KILL YOU NOW."

"That's it Napier, you just lost your last chance!" Powers said as Boomer and the Commander took hold of Ace's arms and dragged her to the detention room. "And the rest of you students get to your classes." She said before heading to her office to fill out the paperwork for Ace to be sent to Arkham.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, I won't be caught unless I want to be," Ace stated sarcastically as she charged up her hands and slammed them into the chests of the men before they reached the detention room, they fell to the floor and Ace walked off. "POWERS THEIR HEARTS DON'T START AGAIN UNLESS I GET TO STAY DO YOU HEAR THAT POWERS?"

"You can stay on the condition that you start their hearts back NOW, and you wear a power sealing device," Powers stated as she came out of her office.

"If I wear that I'll destroy myself from the inside out Powers," Ace replied calmly, she had no intention of wearing that stupid accessory.

"I'll have to just live with that," Powers stated coldly, she didn't care what happened to Ace really.

" Well Powers… That would make you no better than me Powers. If my ability gets sealed away I die. It's in my blood," Ace replied, she would enjoy killing this woman.

"I don't care it's either that or Arkham, or would you rather your little friend to be sent there since it's been HER that's caused you to be in all of these fights," Powers replied coldly. She was getting mad.

"You listen here, I'm the ONLY one who can bring them back, no amount of defibrillation will," Ace stated as she smirked at Powers. "And you are pissing me off enough to stop your heart too, so I suggest you stop threatening things that you can't push through, stop threatening me with death because lady I'm the one who holds the cards." She pulled a deck of cards out of her bag and started to play with them. "Oh and you might want to pick soon because they've got maybe another minute before they suffer brain and muscle damage." She was smiling her demon Jacks smile.

"Fine you don't have to wear the bracelet, now revive them," Powers demanded, she was worried for her staff and fellow hero.

"And not one more threat of Arkham even if I get into more fights," Ace replied as she and Powers began to walk back to Boomer and Stronghold.

"Done," Powers exclaimed and she and Ace shook hands.

"You just made a deal with the Devil Powers," Ace replied as she charged up her hands and pressed them into the male's chests. "Pleasure doing business." She skipped to her locker.

"Boomer, please bring Lily Wayne to my office," Powers whispered when she thought Ace was out of earshot and before going to her office to fill out paperwork and make some phone calls. 'Ms. Napier may not be going there but she just sealed her little friend's fate.' Powers thought with a giggle.

'I should have known that she would try to pull something like this, stupid bitch thinks I can't hear around a corner.' Ace thought as she began to go toward the Principals office. "Oh Powers, a word if you will, not that you have a choice."

"I don't think so Ms. Napier now if you will excuse me," She said brushing past Ace while covertly locking the bracelet onto the young supers wrist, effectively dampening her powers. "I have work to do." She finished as she entered her office as Lily was brought in, Boomer holding her arm tightly.

"What's the meaning of this Principal Powers?" Lily demanded as Boomers grip starting to bruise her arm.

"Get this thing off me you fucking bitch, the power is in my blood do you think that's the only thing I have? And you agreed to no threats, that included Lily's going to Arkham, I told you that you had made a deal with the DEVIL Powers, talk to Draven about the DEVIL," Ace screamed as she raised her hand and pulled out a pocket knife. "You take the bracelet off and Lily stays out of Arkham or the entire school goes boom. GET IT POWERS?" Powers sent a subtle nod to the Commander who punched Ace in the head hard enough to knock her out as guards from Arkham came in and dragged Lily away.

"Ace! Let me go! Ace!" Lily screamed, she didn't see as Ace fell to the ground passed out, her body trying to expel the energy building up inside.


	9. Chapter 7

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 7: Here Goes Nothing.

* * *

(That Weekend at Bruce's)

"Eric, could you help me up the stairs?" Ace asked weakly, she was paler then death and could barely move she looked so sick that she barely wanted Warren to be around her. She could barely move without help from someone, her powers were literally killing her from the inside and Powers was doing nothing. Her body was trying to expel all the stored energy but couldn't because Ace couldn't create a charge due to the bracelet.

"Yeah hang on, Ace, we'll get that thing off of you in no time," Eric replied gently as he picked Ace up bridal style and took her into the house, Warren Magenta and Garth following closely behind as Dick opened the door calling for Bruce. Warren had wanted to help but Ace had said that she didn't want him to get hurt seeing her like this.

"Bruce I…" She whispered, then stopped talking, she blinked a few times. "I need… help me." She passed out.

Powers put that bracelet on her on Monday and she hasn't been able to expel the energy that her blood produces. She hasn't been able to go to school since Wednesday and Powers refused to do anything about it," Warren stated as he watched her, he rubbed her hair.

"Follow me," Bruce said leading the group to the Cave, noting that his youngest was missing. "Where's Lily?" He asked as he indicated to Eric to set ace down on a gurney he had in the cave for emergencies like this one before getting to work on removing the bracelet.

"Lily's in Arkham because of Powers. She was going to send Ace but she made a deal and Powers went back on it. Lily went to Arkham because Ace stopped some hearts and started them again. Then part of the school blew up causing Powers to die," Warren replied as they all followed Bruce.

"And where were you when she was taken Richard?" Bruce demanded as his eyes became cold, he unlocked the bracelet and turned to Dick. Ace woke up from the jolt that the bracelet created.

"Good try Bruce, you brought me back to consciousness. But the bracelet won't just simply unlock Dick already tried it," Ace whispered she was getting weaker.

"I wasn't aware and was not allowed to leave the school until today," Dick replied as he put his head down, he felt horrible.

"I want everyone to suit up, as soon as I get this off of Ace we're going to get Lily, and Dick call her mother and father," Bruce stated as he continued to work on the bracelet.

"You aren't going anywhere Bruce," Ace whispered as she convulsed again with another shock from the bracelet. "Damn is this what it feels like when I shock you guys?"

"Ivy and Slade, yes dad she knows about that now, or Ace's parents?" Dick asked as he looked at Ace, he was sorry he had given her so much grief the past few weeks.

"Both, tell them to meet us at Gotham Park and did Lily ask if she now knows?" Bruce asked as he set to work about making head way on the bracelet that was slowly killing Ace.

"Consider it done dad," Dick replied as he went off to go make the calls needed.

"No Bruce, Dick blurted it out in a fit of rage," Ace replied as she watched Bruce work. "And like I said, you're not going with us so get this thing off me and direct me to a safe environment, I need to vent energy."

"Of course Lily would find out through Dick, and Ace, never say never," Bruce stated as he got the bracelet open and quickly got it off her, there was a scorch mark around her wrist where the bracelet had been.

"Thank you Bruce. However you aren't going so long as I'm here," Ace replied harshly, Bruce just wasn't getting it. She swung her legs off the gurney and got up. "Not your fight this time Bats." She walked to Warren shakily, she hugged him and found him to be cold, she needed to get rid of the excess energy.

"And how exactly are you going to get inside?" Bruce demanded, he just wanted to get his daughter. He walked over to the case that held his suit and began putting it on.

"Bruce who is my father?" Ace asked in reply as she looked around, she felt much better but was still weak and shaky. "I've broken into Arkham before Bats."

"You have a good point there," Bruce stated as Dick, Garth, and Eric all came back in their costumes, they were the only ones with costumes after all. "Be careful all of you."

"Hey Bruce, before we go is there a room I can go to where I can get rid of this extra energy?" Ace asked as she looked at him, he had a small soft spot for her because she made Lily happy.

"Yes follow me," Bruce replied as he led her to a room that was off to the side.

"Thanks Bruce, and if you're wondering I've known you were Batman since before Dick and I started dating. Care to stick around, you can harness the energy and power your house if you want," Ace stated as she charged up her hands, offering him the energy was the least she could do, even just charging her hands she felt better because the energy was leaving her body. Bruce began setting a couple of storage units that would hold the power Ace released.

"Just put your hands on the panels and release the charge," Bruce stated as he finished setting up the units.

"I'll do my best Bruce, but it usually doesn't work like that," Ace replied casually as she put one hand each on the panels and began releasing a trickle of energy. "Bruce how much can these hold? And how fast can they accept it?"

"Well Ace they can hold quite a bit and as long as you don't send in too much too fast they can accept the energy pretty quickly, you can thank Lily for the design," Bruce replied as he looked at Ace.

"I'm sorry if I wreck them, I have a week's worth of energy coursing through my body," She stated as she released more energy into the containers at a faster rate. They started to crack. "Sorry, I produce a lot of energy over the course of a week."

"It's okay, just move on to these two and I'll set up a couple more," Bruce replied as he set up two more for Ace to begin with and set about setting up a few more.

"Thank you Bruce. I'll get Lily back to you and then I have a story to tell everyone," Ace muttered as she released more energy into the next two containers. And went on to fill one more after filling those two. "That should do you for a few weeks."

"Good to know, now," Bruce stated as he looked into Ace's eyes. "Go and save my daughter."

"No problem Bruce, I'm off to Gotham Park, see you all later," Ace replied as she threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared after dropping a card with writing on it. 'Hey Bat's now you can come along, I just said so long as I was here.' Was what was written on the card. Bruce picked the card up and read it with a smirk as he suited up, and headed out to Gotham Park, Dick and the others following.

"Mr. Batman, where's Ace?" Warren asked from the backseat of the Batmobile.

"She's at the park, which is where you are going, while I go to Arkham and see if I can't make things easier for us to get Lily," Bruce replied calmly as he stopped in front of the park. "Everyone out."

"Good luck Bat's, now here's the plan…" Ace stated as Bruce opened the doors and everyone scrambled out. She told them all the plan and off they went.

(After getting Lily out of Arkham.)

"Lily it will be ok, I'm sure that after I explain things Bruce will help, I'm sure of it," Ace whispered as she helped Lily to get into the house. She had just gotten Lily to trust her to get her out of the car and into the house. Lily didn't say anything she just mechanically walked up to her room and sat in a dark corner, her body still trembling and weak, she had been kept in an entirely metal room completely cut off from the outside world.

"I'll keep her home for a few days, let her get back into nature," Bruce replied as he watched his daughter run up the stairs stumbling. "Now Ace you said you had a story to tell us?"

"I'm the one who blew up the school, and I'll stay with Lily for a bit if you like Bruce," Ace stated, she would go into detail later.

"I don't know, Ace, I think she's in too much shock, and as for you blowing up the school...I think it was perfectly justified," Bruce replied as he looked at Ace.

" I uh… I also killed Powers, and I didn't use a bomb for either so that should say something," Ace muttered, a bit afraid of what they would all say. She sat with Warren, who had wrapped an arm around her and was holding her tightly, he was shocked by the fast rate that she had gotten better.

"She's upstairs Alfred. And Bruce, without Lily being the one who was in Arkham, would you think I was justified in my blowing up my school and my principal?" Ace asked as she looked deep into his eyes. She was being serious with her questions. "And I mean that if Lily had nothing to do with any of it Bruce."

"The moment that bracelet was placed on you, your life was in danger, you were using self-defense when you set of that explosion and killed Powers," Bruce replied in a serious tone, he knew where she was coming from, she was raised by villians and going to a hero school.

"You are the only hero that will think that Bruce, I can't show my face back at that school, and neither can Lily, or any of these kids here or my parents, Eric, or Ivy and Slade. My life being in danger just ruined many more lives than just mine," Ace muttered as she looked up at Bruce, she was about ready to cry because she hated ruining Lily's life.

"Fuck that school Ace, Mr. Wayne is right, Powers tried taking your life and all you did was defend yourself," Warren stated as he wrapped his arms around Ace tightly.

"And as for the school...before everyone got here I received a very interesting phone call..." Bruce replied as he looked around the room.

"What was the call Bruce?" Ace asked as she got a slightly happier look to her and she hugged Warren tightly.

"To become your new principal...seeing as my predecessor had an unfortunate fatal accident...and I accepted," Bruce replied with a smile to everyone.

"Congratulations Bruce, does that mean that if someone hits me I'm allowed to hit back now? Because I do enjoy helping Lily out at school," Ace replied as she started getting excited, she could finally get her revenge.

"As long as you don't get carried away and cause someone to be admitted to a hospital...and only if you get hit first," Bruce replied, he took it so that all the students would get the same treatment.

"YES! I'll go tell Lily," Ace stated as she practically flew up to Lily's room.

"Please eat something, Lily-bell," Alfred urged the girl who he considered as his own grandchild to eat. Lily continued to stare blankly into space, not saying anything.

"Let me ask Bruce if I have permission to try something and I'll see if I can have her eating by tonight," Ace stated as she sent a text to Bruce through Warren that read can I try something on Lily to get her better? "I'm just waiting for a reply." Alfred nodded and Ace waited. "I got a reply and Bruce agreed. So Alfred you're going to want to stand back." She gently charged her hands and put them on Lily's temples, she wasn't trying to bring her out of her funk entirely, just bring enough of the old Lily out to begin healing. "Lily, Alfred's here with your favorite foods." 'Please work, please.' Ace thought as she stopped the current.

"Y-you're lying... I'm still there...this is all in my head..." Lily whispered her control slipping as her plants began to react transforming her room. "YOU'RE LYING!" Lily screamed as the plants threw Ace and Alfred from her room.

"Lily, look around you, you just threw me out of your room with PLANTS!" Ace screamed as she looked at Lily, she was glad that Lily was speaking, now she just had to get her to pay attention. "I have the bruise forming to prove it."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, unaware of her surroundings, convinced that she was still in the asylum.

"LILY LISTEN TO ME, YOU JUST THREW ME OUT OF YOUR ROOM WITH PLANTS, FEEL THE SPACE AROUND YOU!" Ace screamed as she walked back into the room fully prepared to shock Lily again, it could sometimes take a few times to get the people back to normal. Lily's mind was beyond reach at the moment, and she sent Ace away from her room and blocked the doorway with thick and thorny vines, keeping everyone out. Ace walked down stairs and looked at Bruce. "I did my best Bruce, she's talking now, but she blocked me out of her room with thorny vines that I can't shock."

"The important thing is that you tried," Bruce replied calmly, Ace started holding her side and Bruce put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just use some of that energy to stimulate her brain, it works on my mother when she starts to go crazy. Just use some sort of conductor and keep the current as low as possible. I have to get out of here or I'll be going up there and blasting my way through because she broke a rib when she threw me out," Ace stated before she walked away, she was going to go home and bandage her side as well as snuggle up to Warren. Bruce nodded before Ace, Eric, Magenta, and Warren left.

(Back in Maxville)

"Warren would you like to stay the night, I'll make an exception under the circumstances?" Eric asked as they got out of the car, they were at the apartment because they had already dropped Magenta off. Warren and Eric were both worried about Ace, most had never seen the weak side of her and they both had done their best to make sure that nobody did.

"Sure Mr. Draven, I'd love to and I'm sure that Ace will be glad," Warren replied as he opened Ace's door and got her out. Eric nodded and led the two teens inside and up to the apartment.

"Thank you Eric," Ace whispered as Warren led her to the couch. "I'm kind of down right now and in a bit of pain." She was wincing whenever someone brushed her left side.

"You're welcome Ace, now why don't we get those ribs of yours wrapped before you do anything else to them," Eric said before he went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

"Hey Eric, could you bring me some water too?" Ace asked as she looked around, she was feeling better but she had to continue to work to fix herself, the energy was still affecting my body internally, she had to get her organs back from the energy overload and the way she did that was cold showers and drinking ice cold water. "I need to get my organs cool from the energy overload." Eric came back into the room holding a first aid kit and a glass of ice water. "Thank you." Eric nodded and handed her the water.

"Ok Ace, I'm going to have you remove your shirt so that I can wrap your side," Eric stated as he turned away slightly, Warren was holding Ace's hand but let go so that she could remove her shirt. "Very good, now raise your arms and don't scream." Ace nodded, raised her arms and bit her lip, Eric began wrapping Ace where he saw a distortion in her ribcage, he wrapped it loosely enough that it wouldn't hurt her further, but tight enough to be beneficial. "There you go Ace, put your shirt on and go lay down. Warren could you help her upstairs?" Warren nodded and helped Ace get up, he grabbed the water from her hand and helped her upstairs.

"Warren, could you help me to the shower, sorry Eric but I have to take a cold shower to help cool me off internally," Ace stated as she and Warren headed up the stairs toward Ace's room. Eric nodded as he walked back into the kitchen. "Great, I'm just going to need you to help me into and out of the tub Warren, I just need to unwrap my side and take a cold shower." Warren nodded and helped Ace sit on her bed.

"Okay, let's get you in the shower," Warren said after he had slowly unwrapped her side so that he would be able to wrap it again after. He swung an arm around her waist and helped her up, he was being gentle on her so that she didn't further hurt her side.

"Thanks Warren, I'm so glad that you're here," Ace replied as she pointed to the dresser so that she could get her night clothes, they walked to it and Ace got her pajamas so that she had them and then they went to the bathroom. "Will you stay with me Warren?"

"Yeah I'll stay Ace, someone needs to make sure that you don't end up hurting yourself further," He replied as he turned away and covered his eyes to give Ace some sense of privacy.

"Thank you Warren," Ace replied as she got undressed and quickly got into the shower, she had it on a comfortably cold temperature. "So how exactly do you keep your temperature down, you use fire." She was just lying in the tub letting the cold water run over her body, loving the feeling.

"Well I wear a specially designed bracelet during the day at school, and when I get home I drink a lot of fluids and I mean a LOT of fluids, and I keep the house at a lower temperature," Warren replied, he sat on the toilet with the seat down.

"Lucky, what type of bracelet?" Ace asked as she shifted so that the water was hitting her back. "And how does the fluid help, is your blood not the center of your power?" She turned the water temperature down further, the water cold enough to hurt others.

"The bracelet is sort of like a portable A/C that helps pull my temp down," Warren replied, he wondered why she was asking so many questions. "The fluids keep me from getting dehydrated, which is a good thing, and no my blood isn't the source of my power."

"That's really interesting, I mean I thought that everyone who had elemental powers had the same center, I thought it was blood," Ace stated as she grabbed her shampoo, which smelt like coconut and strawberries, she lathered her hair and rinsed it out before grabbing her conditioner which smelt the same. "Almost done." She grabbed her body wash which smelt like vanilla and honey, she washed up quickly and rinsed off completely, after that she lowered the temperature again and then turned it off. "Could you turn around?" She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself before she got out. Warren had done as Ace asked. "Ok, I just have to get dressed then we go back to my room and lay down." She quickly dried off and got dressed, her night clothes a tight red tank top that had spaghetti straps and a pair of black shorts that were really short and had the word naughty on the back in red, they came to just under her butt. "Ok I'm dressed, now let's get going so that you can rewrap my side and we can hit the sheets."

"Okay, let's get you all set up," Warren replied with a blush that made him look beet red, he helped her back to her room. He sat her back on the bed and gently rewrapped her side just as Eric had before. "There we go all set." He took his shirt and pants off revealing really low slung black boxers that made Ace practically drool.

"You're killing me Warren," Ace moaned as she looked at Warren, she was still practically drooling, all she wanted to do at this exact moment was run her hands down his chest, nothing more. "So amazing…" She crooked her finger at him, begging him to come closer. She wanted nothing more than for him to hold her close, her pressed up against him so tightly that she was feeling stuff she shouldn't.

"How's this?" Warren asked with a seductive smirk as he crawled up the bed slowly, he caged her in with his arms, hovering over her so closely that she could feel the heat rolling over her body from his. She was groaning, and dying of being that close to him.

"Don't tease if you won't please Warren," Ace moaned into his ear before she bit down on it gently. "And remember don't let me touch you in one place for too long." She looked at him with a low moan, her body reacting to the heat and heating up herself. "I just want to…" She ran her hand down his chest with another moan. Warren attacked her with a kiss, he thrust his tongue into her mouth causing both to moan out quietly.

"Warren.." Ace moaned out before she attacked his lips in a kiss just as passion filled as his was. "Ugh…" She threw herself back from Warren, trying to get as far away as she could from him while on the bed, she was also trying to expel the energy that was building up in her system as quickly and safely as she could. "Let's go to bed Warren."

Warren groaned softly before he nodded and drew her into him, "Good night Ace." He kissed her forehead before the two fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 8

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 8: Lily's Back!

* * *

(Still that weekend (At Bruce's))

"Lily, how are you this morning?" Bruce asked his daughter, who was still in a catatonic state after having reverted to it because she calmed down. Bruce pulled the chair from her desk to her bed and sat with her. Lily said nothing just stared into nothing. "Okay Lily, I'll have Alfred bring up some breakfast, after I've done Ace's shock thing." He brought out one of the containers of the energy Ace had given him, he charged up the two electric rods that he had brought to an extremely low current, and he placed them on either side of her head. The current ran through and true to Ace's word on the phone, it wasn't enough to hurt her, Bruce hated doing this to his little girl, he felt it made him no better than the people of Arkham but it did seem to help. "I hope this helps Lily." Lily was jolted as the current ran through her and her plants came to defend, Lily completely unaware of the fact. "Garth it's your try if you like." Bruce got up and walked out of the room, Garth was waiting outside the door, he had an idea.

"I'm going to try something," Garth replied as Bruce wished him luck and walked off. He headed toward the door of the girl he loved, he wanted nothing more than to bring her out of her funk that she was in.

"And what's that Garth?" Dick demanded as he looked at his friend, he wasn't mad at Garth, he was mad at himself and at Powers. "We've tried everything and nothings worked so far." Garth smiled, he had something planned but wasn't going to tell Dick.

"My little secret," Garth replied as he walked into the room and looked at his girlfriend, she was looking better because she was closer to nature, when they had broken her out she was in a completely metal room with one window that faced the hall way. Lily was staring blankly at the wall when he walked in. "Hey Lily…" He walked up to her bed and moved the chair Bruce had sat in. "How are you?" She continued to be silent and look at the wall, Garth sat on her bed with her and gently moved her so that she was in his lap, he didn't want to startle her and have her plants forcibly remove him like they had Ace. "Lily, I love you," He whispered in her ear, he hoped that it would snap her out of it. "G…" She whimpered, she didn't want to believe that Garth was actually there. "I'm here Lily, and I love you so much." He held her close but gently.

"Garth…" Lily whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek, the first tear she had cried in a week actually, she moved and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her, never wanting to let go for fear that she would lose him.

"I'm here Lily, always for you," He replied quietly in her ear as he held her, she held onto Garth for all he was worth and cried a week's worth of tears as her mind finally accepted the fact that she was free from that horrible place. "Glad your back Lily-bells." He was very happy that she was back and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you Garth," Lily whispered as she looked into Garths eyes.

"I love you too Lily," Garth whispered back. "Now let's go get you some food shall we?" Lily nodded as her stomach growled loudly, she hadn't eaten much lately. They got up and walked down to the living room where Bruce was.

"Lily!" Bruce exclaimed as soon as he saw his daughter, he was over joyed that she was better.

"Hi daddy," Lily replied calmly as she looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked as he got up and hugged his daughter tightly. He had opened his arms and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I'm a bit tired, but I'll be fine after I get something to eat," Lily said as she hugged him tightly, she was smiling.

"No problem Lily," Bruce stated as he walked over to the intercom that was in the living room. "I'll have Alfred make us something to eat, he'll be so glad that you're better." He pressed the intercom button and stated, "Alfred I have great news!"

"And what news is that Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he looked around his room, he was still a little depressed because of Lily.

"Alfred come to the living room, someone wants to see you!" Bruce replied as he let go of the button and waited for Alfred to come to the living room. He sat in his chair and looked at Lily, he was so happy that she was getting better. Alfred came into the living room from the opposite end and saw Lily, he stood frozen in shock.

"Hi Alfred," Lily stated as she looked at Alfred.

"Lily-bell, I'm so glad you're feeling better," Alfred replied as he practically ran up to her and hugged her, he was so glad that his unofficial granddaughter was starting to get better. "What do you want for dinner Lily?"

"Chicken Alfredo?" Lily asked, she was really hopeful that she could get it.

"I can do that Lily," Alfred replied happily, the Chicken Alfredo was Lily's favorite, it was also the first meal that he had taught her how to cook. "Would you like anything else Lily?" He was going to make her anything that she wanted. Lily shook her head with a smile on her face. "Okay Lily, you got it, I'll have that ready in a few minutes Lily." He ruffled her hair and then headed to the kitchen to make the food. Lily sat with Garth on the love seat and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I should call Ace, and let her know that you're alright," He said as he got up and pulled out his cellphone and called the last number that he had had for Ace, he hoped it was correct. "Ace, I have great news." Ace answered the phone, "What's the news Bruce?" "We got Lily back." Bruce was excited beyond belief. "YES! I'M SO GLAD BRUCE!"

(With Ace)

"Warren," Ace stated as she looked at him, she had been woken up by the call from Bruce but was glad that he had called. "Warren wake up." She shook him gently to try to get him up, she usually didn't sleep but last night she did, for longer than normal at least, about four hours straight instead of the maybe two in ten to fifteen minute bursts. "Warren wake up." She shook him harder she also wanted to get food and he was kind of on top of her.

"Ugn..." Warren grunted, Ace pushed him off her. "No wake up Ace, I want to sleep." She got up off the bed and got her clothes, she grabbed a pair of workout shorts and a tank top. "Gughn..." Warren was rolling around and patting the bed where Ace was. "Why you no here?" Ace pulled her sleep top off and changed into her blue tank top after putting on a sports bra, she changed her shorts from her sleep shorts into her workout shorts which were purple.

"I'm going for a jog then I'm taking my bike to Gotham," Ace stated as she pulled on a pair of socks and her converse sneakers. Warren shot up after hearing that. "Warren Lily snapped out of it, she's all better." Warren got up and got dressed in the clothes he wore before. "Come on Warren, I'll make us some breakfast, I'll go for a quick jog, and then we'll go to Gotham." He nodded as he wiped his eyes, he was so tired, he hadn't slept for more than forty-five minutes at a time and only got maybe six or seven hours.

"Ok, do you have coffee or something?" Warren asked as he pulled on his shirt and pants. Ace nodded and led him downstairs. "What are you making for umm... whatever meal this is?" They walked down stairs holding hands.

"Yeah I can make coffee and I was going to make leftovers from whatever we have in the fridge," Ace replied as she pointed to the table, she set about making coffee and grabbed her own mega monster. "So, I think we have some Chinese and some stuff to make pasta." Ace set about making some Chinese for herself and Warren. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Two sugar and milk," Warren replied as he looked at Ace, who was getting the coffee cups down, she got down two one for Warren and one for Eric when he came down. "What are you making Ace?" She pulled the plate of orange chicken with rice out of the microwave and put it in front of Warren, with a fork and his coffee. She cooked up her leftovers from the other day and sat down with Warren. "So how often do you two go out for supper? I've seen you going out several times for dinner, most of them at the Lantern."

"We go out a lot," Ace replied as they continued to eat. "He can't cook, and I don't really like to."

"So is it go out or go without most of the time?" Warren asked as he chuckled, his chuckle was so sexy.

"Sort of, I mean I can cook a bit, I can make pasta and burgers, but that's it," Ace replied as they continued eating, she was melting on the inside with the sound of his chuckle. "So want to go on my jog with me?"

"Sure, we'll go whenever you're ready," Warren replied as he finished his meal.

"Ok, let's see if you can keep up," Ace stated as she finished too. "My jogging is more of a run than an actual jog, I go for about two miles one way then come back." She took care of all the plates. "Well let's get going." Warren followed her out the door and the two of them started their jog.

"Ok you know this town better than I do. Where's the best place to run to and how do we get there?" Ace asked as she jogged next to Warren, she was going at a slower pace than normal, if this was Gotham she would be going for a five mile jog and wondering what she was going to do to keep from killing her father's minions. "Come on Warren, I know you can go faster, you kept up with me when I was pissed off." Warren smirked and sped up his pace a bit. "So what's the worst injury you've ever had?" She was jogging backwards so that she was looking at Warren. "Mine was breaking my left arm in three places and then breaking my ankle the same day."

"Three fractured ribs, broken leg and a severe concussion all in the same week," Warren replied as they jogged, they were headed to a nearby park.

"Wow what caused that Warren?" Ace stated as she slowed down a bit so that Warren could keep up, when she got going boy did she get going.

"The ribs, and leg a fight with Speed and Lash during our Freshman year, the and the concussion was from an explosion in the mad science lab," Warren replied as they continued their jog.

"Wow… so have you ever dated someone before me?" Ace asked as she looked at Warren.

"I did date this one girl, but we didn't really work out, we both decided that we were better off as friends," Warren replied as he looked at Ace.

"So… that detention room that Powers use to threaten me with all the time… what did it do?" Ace asked, she really wanted to know why Powers was always trying to get her into that room. "Ugh…" She stopped and held her side.

"It blocks powers," Warren replied as he stopped as well, he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"No wonder she wanted me in there all the time, I mean seriously she tried to kill me more times than I've ever tried to kill someone, I just go for it," Ace said as she was holding her side, normally she would push through the pain but since she was still recovering she didn't want to push herself more than her body would let her. "I have to stop."

"Okay, let's get back so that we can go see Lily," Warren replied calmly, he was worried about her ribs.

"Ok sounds good," Ace stated as she leaned against a nearby building, her side was killing her. "I may not be able to take my bike to Gotham, do you know how to ride?"

"Yeah, do you want me to drive us there?" Warren replied in question as he looked at her.

"Only if you think that you can ride my motorcycle. Gotham is dangerous for people like me my bike is known," Ace replied as she walked over to him, she was trying not to jar her ribs too much.

"We could always take mine," He said as he led Ace back to the apartment and led her inside. "We can take your bike to my place and then take my bike to Gotham from my house."

"Ok, yours is probably registered anyway, mine isn't no license nor do I have the bike registered," Ace replied as she went up to her room with Warren and grabbed clothes to change into. "Could you please check my bandages for me?"

"Okay, it got a little loose on the jog, after you get dressed then I'll rewrap it for you," Warren stated as he checked the bandages.

"Ok, now to just get dressed," Ace mumbled as she stripped off her tank top and bra in favor of a better set, not caring that Warren was looking at her. "So did you like my pajamas last night?" She put on a black and red bra that left little to the imagination as Warren just stared almost in a trance. She changed her shorts and undergarments into a more provocative set; she was wearing a pair of matching underwear. She pulled on the tight skinny jeans that were blue and purple but left her top off so that Warren could do her bandages. "So…?"

"Th-they, w-were…" He replied as he cleared his throat, his face gaining a twinge of color. "They were nice." He started to wrap her side, shifting to relieve some pressure from her side.

"Really… just nice Warren?" She asked as she looked up at him with a smirk on her face, she was trying to make him uncomfortable. "Because I can honestly say that yours made me want to jump you." She ran a hand down the side of his face. She stuck her tongue out at him and waited for him to finish.

"Don't show me that tongue unless you intend to use it," Warren growled, it made Ace melt on the inside.

"I'll do what I please Warren and how would I be using it?" Ace asked as she stuck her tongue out again. "Now that you're finished I guess I should put my shirt on right?" She was baiting him. "Or I could not... your choice. Wouldn't be the first time that I've got without a shirt on my bike." She looked up at him with a little smile that turned into a smirk.

"Just put a shirt on, so that I don't have to burn every man we cross to a crisp," Warren replied with a soft groan. She pulled him so that she was able to whisper right into his ear.

"You'd be burning _everyone_ Warren. Not just men," She whispered seductively as she reached for her shirt, not that it would cover much. "But I hope you like my shirt." She pulled on the shirt, it was blue and had no sleeves just thick straps, it came to about an inch under her bust line.

"Come on, before I lock us in this room," Warren replied with a groan as he led them out to her bike after she pulled her ankle height boots on.

"Maybe later," She stated as she stuck her tongue out again with a wink. "But let's go, I'll drive us to your house I can go that far." She pulled her keys out of her side bag which she had luckily grabbed and started the bike, she threw the one helmet to Warren, she never wore it. He placed the helmet on Ace's head.

"For me?" He asked as he indicated her outfit.

"The helmet was for you, so put it on," Ace replied as she took the helmet back off and handed it back to him before swinging her leg over the seat of the bike. "And I'd dress worse for you Warren, ask Dick. Now put the helmet on and get on the bike." Warren sighed and put on the helmet, he got on the bike with her.

(At Warren's House)

"Here we are," Ace stated as she nudged Warren to get off the bike, Ace followed after shortly and fixed her shorts after she was off. "You can change if you want and then we can head to Gotham." They walked into Warren's house, he was leading her up to his room.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in five," Warren said as he walked into his room to change into some fresh clothes. "Ready?" He asked as he came out a few minutes later.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Ace asked as she looked at him, he was wearing black leather pants that hugged just the right places, boots that were awesome, a red wife beater and a leather jacket. "Ugh... Payback right?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe," He whispered into her ear before he bit it.

"Warren what did I tell you about teasing?" Ace asked as she dug her nails into the back of his neck. "Those pants are bad enough, my gods man." She looked at his pants and began to feel light headed and excited. "Let's go before I do something we may regret." Warren nodded and took her to his bike before they rode to Gotham.

(Back in Gotham)

"How are you feeling Lily?" Bruce asked as they sat at the table, Lily was happily eating large amounts of the chicken Alfredo that Alfred had cooked. She had always loved Alfred's cooking, and really missed it when she was in Arkham, a place she never wanted to go again.

"I'm doing better than I was," Lily replied as she continued eating.

"I'm glad to hear that Lily," Bruce stated as he ate slowly. "And I do believe that you are going to have some visitors very soon." He looked at her with a smile.

"Who's coming dad?" Lily asked as she continued to eat.

"You'll see I think that's them now," Bruce replied as he heard a knock at the door. "Hey Lily, why don't you go get the door?" He was excited to see her reaction.

"Hey Lily-bell!" Ace screamed as Lily opened the door to the house.

"ACE!" Lily screamed back as she hugged her best friend, she missed Ace and was worried.

"Glad you're better," Ace stated as she looked at Lily, she could smell Alfred's cooking so she felt compelled to ask certain questions. "Did Alfred cook Alfredo again?"

"Yep!" Lily replied as she led the two into the house and into the kitchen. "And as usual he made enough to feed an Army." Ace was excited, she loved Alfred's food.

"Does this mean I get Alfred food?" Ace asked as she looked at the humongous pot of chicken Alfredo that was on the table.

"You bet it does," Lily replied happily, she was smiling.

"YES!" Ace exclaimed as she held her side before sitting down, her bandages were on display due to her shirt. "Alfred you are an AMAZING cook, your food is the best I've had." She grabbed one of the plates and loaded it with the Alfredo. Warren followed suit and both began eating with the Wayne family. "So Lily, when did you snap out of it?"

"This morning," Lily replied as they all continued eating. "It was a combination of the shock thing from you and then Garth's little plan that I won't be announcing." Warren was eating in normal human amounts per bite whereas Lily was taking slightly larger bites, and Ace was practically inhaling hers, she always inhaled her food. "Thank you by the way, that energy has been lasting for everything that we need it for."

"Great to hear," Ace stated as she continued to shovel food into her mouth. "So want to go to the Gotham mall this afternoon?" Ace was excited to go to the mega mall and not the stupid Maxville mall. Sad thing is that even if Lily said no, she would go anyway. "Please say you'll go." Lily nodded and they all continued eating.

"Sure Ace, I'd love to go to the mall with you guys," Lily replied as she looked at Ace. "Can I go dad?" She looked at Bruce; she wanted to make sure that it was okay with him before she agreed to anything. Bruce nodded with a small smile, he wanted her to get back to normal and felt that the mall might just be the best way to do that. "Thanks daddy." They finished and Lily and Ace helped Alfred take care of the dishes so that they could get going.

"Thanks Bruce, we'll be back before three tomorrow morning," Ace stated as they walked back into the dining room. "Let's go guys, the mall opens soon." Lily was smiling, she loved shopping with Ace. "Bruce could you drop us off, we brought the bike, gets better gas milage." Bruce looked a little skeptical. "I still don't have my licence because my dad can't take me and the Strongholds refused, Eric is technically dead so he's out." Bruce nodded.

"Yeah I'll take you, and if you want I took Lily for her Permit test just before she went to live with Dick so I could take you too," Bruce replied as he stood up along with Warren. "So what time would you want me to pick you kids up?" Ace looked at her phone and saw that it was noon, the mall was open from noon till two in the morning. "Just make sure that it isn't too late or I can leave the car and have Alfred pick me up after." Ace nodded and looked at the other two.

"The mall closes at two A.M so probably about 10:00pm or if you want to go with that second plan you won't be in a car for ten plus hours," Ace replied as she looked at Bruce, she could shop for hours. Bruce nodded and looked at the other males, Warren looked fearful and Garth looked concerned.

"Don't worry boys, shopping with Ace and I won't be _that_ bad," Lily stated as she looked at Garth with a smile. "Though Ace, I would like to go shower and change before we go."

"That's no problem," Ace replied as she nodded and winked at Lily, she had just given the boys falsely reassured the boys that they would be ok. "She's not lying."

"Don't fall for that one guys," Dick stated as he looked at the two boys, he had been shopping with the two girls and he was scared for life.

"You ready guys?" Lily asked as she came down a few minutes later, showered fresh feeling, and dressed.

"Um… should I be scared Dick?" Warren asked as he looked at Dick, he was getting slightly nervous.

"Keep quiet Dick, no you shouldn't be Warren," Ace stated as she looked at Warren.

"Me and Ace aren't as bad as Dick is saying," Lily replied as she looked at Dick with a stern look.

"Lies, you two dragged me around that damned mall for 10 hours, I was so bored," Dick replied as he looked at the boys with a serious look. "They'll go to shoe stores and try on practically every pair in their size, then they'll go to Hot Topic and Spencer's, and then you'll both be dragged to Victoria's Secret and then back to the shoes store." He looked at the girls. "And don't you two even try to tell me different, you did it seven times when I was dating her."

"Warren don't you dare believe a word he says," Ace stated, she was glaring at Dick. "I promise it won't be that bad."

"We're not that bad...and Dick it was only three hours that we would drag you around, not ten," Lily sated with a sigh as she looked at Dick, he had a habit of blowing things out of proportion.

"Actually there was that one time where every store in the mall, or at least almost every store, had a sale," Ace replied as she let out a laugh. "If I remember correctly we also did go back to several stores several times." She looked at Warren, she was getting heated. "I promise it won't be that bad, it will take some time because of the fact that I like to be in stores for a while."

"As long as you keep me away from the Barnes and Noble I don't generally take as long as Ace," Lily stated as she looked at the boys.

"Ace tends to take forever because she likes to look at everything and try on just about everything that she looks at," Dick replied sarcastically as he looked at Ace.

"I'm going to smack you Dick, let's get going," Ace stated as she walked to the door, she was pulling Warren with her.

"Dick, PLEASE try not to antagonize her!" Lily demanded as she looked at Dick, her eyes were still somewhat dull.

"He's all good, I'll be good, I have my own special treat for being good," Ace replied with a smile as she winked at Warren.

"I'll keep her in line Lily," Warren stated as he winked at Ace too. Lily nodded as the group got into the car with Bruce and Alfred in the front.

"So Lily we should probably work on that talent show stuff, I talked it over with the girls, Kenna, Rosa and Magenta, and we decided on a few numbers for us to do," Ace stated as she got into the car and sat next to Warren in one of Bruce's big cars. "We should go look for outfits and also dresses for homecoming." She rested her head against Warren's shoulder.

"Like what?" Lily asked as she rested her head on Garth's shoulder.

"Well our duet, our being yours and mine, is Raise Your Glass," Ace replied happily, she looked at Lily, who was looking better. "Then You, Kenna, Magenta, Rosa, and I are going to do Cell Block Tango from Chicago." She smirked at Warren and at Dick, apparently neither of them knew the song. "Warren and I are doing Time of Our Lives from Dirty Dancing and I don't know about your solo or mine and the song you and Garth sing is completely up to you. So we'll need to get quite a few outfits and call a few people to get measurements or just have them meet us."

"What do you think?" Lily asked as she looked at Garth.

"Well there is one song that I really want to sing, 'I Want to Spend my Life Loving You' as our duet," Garth replied as he looked at Lily as well.

"I like it," Lily stated with a smile.

"So that's another one down, we're also going to have to practice a LOT for this to go well. What song are you going to do for your solo? And what kind of outfits do you want to wear, I texted the girls and they'll meet us at the Gotham mall in three hours," Ace asked as she put her phone away in her bra.

"I'm thinking about singing stand my ground, and as for outfits...I don't really know," Lily replied as the group got out of the car and waited.

"Well for the one Chicago they wore leather, so we could do that if you want?" Ace questioned as they walked into the mall, Warren drooling a bit at the idea of Ace in leather.

"I thought that was silk and lace?" Lily replied in question, it was a common debate between the girls.

"Oh yeah, well either way they have to be good. Remember 'they had it coming'," Ace stated as she winked at Lily. "And it's not like we can't find both of them in this mall."

"You're right about that," Lily replied as they walked to the store map.

"Ok so what store do you want to go to first Lily? Besides the book shop," Ace asked, she knew that if she hadn't said that, that that's where Lily would spend most of the day.

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret," Lily replied looking at the map, she needed some new things anyway.

"I like that idea," Ace stated, she winked at Warren. "I needed to get a few things anyway."


	11. Chapter 9

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 9: Mall and Show Prep.

* * *

"Would you like us to wait outside?" Warren asked he looked at Ace, silently hoping that she would tell him to stay out of the store.

"I'd like it if you came in, but you can wait here if you like I'll give you money for pretzels, and Garth you're up to Lily," Ace replied as she looked at Warren, she just had to get a few things but she also understood that some men were uncomfortable in lingerie stores.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Garth," Lily stated as she looked at him.

"I don't actually mind. Warren you coming?" Garth asked as he looked at Warren, he didn't want to be the only guy in the store.

"I guess I'll come, but I'm not holding the bags," Warren replied, he would go so long as he didn't have to hold the bag or be the only male in the shop. The four teens walked to Victoria's Secret and the girls began to look around.

'Great and no problem Warren, what do you have to get Lily?" Ace asked, she was looking at bras and panties.

"I kinda had an idea for our Cell Block skit and I would like to have your opinion," Lily replied as she grabbed a few pieces of outfits being very careful in her picking before she went to the dressing room.

"I can help with that, just tell me when you're ready," Ace replied as she looked at the bras, she was in need of a few more because hers were getting a bit small. Lily donned the black push-up bra and a short black slip that was split to her mid-thigh, she also had on thigh high lacy stockings with black stiletto heels.

"What do you think?" Lily asked as she walked out of the dressing room, only a short distance away so that the entire shop couldn't see her, just her best friend and her little group.

"I like it Lily, but please tell me that that won't be the entire outfit, even I plan on wearing a shirt. And where did you get the heels?" Ace replied in question as she looked Lily over.

"I'm actually planning on making the bra itself into a shirt, I just need to get some sheer material and we'll be all set, what do you think Garth?" Lily stated as she looked at Garth, his response was important. He was drooling slightly and couldn't form complete sentences so he just nodded.

"Go change before you break him further, I'll look for something to wear for the Cell Block skit in that other lingerie store that caters to the edgier people," Ace replied as she winked at Lily, they were both planning to wow their boyfriends and the school. "But I do have to pick up a few things here." Lily nodded after sending a seductive wink to Garth, walked back into the dressing room, an extra sway to her hips. Ace picked out some bras and panties, not letting Warren see. "Well let's go pay." They both walked up to the register and pulled out credit cards to pay for their purchases. "Where to next Lily-bells?" They both pay for their clothes and leave.

"How about Spencers?" Lily asked as they headed out of Victoria's Secret and Lily smirked.

"I like it, I think that we can find some good stuff for the show there, plus I do believe that we both need more jewelry," Ace replied as they walked to Spencers dragging their respective boyfriends after them.

"Am I going to see what you bought any time soon?" Warren asked as he looked at Ace with a smirk and a wink. Lily looked at Ace with a questioning gaze.

"What's with the look Lily?" Ace demanded as she looked at her friends face, she completely ignored Warren for the moment.

"I believe your boyfriend asked you a question," Lily replied teasingly as she looked at the couple.

"Yes Warren I'll show you what I bought, but not here," Ace whispered in Warren's ear as she pulled him into Spencers, they all began to look around quickly finding their own special couples niches in the store. Ace did as she always did, and walked straight to the back of the store to look at the more suggestive outfits for her costumes, she went all out in a show, and she had dragged Warren with her to look at all her options and see his face. Lily looked around for outfits for her solo.

"You know Ace," Warren began, he was developing a blush on his cheeks that could rival the streak in his hair. "I… I don't really think that I should be here right now."

"Why?" Ace asked sweetly, she smirked then gained an innocent look as she pulled a particularly sexy corset, it was black faux leather with a chain running across the front, and it was strapless and would show a lot of cleavage. "Don't you want to see what I get?" She was looking for the right size and once she found it she draped it over her arm. She looked at Warren with a smirk.

"I'm kinda more worried about being banned for indecent exposure, I could rip your clothes off, if you could all them that," Warren replied through gritted teeth as he looked at her with a sexy smirk. "And that would not be good."

"I won't let you do anything here Warren, I'll tell Eric that I'm staying at your house tonight, I saw that your mom isn't going to be home for the next three days, so we can get up to some fun" Ace stated as she walked over and found a cute little black skirt, it was leather, pleated, and would look amazing with the new top, it would only go to about her mid-thigh. Warren nodded while he blinked, he had a smirk on his face, and he was going to get lucky that night.

(With Lily and Garth)

"What do you think of this one?" Lily asked after grabbing a corset top that was dark forest green with a black ribbon laces up the back, and it also had black lace trim on the sleeves and bottom. She held it up and showed it to Garth.

"I uh… I really like it Lily," Garth replied as his face lit up in a blush, he started sweating and looking mildly sick.

"Are you okay Garth?" Lily asked as she looked at him, she was worried that he was getting sick. She put a hand on his forehead to see if he was running a temperature.

"I'm fine Lily, just a little warm," Garth replied quietly as he blushed more, his face almost as red as her hair.

"If you're sure Garth," She stated before she ran off toward the garters and stockings.

'These girls are trying to kill us.' Garth thought as he followed Lily to the section she was in. "Found anything you like yet?" He asked as he came to a stop next to her, he was slightly worried by the fact that she and Ace were practically plotting to take over their minds.

"Not quite yet," Lily replied as she looked over the vast selection in front of her.

"Well is there any way I could help?" Garth asked, he hoped that he wouldn't regret this question after the fact. However he would regret it.

"How about you pick out a few outfits that you would like for me to try on?" Lily replied with a seductive smile as she pressed herself up against him. She whispered in his ear and then nipped it.

"Um… uh… anything's good with me," Garth stated as he tried to form the right words. He was getting very hot and had to shift to make himself more comfortable. "Um… I kind of like that set." He pointed to a pair of blue stockings with a matching blue garter belt, what he liked the color blue.

"Anything to go with?" She asked after she grabbed the indicated set.

"Um…," He started to reply before he lost most cognitive thought. "You pick." Lily walked back to the corsets and found a pale blue one, matching the stockings and garter that had navy blue ribbon lacing up the front.

"How about this?" She asked as she held up the corset. Garth nodded, unable to make cognitive thought. "You sure that you're okay?" She added the corset to her small pile of stuff to buy.

"Yeah I'm… uh… I'm fine," Garth replied as he wiped his forehead and looked at her.

"You don't _have _to be here if you're uncomfortable," Lily stated while looking down, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable in the sense of I don't want to buy undergarments with you, it's just I can picture you in all these things," Garth replied with a sheepish smile he didn't want her to think him like every other man.

"Oh?" Lily asked with a smirk, she was excited that he thought of her that way. "And do you like what you see?" She wanted to hear his answer but she had a feeling that he wouldn't say anything, and she was right. Garth nodded, he wasn't trusting his mouth to not betray him, plus he was afraid of drooling all over himself. "You're going to have to speak up Aqualad."

"Yes I like what I see, I like it very much," He replied in a growl in her ear as he pulled her up against him so that she fell just how _much_ he liked what he saw. Lily gasped softly when she felt the bulge pressing against her stomach. "See I told you I liked it." Lily panted slightly as she shifted her weight.

(With Warren and Ace)

"So is there anything that _you_ want me to get?" Ace asked as she looked at Warren with a sweet smile, she wanted him to pick a few things for her so that he felt like he had some say in what she wore.

"How about this?" He asked as he picked up a fire red corset with black ribbon lacing up the back, he thought it was sexy and that she would look amazing in it.

"I think I can manage that, what size is it though?" Ace replied in question as she looked at the article of clothing. She looked through the selection of stockings and garters that were by the section of the store they were in.

"It's a small," Warren replied, he couldn't wait to see her in it and was mentally trying to picture it. "And I'll be right back, there was something else that I wanted to show you." Ace nodded and continued to look at the garters and stockings, she eventually picked out a pair of fishnet thigh high stockings that were black and tightly meshed, she also picked out a red lace garter belt that would show from under the skirt, the stockings also had red bows on the tops. "Here you go." Warren came back with a black skirt that had a few bows on it, it was definitely something that she would wear. "I'd like it if you wore the top and skirt together."

"I believe that I could do that for you Warren," Ace replied in a whisper as she took the skirt from Warren, it was a size four. "Would you like to see them on me tonight?" Warren nodded, he couldn't wait he hoped that they would have fun tonight. "I can do that." She dragged Warren to the shoes to pick out a pair for her to wear for the performance of Cell Block Tango.

"How about these?" Warren asked as he grabbed a pair of knee-high black patent leather stiletto heels that laced up the front. They were something that she would pick for herself and she had to ask just one question.

"Are you secretly gay Warren?" Ace asked as she looked at the boots in greater detail, she saw that they were her exact size and was amazed that he was so pinpoint accurate.

"Uh… no, I'm not gay," He replied as he looked at her with a blazing gaze that could melt her. "I'm just picking things that I _really_ want to see you in, all of my picks I would love to see you in."

"I can deal with that, I wouldn't have a problem if you were," Ace stated as she grabbed the box for the boots and put it under her arm. She pulled Warren in for a kiss. "So is there _anything_ else that you'd _really_ like to see me in?" She had a sexy whine to her voice, she really wanted to know.

"Nothing that I can tell you in public," He replied threw his teeth, as they went to go find Lily and Garth.

"Well you could always _text_ it to me," Ace whispered in his ear before she nipped at it. "Hey guys." They walked up to Lily and Garth.

"Hey, did you guys find everything alright?" Lily asked as they walked to the register, they had their credit cards so they weren't worried about the prices.

"Yup, just have to get stuff for our other routines, like our duet and stuff," Ace replied as they paid for their purchases, Ace ecstatic at the fact that Warren had helped her pick out and she would show them to him that night. They left Spencers and headed toward another store. "Where to next Lily-bells?"

"I don't know, though I do need a couple skirts for my solo and mine and Garths duet," Lily stated as she looked at Ace, she was excited as well.

"Want to go to Hot Topic, they usually have really good skirts?" Ace asked as she looked at Lily and felt her phone vibrate in her shirt, she couldn't wait to read what it was that Warren wanted to see her in. "Plus that way I can also look for a home coming dress, you know I like the Hot Topic dresses."

"Sounds good to me," Lily replied as they walked over to Hot Topic, the girls dragging the boys along with the hands that weren't holding plenty of bags. Ace took out her cell phone out of her shirt, she saw a text from Warren and couldn't wait to read it. They all walked into the store.

"Read it later, when we're _alone_," Warren whispered in her ear after he grabbed her around the waist and kept her from reading the message.

"Okay skirts," Lily said when they walked into the store and heading towards the skirts, holding Garths hand the whole time, she never wanted to let him go.

"We'll meet up at the cash register after we're done shopping," Ace stated as she grabbed Warren's hand and dragged him toward the dresses.

"What do you think of this one for our duet?" Lily asked, holding up a navy blue floor length skirt that would go with her blue corset, she liked it and hoped that he would too.

"I like it, I think it'll look great on you," Garth replied as he looked for some stuff for him to wear. She threw a pair of black leather pants at him, which he caught.

"You should wear those," Lily said as she found a black peasant skirt to go with her green corset.

"Now just to find a shirt," Garth replied as he blushed and nodded, he knew she would get him into leather eventually.

"What do you think Warren?" Ace asked as she held up a dress that was black with white frills, it was labeled a Hell Bunny Black and White Wendi Dress. She liked it and hoped that he did too.

"I like it, I think it'll look great on you," Warren replied as he looked at the dress then at Ace.

"Then this is my dress," She stated as she set about looking for clothes for Warren. "Now just to find shoes and something for you."

"What about this one?" Lily asked as she held up a dark blue button up for Garth, it was in his suit color and it would work for him.

"I like it, I think that I'll get it," Garth replied as he grabbed it from her, he really did like it. Lily smiled teasingly and kissed his lips. "You are going to be the death of me." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her forehead.

"Well considering who my mother is," Lily started teasingly as she kissed him. "My kiss _could_ be deadly."

"I know who your mother is Lily, and I trust you not to kill me," Garth replied as he smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little freak," Came the voice from somewhere behind Lily and Garth. "How the hell did _you_ get a boyfriend? Did _daddy_ have to pay him?" Lily knew that voice and she prayed to whatever god was listening that Ace hadn't heard the voice as she knew it well too.

"What do you want, Kandi? Don't you have some stripping to do?" Lily asked sarcastically as she turned to the voice to see her former bully in school, Kandi Williams.

"Well freak, I don't do that for one, and for two well I just wanted to let you know that I start at your school on Monday," Kandi replied as she looked at Garth with a look that spoke volumes, she wanted him and what Kandi want's, Kandi gets, or rather she thought she did.

"Wait when did you learn to count to two?" Lily asked as she looked at Kandi with a shocked look on her face, Lily wasn't going to let Kandi bother her. "Come on Garth; let's go find Ace shall we?" Garth nodded, Lily knew that Kandi was afraid of Ace, let's just say that Ace had bashed Kandi's head against a concrete wall a few times and told her that if she had ever hurt Lily again they wouldn't find her.

"Hey Warren, why didn't you want me reading that text message here?" Ace asked as she and Warren looked for clothes for him, she wanted him dressed amazingly and he wanted her to be happy. "Also what do you want to wear for our duet? I plan on wearing a dress." She looked at him before she pulled him close and hugged him.

"I was hoping to be able to surprise you, just tell me what you're wearing and I'll show you what I'm wearing tonight," Warren stated as he hugged her back, he was going to surprise her by wearing an outfit similar to that which he wore to the club. He was hoping that she would tell him what she was going to wear. "So if you'll tell me what you planned on wearing then I'll show you when we get home what I plan on wearing." She nodded and pulled him closer.

"I was planning to wear a longer dress, probably in black and red," Ace replied in a whisper as she looked up at him, she was planning on wearing a dress similar to the actual one in Dirty Dancing except in black and red. "Do you know the movie Dirty Dancing?" Warren nodded with a smile. "Well I plan on wearing a dress similar to that one except strapless and not white." She was hoping that he liked the idea.

"Ok, you go find that and I'll get my outfit," Warren replied as he looked at her, she nodded and looked up at him. "I love the idea baby, now you go look for that dress, I think I saw that exact thing in the next row over." She nodded and he set about looking for his own outfit. He looked and saw a pair of pants that would be perfect so he grabbed them; he found a black button up shirt and grabbed it as well as a red wife beater. He knew that it was exactly the same as the outfit he wore to the club; however these pants would be slightly tighter in the area that mattered the most. He went up to the register and paid before going to find Ace.

"I found it Warren," Ace stated excitedly as she held the dress up to herself, it was red on top near the bust and then faded into black at the end, it came to just below her knee, it also had a bit of net underneath to make it puff out a bit. "Do you like it?" He nodded and looked at it, she draped it over her arm and then looked over her purchases, she had everything that she needed so she went to the register and paid for it. "The only other outfits I need are the ones for Lily and my duet and my solo." Warren nodded and looked at her; he couldn't wait to get her home.

"Hey Ace, hey Warren," Lily stated as she and Garth met them at the register. They both smiled at her and Garth. "Did you guys get everything you needed?" Both nodded with smirks on their faces. "Oh Ace I texted you my idea for our duet costumes, did you get it?" Ace nodded and smiled at Lily with a nod. "Okay great, I got the costumes as well." She and Ace both smiled, that was going to be their surprise to the boys and their own fathers.

"Ok all I have to get now is an outfit for my solo," Ace said as the foursome left Hot Topic, they all had bags now and Warren and Ace were trying to figure out how they were going to get home with all their bags. "So Lily how about DEBS for those last little bits of stuff like accessories and then we get some food?" Lily nodded and they all went to DEBS, Ace wanted to get some more jewelry and Lily did as well.

(With Ace and Warren After they go back to Maxville)

"Thanks for staying here tonight Ace," Warren stated as they walked into the house, he was excited and couldn't wait to see her in some of the outfits, Lily had given her a bag when they got to Bruce's and she wouldn't tell him what was in it short of the ever so vague 'my costume for my duet with Lily.' "I know you let Draven know that you wouldn't be home and he was okay with it, so let's get upstairs and have a little bit of fun shall we?" Ace nodded as she looked at him, she was going to wear the outfit that he had picked out last.

"No problem Warren, now you go wait in your room and I'll change in the bathroom, no going through my other bags, there's some stuff I don't want you seeing," Ace replied as she looked at Warren and they walked upstairs. He led her into his room, which was exactly what she pictured when she had pictured his room, there was a huge queen size bed that was draped in black and red sheets and blankets there were posters from various bands on the walls and comics on the floor mixed in with books, she pushed him onto his bed and put her bags on the floor on the other side of the room. "Ok I'll put on the outfit for our duet." She grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom across the hall.

'Oh thank god we are home,' Warren thought as he sat on his bed, he saw what she could do so he wasn't going to sneak a peek in her bags. He couldn't wait for her to get back, he had seen the dress and couldn't wait to see what she had paired it with, they had gone to Draven's house so that Ace could get a bag of clothes. "You look amazing Ace," Warren whispered as she walked in dressed in the red and black dress that she was going to wear for their duet, she paired it with a pair of black tights and ankle boots with a three inch heel. He stood up and held out a hand, she took it and he spun her around so that the dress flew up. She smiled and grabbed another bag before disappearing again. "Wonder what she'll come in next?" He asked himself as he waited for her to come back in, he was tempted to look at the bag that Lily had given her, it was from a store that he and Garth hadn't been allowed to go in, they had been given money for pretzels and were told to stay out. Ace walked back in dressed in her outfit for Cell Block Tango, it was a leather top that gave her amazing cleavage and the leather skirt along with the fishnet stockings that were held up by the blood red garter that she had gotten and knee high boots that Warren had picked out.

"What do you think?" Ace asked as she looked at him with a seductive smirk, he stood up and pulled her to him. He nipped at her neck before kissing up it. "I take it that you like it?" He nodded and continued to nip at her neck. She pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed another bag; she walked back into the bathroom and changed into the dress she had gotten for her solo. It was a black and red number, it had a black leather corset top and a puffy red skirt, and it had layers of lace and netting that made it stick out from her. She walked back into the room and waited for his opinion.

"You look amazing, what's this one for Ace?" Warren asked as she did a twirl for him, she was also wearing knee high white socks and patent leather shoes with three inch heels. She smiled at him and winked.

"My solo, now if you're good I may give you a preview of what my outfit for my duet with Lily will look like," She whispered in his ear as she dug her nails into the back of his neck again, he seemed to like it when she did that. "One more outfit for tonight and then we can have some fun." She winked at him before she grabbed one last bag and walked back to the bathroom. She changed into the black and red corset that Warren had picked out, she also changed into the skirt he had picked, the only thing that he hadn't picked out was shoes but she had that covered, she slipped on a pair of red pumps and walked back into the room. "Like what you see?" He nodded as he looked at her, he could barely keep his mouth closed.

"I love it, you look sexy," Warren growled in her ear as he grabbed her around the waist, which was the outfit that he had picked out. He loved it, he spun them around and tossed her on the bed, and she bounced lightly and waited where she lay. "Just let me know when you want to stop." She nodded with a smirk, she wasn't always an easy conquest, however she wanted to have some fun. "Now I want you to close your eyes and just feel." She nodded and closed her eyes, he gently heated his fingers and ran them down her neck to the top of her corset, he didn't exactly know how she got it on herself, but he didn't care. He trailed his fingers down her arm and back up only to lightly brush them over her clothed chest and midsection. "Keep them closed and roll over." She nodded, she was melting at his touch and would do just about anything if he asked, she rolled over and waited, he began loosening the laces until the corset was practically off of her, it would be if she was sitting. He trailed his fingers down her back, she arched into him causing him to laugh, her ribs were still wrapped and he wondered how long it would take for them to heal.

"Warren...," Ace whispered, she was loving the attention that he was giving her. He let out a deep chuckle as he trailed his fingers back up her back, she let out a little moan and almost opened her eyes but stopped herself. "That feels amazing Warren." She was arching up into his touch causing the corset to come away from her body, she wasn't wearing anything underneath it, Warren used his free hand to slip the clothing out from under her. He leaned over her, he was getting onto the bed, he had stripped off his shirt when she closed her eyes and as he climbed into the bed next to her he raised his body temperature slightly, he found it was something that most females liked. She shivered slightly, and shifted toward it. "MMM... Warren, please..." She just wanted him to keep touching her, she loved the feel of his warm hands all over her body.

"Be careful what you wish for Ace," Warren whispered in her ear in a deep rich tone that made her melt, he still had on his pants and she still had on her skirt and shoes. "It just might come true." He unzipped the skirt and slipped it off of her slowly, she was wearing one of the pairs of panties that she had bought at Victoria's Secret, they were red with little black bows and black lace around the top.

(The Next Day (At Dick's to practice for the show))

"Okay what number do you want to start with first?" Lily asked Ace, the girls and their boyfriends were the first ones at the designated meeting place for the practicing of their acts for the talent show that would be taking place in a month's time. "Because until Kenna, Rosa, and Magenta get here we can't exactly practice Cell Block Tango, did they ever get their costumes?"

"I know, so we should practice the duets," Ace replied as she looked at Lily, they had brought all the costumes besides the ones for their duet, and Kenna, Rosa, and Magenta had gotten their costumes as well. "I told them to be here at three so that we would have time to practice our stuff, they also already have their own costumes so far." Ace dropped a smoke pellet and got into her outfit that she was going to be practicing in for her and Lily's duet, it was a barely there skirt and the shirt that she had worn the day before for shopping, her ribs had healed enough due to her energy and Warren's full body rub down that they weren't wrapped. Eric had told her to be careful, he called her this morning and told her that he hoped she had used protection and that she needed to be careful with her wrist and her ribs. "So if you want we can practice our duet first and then seeing as it's only one we can then practice our duets with our loving boyfriends."

"Works for me Ace, just let me get changed, I'll be right back," Lily stated as she looked at Ace and grabbed a bag, she went into the bathroom and changed coming out in short shorts and a sports bra. "Ok, let's do this." They practiced 'Raise you Glass' a few times, they had picked a song that they both knew so that all they had to do was practice dance moves. When they stopped Ace practically guzzled an entire bottle of water then excused herself to the restroom, her being stuck in that bracelet had caused her to lose the baby this time she knew so because she got tested. But she was worried about last night, if she missed her period this next coming month then she would be worried because whenever she had sex the condom had a habit of breaking, either due to her or her partner.

"Ok Warren, you and I will practice over here, you two can practice over there, the girls should be here at three so that gives us an hour," Ace stated after she had come out of the restroom. They all began to practice and then an hour later the girls came in, they were all dressed in their costumes with long coats covering them. Ace threw down a smoke pellet and changed into hers, Lily grabbed hers and went into the bathroom to change. Kenna was wearing a black leather bandeau top that had lacy material covering her midsection, and a skirt that was made out of what looked like silk, she was also wearing a pair of red tights and black boots. Rosa was dressed in a black and red corset with a black skirt and black fishnets and black leather boots. "Hey girls." Magenta was wearing a black tank top what was rolled up to end just above her navel and her skirt was made out of a mix of leather and lace, she was wearing a set of black stockings with purple bows and her combat boots.

"So what are we doing, you were very vague Ace, you just said that we were doing some song from Chicago and that our costumes had to have a least one piece of leather," Magenta asked as the three girls put their coats off to the side. "I mean honestly, we all look kind of ridiculous dressed in these clothes." Kenna nodded, she never wore clothes like this but she made an exception.

"We're going to be doing Cell Block Tango," Lily said as she wrote on little index cards and folded them, she then put them in the bowl and shook them up a bit. "Okay you're going to take a slip of paper and after everyone has one we'll say what we have, then that is your roll." She went around the room and everyone picked out a paper and looked at it, there were various takes on each paper.

"I got the Arsenic and the Mormon," Ace exclaimed as she looked at her paper. "SWEET!" She did a fist bump, she liked those parts of the song and she could easily be two different people for that song. She knew this song in and out, sans the Hungarian part of the song.

"I got the gunshot to the head," Magenta said as she read over her part, she smiled she knew that she could do it.

"I got some Hungarian stuff, great looks like my random foreign language is going to come in handy," Kenna stated with a smile, she had taken Hungarian on her own and now it was going to pay off.

"I got something about a gymnastics show," Rosa muttered as she read it over a few times. She wasn't entirely happy but she would sing the song.

"And that means that Lily got Lipschitz the painter," Ace stated as she looked at Lily, she was excited to do the routine, Ace and Lily would show the others the routine and then they would have at it.

"Well let's get started, we have a lot to do," Lily stated as she looked around, she was excited and couldn't wait to do the number. "We have basic choreography planned that Ace and I will show you. Go start the song Ace." Ace went to the small set of speakers and plugged in her phone, she had the song on it.

"You got it Lily," She pressed play and quickly ran back to where Lily was, the song started playing and they began to do the routine. There was a lot of twirling and spinning a few flips and a split or two, the boys were staring with open mouths and a glint in both of their eyes. "So that's about what we want to do, it'll be easy plus we've got a month to practice, so if we practice every weekend for a few hours per day we should be fine." Ace went and paused the phone so that it wouldn't play right away. "Let's run it again." The other girls joined in this time and they redid the routine.

(About an Hour Later)

"So Ace I heard that Power's is no longer with us care to tell me what happened?" Lily asked as they all sat around, the girls were all in their costumes still, Lily and Ace sitting with their boyfriends. "I heard from dad that you had something to do with her not being alive anymore."

"Well she put that bracelet on me and wouldn't take it off, so before I stopped being able to go to school on Wednesday, I went into her office and took care of things," Ace replied with a smile as she felt Warren wrap his arms around her. Magenta looked shocked, Rosa was indifferent and Kenna looked slightly worried. "If you're wondering, when she put it on me to begin with I had told her that if she didn't take it off she and the school would be going boom, I had made sure that everyone I cared about was out of the school, remember guys I had made sure that you were all notified that there was a bomb threat at the school." She looked at everyone, some people looked shocked, Magenta and Kenna and Garth for some. Some looked pleased, Lily and Warren, and some just looked unaffected that would be Rosa.

"How did you do it if your powers were sealed by the bracelet?" Warren asked as he squeezed her tightly. "I mean your power is energy and it was sealed away so how did you blow up the principal and her office?" That was an excellent question how did she blow it up, she knew but nobody else would, not even Lily.

"I did have a way to release the energy, I mean it can't work on a large scale without hurting me in more ways than one," Ace replied calmly, she had discovered this little bit of information when she got a cut on her arm from on of her fathers goons and the energy had burst out. "I always carry a pocket knife, so I pulled it out and gave her one more chance to take the bracelet off, she refused so I cut my arm and caused a smaller explosion, it was enough to kill Powers and blow her office up. The energy gets released quickly and as a result there is an explosion, I still don't know why it doesn't affect me." The others nodded.


	12. Chapter 10

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 10: Talent Show Fun

* * *

(A month later)

"Hey you guys, you ready?" Ace asked, she luckily had just gotten off her period and was able to fit perfectly into her costumes again. "I just read the set lists, there's plenty of time between all of our acts for us to change." They were all in their Cell Block Tango outfits and they were the second act, the first being Will who was doing a show of strength. "After nimrod gets off the stage we go on, I have the stage set up for our show.

"Girls get ready you're up next," Bruce stated, he was the MC for the night; the judges were Medulla, Boomer, and Draven. "Get out there and dazzle us." The girls nodded and went out onto the stage as soon as the curtains closed. They all got into position, each of them behind a separate section of jail bars, they were ready and completely prepared. The music started and the curtains rose, the girls were dressed in their outfits ready to thrill.

"Pop!" Magenta vocalized as she came out from behind her bars, she did a twirl to get around them.

"Six!" Ace said in a seductive tone, her Ace voice to be exact. She came out from behind her bars by grabbing the top and flipping over them. "Squish!"

"Uh, uh!" Kenna stated as she swung around her bars.

"Cicero!" Rosa vocalized as she twirled around her bars, she was ready.

"Lipschitz!" Lily stated seductively as she too grabbed the top of her bars and flung herself over them.

"And now the six married murderesses of the Cooks county jail in their rendition of, The Cell Block Tango," Bruce spoke into the mike as the girls took their second positions, they were ready able and willing to dazzle for this song.

"He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame. If you had been there if you had seen it!" The girls sang as they danced around provocatively, they were spinning around one another, heels clicking on the floor of the stage.

"I bet that you would have done the same," Rosa finished as they danced into their next positions. Magenta came forward and began:

"You know how people

Have these little habits

That get you down. Like Bernie.

Bernie liked to chew gum.

No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,

And I am really irritated, and I'm

Looking for a little bit of sympathy

And there's Bernie layin'

On the couch, drinkin' a beer

And chewin'. No, not chewin'.

Poppin'. So, I said to him,

I said, "You pop that

Gum one more time..."

And he did.

So I took the shotgun off the wall

And I fired two warning shots...

... into his head."

The girls danced around as Magenta sang, they were doing twirls and spins, flips and splits, they got the crowd to go wild. Ace and Lily could just make out Warren and Garth on the sides of the stage behind the curtains, they were watching the crowd to make sure that none of the other males decided that it would be fun to try and storm the stage, Ace had been throwing some sparks here and there throughout the routine. They all got ready and belted out:

"He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have heard it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!"

The group continued on with the song, each girl taking her turn, the crows still going wild, they loved it. As the song came to an end the entire crowd was on their feet in a standing ovation.

"They LOVED it!" Lily exclaimed as they went back stage to change for their respective next routines. They were going to their little changing area, they had set up screens.

"Um… Lily I don't think that they were cheering for the song," Ace replied with a wink, both girls knew it had nothing to do with the song, it was the outfits. The next person out so that Lily had time to change was some weird kid that could shape shift. Lily went behind one of the screens to change into her outfit for her number with Garth.

"Okay, Lily-bug you and Garth are up next," Bruce whispered as he came back stage.

"Okay daddy," Lily replied as she came out from behind the screen, she came out and grabbed her blue cloak from Ace and headed toward the stage wings. The shape shifter left stage and Lily and Garth went on, Garth waiting in the wings.

"Moon so bright, night so fine, keep your heart here with mine. Life's a dream, we are dreaming." Garth sang as he looked into Lily's eyes. She walked on stage.

"Race the moon catch the wind, ride the night to the end. Seize the day, stand up for the light." Lily sang as she walked onto stage.

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you if that is all in life I ever do." Both sand as they looked at each other.

"Hero's rise, hero's fall, rise again. Win it all." Garth sang as he spun Lily around.

"In your heart, can't you feel the glory? Through our joy through our pain we can move worlds again. Take my hand, dance with me." Lily sang as she looked deep into Garth's eyes.

"Dance with me." Garth sang, they were both pouring all the emotion they could into the song.

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you if that is all in life I ever do. I will want nothing else to see me through if i can spend my lifetime loving you." Both sang.

"Ooh Yeah." Lily sang, she held the notes until she needed to.

"Though we know, we will never come again where there is love." Garth sang, he was welling with emotions that he was releasing with this song.

"Life begins over and over again! Save the night save the day save the love, come what may. Love is worth everything we pay. I want to spend my lifetime loving you, if that is all in life I ever do. I want to spend my lifetime loving you, if that is all in life I ever do, I will want nothing else to see me through. If I can spend my lifetime...loving you." Both sang as they grew closer together.

"Loving you." Garth sang, they were only inches apart.

"Ooh yeah." Lily sang, as she ended the song Garth pulled her in for a sweet kiss. They left the stage hand in hand.

While Lily and Garth were doing their solo Ace and Warren were dressing, Ace into her red and black dress, she was wearing black tights and ankle high boots that had a three inch heel. Warren was dressed in black leather pants, a red tank top and a black button up that was unbuttoned, Ace was practically drooling. They waited in the wings for a moment while their music started. Warren walked out and a few girls screamed, he shrugged his shirt so that it was ready to fall off his shoulders.

"Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

and I owe it all to you"

Warren sang as he looked at Ace who was already standing in the middle of the stage, he walked to her. As he sang he grabbed her hand and around her waist and dipped her after pulling her close.

'Cause I've had the time of my life

and I owe it all to you

Ace sang as she was spun by Warren, her dress was flying around her waist, she was lucky that she was wearing short shorts underneath it or the crowd would have gotten a good show.

I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me

Warren sang loudly, his shirt slipping off as Ace lightly brushed it off his shoulders only to throw it off to the side of the side of the stage where Lily grabbed it, he was now only wearing his tank top. Girls yet again screamed.

We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical fantasy

Ace sang, her words filled with an emotion she was unfamiliar with until she met Warren. He had picked her up and spun her around, she held one leg out and folded the other so that she created a line with her legs.

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it secretly

So we take each other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

They both sang together, Warren pulled Ace close and they looked into each other's eyes with a passion that was so palpable the audience could probably touch it. He got close enough to kiss her but didn't.

Just remember

Warren sang as he looked at Ace, he had been practicing for the last week almost non-stop.

You're the one thing

Ace sang as she wrapped her arm around his neck, she then let go and spun around.

I can't get enough of

Warren sang as he grabbed Ace around the waist, he was mentally preparing for what was to come. He spun her around and then back into his chest.

So I'll tell you something

Ace sang as she spun into Warren and back out before she was being held under the arms by him and he was swaying her from side to side twice.

This could be love because

Warren sang as he pulled Ace closer to him, they were pressed against each other tightly, if Ace could see the look on her father's face she would see a look of shock.

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

'Til I found the truth

And I owe it all to you

Both sang as he lifted her again and spun her, she landed and spun away from him only to be pulled back in. She was laughing and having a great time, she genuinely loved him and felt like she was having the time of her life.

With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

Ace sang as she looked into his eyes, she meant every word of it. She spun out and back in again, he let go of her hand and she did a split. She stood back up.

So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control

Warren sang, he wanted so bad to kiss her right at that moment but he was holding back.

Yes I know what's on your mind

When you say:

"Stay with me tonight."

Ace sang as she winked at Warren, they were about five feet apart and she was watching him.

Just remember

You're the one thing

Warren sang as he looked at her, he meant what he was singing, she walked up to him again and he spun her.

I can't get enough of

Ace sang, Warren was spinning her again and preparing for his big part, the others were gathering.

So I'll tell you something

Warren sang.

This could be love because

'Cause I had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I found the truth

and I owe it all to you

They both sang as Warren let go of Ace all together and headed for the front of the stage. Warren jumped off the stage and dances his way to the back, where Lily, Garth, Magenta, Rosa, and Kenna were waiting along with Alex, Ethan, and Zach.

Now I've had the time of my life

No I

Warren sang as they all came dancing toward the front, the crowd was looking at them all astonished that they could pull something like this off. Ace was standing on the stage fluttering her skirt as Warren danced, his tank top having come off as he was dancing his way down the center of the chairs.

Never felt this way

They both sang as a few of the other people danced up to the stage, Warren was waiting about twenty feet from the stage, a great running distance.

Yes I swear it's the truth

and I owe it all to you

Warren sang as Ace nodded from the stage. A few of the people went and helped her down, she ran toward Warren and jumped when she reached him, he lifted her in the air as if she were a feather, she held her arm out to the sides and her legs straight. He put her down and they danced on the floor instead of the stage.

'Cause I had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth

and I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you.

As they finished their song and dance, the crowd was on their feet and clapping, Ace and Warren quickly ran back on stage as did all the rest of the kids, they had to change. Once the audience had calmed down from the last song and the curtain had come down over the stage, Lily came out from the left wing in her green corset and black skirt, in the back stage Ace was changing into her own solo outfit.

I can see when you stay low nothing happens, does it feel right? Late at night...things I thought I put behind me, are on my mind.

Lily sang as she thought about that awful week in Arkham.

I just know there's no escape now once it set its eyes on you.

She was getting a stronger voice and her powers started to create a vibrant backdrop for her song, flowers of all colors and vines of various stages of dainty.

But I won't run have to stare it in the eye. Stand my ground I won't give in no more denying it gotta face it. Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside, if I don't make it, someone else will. Stand my ground.

She continued to sing, letting out all of the emotions that she held in that by the time she was done tears were coming from her eyes. As she finished the crowd stood and clapped as she walked off the stage.

Ace hugged her best friend as she left the stage, Ace was already dressed in her solo dress, it was a black corset that Magenta had helped her into, the skirt was red and puffy with layers of lace and netting that made it stick out from her body, it came to mid-thigh. She was ready to wow the crowd. "You did amazing Lily the crowd loved it."

"Thanks Ace, I'm gonna go change into our duet outfit and then we can watch our guys," Lily replied with a smile as she looked at Ace. "And don't worry; I brought my robe so it'll stay a surprise."

"Ok good, after this I'll be getting into mine, damn leather is hot I just remembered why I don't wear it too often," Ace stated as she gave Lily one more hug before she walked behind the closed curtain. She was going to expel a lot of that energy very soon.

Comin' home used to feel so good

I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood

I've seen the world at a faster pace

And I'm comin' now from a different place

Though I may look the same way to you

Underneath there is somebody new

Ace sang as the curtain came up, she stormed toward the front of the stage, she was ready to wow.

I am not

The girl next door

I don't belong

Like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

She sang, it wasn't that she didn't fit in with her family anymore it was most of the kids she went to school with. She made her hands dance with sparks and watched the crowd, her father was watching.

Oh, I can't come back there anymore

'Cause I am not the boy next door

You've been savin' those souvenirs,

Faded photographs from our foolish years

We made plans, but they're wearin' thin

And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in

She let out a blast of the energy in a shower of sparks as she sang, just to prove how much she didn't fit it, her heels were clicking on the floor as she spun around and landed her flips.

And those mem'ries will just weigh me down

'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown

I am not

The girl next door

I don't belong

Like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

She continued to twirl as she sang, sparks flying from around her as she sang.

Oh, I can't go back there anymore

'Cause I am not the girl next door, uh!

I'm not sorry for just bein' me

But if you'd look past the past you could see

That I am not (I am not the girl next door)

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me

I can't go back there anymore

'Cause I am not (You are not)

I am not (You are not)

I am not the girl next door.

Ace walked back behind the curtain, she went into the closed off area to change into her last costume, Garth was going on next so she had a bit of time. She changed into the rather revealing costume; it was essentially just a bra that was made out of metal and a metal belt with two strips of fabric, one in front and one in back. She donned a robe that would hide the costume and joined Lily.

"You ready?" Lily asked as the music for Garth's song came on, he looked at her and she him occasionally as he sang.

"I hope so; I'm worried about the reaction to our outfits, what made you pick these again?" Ace replied as she adjusted her robe to cover her outfit again.

"I don't know, I just wanted to take a jump from my comfort zone and these seemed the best way to go," Lily stated as Garth finished his song, he was heading toward the back curtain.

"I hope I can perform after this, Warren's voice makes me melt," Ace replied quietly as they got up and headed toward the stage door so that they could be ready.

Warren headed out to the stage, his guitar in one hand and a chair in the other; he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with his leather jacket. He sat down and started to play, he began to sing:

The deception with tact

Just what are you trying to say

You've got a blank face which irritates

Communicate pull out your party piece

You see dimensions in two

State your case in black or white

And when one little bump

Leads to shock miss a beat

You run for cover so discreet

Why don't they do what they say

Say what you mean

One thing leads to another

You told me something's wrong

I know I listen too long but than

One thing leads to another

The impression that you sell

Passes in and out like a scent

But the long face that you see

Comes from living close to your fears

If this is up, than I'm up

Are you running out of sight

You see your name up in lights

And when one little bump

Leads to shock miss a beat

You run for cover in this heat

Why don't they do what they say

Say what you mean

One thing leads to another

You told me something's wrong

You know I listen too long but than

One thing leads to another yeah, yeah, yeah

And it's easy to believe

That somebody's been lying to me

But when the wrong word

goes in the right ear

I know you've been lying to me

It's getting rough, off the cuff

I've got to say enough's enough

Bigger the harder he falls

But when the wrong antidote

Like a bulge on the throat

You run for cover in the heat

Why don't they do what they say

Say what you mean

One thing leads to another

You told me something's wrong

You know I listen too long but than

One thing leads to another yeah, yeah, yeah

"Wow that boy can sing," Lily stated as Warren finished up.

"See why I melt?" Ace asked as they waited, they were keeping their robes on until they were sure that they were the only ones backstage.

"Yeah," She replied as Warren left the backstage area, the lights dimmed enough for them to be able to see but the audience not able to see them, they took off their robes and tossed them to the side of the curtain, Lily set about setting up the shot glasses and filling them with flavored water. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, Hey is that Garth over there looking at you?" Ace asked as she pointed, she quickly ditched the fruit water for hers and filled them with something special out of a bottle of her own which she threw off to the side after. "Oh sorry, stage lighting you know."

"You could've just filled your own glasses, Ace," Lily replied as she sent the thumbs up to Selena that they were ready and she could start the music.

Right, right, turn off the lights

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

The lights were off as the girls started singing and flared to life when Ace sang "Why so Serious." The lights illuminated their outfits causing a few gasps and cat calls.

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

They were taking drinks from their glasses every time they sang raise your glass, Lily was and would be fine, Ace on the other hand, was going to get hammered.

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of a party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

(Freak out already)

Can't stop, coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

(It's so fucking on right now)

The girls were dancing wildly; they were a spectacle to see. Their costumes were causing an uproar and their fathers were being held back by their mothers, it wasn't that they didn't approve of the costumes; it was rather they didn't want to see their little girls being looked at like they were by the male population.

Party crasher, penny snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

Ace was becoming more and more like her father as the song went, as she got drunk that's always what happened, also that was most of the reason that she got drunk at the Strongholds house, they stayed away from her when she got like that. Her father was pleased, he knew after the lights came on with the words Why so Serious that she was going to become like him, he was very pleased.

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

By this time Ace was plastered, they each had eleven shot glasses, and Ace was acting so Joker like that the entire gym could figure it out if they really tried, she had misjudged the amount, but from the looks of things nobody else had figured it out besides her family.

Oh shit! My glass is empty

That sucks!

Ace was slightly sad, she liked her drinking, she still had a few more glasses to go though.

So if you're too school for cool

(I mean)

And you're treated like a fool

(You're treated like a fool)

You can choose to let it go

We can always, we can always party on our own

The girls were still dancing around wildly, they were lost in the song, the boys had also never seen them practice in their outfits so they couldn't wait to go find out their reactions. Their fathers were still trying to get on stage, but their mothers were holding them back, not that they could have gotten up on stage if they wanted to, Ace had set the floor to shock anyone who tried to get on stage with them.

So raise your (oh, fuck)

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

By the end of the song Ace was blitzed, she had miscalculated the amount of glasses as well as what alcohol she used, it had to look like water so she had grabbed the strongest vodka she could get off her father. Lily was looking at her hoping she would be alright, she was standing so that was a positive, she made the mistake now she had to live with it. Unfortunately for Warren when she got drunk she also got 'excited.'

"Damn would you look at them," Speed spoke up as he looked at Lily and Ace.

"Oh yeah, Lily can be in my sex slave harem any day, oh the things I would do to her," Lash replied as they watched the two girls, the entire crowd was getting glimpses of things that they probably shouldn't have. "It would be amazing the things I could do to her."

"Same with Ace, I could do _so much_ to that girl," Speed stated as he adjusted himself, they didn't know that Garth and Warren were right behind them. "I would _love _if they would dress like that every day, I mean Ace dresses close enough as it is, I caught a glimpse of her after Layla pissed her off in the lunchroom, boy was she hot, she put that Peace through his paces trying to keep up with her. I bet she could go for _hours_."

"What was that about Ace Speed?" Warren asked as he tapped Speed on the shoulder to announce that he was there, he was pissed.

"Indeed Lash, what was that vulgar statement about Lily?" Garth demanded as Speed and Lash turned around, the looks on their faces were priceless, they looked like they had just seen a cheap two-bit version of porn.

"Well I mean besides the fact that you two just let it get out that you're both nerds," Warren taunted as he looked at Speed and Lash. He wanted to do things to Ace too, but she was his girlfriend so he could, they however could not.

"What? We are not nerds," Lash defended as he looked at Warren, he was slightly afraid because of what Warren had done to him previously in the way of broken bones. "It's not like they're really your girlfriends, they're hot and Speed and I were just talking about how we'd like to have some 'fun' with them. I mean come on… wouldn't you want to bend one of them over in that and have your way with them?" He had asked a valid question, however Warren wasn't going to answer out loud. 'I would like to bend her over in that outfit and have my way with her.' Warren thought as he cracked his knuckles.

"NOW YOU WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!" Garth exclaimed, the girls had just finished their song and were coming to meet their boyfriends, who were sitting in the somewhat back area of the gym.

"I actually am dating Ace, and he is actually dating Lily," Warren stated calmly. "SO YOU CAN JUST FUCKING FORGET ANY THOUGHTS YOU HAVE ABOUT HAVING ANY 'FUN' WITH OUT GIRLFRIENDS!"

"Oh, like you could stop us if we really wanted to get them," Lash taunted they were unaware that Lily and Ace were closing the gap between the stage and their boyfriends.

"Um… if something weird was to happen and he wasn't able to stop you for some unforeseen reason, I'm DAMN sure I could," Ace replied from behind Lash, she was looking at Warren with a glint in her eye. Lily walked to Garth and gave him a kiss before slowly walking up to Lash and with her best seductive Ivy look she kissed his cheek before kicking him full force in the nuts. Ace kissed Warren and pointed to Speed. "Have fun baby." Warren kissed Ace deeply before heading after Speed.

"Remember Napier, he won't always be there, and I'll remember this outfit," Speed replied before he took off running, or rather tried to take off running.

"What do you need to run Speed? That's right… energy," Ace stated darkly, she was upset that those two ingrates would even think about her and Lily like that. "And who controls energy Speed? That's right… ME. Now go have fun Warren." She was holding her hand up to stop Speed from running as Slade and the Joker came over, they had heard everything and were _not_ pleased.

"Uh oh," Lily stated as she saw Slade and the Joker coming, this could not be good.

"So what's going on here?" The Joker asked with a chuckle as he came to stop right between Lily and Ace.

"Nothing much sir," Lily replied quietly, she didn't want anyone to die at the moment.

"Lily, dear sweet Lily, leave the fibbing and lying to Ace. Your eyes betray you. Now what's going on here? I heard words about my daughter and niece that I shouldn't have. Love the costumes by the way," The Joker stated as he looked between Lily, Ace, Warren, Garth, Lash, and Speed.

"Oh Shit!" Lash gasped out when the Joker and Slade's stares were directed at him and Speed, he was scared shitless by these men.

"Lily, what did they say about you? Or better yet, Warren what did those two say about our daughters?" The Joker asked Warren, Warren went into excruciating detail about everything that Lash and Speed had said, this was actually the first Lily and Ace had heard of it so they were getting mad. The Joker was tapping his foot the entire time Warren was speaking, never a good thing and Ace knew it better than anyone.

"Really now? How about you boys take that up with our daughters," Slade began as he looked at the two boys with a death glare. "I'm sure they will take _very_ good care of you. And girls excellent choice in song. And Joker I dare say Ace is a bit drunk." He was observing Ace, who was having to concentrate on holding Speed where he was, something that she never had to do.

"I swear to drunk officer I'm not gods," Ace replied as she continued holding her arm out so that Speed remained stationary.

"Your daughter couldn't hurt a fly Joker," Lash stated boldly, he was making stupid choices, but he wasn't exactly thinking with his right head.

"You shouldn't have said that," Lily piped up, everyone turned to look at Ace, she was fuming mad.

"HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE THERE STRECH!" Ace, or rather Jacks exclaimed as she charged up just one finger, a few sparks jumping off it, she touched it to Lash's forehead and knocked him out. "OK WARREN, LET'S GO, I NEED SOME FUN!" She dragged him out of the gym to do nobody knew what, they also didn't want to know. Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"God, Freak, could you look any MORE like a slut?" Kandi demanded with a snide look as she came up behind where Lash and Speed were.

"Not a good idea," Garth muttered, he had a feeling that if he stayed where he was he was going to get hit. "Wait, Lily let me get out of the way first." Lily nodded and let Garth back away, he moved so that he was behind the dads. "You're good."

"It seems to me that you need a reminder of what happens when you mess with me like when you and your slut squad ruined my bracelet," Lily stated as she stalked toward Kandi, she let her powers loose and proceeded to beat the ever living piss out of her, she was angry and she acted more like her parents than ever before. Kandi limped away in pain, out into the hallway mere seconds later a scream was heard from that same hall then another. Layla came running in, choked out an 'ouch' and fell over dead.

"Seems like Ace got ahold of her and Kandi," Lily muttered as she looked at Layla.

"Well no more problems with them," Ace exclaimed as she came running back in. "I'm off to have some fun with my boyfriend tata!" And with that she was gone again. Lily laughed and turned to Garth, she pulled him in for a kiss that could end the ages.

"Don't you even worry about what your daughter is getting up to?" Slade asked the Joker as he turned to look at him, he was curious because Ace always seemed to do as she pleased.

"I learned a _long_ time ago that she will do as she pleases, because that's how we raised her, and to try and stop her would be like trying to catch the wind, why, starting to feel those protective instincts even though you've only recently become a part of her life?" The Joker replied in question as he nodded his head toward Lily, he knew that Ace was probably getting up to possibly making him grandbabies again, but he put it out of his mind because of the fact that he knew that if he should try to stop her from something she really wanted he could end up dead and he liked living.

"Ace does seem the type. And yes I am," Slade replied as he looked at Lily, he remembered holding her in his arms exactly once as a baby, he never saw her except from afar as she was growing up. "I just remember watching Ace grow up. She killed her first person at four, you were so proud because she also came into her powers then." Slade turned to look at the Joker. "And believe it or not if _you _were to tell her not to do something she probably wouldn't."

"Well just to let you know, Lily is more like you and her mother than she knows, as you saw when she went loose on Lash and that Williams girl," The Joker replied with a chuckle as he headed to find Harley and head out.

"Old friend you are correct," Slade murmured to himself as he looked around him.

"What is he correct about?" Ivy asked her one-time lover as she walked up to him.

"That Lily's more like us then we know," Slade replied as he turned to look at Ivy, she was still as beautiful as the day that he had met her.

"No, she's not like us," Ivy whispered, she was thoughtful about that idea.

"How do you figure Ivy? I just watched her verbally fillet a girl and practically kill this cowardly boy here with words," Slade replied, he was curious as to how she was not like them.

"Because she's better, she has the best of us and with her being raised by Bruce, she won't grow to end up in Arkham on a regular basis," Ivy replied with a smile.

"Were you hear when Ace had her powers sealed away?" Slade asked as he looked at Ivy.

"No, why what happened?" Ivy asked, she had been away for that whole week and hated that fact.

"Ace beat that Layla girl and Powers threatened her with Arkham but Ace being Ace, stopped some hearts and made Powers make a deal with her. Powers went back on that deal and put Lily in Arkham for a week until Ace broke her out after having Bruce get the power sealing bracelet off her," Slade replied calmly, he hated being the one to tell her that their daughter had been in Arkham.

"WHAT?" Ivy hissed out, she was a very protective mother. "That woman put my baby in Arkham!"

"Mom, it's okay see, I'm fine," Lily piped up as soon as she heard her mother yelling.

"Where is she, she hasn't been here in the last month?" Ivy demanded, she was furious enough to spit nails, however she controlled plants so she would be content to spit acid at things that displeased her. "You tell me where that bitch is."

"Ace already took care of her mommy," Lily replied happily as she looked at her mother.

"How? Was it painful? Did she suffer?" Ivy demanded, she demanded retribution for her daughter; she knew what Arkham was like and had never wanted her daughter to know what it was like in there. "How did Ace take care of it Lily?"

"The explosion in the office," Lily replied as she adjusted her costume so that it covered everything again.

"That is suitable I suppose. Now how about we go for ice cream, you, Garth, your fathers and I?" Ivy asked as she put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan mommy," Lily replied as she looked at her mother. "I just need to change, I don't think that the ice cream place would appreciate my being dressed like this." She walked off back to the back stage to put on her jeans and t-shirt.

* * *

A/N: Okay people, I know that a lot of people are reading this, and I'm guessing that a lot of people like it. SO here's the deal people, I want to hit 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. My friend and I are working very hard on this story, and we would like to hear what people think about it. So help us hit 10 reviews and you'll get chapter 11.


	13. Chapter 11

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 11: After Show Fun

* * *

"Thank you for taking me along Ms. Ivy," Garth stated as they went to their seats, they had already grabbed their ice cream. Slade had an ice cream sunday as did Garth, Ivy had a banana split, Lily had an ice cream with hot fudge and whipped cream. Bruce had a cone dipped in strawberry.

"It's not a problem Garth, we wanted you to come along," Ivy replied as she looked at Garth. "The dad's want to ask some questions. Lily held Garths hand.

"Now Garth, just so you know I do intend to question you deeply about your relationship with Lily," Slade stated as he began eating his ice cream, they all did.

"So am I," Bruce replied as he looked at Garth.

"DAD!" Lily exclaimed, she was addressing both her fathers.

"Lily, it's a father's prerogative to question the boy his daughter is involved with," Slade replied as he looked at Lily with a smile.

"Slade, just don't grill him too badly," Bruce stated as he looked at the entire table. Lily sent Garth an apologetic smile.

"It's okay actually, I'll answer any questions you have," Garth replied as he ate his ice cream, he had gotten the same thing that he got the last time he was there, when it was just him and Lily. "I have nothing to hide."

"What are your intentions toward my little girl?" Slade asked bluntly as he ate his treat.

"Well I want to make her happy, she decides where this goes, I only go as fast as she wants," Garth replied as he looked at the three adults at the table. He was slightly intimidated have one of the greatest hero's and one of the greatest villains as his girlfriend's fathers. Ivy smiled at his answer, she wasn't going to ask questions, she had faith in her daughters picking abilities.

"I just need to make sure that you won't hurt my Lily-bug," Bruce stated as he looked Garth up and down, he had gotten to know the boy but needed to hear it for himself, he had even helped break her out of Arkham so he knew that Garth cared.

"I will _never_ hurt her," Garth spoke with a strong voice, he had the conviction of what he was saying, both men knew he wasn't lying to them.

"Good because the last boyfriend that she had did hurt her, and do you know where he is now?" Bruce asked casually. Garth shook his head, he had no idea where that boy went. "He's no longer with us Garth."

"Didn't know you had it in you Bruce," Slade stated as he looked at Bruce. "Now biggest question: What did you think of Lily's costume for her final routine with Ace?"

"I uh…" Garth began, he was struggling to make coherent sentence. "I liked it." He was blushing deeply.

"DAD!" Lily exclaimed as she looked at her fathers.

"Did you do anything to stop those boys from the show?" Slade asked as he looked at Garth, Lily looked at Garth as well.

"I was going to, however Warren and Ace took care of that for me," Garth replied as he looked at Lily, he had love in his eyes. "If they had even tried to lay a hand on you I would have broken it." Lily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good to hear Garth. Now you kids have my permission to do what you please," Slade stated as he looked at the kids.

"Daddy?" Lily asked as she looked at Bruce, she wanted his approval.

"I approve oh him Lily, I have from the beginning," Bruce replied as he looked at Lily and Garth with a smile. Lily got up and hugged both her fathers.

"Now you kids go have fun," Slade stated as he hugged his daughter.

"Go have fun kiddo," Bruce stated as he hugged his daughter and ruffled her hair. After hugging her mother and fathers, her and Garth left the parlor she was holding his hand the entire time.

"So Lily, shall we go for a walk in the park?" Garth asked as they walked away from the Parlor.

"I'd like that," Lily replied as they walked toward the park.

"It's almost sunset so we can watch that too," Garth whispered as they headed toward the park, he had his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you," Lily whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, more then you know," Garth whispered in reply as they walked, they were close to the park. Lily looked him in the eyes before shyly kissing him. "Almost there, I have a surprise waiting for you when we get there." He hugged her to him. She followed him where he was leading her in the park. "I had Ace and Warren set up a picnic for us." They walked to the blanket that was set out, there was a picnic basket on the right corner of the blanket.

"Garth, it's wonderful," Lily said as she smiled at him, they sat down.

"I'm glad you like it," He replied as he looked at Lily. "Now let's eat shall we?" Lily nodded and began taking various foods out of the basket, there were sandwiches and salads, soda's and juice drinks. He was looking at Lily, he was so happy.

"What?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy right now," Garth replied sweetly as he continued to look at her. She was smiling at him seductively.

"So… what DID you actually think of mine and Ace's outfits?" Lily asked as she crawled over to him.

"I… uh I really liked it," Garth replied as he blushed.

"How _much_ did you like it?" Lily asked as she looked at him.

"A _lot,_" Garth replied in a whisper as he looked at her.

"Stay there," She said before getting off the blanket and summoning a barrier of vines around them so that they had maximum privacy, before making another one so that she could change into the outfit that was in the backpack she had been carrying. "What do you think of this one then?" She came out wearing a pale blue nightgown that went to her ankles but had spaghetti straps and her hair flowing around her.

"I uh… I like that too. You look amazing," He replied as clearly as he could, he was getting dry mouth. She smiled and walked over to him before sitting down next to him.

"I love you," She whispered before closing her eyes and kissing him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I guess the desert I have planned is a good one then," He whispered before he kissed her deeply.

"And what desert was that?" She asked as she kissed along his neck.

"Strawberries and whipped cream," Garth replied as he held back moans at the attention his neck was getting. She moaned in his ear after hearing that and softly nipped at his ear. "Lily…" He moaned as he held her tightly to him, glad for the vine cover.

"Garth," She whimpered as he pulled her closer to him.

"Not in a park Lily," He whispered, he knew she wanted to do stuff, he did too, but he wouldn't do them in a park. She pulled away and nodded, all the while her instincts telling her to 'convince' him to do things right where they were. "Once we're back at my place, I promise we can do _whatever_ you want to."

"I might just hold you to that," She replied before kissing him once more and backing up so that they could eat.

"Thant's fine Lily," Garth started as he grabbed one of the sandwiches. "In fact I hope you will."

(A while later at Garth's house)

"So...what do you want to do now?" Lily asked, her hands were clasped behind her back.

"Like I said at the park Lily, we can do _whatever_ you want to," Garth replied as he looked at her, she had changed back into her normal clothes before they had left the park. "So what do _you_ want to do?"

"Let me get more comfortable then," She replied as she looked at him, she picked up her bag and went to shower and change her clothes. 'I wonder what she meant by get more comfortable.' Garth thought. Lily came back out a few minutes later back in her nightgown with some silvery blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss, and her hair framing her face.

"You look beautiful Lily," He stated as he looked at her for his position on the couch. "So what would you like to do?"

"I want _you_," Lily said before coming over to him and kissing him.

"But Lily, you already have me," He replied as he looked at her and then kissed her deeply. Lily took his hand and placed it on her lower back. "I need you to tell me _exactly_ what you want to do." He pulled her closer to him.

"I want you to make love to me, Garth," She whispered as looked at him, she was looking deep into his eyes.

"I believe that I can help with that Lily," He whispered back as he stood her up and then stood up himself. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her up the stairs toward his bedroom. Lily followed him upstairs, her body trembling in anticipation for what was to come. "You have nothing to worry about." He opened his door and pulled her in, they sat on the bed. "Just tell me if you ever want me to stop."

Lily nodded and Garth leaned forward to kiss her, he kissed her deeply, his hands rubbing up and down her sides as he gently pushed her down onto the bed. "Garth...," She moaned her hands reaching for his button up. She was undoing every button until she could push it off his shoulders easily and quickly.

Garth shrugged the garment off easily before reaching for the hem of her nightgown and lifted it slowly and carefully off of her, revealing her navy underwear. "Beautiful." He whispered before he kissed her again.

(The Next Morning)

"Mmmnn," Lily moaned as she woke up, she felt amazing, she curled into the heat that was surrounding her.

"Did you have fun last night?" Garth murmured as he held her tightly to him.

"Yes did you?" She replied in question as she looked up at him.

"Yes I did, how are you feeling?" He asked as he held her close they were both still undressed after having fallen asleep in a content state.

"Just a little sore," She muttered softly into his chest as she blushed, her face was almost as red as her hair at this point.

"I'm sorry," Garth replied as he rubbed her back with one of his hands. "If I could have prevented it you know I would have."

"I know you would've," She replied as she curled into him more, she didn't want to get up any time soon.

"I'll go make us some breakfast, you stay here and relax," He stated as he got up and quickly grabbed a pair of boxers which he put on so that he could go cook. "Would you like waffles or pancakes?"

"Waffles," Lily replied with a smile as she curled up with his pillow.

"Strawberry or blueberry?" Garth asked as he watched her.

"Blueberry," Lily murmured as she fell back into a light sleep. He walked down stairs to go make waffles. He set about making blueberry waffles and grabbed a tray to put all the things for breakfast. After he made the waffles he set a stack of three on each plate, he covered them in whip cream and more blueberries. He put the two plates on the tray and grabbed two cups each of milk and juice. He walked up stairs with the tray.

"Here we go Lily-bells," Garth stated as he came into the room and looked at Lily. Lily woke up as the smell of breakfast wafted toward her nose, she sat up after making sure that the sheet was covering her.

"Mmn, smells good Garth," Lily said as she adjusted herself on the bed to make room for Garth.

"Well I hope you like it," He replied as he het the trey between them and took a sip from one of the juices. Lily took a bite of waffle, a small bit of cream on the corner of her lips. "You have a little something. I'll get it." He leaned in and licked the cream off the corner of her lips. Lily laughed softly before she kissed him. "So what would you like to do today?"

"We should go check on Ace and Warren… but then again I can always text her and have them meet us at the Paper Lantern for lunch," Lily replied as she turned to grab her phone, showing her back to Garth.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Garth stated as he looked at his watch then looked at Lily. "It's about ten now so if you want we could meet them at about 12:30."

"Sounds good," She said as she texted Ace. "Okay, she said that they'll meet us there." She got up and put Garth's button up shirt on.

"You look sexy in my clothes," Garth stated he stared at her.

"Why thank you sir," Lily replied in a fake southern accent as she looked at him.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Garth asked as he grabbed the trey.

(With Warren and Ace (after the Talent Show))

"Ace, why did you have to go and wear that particular outfit?" Warren asked as he opened the door to his house, they were kissing against the door which made things a little more difficult. "I loved it and continue to love it, I'm glad you've covered up though because I never would have gotten you home." She was pressing herself against his body, she wanted him, she still had her last costume on under her robe, and was excited to ask Warren some questions.

"Lily picked them out, I went along with it," Ace replied as Warren pulled her inside, he was very excited and couldn't wait to get Ace up to his room. "I'm glad you love it, because it's an authentic replica, I didn't wear the complete costume to the show, I hid the rest of it in your room." He looked at her with a sly smile, the only thing missing from her costume was the neck piece, he was wondering why she hid it in his room.

"So… why did you hide it in my room?" Warren asked in a whisper as he nibbled her ear, and down her neck. He wanted her just as excited as he was, not that she was far off.

"We'd get more use out of it here Warren, I saw your book collection and I knew that you would know where my costume is from right away," She whispered back in reply as she let out a soft moan, she was growing weak at the knees and would need to be held up if they stayed there too long in their current position. Warren was pulling her toward his bedroom; he couldn't wait to get her in his bed. He opened the door to his room and pulled Ace toward his bed which he then placed her on. "Warren…" She moaned out as he looked at her, she was laying on the bed looking up at him with a seductive smile on her face. He kissed her deeply as he ran his hands up and down her sides over her robe. "Would you like me to take the robe off Warren?" The residual heat from his fingers reaching her and making her pant, he took the robe off her gently and carefully.

"Beautiful," He whispered before kissing her again, they were both ready, his pants were tightening as he looked at her in her costume.

"It's all for you if you want it," Ace whispered as she looked at him, the top of her costume was a bit too small so it made her chest stick out just a bit more than normal, not that either party was complaining about that added bonus. "I'm all yours." He kissed her before he began the process of removing her costume. "Warren… please." She looked up at him with pleading gaze. He smiled down at her, she still had on the bottom part of the costume and it would stay on for a few more minutes. "Please…"

"Tell me what you want Ace," Warren growled in her ear, he knew what she wanted but he wanted her to say it.

"You Warren, I want you. Any way you want it Warren," Ace replied with a moan as she looked up at him with a smile on her face, she wanted this so badly. "I want you."

"You have me Ace," He murmured before he kissed her, he was still fully dressed sans shoes which he took off as soon as he was in the room, she however only had her skirt that barely covered anything.

"Please Warren," She whimpered out, she didn't know exactly what she wanted but she knew that she wanted something that Warren could provide. "I want you Warren." He chuckled and held the top from her costume, he wanted to see her in the full thing. "I want to do what you want to do tonight." He smiled, he couldn't wait to see what she looked like in the full costume.

"Could you wear the full costume for me?" Warren asked as he looked at her with a smile. She nodded and held out her hand for the top. "I'll give you the top when you tell me where you hid the last part of the costume." She pointed under the bed, her hand still held out for the top. Warren handed it to her and knelt down to get the neck piece, he reached under the bed and wondered how he missed a giant piece of metal under his bed. When he stood back up she had the top back on and was waiting for him. "I love you so much Ace." She was sitting up in the bed.

"I love you too Warren," She whispered as she looked up at him with loving eyes. "So do you actually like the costume?" He nodded and looked at her, he was holding the necklace in his hands, he was trying to find the clasp. "Or was it just some fantasy based off a book?" She knew her stuff, but it wasn't only a fantasy he found her very appealing in this outfit but only marginally more so than in anything else she wore. He finally found the clasp and opened the necklace. "Well if you want the full outfit then let's do the full outfit." He nodded and put the necklace on her, it rested perfectly on her collarbone and he smiled. She looked amazing.

"Remember just tell me to stop if you want me to," Warren whispered as he adjusted her skirt and found that she was currently not wearing underwear. "Naughty." He looked at her and smirked.

(The Next morning)

"Morning babe, it's ten o' clock, time to get up," Ace muttered as she gently nudged him trying to get him to wake up. She had slept well again because he was with her.

"No up… sleep now," He said as he reached his arm out looking for her. "Why you no here?" She was there though. 'He's so cute when he sleeps, I've never thought that about any of my significant others before.' Ace thought as she smiled at him, he was naked she was not.

"I'm here Warren. I just got a text from Lily, they want us to meet them at the Lantern at 12:30 today for lunch," Ace whispered as she kissed his forehead, she wanted to cuddle some more before they had to go to lunch, but she had never know a boy to want to cuddle afterward most of the time they were too tired to do anything.

"Fine, but sleep now," Warren replied as he wrapped his arm around her, he didn't want her going anywhere, he wanted her with him at all times but could only have her when his mother wasn't home or when Draven allowed him to stay over, which wasn't often on Draven's part.

"But Warren," Ace whined using her sexy whimper as she pouted up at him, she wanted to cuddle not sleep and she usually got what she wanted, just ask her father and mother.

"Ace," He groaned as he stroked her back, he wanted her to come back to bed and sleep with him, he liked the feel of her sleeping body pressed up against his, she sometimes twirled her finger in his hair as she slept, he thought it was cute.

"Warren I want to cuddle," She whispered as she started to feel content because he was rubbing her back, she loved when he rubbed her back, it was very relaxing because of the heat.

"We _are_ cuddling," Warren groaned, he was half awake and arguing with his adorable girlfriend about cuddling, what was wrong with him.

"No you're sleeping, I'm trying to cuddle. Do you want some breakfast?" She asked as she looked at him. Warren groggily got up and looked around, he was looking for his boxers.

"Yeah just let me get dressed and I'll make us something," Warren said before he grabbed his boxers, they were red this time, and put them on, he had almost put them on backwards before he realized and fixed the problem.

"Would you like any help Warren?" Ace asked as she got up, she still had on the outfit from last night. She got up slowly to tease him, he loved the outfit and refused to let her take it off last night, so she fell asleep in a metal bra and a metal belted skirt, not entirely comfortable but she also used Warren as a pillow so that made it better.

"Sure if you'd like," He replied as he got all the ingredients that he would need to make butter pecan waffles, it was what he made for his mom on mothers days and her birthdays, she loved them so he figured Ace would too.

"How can I help?" She asked as she followed him around, she kept a safe distance, she knew that some people hated having others in the kitchen near them.

"Well if you'd like to slice that fruit over there, the apples and bananas that'd be great," He replied as he pointed to the bowl of fruits, he loved having sliced fruit with his waffles. "And if you could peel the apples that would be wonderful."

"Not a problem, I know my way around a knife," She stated as she grabbed the bowl of fruit took all the bananas and apples out of it and began to peel the apples, he watched her for a short time, she did in fact know her way around a knife, she peeled the apple without looking at it half the time and cored and sliced it effortlessly. He made a mental note to ask her about that later. Once she got to the bananas she peeled them and sliced them quickly and now they had a bowl of fresh sliced fruit. Warren was mixing up the ingredients to make the waffles when Ace asked, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Well I do work at a restaurant and that taught me some of it, and I read my grams cookbooks whenever I would go over to her house, she use to let me help her cook," He replied as he watched her, she watched him.

"Could you uh… could you teach me how to cook some stuff?" She asked quietly, she hated asking to be taught things that most people already knew how to do, but growing up in her family, neither of her parents cooked much, so it was take out and that doesn't allow a child to watch, and they never had any cookbooks for her to read. "I'd uh… like to be able to cook more than just pasta and microwave T.V. dinners."

"No problem Ace, I'd love to teach you how to cook," Warren replied as he smiled at her, she walked over to him with the bowl of fruit; it was a site to see because of how she was dressed.

"Thanks, I should also mention that I've never had a home cooked breakfast before," She stated as she put the fruit bowl down and hugged him, she always had whatever was left from dinner for breakfast, that and her mega monster.

"It's no problem Ace," He whispered as he kissed her forehead. She was so cute sometimes, he couldn't believe that she had never had a home cooked breakfast before.

"I'll make us some coffee," She muttered as she kissed his cheek then walked to the coffee pot and commenced making coffee.

(After Breakfast)

"So how did you like the waffles?" Warren asked as he looked at her after making sure that everything was in the dishwasher and the waffle iron was clean.

"They were amazing Warren, just like you," She replied as she looked at him. "You're a great cook."

"I'm glad you liked it," He stated as he came back to the table and helped her out of her seat.

"That's not _all _I liked though Warren," She whispered as she winked at him. "But let's go up and get dressed, we have to meet Lily and Garth in about an hour and I need a shower." Warren kissed her forehead and nodded. "So did you have fun last night Warren?" Ace asked as she looked at him as they walked up the stairs to his room where all their clothes were. Once they reached his room he opened the door and pulled her inside gently, he handed her a towel and pointed her toward the shower, she quickly showered and wrapped her hair in a towel before coming back into the bedroom smelling like him and wearing nothing but a towel that was just a bit too short.

"I did have fun Ace, now you should probably get dressed in something more suitable if you don't want to end up locked in here with me all day, because I, like you, can go for hours," Warren replied sweetly as he went to his dresser and looked for a shirt and a pair of pants to wear. "Seriously Ace it was bad enough you wore the costume to breakfast, change or go lay back on the bed." 'The things that girl does to me.' He thought as he settled on a pair of black jeans and a red shirt that had a flame on it. She nodded and went to her bags, she had packed clothes just in case she ended up at his house again. She pulled out the undergarments and a purple tank top along with the pair of super skinny jeans that were black and red.

"I love you Warren, and I wore this to breakfast to see what you would say, and I got my answer," Ace stated as she looked at him before taking off the costume and pulling on her undergarments, then her jeans, then her tank top. "And as for me laying on the bed, I told you last night Warren, you have me, you have all of me." She looked through her shoes that she wore for the show, she decided on the heels from Cell Block and pulled them on over her jeans before tying them. "Better?" She asked sarcastically, she knew it wasn't because her cleavage was showing and the pants hugged her body in all the right places. He shook his head but didn't open his mouth.

"It's mildly better, do your parents know you dress like this?" He asked, it was a valid question seeing as they didn't seem to do much for her other than give her a place to live. "Because I saw the look on your parents faces when you and Lily came out dressed like that last night, they were shocked." He pulled her to him and hugged her, it was they looked at each other.

"My parents know I dress like this, the costume however was a very large stretch even for me, I've dressed like this every day since I was probably thirteen or so," She replied as she looked up at him, he looked at his watch and pulled her out the door. "They actually encourage it because they believe that it is a great form of self-expression and therefor if I am to express myself, the easiest ways would be through clothing and piercings and tattoos. I have four per ear, my lip when I choose has snake bites, and I have a tongue piercing that's held open with a clear retainer at the moment I wanted to get more jewelry but I forgot to at the Gotham Mall, so I'm going to need to make a trip to the Maxville mall sometime." He looked shocked at the amount of metal I put in my body.

"Wow," Warren whispered as they headed outside to where his bike was, they got on and drove off to the Paper Lantern. "I never would have guessed you had more than just the ear piercings." He drove the bike into the alley next to the restaurant and they got off. It was about 12:20 so they hoped that Lily and Garth would already be there.

"Hey guys," Lily called from the other side of the road where she and Garth had parked. "Did you guys have fun last night?" They walked over to where Warren and Ace were standing, Ace looked Lily up and down before smiling at her. They all walked into the restaurant, Warren had never really eaten there unless he was working so this was a change for him. The waiter sat them at a table.

"Oh yeah we had fun, how about you guys?" Ace replied with a wink as they sat down, a couple per booth seat. They were handed menu's and they looked them over.

"Maybe…" Lily replied with a blush as she looked away from Ace. The waiter had gone.

"Congratulations Lily-bells, now what should we get?" Ace asked as they continued looking at the menus.

"Well I for one know what I want," Warren voiced as he put his menu down.

"So egg rolls and rangoon for appetizers?" Lily asked as she looked at the menu.

"I like that idea, so Warren seeing as you work here, what's good on the menu?" Garth asked as he looked at Warren, everyone else but those two were looking at their menus.

"Pretty much everything is good," Warren replied as he looked at Ace and smiled. "Though I'm personally quite partial to the orange chicken and pork lo mein."

"I'll just get my normal, chicken and broccoli and pork fried rice," Ace murmured as she put her menu down, the waiter was walking back to the table.

"I think I'll go with Sweet and Sour Chicken and Shrimp Fried Rice," Garth stated as he put his menu down.

"I'm going to get my normal too," Lily stated as she too put her menu down.

"Can I start you kids off with some drinks?" The waiter asked as he looked at them, he pulled out his pad of paper.

"I'll have Pepsi," Ace replied as she handed the waiter her menu, she was happy and holding Warren's hand under the table.

"I'll get a Mountain Dew," Warren replied as he too handed the waiter his menu, he was happy.

"I'll have a Cherry Pepsi," Lily replied as she handed him her menu.

"Dr. Pepper here," Garth stated as he too handed over his menu.

"Okay, and can I get you any appetizers?" The waiter asked as he took all of theirs menus and readied himself to write again.

"We'll have two orders of crab rangoon and two orders of egg rolls please," Lily replied as she looked up at the waiter.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and then your appetizers will be out shortly," The waiter stated as he wrote it down and then took off toward the back.

"Great," Warren stated as he looked at Ace.

"So, Ace, what do you want to do later this afternoon," Lily asked as she looked at Ace.

"Well I actually need to go to the mall to get some new rings bars and studs," Ace replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. "And I want to get a few more piercings, these ones done by professionals if possibly." Lily nodded and the waiter came with their drinks and their appetizers. "How about you, what you want to do?"

"I'm thinking about hitting the bookstore, getting some sketchbooks, stuff like that," Lily replied as everyone grabbed a small plate and some food.

"Ace, what would you want to get pierced?" Warren asked as he took a bit of an egg roll. "I know a few places around town that do piercings."

"I want to get my belly button, an eyebrow, and maybe a nose stud," Ace replied as she took a bite of a rangoon.

"Hey that means we could both get out belly buttons pierced," Lily stated as she looked at Ace and took a bite of an egg roll.

"I bet it would look cute on you," Garth whispered as he looked at Lily.

"You do realize that metal can get hot and burn you from the inside right?" Warren asked as he looked at Ace, he was thrilled. He began eating his food again.

"I'd love to get out belly buttons done together Lily," Ace replied as she looked at Lily, she then turned to Warren. "Yes I do know that metal can get hot."

"So what kind of rings were you thinking of Ace?" Lily asked as the waiter came back.

"I was planning on going to Hot Topic to see what they had for belly button bling and go from there," Ace replied as the waiter came to stop in front of their table.

"That sounds like a plan to me Ace," Lily stated as the waiter waited to take their orders.

(After Lunch (At the Mall))

"Come on Lily, the jewelry is over here," Ace stated as she pointed over to a display case. Lily followed Ace to the case and they began to look the case over. "What kind of jewelry should we go with Lily? We could get matching, or we could get a sort of friendship style ones like those necklaces we had when we were younger." They continued to look over the jewelry.

"Let's get something like the best friend ones," Lily replied as she turned to look at Ace.

"Sounds like a plan to me, let's look and see what they have," Ace muttered as she and Lily continued to look over the selection. "Oh Lily these ones, look at these ones." She pointed to a package with two in it, one was a sun the other a moon. The sun was multicolored and had an opal in the center of the sun, the moon was silver and had three blue gems along it as well as one in the star that dangled under the tip of the moon.

"Those are perfect," Lily exclaimed after she looked at them.

"Let's go get the people to get them for us," Ace stated as she looked at Lily, they both walked over to the cash register. "Hey cashier guy, could you guys get some jewelry out of one of the cases for us?" The guy nodded and followed the girls back to the case. "It's the sun and moon set right there." The guy nodded and grabbed the package. He handed it to Ace who took it.

"I love that little sun," Lily exclaimed as she took a closer look at the package.

"And I simply adore the little moon and star," Ace replied excitedly as they headed back to the register, Ace had already grabbed the other jewelry that she wanted for her current piercings, and went to pay for all the jewelry. "We'll pay for these and then go to the bookstore." Lily grabbed Garth's hand and dragged him to the Barnes and Noble next to Hot Topic. "So is your hand available for me to crush if the piercings hurt?" Ace asked as she grabbed Warrens hand and walked after the others to the bookstore.

"Of course my hand is available for crushing if it hurts," Warren replied sweetly as he kissed the top of her head. They walked into the bookstore. Lily was having a ball grabbing the newest releases from her favorite authors and getting new sketchbooks and pencils, before she went to the register to pay for everything. Ace pulled Warren toward the classics section and started looking at Shakespeare books.

"Thank you," Ace whispered as she picked out a few books and brought them to the register, paid and went to go find Lily.

(A while later at the Piercing/Tattoo parlor)

"You girls ready?" Warren asked, they were standing in front of the piercing and tattoo parlor that Warren had recommended. Lily nodded and held Garth's hand.

"Well, all my other piercings were done by my mother except my tongue that was done by an ex-girlfriend, so having it done by a pro should definitely be easier," Ace replied as they walked into the parlor and were greeted by a friendly looking receptionist.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" The receptionist asked, her name tag read Rosaline. She looked very nice.

"Well my friend and I would like to get our navels pierced," Ace replied as she pointed to herself and Lily. "We actually called earlier to check prices and if you took credit cards."

"Oh yes, I believe, yes, an Ace Napier and Lily Wayne?" Rosaline asked as she looked at a book on her desk.

"That would in fact be us," Ace replied as she smiled at the receptionist. "So when could we get this done?"

"Umm… we have two people available right now," She replied as she stood up and lead the group to the back.

"Great, are you ready Lily?" Ace asked as she held Warren's hand and followed the lady.

"Oh yeah," Lily replied as she grabbed Garth's hand.

"Hey Jess, Abby, I have two girls for belly button piercings," Rosaline called into the back.

"Send them on in Rose," Jess called as she and Abby began setting their stations up.

"So who's whom?" Ace asked as she and Lily looked around.

"I'm Abby," The one with blue and black hair replied, she looked nice enough.

"And I'm Jess, now which one of you is Lily?" The one with blonde and purple hair replied in question.

"I'm Lily," Lily replied as she stepped forward slightly.

"Ok, I'll be doing your piercing, so if you could sit in the chair please," Jess stated sweetly as she motioned to her chair, it was reclined. Lily nodded and handed Jess the jewelry she had brought. "Ok I'm just going to mark where the piercing is going to go, then I'll do the piercing. Just remember to relax and breathe." Lily nodded and held Garth's hand. "Lift your shirt please." Lily lifted her shirt and Jess grabbed her marker and quickly marked the area to be pierced. Marks the area where the needle will pierce, she grabs her pre-packaged clamps and opens them after putting gloves on, she takes the clamps and gently yet firmly grips the bit of skin to be pierced the x visible through the holes in the clamp. She takes the needle and pushes it through quickly but steadily she then slides Lily's chosen jewelry into the fresh hole and twists the top on. She put a bandage over the piercing and smiled at Lily. "All done, we'll give you a paper after."

"Thank you," Lily replied as she got up, she headed back out to the waiting room.

"So I guess you're Ace?" Abby asked as she looked at Ace, she was smiling.

"Yup that's me, I brought my own jewelry as well," Ace replied as Abby nodded and pointed to her own chair. Ace sat down and the process was repeated, she gripped Warren's hand in a bone crushing grip. "There you go, all done." Ace nodded and dragged Warren out of the room to find Lily.

"So, what's next?" Lily asked as they paid and walked out of the shop.

"Well what would you like to do Lily?" Ace asked in reply as she held her stomach, she was in pain.

"I don't know Ace," Lily replied as she turned to the boys. "What would you guys like to do?" Her shirt was still raised so that it showed off her piercing, she had taken the bandage off a few moments before.

"Well it's about seven, so we could go catch a movie," Garth suggested. "Or something?"

"I second the movie idea," Warren replied, he had his arm around Ace, holding her close to him.

"What do you think Ace?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace, all eyes were on her.

"Sure, just let me take this bandage off. Hey Warren think you could hold your hand on my stomach it's killing me, feels like some ones got my abdomen in a vice grip. Kind of how I was when I visited you before school Lily," Ace replied as she continued to hold her stomach. Lily looked concerned and Warren held his hand to the side of her stomach. "Lily could you call your mom for me?"

"Yeah," Lily replied as she took out her phone and called her mom. "Yes Lily-bells?" Her mother replied. "Hi mommy, um… Ace isn't feeling to well." She was worried about her best friend. "Her stomach again?" Ivy asked. "Yeah...mom, I'm really worried about her." Lily was close to tears at this point. "Tell her I'll meet her tonight, she's got to remember to use the right condoms. She'll be fine baby, there's nothing to worry about Lily." Ivy replied. "Mom, this isn't normal for her to be having these kinds of pains." Lily stated. "It is when she's pregnant; she always gets cramps because of her power. She's fine Lily." Ivy replied. Lily took a deep breath. "Okay, thanks mom." Lily replied as she rubbed under her eyes. "No problem baby girl, want to have some mommy daughter time tomorrow?" Ivy asked. "Yeah I'd like that." Lily replied. "Okay baby girl, I'll meet you at Garth's at noon." Ivy stated. "Okay, I'll see you then mom." Lily hung up the phone and turned to Ace. "She'll be seeing you later tonight."

"Perfect, Warren be ready," Ace replied as she leaned into his touch. Warren nodded and her. "So what movies are playing?"

"Let's see," Lily replied as she looked at the listings. "There's a chick flick, an action one, a thriller...they all look good."

"I vote Thriller," Warren replied as he continued to hold Ace.

"I second," Ace murmured.

"I'm thinking that too it looks good," Lily stated.

"Well let's go then," Warren spoke as he pointed to the cinema. Lily held Garth's hand and the four teens headed toward the cinema.

(After the Movie)

"That was an amazing movie," Warren stated as they left the theatre laughing.

"Yeah it was, can you imagine the world really becoming like that? That one day a year it's legal to commit any type of crime?" Lily asked as they stopped by the vehicles.

"People like me would be out of business. I'd hate it. But I'd use the day to get tech I guess," Ace muttered she was in pain.

"You'd have every other day of the year, Ace," Lily replied with an eye roll, her bestie liked to blow things out of proportion.

"Yeah but still, if it's legal one day a year, my entire family would be under attack because my mother hates to run," Ace stated as she looked around.

"I think people would be too scared to think of attacking you guys. Your dad would be having a ball though," Lily replied with a smirk, she spoke the truth; the Joker would never throw an opportunity like that.

"Never was a truer statement spoken of my family," Ace spoke as she smiled and leaned on Warren, her stomach was killing her. "People would be too afraid of us to attack, and my father would be going wilder than normal."

"Bane would have fun," Lily stated with a smile.

"I know he would have Lily, now I think it's time we all went home, I really need to lie down," Ace murmured as she hugged Lily. "I've texted Eric and he knows that I won't be home, not that I ever really am."

"Okay, get some rest okay?" Lily replied as she hugged Ace back.

"Come on, let's get you home, Lily, when did your mother say she would be there and does she know where to meet us?" Warren asked as he held Ace close to him, he hated seeing her in pain.

"She said sometime tonight, and yeah she knows where you live, Warren," Lily replied as she looked at Warren and Ace.

"Okay great, we'll see you guys Monday," Warren stated as he and Ace got on the bike and drove.

(At Warren's House)

"I love you Warren," Ace whispered as she laid on the bed.

"I love you too Ace," He replied as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her abdomen, hoping to relieve some of her pain.

"Don't freak out at anything she says when she gets here," Ace pleaded as she looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"Why would I freak out Ace?" Warren asked, he continued to rub her stomach.

"Because she's probably pregnant," Came Ivy's voice from the open window before she climbed in. Ivy was always very blunt, and sometimes it wasn't always the best thing.

"What?" Warren choked out, he was shocked that that's where Ivy started.

"She forgets to use the condoms that I designed for her so they always burst. Her stomach cramps up like this whenever she's been pregnant for about a week, and judging by the fact that she looks about ready to DIE, she's probably pregnant, but I'll check her over anyway," Ivy replied as she grew a flower on her hand and handed it to Ace. "You know the drill Ace."

"Yes Aunty Ivy," Ace replied as she took the flower, walked out of the room and into the bathroom where she went to the bathroom on the flower as if it were a pregnancy test. She walked back in a few minutes later and handed the flower to Ivy. "Well Warren just so you know, green means false red means pregnant."

"And wouldn't you know it Ace, it's red," Ivy stated as she looked at Ace and Warren. Warren fainted on the bed.

"Great, well thanks Aunty Ivy, tell Lily I say hi tomorrow, feel free to tell her about me too because she'd find out anyway," Ace replied as she smacked Warren in the face to try to get him to wake up.

"Okay, be safe you two," Ivy replied before leaving with a smile.

* * *

I Want reviews people. This was given to you because I felt generous because I hope that you guys will review.


	14. Chapter 12

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 12: Telling Daddy.

* * *

(The Next Day)

"Ace, did that actually happen last night?" Warren asked as he woke up and looked at her, she hadn't really slept that long. "Did Ivy really say that last night?" Ace looked at him, she was wearing her pajamas that she always wore, he didn't know when she had changed into them but he was glad she did. He was looking at her and smiling, his memory of the previous night was a bit fuzzy but he wanted to know what went down.

"Well Ivy came over and I found out I was pregnant," Ace replied in a whisper, she was sitting on the bed still and was looking at Warren with hopeful eyes. "It's yours Warren, I'm pregnant and it's yours." She was looking at him still; she was hoping that he wouldn't tell her to get out. She scooted toward him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm about two weeks along, being a super means that it's easier for me to be tested early."

"How are you feeling?" Warren asked as he wrapped his arms around her and put a hand on her lower abdomen. He was protective of his girlfriends and now that his girlfriend was pregnant he would be even more so.

"I'm feeling ok I guess Warren," Ace replied as she pushed herself deeper into his embrace, she never wanted him to leave. "I just don't want you to leave me." It had happened to her before, Dick being the biggest perpetrator of that act.

"I'm never going to leave you… either of you," Warren stated as he held her. He wasn't going to leave her nor would he hurt in any way if it was avoidable.

"I'm so happy to hear that Warren," Ace whispered as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you so much." She was near tears at the fact that he said he wouldn't leave, it made her so happy.

"I love you too Ace," Warren whispered as he held her, he was rubbing her hair and still had his hand on her lower abdomen. "And I will NEVER leave you."

"I dread telling my father," Ace stated quietly as she put a hand to his face, she loved the feel of his skin. "He gets so upset when I tell him about this kind of stuff, he hates to see me hurt over and over." Her father had almost flipped his lid when Richard had broken up with her.

"We'll tell him together, it'll be easier if we're both there," Warren replied as he kissed her forehead, he held her close and held her tight.

"We should do it sooner rather than later though," Ace murmured as she nodded, she was slightly worried as to what her father would do to Warren.

"Ace, everything will be ok," Warren whispered in her ear, he was holding her close. "We'll go talk to your parents after I make you some lunch." She nodded and looked up at him, he helped her to her feet, and got up himself. She followed him down stairs and there was a woman sitting at the kitchen. "Morning mom, how was Turkey?" His mother had been on a mission to Turkey where she was needed to take down a villain.

"Hello hunny, who's this Warren?" The woman asked as she looked at them. She was a very pretty lady; she had long dark hair, dark eyes, a slight tan. She was wearing a skirt suit, it was black with a red blouse, Ace was starting to see where Warren got his colors from, as well as his look.

"This is Ace, she's my girlfriend mom," Warren replied as he looked at his mother, he didn't want to tell her just yet so he looked at her, he had let go of Ace's stomach, his mother had the ability to read people's emotions and body language. "We're going to make some lunch and then we have to go somewhere." She nodded and looked at them. "I'll make you a sandwich Ace, what do you like on your sandwiches?" They walked over to the fridge and looked through it.

(About an hour later (With the Napier Family))

"Hi daddy," Ace stated as she and Warren walked into the house that the Joker and Harley were living in to work at Sky High. "We uh... we have some news daddy, could you please tell me where mommy is?" The Joker pointed to the kitchen, Ace slipped into the kitchen and got her mother. They all sat down in the living room and the two teens prepared for the uncomfortable thing to ensue.

"So what's this news Ace?" The Joker asked as he looked at his daughter and her boyfriend. He was prepared for the worst, he always was when it came to his daughter so he was going to keep calm. "Ace, no matter what it is you know that you can tell us." She nodded and smiled a bit, she told her family this same things several times, so she didn't know why she was having trouble this time.

"Mom, dad, I'm uh... I'm pregnant," Ace replied quietly as she looked her father dead in the eye, he knew she wasn't kidding. "Aunty Ivy came over last night and confirmed it." Warren was holding Ace's hand and had a hand on her stomach. Ace was smiling as she looked at her parents, she had her head on Warren's shoulder. "Dad, Warren's the dad."

"My baby's having a BABY!" Harley exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Ace tightly. She was crushing Ace's stomach between the two of them.

"Mommy, be careful I'm cramping like no tomorrow," Ace replied as she hugged her mother back, she was keeping herself from jumping with her mother.

"Peace," The Joker stated as he looked at Warren. "You, me, kitchen now." He pointed to the kitchen and started walking. Warren followed him.

"Did you use protection?" The Joker asked as he took a knife out of the drawer and started flipping said knife through his fingers.

"Yes sir," Warren replied with a little bit of worry, he knew that the Joker had an unbalanced mind and was slightly scared.

"Good," The Joker stated as he came over to Warren and put his free hand on his shoulder. "Now what are your plans for your future, you'll have a child to take care of in a matter of months."

"I love your daughter sir, and I would like to ask for your permission to marry her," Warren replied as he looked the Joker in the eye. He surprised himself with that, he didn't have a ring, he didn't have anything planned.

"You better be _SERIOUS_ boy," The Joker stated with an astonished smile on his face. "Because she's my _only_ little girl, my _only _child, she is the light of my life and you had better never hurt her."

"I am serious sir," Warren replied as he looked at the Joker.

"You have my permission, however I reserve the right to KILL you if you EVER hurt my little girl," The Joker stated as he smiled down at Warren, who was just a bit shorter than he himself. "Now you go propose to my daughter." The Joker slipped something into Warren's hand.

"Thank you," Warren replied as he looked at the Joker.

"What I just gave you is the emergency ring that I bought for her mother, however as we got married spur of the moment, it's not needed now so you can use it," The Joker stated to Warren as he looked at him. Warren nodded and they walked out of the kitchen. Harley looked at her husband, Ace hadn't even been able to go to the wedding.

"Dad, please say that you didn't threaten him," Ace stated hopefully as she looked at her father from her position next to her mother.

"No more than I usually do, Ace," The Joker replied as he walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you daddy, now Warren what did he want to talk to you about?" Ace asked as she turned to her boyfriend and looked at him expectantly.

"The usual… and," Warren replied before getting down on one knee in front of her, "will you marry me Ace?"

"YES WARREN YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" Ace exclaimed, Warren took her hand and put the ring on her finger, he stood up and lifted her into his arms and twirled her around, kissing her.

(With Lily and Garth)

"Mmm…" Lily whimpered as she felt a slight twinge in her abdomen, slowly waking up.

"You okay Lily?" Garth asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah...I'm just feeling some cramps, I'll be fine," Lily said as she slowly got up.

"Talk to your mother when she comes to visit," Garth stated as she nodded before heading to shower and get ready for her day with her mother. "Have fun today. I'll have a surprise for you when you get back."

"I wil-ow," She whimpered after she kissed his cheek, her stomach cramping as she fell to the bed.

"Baby girl! What happened?" Ivy demanded as she climbed in through the window. Lily whimpered softly, she held her stomach, Ivy grew a flower and handed it to Lily. "Go pee on that, wait a few minutes and bring it back to me." Lily took the flower and went into the bathroom.

"Um… mom what does red mean?" Lily asked as she came back in a few minutes later when she came back into the room.

"Have you done anything yet?" Ivy asked as she took the flower from Lily. Lily blushed and looked at her lap. "Well Lily, you're pregnant… Garth you're coming with us today, and we're going to visit your fathers."

"Mommy do you have anything for cramps?" Lily asked as she nodded and stood up.

"Not for these cramps baby girl. I'm so sorry, however a warm compress should work, it's working for Ace right now at least," Ivy replied as she looked at her daughter. Garth kissed Lily's forehead.

"I'll go get one for you Lily," Garth said before he quickly ran out of the room.

"Did you and Aunt Harley have these kinds of cramps?" Lily asked as she laid back down on the bed, she was in so much pain.

"I did, but Harley didn't it's sort of a super thing," Ivy replied calmly as she sat of the bed with her daughter.

"How long did you have them?" Lily asked as she looked at her mother.

"Only about a week, maybe up to three, after that they go away and it's just a regular pregnancy after that except for a few things that depend on the person," Ivy replied as she rubbed her daughter's hand, she knew that the first few weeks of a super pregnancy were horrible. Lily cuddled into her mother's side.

"Here you go Lily, I hope this will help," Garth replied as he walked in and handed Lily a cloth that had been dipped in hot water.

"Thank you," Lily said as her mother took the cloth and pressed it to Lily's lower stomach.

"I've also called your fathers and they'll be here in the hour. They don't want you leaving they think you have the flu or something," Garth replied as he walked into the room and sat on his chair from the desk. Lily nodded and closed her eyes.

(A Short While Later)

"IVY LET US IN!" Slade hollered from outside the building. Ivy went down stairs and opened the door letting the fathers of her daughter into the building.

"Thank you Ivy, Garth said that something was wrong with Lily, we were worried," Bruce stated as they walked in and all three walked up to Garth's room.

"She's fine, but be quiet when we get to the room cause she is taking a nap right now," Ivy replied as she looked between the two males.

"It's not a problem Ivy, now is she actually sick or is it something else?" Bruce asked as he looked at Ivy.

"Do I have to beat that boy?" Slade demanded as they all opened the door to Garths room and looked at Lily.

"No, but give Lily some time to rest and when she wakes up we'll talk then," Ivy replied as she sat on the bed with Lily who had fallen into a fitful sleep.

"Garth, if you did anything to my daughter that she didn't want then you are a dead man. Got it?" Slade demanded quietly as he looked at Lily who was sleeping quite fitfully. Garth nodded, he was somewhat fearful of these men at the moment.

"I'd have to agree with Slade here," Bruce stated as he looked at Garth and then at Lily, who had the cloth on her lower abdomen.

"It's nothing bad, you two, now you can either take a seat somewhere and let our daughter sleep, or you can go somewhere else and I will call you when she wakes up," Ivy hissed as she looked at the two men.

"Hey guys, stop bickering and look, she's awake," Garth stated as he looked at Lily, who was starting to wake up.

"Mn… why is everyone yelling?" Lily demanded as she looked up at Garth.

"What happened, why were we called? I was worried that something bad happened to you," Slade asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Nothing bad happened dad," Lily replied as she sat up gently.

"Lily what happened please tell us? I have no doubt that you are fine, however I do want to know what's going on," Bruce asked as he looked at Lily expectantly, he knew she was a smart girl and that she didn't usually get into trouble so he had no doubts that she wasn't in trouble as it was.

"I'm uh… pregnant," Lily replied quietly as she looked at her hands.

"Did you use protection Lily?" Bruce asked as he looked at her. Lily and Garth both nodded. "Good, you guys probably just burst through it because one of you powered up."

"You're not mad?" Lily asked, she was slightly astonished at that fact.

"Lily, how old do you think your mother and I were when you were born?" Slade asked as he looked at his daughter.

"You're a mature young lady and you'll have all the support in the world to help you," Bruce stated as he looked at Lily, he wasn't happy but he was glad that they had tried to prevent it.

"Thank you," Lily whispered as she gingerly got up and hugged both her fathers.

"It's no problem Lily-bug. Now let's go out for lunch and to celebrate but first I do believe that us guys should have a little chat in the living room," Bruce stated as he looked at Garth. Garth kissed Lily's forehead and followed the men to the living room.

"Ok, now what are your future plans, you're going to be having a baby in a few months, so what are your plans?" Slade asked as he looked at Garth, he wanted to make sure that his daughter would be taken care of, as well as his future grandchild.

"To be honest...I don't know. But I DO know that I love Lily, and I will not abandon her," Garth replied quietly as he ran his hands threw his hair because he was nervous.

"I have a few positions at Wayne industries and after your school year ends seeing as you're a senior you can work for me," Bruce stated as he looked at Garth, he too wanted to make sure that his daughter and grandchild would be well taken care of.

"Thank you sir," Garth replied with a nod as he looked at the floor.

"Ok, now were you planning on proposing?" Bruce asked as he put a hand on Garth's shoulder.

"Yes," Garth replied quietly as he looked up at Lily's fathers.

"Good," Bruce stated as he lead Garth back toward the stairs. "Now let's go back up to the girls, they want to have a fun day so we'll go have a fun day." Garth nodded and followed the two older males back upstairs to his room.

"Hello boys," Ivy stated as she looked at the three males. "Have a nice chat?" Lily looked at Garth expectantly, he was looking at the floor.

"Yes it was uh… it was a lovely chat," Garth stated as he looked at everything but Lily. "I uh… I have to go to a store today, it's uh... in the mall."

"Okay Garth," Lily replied as she got up and kissed his cheek.

'It's for my surprise for you," Garth stated as he hugged Lily tightly. Lily nodded before the group left the apartment.

"Lily, let's go shopping, we can all go to the mall," Ivy stated as she looked at Lily who was smiling.

"Let's go," Lily stated excitedly as they all piled into Bruce's car.

(At the Mall)

"I'll meet you guys at the food court, I have to go look for something," Garth stated as he hugged Lily and squeezed her tightly.

"Okay I'll see you in a few," Lily replied as she hugged Garth back.

"Where would you like to go?" Ivy asked Lily as she looked at her daughter.

"I think that there's a maternity store around here somewhere, I think I'd like to go there," Lily replied quietly as she held her stomach, her fathers had joined Garth.

"Oh baby-girl, you probably won't even start showing until about twelve weeks. You have plenty of time to shop for maternity clothes," Ivy stated as she looked at her daughter, she didn't want Lily to make the same mistakes that she did.

"I know, I just want to get it out of the way now and not worry about it later," Lily replied calmly, she was always taught by Bruce to always be prepared. She wanted to do this kind of stuff with her mother, and she just really wanted to get it out of the way.

"Okay baby-girl, better to be prepared, heaven knows I wasn't" Ivy stated as they walked into the store and started looking around. They went around the store methodically.

"How did dad react when you told him?" Lily asked as she and her mother continued to look.

"What do you mean baby girl?" Ivy replied in question as they started looking at maternity shirts.

"When you told him you were pregnant with me," Lily replied as she looked through the shirts trying to find some she liked.

"Well first he got mad, he stopped talking to me all together, then he got over it and accepted the fact," Ivy replied as she looked at shirts.

"Why was that?" Lily asked, she wanted to know more about her biological father.

"Lily, when I had you I was sixteen and your father was seventeen; neither of us were really ready, I became ready earlier than your father," Ivy replied as she and Lily looked at clothing. "He got use to the idea, he was a bit young for being a father and I was a bit young to be a mother."

"How long did you guys keep me until daddy adopted me?" Lily asked as she grabbed a few of the shirts that she had liked.

"You were actually born in Arkham and that's when Bruce got you, he didn't care that you were the child of two villains he wanted you to have a good life," Ivy replied as she held out some articles of clothing for Lily to look at. Lily nodded.

"So are there any other stores you want to go to after we're done in here?" Ivy asked as she looked at Lily.

"I don't know, what would you like to do?" Lily asked as she looked at her mother.

"Well there's a new clothing store on the second floor that I think you'll love. I just want to spend time with you," Ivy replied as she looked at clothes again. They cashed out and left the store for the other one.

(Back at Garth's (Later that Day))

"Lily, there's something I'd like to ask you," Garth stated as he looked at Lily.

"What is it Garth?" Lily asked as she looked at Garth. He got down on one knee.

"Lily will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" Garth asked as he held out the ring that he had purchased earlier that day.

"YES!" Lily screamed in reply as she jumped into his arms.

"I love you so much Lily," Garth whispered as he stood up and twirled her around once before he set her down again.

"I love you to Garth," Lily whispered back as she snuggled into his embrace.

"So uh… what did you buy today?" Garth asked as he looked at her bags.

"Some clothes for me and… some stuff for the baby so that we're ahead of the game," Lily replied sweetly as she looked at him.

"Am I going to get to see these purchases any time soon?" Garth asked as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Oh of course," Lily replied as she turned and grabbed one of the bags.

"Could I see some of them now?" Garth asked as he looked at the bag in Lily's hand.

"Here you go Garth," Lily replied as she handed him the bag.

"These are _really_ cute Lily," Garth stated as he looked through the bag, there were lots of baby clothes in all sorts of gender neutral colors.

"Thanks, my mom helped me pick them out," Lily replied as she smiled.

"Did you have fun hanging out with your mom today?" Garth asked as he handed Lily back the bag of clothes and looked at her.

"Yeah, I did, I don't get to spend a lot of time with my mother so it's always a treat when I see her," Lily replied as she put the bag off to the side.

"I'm glad you had fun, now what would you like for supper?" Garth asked as he looked at her, he was hoping that she wouldn't want anything too weird.

"Pepperoni pizza with mustard," Lily replied, and Garth's fear had been realized, he didn't have mustard in the house but he could get the pizza.

"I don't have any mustard, but I can call the pizza place," Garth replied, he hoped that she would be okay with just pepperoni pizza.

"No mustard…" Lily whimpered, she was getting teary eyed at the thought of not having what she wanted.

"But I'll get some when I go get the pizza," Garth quickly replied as he hugged her close, he didn't want her to cry.

"THANK YOU GARTH!" Lily exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, she was happy.

"No problem Lily-bell," Garth replied as he held her.

(An hour later)

"Want some?" Lily asked as she happily munched on her mustard covered pizza, she held the slice out to Garth.

"No thank you Lily, Starfire already made me eat that one, and it wasn't my favorite," Garth replied as he held up his own hand to decline the offered pizza, he continued to eat his own pizza with no mustard.

"Eh… your lose," Lily replied before taking another big bite. There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll go get that, you enjoy your pizza," Garth stated as he stood up and went to go get the door. "Hey Richard."

"Hey Garth," Dick replied, Garth let him in. "Bruce said that you and Lily have something to tell me?"

"Uh… yeah how about you come into the kitchen and we'll tell you," Garth stated as he took him into the kitchen where Lily was still munching away at her pizza.

"Hi big brother," Lily stated upon seeing her bother.

"Dad said that you had some news for me?" Dick asked as he looked at her. Lily stopped eating her pizza. "I won't be mad, no matter what the news is." He smiled at Lily.

"Um... Dick I'm pregnant," Lily replied quietly as she looked at Dick. "Garth is the father and he proposed so you don't have to worry." She was smiling at Garth and at Dick. Dick fainted upon hearing all the news. Garth laughed, even he hadn't fainted when he found out.

(With Warren and Ace (The Next Day))

"Ace, wake up, it's time for us to get up for school," Warren whispered gently as he shook her, this was the first time that he had been able to wake her up, he was excited. "Ace, baby, it's time to get up. You need to get up it's time for school." He was shaking her gently, she wasn't waking up so he went and got a few ice cubes from the kitchen. He put the ice on her forehead and then the bottom of her feet. She shot up and looked at Warren.

"I'm up, could we get some breakfast?" Ace asked as she looked at Warren, it was actually about 6:10 so they could eat some breakfast. Warren nodded and that caused Ace to smile, she got out of the bed and hugged Warren. "Could I have an omelet?" He nodded and held her close, he loved her deeply and would make her whatever it was that she wanted.

"Let's go down stairs Ace," Warren replied as he grabbed her hand and led her down stairs. She followed him happily. "What kind of omelete would you like? I have cheese, bacon, ham, and peppers." She looked at him as they went into the kitchen. He was hoping she wouldn't want something weird on her food. "I can do any combo and how many eggs?"

"A two egg cheese and bacon omelet if you would," Ace replied sweetly as she looked at Warren, she sat at the table gently and smiled up at him. "Do you have any juice Warren?" She was looking at him and hoping he said yes, he nodded so she got up and looked through the fridge to find a juice she would like. "YES!" She grabbed the pineapple juice, and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. "I always crave pineapple juice when I'm pregnant." She poured herself a glass of juice and then sat down at the table again.

"Ace, your omelet will be ready soon, I just have to finish cooking the egg," Warren stated as he watched her drink her juice as he finished off the omelet, he was going to cut it in half for both to share. "If you don't mind my asking, how many times have you been pregnant?" He was plaiting up the omelet on two plates, grabbed two forks, and brought the food to the table. "I don't mean to pry, but I would love to learn all I can about you."

"I have been pregnant three times now, I have had two miscarriages one at around five months due to my father's men, they are now dead, the other one was lost when I had that bracelet on," Ace replied quietly as she looked at Warren and drank her juice. Warren put one of the plates in front of her, they both began to eat. "My body likes letting me get pregnant and I've always wanted a child or two." They finished eating and walked back up to get changed for school. "Would I be able to leave a few changes of clothes here Warren, I keep packing bags and Eric is wondering if it would just be easier for me to just have a few changes of clothes here?" Warren nodded and smiled, he hoped that his mother wouldn't get mad at him and throw him out.

"You can leave a few changes of clothes here," Warren replied as he changed his boxers and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a red shirt along with his boots. "Now are you feeling up to taking my bike to school? Or would you like to take the bus?" She pointed at him and he knew she wanted him to take her. Ace dressed in a pair of skinny jeans that were black and red, she was also wearing a blue and purple shirt, it was button up and was being worn over a black tank top. "Let's get going, it's time for us to leave."

(At School)

"Bruce, I should let you know, I'm pregnant so there may be a few more people being put into the nurse's office if they piss me off," Ace stated as she looked at her new principal, she was hoping that he wouldn't get upset. "I'm not going to go looking for a fight, and you know that I don't actually like fighting when I'm pregnant, so by your permission if I don't start it, do I have your permission to finish it?"

"Also, can you keep an eye on Lily?" Bruce asked with a nod as he looked at Ace, he knew that even if he said no, that he would have to deal with her anyway. "Make sure she doesn't push herself too hard."

"No problems, but only if you make sure the teachers don't push me too hard. I don't want to lose this one," Ace replied in a serious tone, she was looking him in the eye. "And another thing…"

"Yes Ace?" Bruce asked as he looked back at her.

"Thank you. For all those times you could have put me in Arkham but didn't, for letting me hang around Lily even though I'm the spawn of your arch enemy, and most of all for saving my life with that bracelet," Ace replied as she walked around the desk and hugged the man.

"You're welcome, Ace," Bruce stated as he hugged her back, he wasn't use to being hugged by her.

"See you around Bats, I got a combat class to go to," Ace stated with a wink as she let go, dropped a smoke pellet and disappeared from the office, only to reappear in the gym in her gym clothes.


	15. Chapter 13

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 13: Baby. Baby. Baby.

* * *

(May of that year (Around Prom Time))

"Hey Lily, where would you want to go buy our dresses for prom?" Ace asked Lily, they were both showing, they were after all seven almost eight months along and showing, it had started at about their sixth month, but they weren't showing so much that just getting a bigger dress wouldn't be a viable option. They were having trouble hiding it now, and the entire school now knew.

"The store I got my maternity clothes in might have some nice stuff, we could check it out," Lily replied, they were getting their stuff for the day; they were only allowed to watch during combat, gym, dodging, and gymnastics now. They could watch and do yoga, or their homework.

"We can try it, and if that one flops we could try the regular shop and just go a few sizes bigger and have them tailored," Ace suggested, she hated wearing maternity clothing so she just bought big and refitted to fit her; however there were a few things that she liked so she bought them. It wasn't that she didn't want to wear mom clothes; it's just that she loved her style and mom clothes really didn't fit into her style, however she wasn't wearing such tight or revealing clothes now. She was leaning against her locker; she was so tired lately despite getting more sleep now than ever before.

"That sounds like a plan to me Ace," Lily replied as they packed their stuff into their backpacks.

"Ok great, we can go tomorrow since it is Saturday, if you like? And I'm sure that the boys won't mind going with us," Ace stated as they put their bags over their shoulders and headed toward their class.

"Sounds good," Lily stated as they walked into the classroom. They sat down in their seats, they now each sat next to their boyfriends yet still in the front.

"Okay class," Draven stated as he stood at the board. "Today we're going over how pyrokinetics get their powers." He wrote pyrokinetics on the board at the top and did three bullets. "Anyone have any ideas?" He usually sat on his desk and he probably would later in the class but for now he had to write on the board.

"Their power can be influenced by the sun," Lily replied after raising her hand and being pointed at by Draven.

"I know my family got theirs by making a deal with a god," Warren stated as he looked at the board and took notes.

"Good answers both of you," Eric replied as he wrote both answers on the board. "Now the other place that pyro powers come from is the person's body, they themselves in the case of first generation Supers." He started to write on the board but covered it with his own body.

"So kind of like the source is in their blood?" Lily asked as she looked at the board.

"Exactly, we actually have someone in the class whose power dwells in their blood, she's not a pyro but if she gets cut she'll hurt you with it. Ace care to give a demonstration?" Draven replied in question as he moved to reveal that the word was in fact blood.

"You got band aids right?" Ace asked as she looked at Eric who nodded. "Ok good, now kiddies you remember that explosion that happened after I had my wrist banded?" The class nodded, it had caused the entire school to shake. "That was me, I cut myself and I caused a burst of energy. I'll demonstrate in the detention room if you would."

"You're not going to kill anyone are you Ace?" Lily asked as the entire class made their way toward the detention room.

"No Lily, I'm in a pretty good mood, plus the detention room will cancel out most of it," Ace replied as they reached the room they were going to. "Ok now what I'm about to do is _not_ a good idea for the rest of you." She took out her pocket knife and opened it before she made a shallow cut on her palm and once the blood came out it exploded as soon as it stopped contacting with her skin. "See kiddies, if Powers had listened she may still be alive but she didn't. Happy Eric?" She held her hand to her shirt; it was black so the blood didn't show too much.

"Good job, Ace," Eric replied as the bell for the end of class rang, they all booked it back to the classroom, with the exception of Lily, Garth, Ace and Warren, they all walked slowly.

"Ugh… this little shit needs to stop kicking me," Ace groaned as she held her stomach and her back, the baby liked to kick both her spine and her abdomen, she hated it.

"I know what you mean," Lily sympathized as they walked.

"Would you like me to apply heat Ace?" Warren asked as he looked at Ace, he knew that sometimes it helped. Ace however had different ideas; her little boy was creating enough heat for her as it was.

"No Warren, your spawn creates enough heat for me as it is," Ace replied as she charged up her hand, just to get rid of some of the heat burning up inside her. Lily laughed as she rubbed her belly.

"How are you holding up Lily? Any pain?" Garth asked as he looked at Lily.

"Your daughter likes to kick me," Lily replied with a slight laugh.

"Would you like the warm compress? Your father gave me permission to use the microwave for that purpose," Garth asked as he wrapped an arm around Lily.

"No Garth, I'm fine," Lily replied sweetly as she rested her head against his arm.

"Okay," Garth stated as he held Lily, they were all still walking. "Just let me know if you do."

"Uh guys… I'm really dizzy," Ace stated as she stopped walking and looked at the floor.

"Do you think you might need to see nurse Specs?" Lily asked as she turned to look at her friend, she was getting concerned.

"I think I'll go see her just in case, you two go on to lunch," Ace replied as Warren held her up.

"Okay Ace, but if she tells you to stay there, PLEASE listen to her," Lily stated as she and Garth headed for the lunch room.

"She will Lily, don't worry," Warren replied before Ace could argue, he knew that she hated going to the doctor for anything.

"No problems Lily, now come on Warren," Ace replied as she and Warren walked to the nurse's office, hoping she was there. Lily was in the lunchroom picking at her food forcing herself to eat, even though she wasn't particularly hungry but needing to keep her child healthy.

"What can I help you with Ace?" Specs asked as Ace and Warren came into her office.

"Well, I'm dizzy, real dizzy, and wouldn't you know it I think I'm pregnant," Ace joked at the end. "So what's your prognosis?"

"Well you might be slightly anemic, I'll run a couple tests and see what's going on," Specs replied as she looked at Ace, unlike Powers, she never had a problem with Ace.

"My doc ran those, I'm not anemic I take vitamins to prevent that, and I eat plenty of red meat," Ace stated as she looked at Specs, she had respect for this woman. "I also felt like my water broke but when I looked down there was nothing."

"Okay, let's take a look, Mr. Peace if you would leave the room for a moment please?" Specs asked as she looked at Warren.

"Um… actually for your protection Nurse Specs," Warren began, he wasn't leaving. "It might be better if I was to stay in here with her; Ace can get sort of uh… temperamental about her pregnancy."

"Okay, but you might want to stay by her head, that way she has some modicum of privacy," Specs replied as she looked at Warren.

"That I can do, I just wouldn't want you to get zapped because of her," Warren stated, Ace nodded in agreement. "We both think you're the best nurse ever."

"What exactly do you want me to do Specs?" Ace asked as she looked at the nurse. Specs explained to her what she wanted Ace to do and exactly what everything she was doing was. "Ok I can do that." She sat on the little bed/table thing and laid back, Warren stood at the head of the bed and held her hand.

"Well you're not going into labor, but since you're close to your due date, your body is preparing you for it," Specs replied as she examined Ace.

"Great, you know, this is great," Ace began as she got back up, grabbed her clothes, and looked at Warren. "Your demon fire spawn is trying to kill me Warren."

"No, I remember when I delivered you and Lily Ace, it is perfectly normal, especially for supers," Specs stated with a laugh, she remember Harley saying almost the exact same things to the Joker.

"I believe that, however this little boy already seems to have powers, I take my temp and its well over 150 after I've discharged enough energy to power this entire school for a year. My son is going to be a pyro," Ace stated as she looked at Specs.

"Well, you can get dressed but I do want you to take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy," Specs stated as she looked at Ace and Warren.

"How much easier could I take it Specs? I'm not fighting; I'm not doing gym, combat, dodging, gymnastics, yoga anything. All I do is let off energy every few hours so that I don't overheat and die," Ace asked as she pulled her clothes back on, she was slower than usual at doing just about everything.

"Just don't tire yourself out so much that you're feeling dizzy, now I'm going to make up a list of some vitamins that I want you to take, and can you bring Lily in please?" Specs asked as she handed Ace a piece of paper that had a long list on it.

"Oh good; I'm only not taking one of these I think, I mean Aunty Ivy gave me enough plant thing-a-majigs to last for what seems like ever," Ace replied as she looked over the paper she was given. "And yeah I'll send Lily your way. Oh and I should let you know that I'm not tired, just dizzy."

"Ace that's why I'm telling you to take it easy, both Harley and Ivy had dizzy spells towards the end of their pregnancies and I want to keep an eye on it," Specs said as she held the bridge of her nose, this girl would be the end of her sanity.

"Don't worry Specs, I'll make sure she takes it easier from now on, shush Ace, and we'll have Lily and Garth to you right away," Warren stated as he held Ace around the waist and walked them out of Specs office and to the cafeteria after having the nod of approval from Specs. "Hey Lily."

"Hey Warren, what's up?" Lily asked from their usual table, Warren's once solo table.

"Specs wants to see you too, just to make sure you're doing ok and all," Warren replied as he and Ace sat down, only for Ace to have milk dumped on her by Will as he passed by with his new girlfriend. "Stronghold!" Will ignored him.

"Strongnuts! Get your FUCKING ASS BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS FUCKING MILK! I may be seven months pregnant but I WILL KICK YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS! Oh and Lily, go to Specs now," Ace vocalized as she began to get irate, the milk was starting to make her cold and the smell was making her sick. Lily and Garth, sensing a fight, headed to the nurse's office, Will stuck his foot out causing Lily to trip and fall. "Stronghold… run." She bolted up and ran at him, her hands charged and ready to kill. He began running but Ace soon caught up and jumped on him before pressing her hands to the sides of his head stunning him temporarily so that she could flip him over. "Weren't fast enough Strongnuts... Garth get her to the nurse NOW! And as for you Willy-boy I've been waiting for you to fuck up." She slammed his head into the floor, causing a dent in the floor. She stood up and kicked him a few times and then felt liquid run down her leg. "Damn it Stronghold!"

"What is it Ace?" Warren asked as he ran over to her, she had a small puddle under her now.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Ace screamed before kicking Will one more time, he caused it after all. Warren picked her up and carried her to Specs where Lily and Garth were.

"Warren what happened?" Specs asked as she finished setting up the curtain around Lily.

"Her water broke," Warren replied as he sat her in the spare bed.

"What were you doing Ace, not even twenty minutes ago you were fine?" Specs asked as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"Stronghold dumped milk on me then tripped Lily. I beat him and my water broke. FIX ME!" Ace screamed as she looked up at Specs and Warren.

"Oh dear, he's coming," Specs stated as she looked at Ace.

"No disrespect meant for anything I say after this," Ace cried out as a sharp pain went through her. "BUT NO SHIT SPECS. FIX ME NOW! Or actually make sure Lily is ok first, I've got a while." She felt mostly fine now.

"Lily is okay, Ace but right now your baby is crowning so we need to deliver him now," Specs stated calmly as she looked at Ace.

"Oh well then I don't know… CALL MY PARENTS! I think he'll be fine for the FIVE MINUTES that it'll take for my parents to get here," Ace screamed as she started charging up for no reason and it wasn't her fault. "Oh and you might want to get something for that!" After another twenty or thirty scream filled minutes and Warren having a potentially broken hand later, Ace was holding a beautiful and healthy baby boy.

"What are you two going to name my grandson?" Harley asked as she looked at her adorable grand baby, her and the principal had arrived practically right as Specs had called them. Warren looked at Ace, they had discussed a few names.

"Aden Harley Peace, Aden means Fire in Gaelic and my baby boy is a pyro," Ace replied as she tried to catch her breath, she was exhausted and sweaty. "So can I go finish beating Stronghold to a pulp?"

"Already done sweetie," Harley replied happily.

"DAMN IT MOM… he's the reason I went into labor a month early," Ace stated angrily as she looked at her mother. "Why couldn't you let me beat him?" Ace was smiling down at her son, he was feeding.

"Because he could've hurt my baby, and he did hurt my niece," Harley replied simply, she had always taken care of her daughter and niece.

"Where is Lily anyway? And mom I was handling it, he had I don't even know how many broken ribs. But to make me feel better what did you do to him?" Ace demanded as Aden let go and went to sleep. A scream sounded from the next door as another contraction hit her. "Damn, we do everything together don't we?"

"Well baby girl, you and Lily were born closely together, you've always done everything together," Harley replied as she looked at the curtain that separated her from her niece.

"I know mommy, hey where's daddy? I bet he'd love to see Aden," Ace asked as she looked up at her mother.

"Well honey he's having some fun with young William," Harley replied with a smile.

"Oh ok… well at least I know he's getting what he deserves," Ace stated as she looked at Aden, she was mildly upset that her own father wouldn't be here but she was glad that Will was getting his. "How's Lily doing, when she her little bundle of fun pop out?" Ace adjusted Aden so that she could rest her arm.

(With Lily, not even 30 feet away)

"DAMN IT GARTH YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Lily screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Lily sweetie… it'll be okay, just remember to breath," Garth replied soothingly as he held her hand. Another forty scream filled minutes and yet another almost broken hand later, Lily was holding her beautiful healthy baby girl.

"She's beautiful," Lily whispered as she nursed her daughter, she was sweaty and had hair plastered all over her face, but she was smiling down at her little girl.

"She had your hair and nose, she's beautiful just like her mommy," Garth whispered as he put a hand on the babies ginger head.

"I love you Saiyuri Ivy Todd," Lily murmured as she kissed her baby's head.

"We'll go out to celebrate later tonight," Garth stated as he put a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily nodded as her mother popped into the room.

"Could I hold my grand baby?" Ivy asked as she looked at her daughter, she wanted to see her adorable grandchild.

"Of course you can mommy," Lily replied as Ivy came over, Lily carefully handed Saiyuri to her grandmother.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing, and you have grandma's pale skin tone," Ivy whispered as she held her granddaughter.

"Do you want to know her name?" Lily asked as she watched her mother bond with her grandchild.

"Yes please baby girl, I'd love to know what to call my granddaughter," Ivy replied calmly as she rocked the baby gently.

"Saiyuri Ivy Todd," Lily replied quietly as she looked at her mother.

"Thank you so much baby girl. Your fathers, aunt, uncle, fiancé, best friend and her fiancé and your kids are going out to dinner tonight," Ivy stated excitedly, she loved celebrating things. Lily nodded tiredly, she would love to go out.

"Would you girls like me to get rid of this curtain for you?" Specs asked as she looked at both girls. They both nodded, Spec's moved the curtain so that the girls could see each other.

"How are you doing Lily-bells?" Ace asked, she was already on the mend, her body hated being out of commission so she'd probably be back to fighting fit in a mere fraction of the time that the usual woman would.

"Sore Ace," Lily replied as she turned to look at Ace.

"I get that one, so it seems we do actually do everything together," Ace stated with a slight chuckle as she stroked her sons face gently. Lily laughed and took her baby back from her mother. Ace slowly got up and gingerly walked over to Lily's bed, once Specs had given her the okay.

"Aden this is your Aunty Lily," Ace whispered to her son, he was sort of awake she guessed.

"And this is Aunty Ace, Saiyuri," Lily murmured to her own daughter who was awake.

"She's adorable Lily-bells," Ace stated as she looked at Saiyuri, Aden woke up and started to rub his little black haired head against his mommy's chest.

"Looks like somebody's hungry Ace," Lily replied with a chuckle as she looked at Ace and Aden.

"Probably, I'm actually waiting for him to flame up on me," Ace stated as she began the process of trying to feed her child again. "After I feed him again you can hold him Warren." Warren nodded and stroked his son's visible cheek. "Mommy could you go get daddy for me?" She wanted her father to see his new grandson.

"Of course baby girl," Harley replied as she bounced out of the room to go find her darling husband.

"So where's my grand baby?" Slade asked from the door he had just walked through.

"She's over here," Lily replied as she held her daughter.

"Does she have a name?" Slade asked as he walked over to his daughter's bed. "And could I hold her?" He was looking at his daughter with a smile on his face.

"Her name is Saiyuri Ivy Todd," Lily replied as she looked up at her father, before handing her daughter too him.

"She's beautiful just like you Lily," Slade stated as he rocked Saiyuri from side to side. Lily smiled up at her father.

"So where's my grandson?" The Joker asked as he walked into the room followed by Harley. "Oh and Ace, Lily, Stronghold won't be bothering either of you again."

"He's over here, his name is Aden and you can hold him after Warren does," Ace replied as she continued to feed her son. She looked up at her father with a smile and Aden stopped feeding so Ace burped him and showed him full face to his grandfather.

"Well isn't he a handsome one?" The Joker stated as Ace handed Aden to Warren.

"He's so warm," Warren commented as he took Aden from Ace and held his son gently to his chest, where he curled up and enjoyed his father's body heat. He suddenly felt the familiar feeling of fire, and hoped he wasn't accidentally powering up, he held his son out from him a little ways and saw that his son had a tiny flame coming out of his middle finger, yup that was definitely his son.

"Told you all he was a pyro, I told you," Ace stated triumphantly as she smiled up at her son who was flipping people off with a fire finger.

"And you were right honey, we never doubted you anyway," Warren replied sweetly as he held his son, who was still playing with the fire.

"I wonder what Saiyuri will have?" Garth asked as he looked at his daughter, everyone was watching Aden, who was laughing even though all he could manage was that one tiny flame, he could however transfer it from finger to finger.

"I think that she'll have a mix of our powers," Lily replied as she cuddled with her baby who had been returned to her again.

"That would be interesting to say the least," Garth stated as he looked around the room. "So what's the plan for the celebration?"

"I've asked my boss, she said that we could take the private back room if we wanted to," Warren replied, he had his phone out and Ace was texting away on it.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lily stated as the last bell rang, both girls slowly got up and slowly got dressed back into their clothes.

"Hey uh... I don't know about you guys but I came to school on a bike and I don't want to take my baby on a bike yet," Ace mentioned as Eric walked into the room.

"So _that's_ what all the screaming was about?" Eric asked as he looked at both girls, who were now dressed, the Joker was holding his grandson and Lily was holding Saiyuri.

"Yes Eric, this is was all the screaming is about," Ace replied as she took her baby back from her father, he had a burn mark on his jacket from his grandson. "Lily and I had our babies, this little bundle of fire is Aden Harley Peace, and Lily's little girl is Saiyuri Ivy Todd." They all made to go out into the hall. They walked to various lockers and grabbed their stuff, neither girl had homework anymore because they were doing it in school. "Now seriously guys how are we getting everyone to the restaurant?"

"Well I do have a jet you know," Bruce replied as they all walked out to the front of the school. "And Warren's motorcycle could go in the bike hold." Ace and Warren nodded, Ace was holding Aden to her gently, she was happy that so far both her and Lily's children were being perfect babies, they were quiet, they were cute, they were spitting images of their parents. "The only thing is that there's no car seats yet so you'll both have to hold your babies."

"Dad, we bought car seats why aren't they in the jet yet?" Lily asked as she looked at her father. "I mean seriously dad, we got you two of them." They all walked to Bruce's Jet after Warren got his bike. "We'll put them in after we get home for the night." Everyone piled into the jet after Warren put his bike in the bike hold, Warren and Ace were sitting next to each other, both were strapped in and holding their child, Lily and Garth were in a similar position.

"Warren, we were planning on going prom dress shopping tomorrow, uh... would you and Garth be willing to go with us?" Ace asked as she held her son, he had her black hair, and the one strip of red, he had cream colored skin, and dark eyes. "We're going to the Maxville mall, and if we can't find anything there then we're going to Gotham." The jet took off and Aden started fussing, apparently he didn't like the sound of the jet, Ace started bouncing him, she rocked him, she tried feeding him. Harley came over and stuck a pacifier in his mouth and he quieted down. "How did you know?" Harley smiled and winked at her daughter.

"When you've been a mother for a while you'll learn these things," Harley replied happily as she looked at her now quiet grandson. "And if you like, I can watch the kids for you while you go shopping." The girls both nodded with a smile. "Ok great, now you kids have fun, keep your babies safe." They all nodded, Lily was rocking Saiyuri gently, she was happy that her child hadn't started crying when they took off. Ace was doing the same for Aden, to get him to sleep.

"Warren, you've never told me about your father," Ace started as she looked as Warren, she wanted her baby to meet all of his grandparents. "I want Aden to meet all of his grandparents if possible." Warren nodded and sighed, he was holding his sons hand. He pulled Aden into his lap and Ace stood up to go to the bathroom, she came back a few minutes later and took her son back. "If you don't want to tell me, that's ok, I can find out on my own." She was bouncing Aden on her knee and he was playing with his tiny flame.

"He's in a super prison, powers dampened if not sealed away," Warren replied as he looked at Ace. Aden was laughing, his pacifier all but forgotten and sitting in Warren's hand. "I go to visit him every few months, and I have a visit coming up in a week, next Saturday actually." Aden was laughing and giggling, he was having so much fun. "We can have my mom call and see if we can bring Aden, I'd love for him to meet my fiancé and my son." Aden was trying to catch Ace on fire. "I'll take him; he's trying to catch you on fire babe." He took Aden from Ace.

"Aden don't do that to mommy, I like my hair on my head baby boy," Ace stated calmly as she tapped her son on the nose gently. "Warren how old were you when you powered up for the first time?" She caressed her son's face gently; she loved her son but was going to go crazier if he kept trying to burn her. Warren looked lost in thought for a moment.

"Around seven or eight," He replied as he flamed one finger, just like Aden, he made the flame dance for his son. "You told me you were four, and our son isn't even a day old, he'll be strong." Aden was laughing and giggling and so was Saiyuri. "And apparently Saiyuri likes my little show too. It's something my father use to do for me when I was a baby, my mother has pictures and videos of him doing the same thing for me, he could make his turn different colors though." Ace thought back, her father hadn't done anything like that for her, he use to cause little explosions with his pellet bombs, her mother would amuse her by doing acrobatic tricks and pulling things out of nowhere.

"She does seem to like it doesn't she?" Lily asked as she looked at Saiyuri, who was giggling just as much as Aden, the only difference being that Aden was touching the fire and was completely ok. "Bruce would amuse my by putting on puppet shows and reading, occasionally he would dress up and juggle for me." Saiyuri was looking up at her mother and father now.

"My father use to summon fish to swim around me," Garth stated as he rubbed Saiyuri's hand, she was so tiny and he didn't want to hurt her accidentally. "He'd also juggle balls of water and talk to the fish to see if they had ideas." He took Saiyuri from Lily and she got up and went to the bathroom, she came back a few moments later and took her daughter back from Garth. "So Ace what did your parents do to amuse you?" They all looked at her' even Lily didn't know the answer to that question.

"Well my dad would blow things up and my mom would do acrobatics," Ace replied quietly, compared to the others her parents were crazy. "They also use to kill the minions in front of me, not as good an amusement as juggling or fire shows, but it's what I had." She looked down at Aden and found that he was reaching for her. She gently took him from Warren and watched as he rubbed his face into her chest again, she watched him fall asleep and smiled. "He tuckered himself out, good. Now if nobody minds, I'm going to take a nap too because I'm tired." Everyone nodded, Warren wrapped an arm around her and Aden, making sure that Aden would be safe, and pulled Ace so that she was leaning against his shoulder. Lily hummed a lullaby to Saiyuri.

"We'll be landing in Gotham in ten minutes," Bruce spoke over the intercom.

"And she just got to sleep," Warren vocalized, she had once told him that she rarely got sleep, well good sleep, and he knew that she was getting more and more sleep now. Lily chuckled before she buckled in and held her child. "Ace, Ace, it's time to get up." He made sure that Aden was securely in his arms before he shook Ace. "Come on Ace, you can sleep when we get home."

"No I don't want to…" Ace replied sleepily and in a grumbling tone as she tried to press a snooze button. "I just popped a baby out, I'm going to sleep now." She pressed Warren's nose.

"Come on Ace, we're almost to Gotham," Warren whispered as he looked at her.

"I don't want to," Ace muttered as she shook her head.

"Ace you need to wake up," Lily stated from across from the couple.

"I'm up, I've been up," Ace replied as she adjusted and took the child back from Warren. "I don't sleep remember, I merely rest."

"Could have fooled me Ace, you were snoring for a few seconds there," Warren stated with a chuckle before he got smacked in the arm by Ace.

"You were Ace," Lily confirmed as she looked at Ace.

"Eh… oh well," Ace replied as she looked at Lily, she and Lily still had dresses to look for. "So I thought we were going to the Lantern, why are we in Gotham?"

"We're dropping the jet off, going to do a bit of shopping, and showing off Aden and Saiyuri to Alfred," Lily replied as she looked at her daughter.

"Oh gods, I wonder what he'll think of Aden and Saiyuri?" Ace asked, she was wondering what his response to the kids would be. "And where are we going shopping?" She was curious of that fact too.

"At the Gotham Mall, and I'm sure that Alfred will love them," Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"YES I LOVE THAT MALL! And I hope that Alfred doesn't try to steal our kids," Ace exclaimed, Alfred had said once that he loved kids so she was slightly worried.

"I'm sure that he won't try to steal our kids Ace," Lily replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh… why would Alfred try to steal our kids?" Warren asked as he got a confused look on his face.

"He once told me that he always wanted kids, I mean what else am I supposed to think?" Ace asked as she looked at Lily and Garth.

"That if he'd watched them, our kids would have the world's best babysitter perhaps?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace and Warren, the plane was descending.

"You over complicate things Lily," Ace replied as the plane landed, Aden started crying again, he really hated planes. "Ok so, no more jets for Aden." She started rocking him and Warren tried to put the pacifier in his mouth but Aden spit it back out, Warren caught it before it hit the ground.

"His ears are probably popping," Lily mentioned as everyone stood up, excluding Ace and Garth.

"Probably, and I don't know how to help him," Ace stated sadly, it killed her to see her child cry. She was rocking him from side to side but he wouldn't stop crying. "Sh… sh… Aden its ok baby, are you hungry?" Aden looked up at her and rubbed his head against her chest. "Yup you're hungry." She began feeding him, luckily she was wearing a sports bra today, and a tank top.

"It's probably time to feed Saiyuri too," Lily said before she took Saiyuri from Garth and started feeding her.

"What does that actually feel like?" Warren asked, he was kind of curious. Ace stood up and so did Garth, she shrugged and looked at Warren.

"I can't really describe it Warren, however I do believe that I'll be taking our little bundle of flame to school with us so that I can continue to breastfeed him, plus we don't have a babysitter," Ace replied as everybody filed out of the plane, and into the house. Lily nodded her agreement to Ace's statement.

"Is that really a good idea girl's?" Warren asked as he wrapped an arm around Ace's waist. "I mean what would people do, how are you going to do your classes?"

"Well Warren, I'll figure something out," Lily replied as they all walked into the hall of the house.

"And I'm fairly certain that I don't give a flying horses butt about whatever anyone says to me about my beautiful baby boy. My classes will be done as they are supposed to be combat and all that included as soon as I get the ok from Specs," Ace replied happily, she began burping Aden, she was lucky enough to have found an old bandana in her bag which was now on her shoulder. "And if anyone has a problem with my darling little boy, I'll shock them to death."

"And I'll string them up with my vines," Lily commented as she continued feeding Saiyuri.

"Why did I hear crying earlier?" Alfred asked as he came into the hall from the kitchen.

"Well Alfred, this little boy is the reason you heard crying earlier," Ace replied as she came forward after she finished burping Aden.

"Well aren't you a handsome young man?" Alfred asked happily as he stroked the child's cheek.

"And this is Saiyuri," Lily stated as she stepped forward with her own child.

"His name's Aden and today is his birthday," Ace mentioned as she looked up at Alfred before Aden flamed up his finger and touched Alfred with it. "Oh yeah… he has powers already sorry."

"I can see that," Alfred replied with a chuckle and he looked at the little boy who was burning his coat.

"Hey Alfred, sorry if he burned you, he's been doing that to Ace a lot," Warren stated as he looked at Alfred.

"It's quite alright, Lily use to do the same thing," Alfred replied as he looked at both kids.

"REALLY now, you didn't tell me that one Lily," Ace exclaimed as she bounced Aden gently.

"Ace shush, our son is asleep," Warren whispered as he looked at Aden.

"I was two Ace," Lily replied with a smile.

"You didn't tell me that you got your powers that early. I thought I was early gosh," Ace stated as she looked at her sleeping baby.

"Ace who are you talking to?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace.

"You Lily... you never told me when you got your powers I knew you got them earlier than most but I didn't know you had them at two," Ace replied as she looked at Lily.

"I don't really talk about how early they manifested… plus you never asked," Lily stated as she smiled at Ace.

"Oh I thought I had, oh," Ace stated as she turned to look at Bruce. "Hey Bruce you got a place I could go to sleep with Aden, I need to crash for a few minutes?"

"You can use the guest room next to Lily's," Bruce replied with a smile.

"Thanks a bunch Bruce," Ace stated before she headed up the stairs with Aden.

"I think I'll go lay down with Saiyuri," Lily mentioned as she took off toward her own room after kissing Garths cheek.

"I think I'll go up with her, she sleeps better with me with her," Warren muttered, he actually wanted to get away from questioning parents, so he followed Lily and Ace, and followed Ace into the room she was going into. Lily entered her room and grew a rocker out of plants before sitting in it with Saiyuri.

"For one so small, you seem so strong I will be with you keep you safe and warm, this bond between us, can't be broken I will be here don't you cry," Lily softly sang to her daughter as she rocked her.

"So beautiful," Warren whispered when he walked into the room and saw Ace cuddled with Aden on the bed. Aden was sleeping peacefully so Warren walked to the bed quietly and lay down with his future wife and child. "Sleep well Ace." Lily continued to rock and hum to her daughter before she got up and transferred them to the bed where she laid down.

"Hey Lily," Garth whispered as he walked into her room and watches her.

"Hey Garth," Lily replied quietly not wanting to wake Saiyuri.

(At the Restaurant)

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The waiter asked, a little fearful, it's not every day that you see a giant group of people in the back room of the restaurant you work at, three of them wearing face paint to look like clowns, one the guy you work with, one sitting and brooding, two girls who can't be over 18 with babies, one woman who didn't like the centerpieces so she actually _grew_ her own, one man with a half metal face, and one boy that constantly looks like his hair was fresh from a pool but never greasy. They had already had drinks and appetizers.

"I'll have chicken and broccoli with pork fried rice," Ace replied sweetly, she was busy feeding her own child.

"Orange chicken and pork lo mein for me," Warren stated as he looked at the waiter, then switched his gaze to her fiancé and son.

"Sweet and sour pork with pork lo mein for me," Lily muttered as she bounced Saiyuri on her knee.

"Sweet and sour chicken with shrimp fried rice for me," Garth stated as he tickled Saiyuri on the tummy.

"Beef with broccoli and shrimp lo mein here," The Joker replied happily.

"Shrimp with lobster sauce and pork fried rice here," Harley piped up excitedly.

"General Tsao's chicken with shrimp lo mein here," Bruce stated.

"Sweet and Sour shrimp with pork fried rice," Slade muttered loud enough to be heard. The waiter was having issues writing it all down.

"Pepper steak with onion and white rice here," Eric stated, he was glad that he was included.

"I'll have the broccoli with oyster sauce please," Ivy stated as she looked at the waiter.

"I'll have that put in for you and my name is Ben if you need anything else," The waiter, Ben, stated as he hightailed it out of the room before they could order anything else. The owner of the restaurant came in and looked at everyone with a smile.

"So where my new great-grand baby at Warren?" The lady asked sweetly as she walked up to Warren and Ace.

"He's right here Nai nai," Warren replied, it was his actual grandmother on his dad's side, that's how he got the job at 15. "His name is Aden Harley Peace." The woman took him from Ace, much to her displeasure as he was still feeding. Aden started to cry.

"Look lady, my kid was feeding," Ace snapped, she was already so protective of her child it could be perceived as scary. The woman gave Ace a disapproving look but handed the child back nonetheless. "Thank you." She began feeding Aden again.

"Why you no name him after me Warren?" His grandmother asked as she looked at Warren. She had a smile on her face, he guessed she was happy that Ace was protective.

"His name means Fire, Nai nai," Warren replied before he took a sip of his drink. He then started speaking to his grandmother in her language, "奶奶,ACE的取名我们的儿子。 她挑选了一些有关火警的语言中,她能宣布,我教亚丁湾中国不用担心。" (Grandma, Ace picked the name for our son. She picked something related to fire in a language that she can pronounce, I'll teach Aden Chinese don't worry.) The old woman nodded and Ace glared at Warren.

"Warren, SPEAK ENGLISH!" She was getting angry, she didn't go around speaking the other language that she knew because he didn't know it. "I know you were talking about me, I heard my name. Now tell me what you said." She was still feeding Aden and was rubbing the back of his head.

"All I said was 'Grandma, Ace picked the name for our son. She picked something related to fire in a language that she can pronounce, I'll teach Aden Chinese don't worry.' don't get upset with me," Warren replied as he looked back at Ace too. Lily chucked as she rocked Saiyuri, she knew Ace hated when people spoke in different languages around her.

"And now I'm not upset, but don't speak in Chinese around me and I won't speak in Gaelic or Russian around you," Ace stated as she looked at Aden, she smiled at Warren.

"Duly noted," Warren replied with a smirk, he'd even teach her Chinese well he was at it.

"And who is this beautiful little girl?" Warren's grandmother, Mrs. Chang, asked.

"This is my daughter Saiyuri," Lily replied, her voice full of motherly pride as she looked up at the woman.

"Beautiful name for beautiful girl, she be a strong one, plants _and_ water," Mrs. Chang stated happily, she had a power of her own.

"Sorry about that, my grandmother has the power to tell you what powers a baby is going to get," Warren piped up quickly.

"Good to know my hunch was right," Lily stated as Saiyuri began nuzzling her mother's chest.

"Mothers intuition always right, now Ace you son going to be very strong like his daddy and grandpa. No energy in this one, but the next one get both," Mrs. Chang replied with a wink at Ace before she pulled a chair up behind Ace and Warren.

"She can also tell the future of the child after she touches them," Warren stated as he watched his grandmother sit down, she didn't look anywhere near the 75 she would be turning in a week.

"That's a pretty handy power," Garth said as he gave Lily Saiyuri's blanket so that she could nurse their daughter.

"I like to think so too," Mrs. Chang replied as she looked at Ace and Warren. "Now could I hold Saiyuri after you're done feeding her?" She really did love babies, she loved holding Warren when he was a baby.

"Of course," Lily replied as she finished feeding Saiyuri.

"And could I hold Aden now?" Mrs. Chang asked Ace as she looked at Aden. Ace nodded and handed Mrs. Chang Aden gently, she didn't like the idea of someone else holding her child but she trusted this woman. Lily handed her Saiyuri as well, she was holding one baby in each arm. "Oh my, these are very special babies. So strong, so strong... they have strong and pretty babies together. Oh and Lily, you're going to be giving Saiyuri a little brother soon enough." Aden and Saiyuri were laughing, Aden was flaming up. Lily blushed as Saiyuri was handed back to her.

"Are you sure Nai nai?" Warren asked, as he looked at his grandmother, she was still holding his son. "You said that Aden was going to have a sibling are you sure?" Mrs. Chang looked at Warren with a smirk.

"Never doubt me boy," Mrs. Chang replied after she smacked Warren upside the head.

"Yes Nai nai," Warren stated as he rubbed his head where she had smacked him. "It's just that I wondered how many siblings Aden would have and their genders." He was worried that Ace would be disagreeable to more children.

"Do I get a say in this?" Ace demanded as she looked at Mrs. Chang. "I only wanted one child."

"You will want more soon enough," Mrs. Chang replied as she gave Ace a knowing look.

"Yes, yes, so you say," Ace stated as she looked at Mrs. Chang. "Now could you please answer Warren's question?" She was curious as to how many babies she would be popping out.

"Two more children, one girl the other I'm not sure of the last one that far in the future is cloudy," Mrs. Chang replied as she continued to look at Ace, then she turned her attention to Aden. "Aden will be powerful as will darling Saiyuri, and your next child your daughter will be just as strong. And Lily you will have two more children as well, another girl and a son." Lily nodded with a smile.

"Well Warren, we might want to start looking into a better place to live," Ace stated as she looked at Warren.

"Same here," Lily stated as she looked at Garth, he would be graduating soon.

"I'm already searching Lily, and Ace and Warren will be able to live with us if they want to," Garth replied as he smiled at Lily.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Warren said as the waiter came in with everyone's food.

"I saw a nice place between Gotham and Maxville," Ace stated as she watched the waiter put food in front of everyone. "It's a house for sale, real big and I do believe that I have enough uh… saved, yeah saved, to buy it outright." The waiter finished with one tray of food and went to get another one.

"That's good Ace," Lily stated as the waiter came back with another tray and continued to pass out food.

"Where did you save up that kind of money? Ace that house would cost somewhere in the 450000 dollar range," Warren asked, he was surprised to say the least that his fiancé had saved up enough to buy a house outright.

"I'll tell you later Warren," Ace replied with a smile as they ate. Warren nodded and continued eating.

"So Lily, what type of place were you hoping for?" Garth asked as he looked at Lily.

"Just some place where we could live comfortably," Lily replied happily, she didn't want to live in a mansion she just wanted to be able to have room for everyone to have a room.

"I think I can do that," Garth replied as he reached over and hugged Lily and his daughter. Saiyuri giggled and threw a water ball to her father. "Well aren't you just the just the most adorable thing?" He gently sent the water ball back to his daughter. "She's got hers too."

"Seems like our children have us beat as to the age of power manifestation Ace," Lily stated as Saiyuri sent yet another water ball toward Slade.

"Indeed they have, and I couldn't be happier," Ace replied as she looked at Lily, she had finally gotten her son back from Mrs. Chang. "So we still on for dress shopping tomorrow, seeing as we both kind of slept through our shopping time today?"

"Sounds good to me," Lily replied as she gently rocked Saiyuri.


	16. Chapter 14

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 14: Prom Fun.

* * *

(The Next Day (Maxville Mall))

(A/N: I'll put links to the dresses at the end of the chapter.)

"Ok, my mom said that she'd watch the kids all day, she loves them," Ace stated, she was holding Warrens hand tightly.

"Sounds good to me," Lily replied as she looked at Garth, they were holding hands too.

"Ok… so where do you want to go dress shopping?" Ace asked as she looked at Lily.

"How about Hot Topic?" Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"You read my mind Chicka," Ace stated as she looked at Warren, he however was looking at the ground. "And they boys can go to The Men's Warehouse, and then after we'll take you for ice cream or something." She wanted Warren to not be there for that dress, she'd show him but not with him there.

"Okay, you girls have fun," Warren replied before he kissed her forehead.

"We will, and maybe if you're good I'll show you my dress," Ace stated as she winked at him before she and Lily headed off to Hot Topic. "Hopefully we can find something."

"At least we don't have to worry about getting something to fit over our baby bumps now," Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"True statement," Ace muttered as they walked into Hot Topic and began to look around. "What colors were you thinking about wearing?"

"I'm thinking blue and black, they are Garth's colors after all," Lily replied happily as she looked through some of the racks.

"Very nice, I'm thinking red and black, but I don't really know, I may do other colors," Ace stated as she looked at some of the dress options. They continued to look through the dresses, pulling some out but shoving them back in when they find that they aren't what they wanted after looking for them, or they weren't what they expected.

"Found one!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled one off the rack for Ace to see. It was a lighter blue strapless dress with sparkles and a gem detail under the bust and at the waist. There were little glimmers of sparkle all over the skirt. (Lily's Dress: : wp-content/uploads/2013/05/cheap_blue_ball_gown_pr om_dresses_under_ )

"Very, very, pretty," Ace replied as she looked at it. She pushed through a few other dresses and found a beautiful red and black dress that was extremely puffy. "Found it!" The dress was a shiny red material on top that went to lay half way down the skirt, which was layer upon layer of black lace and netting. She held it up so that Lily could see it. She noticed that there was silver detail on the bodice and skirt portion and little gems placed all throughout the lace. (Ace's Dress: . /product/470078186-212585677/Jun_Mei_Q0030_Ball_go wn_black_and_red_quinceanera_ )

"Very nice," Lily stated as she and Ace found their dresses in their sizes and went to go pay for them.

"I think that the boys will love the dresses," Ace stated as they carried their dresses out of the store in black garment bags. "I just dread the work out that I'm going to be putting myself through to get back into shape to fit in that dress." They walked toward The Men's Warehouse. "Let's go find those boys."

"Like I'm not going to need a routine to get myself back into shape," Lily replied as they continued walking.

"You know my workouts though, and you're welcome to join me as soon as you get the ok from Specs," Ace stated as they reached the store and began looking for their guys.

"Good point," Lily mentioned as they found their guys.

"We also have shoes to get but that can wait," Ace stated as she looked around for their boyfriends. "But that can wait, and I found them." They walked up to their boyfriends and hugged them tightly with their free arms.

"Did you find your tux Garth?" Lily asked as she looked at him, he was looking slightly confused.

"Almost, I'm just trying to decide between a vest and a cummerbund," Garth replied as he held up one of each, they were both matching Lily's dress.

"I like the vest," Lily stated with a smile as she pointed to the vest.

"The vest it is," Garth stated as he smiled at Lily.

"How about you Warren, do you have yours yet?" Ace asked as she looked at him, with a smile.

"Yeah I have mine babe," Warren replied as he held up a garment bag.

"Awww… I don't get to see it?" Ace asked with a pouty look. She was looking at Warren hoping that it would change his mind. "But…"

"Don't worry Ace, you'll see it when we get home," Warren replied as he kissed her forehead. He winked at Ace and smiled.

"Deal and you'll see mine, now is there anything else we need to get?" Ace asked as they walked toward the front.

"I need to pick up Saiyuri's bassinet," Lily replied as they walked up to pay for Garth's tux.

"YAY! Baby stuff, I have to pick up some stuff for Aden too," Ace stated as they paid for Garth's tux, he got the garment bag, and they walked to the baby store. Upon arrival to the baby store Lily headed straight for the bassinets and looked for the pale sea foam and sky blue blended bassinet that she had had her eye on the week before. Ace grabbed one that would attach to the side her and Warren's bed, she had been told by his mother that she was to live with them from now on so that Warren could provide. "Well at least my mom and dad kept all my baby clothes, we'll just have to find them. Lily care to help me find a few things for Aden to wear?"

"Not a problem," Lily replied as the two went shopping for their respective kids.

"Thanks a bunch Lily-bells," Ace stated as she looked through the clothes and picked out a few black onesies along with a few red ones, she put them in the little basket that she had, Warren was holding the bassinet box.

"Oh look at this one," Lily said, holding a blue onesie that said Daddy's Little Princess on it, it had a picture of a little tiara on it.

"Get it, it will look so cute on Saiyuri," Ace replied as she looked through the clothes and found one that said Mommies Little Hot Head, the words were in flames and the shirt was black. "I found this one."

"Oh Aden will look adorable in that," Lily said as they took everything up to the front and paid for it.

"I hope so," Ace replied as they finished paying for their things. "Let's get the boys out of here."

"So Garth, did you find anything you liked?" Lily asked as she looked at Garth.

"I found a shirt for Saiyuri so I bought it," Garth replied as he pulled out the shirt out, it was green and blue with little flowers. "I think it's really cute."

"That's adorable! I also found a onesie for her I think you'll love," Lily stated as she handed him the Daddy's Little Princess.

"I do like it, she is my little princess after all," Garth replied as they walked toward the ice cream parlor that was in the mall. Lily chuckled and kissed Garths cheek.

"Warren did you find anything that you liked?" Ace asked as she looked at Warren.

"Yeah I did," Warren replied as he took out a onesie that was black and had flames on it.

That is so adorable," Ace stated as they walked into the ice cream parlor and sat down, the waiter came over and looked at them. "Warren I love it."

"Here are some menu's I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order," The waiter stated as he handed the group their menus.

"Thank you," Lily replied as she took the menu with a polite smile on her face.

"So what should we get? Oh and Lily would you want to do a double wedding?" Ace asked as they all looked at their menus.

"I like it," Lily replied as they continued looking. "Hell we've done everything else together why not have a double wedding?" She was smiling at Ace, she then turned to Garth.

"Okay so when would you want to do this shin-dig?" Ace asked as the waiter came back over, they put the menus down. "I'll have a banana split with chocolate and vanilla, whipped cream, nuts and chocolate sauce and cherries." The waiter was trying to write it all down, Ace always loved to make it hard on waiters.

"I'll have an ice cream sunday, strawberry ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, cherries," Warren stated, he was going to take pity on this poor waiter seeing as Ace wouldn't.

"I'll have a root beer float with whipped cream and cherries," Lily stated as she looked at the waiter, they had their menus stacked neatly.

"I'll have a sunday chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, pineapple, cherries, butterscotch sauce and nuts," Garth sated as he handed the waiter the menus.

"I'll have that right out to you," The waiter stated as he grabbed the menus and took their paper to the back.

"I think that we should have the wedding in the summer break," Lily replied as soon as the waiter was gone.

"I like that idea Lily, now do you boys have any objections?" Ace asked as she looked at them then put her head on Warren's shoulder.

"Nope no problems here," Warren replied as he held her.

"Whatever makes you girls happy," Garth replied sweetly as he wrapped an arm around her.

"That's the spirit," Ace stated as she put her hand on Warren's knee. "Now I don't know about you Lily, but I never pictured myself wearing a white dress."

"I'm thinking something that is a combination of mine and Garths theme colors," Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"I was thinking red and black for mine and Warren's colors, they are our mutual colors after all," Ace stated as she watched the waiter come over with a trey full of their frozen treats. He placed them in front of them. "We'll have to crack this one out."

"You do realize we're going to have our mothers wanting to help, too," Lily replied as she took a bit of her ice cream.

"Yeah… this is going to be fun…" Ace stated as she dug into her treat.

"My mom might want to help as well," Warren muttered sadly as he ate. Lily smiled sadly as she thought about the one person that she would have loved to be there.

"Lily are you okay?" Ace asked as she looked at Lily.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I'm fine," She replied as she subtly wiped her eyes.

"Lily I know you, you're thinking about Bane again, I'll have to look into some stuff but I'll try my best," Ace stated as she looked at Lily, Ace knew something that Lily didn't but she wasn't allowed to say anything yet. Lily nodded. "Hey Garth, why don't you cheer her up?" She had kept her hand on Warrens knee the entire time. "Warren do you think you'll be able to set this bassinet up?"

"I'm sure that I can if I read the directions," Warren replied as he looked at his ice cream.

"How about we head home after this?" Ace asked as she looked at Lily. Lily nodded in agreement.

"WAITER!" Garth exclaimed as he flagged down the waiter. "Could we get the check and some containers?" The waiter nodded and left, only to come back minutes later.

(A while later (At Garth's, where Lily was now living.))

"I'm going to go give Saiyuri her bath," Lily stated as she gathered clothes for her to change her daughter into. "Could you set up the bassinet while I bathe her?" She was hoping he would say yes so that she wouldn't have to fight with it.

"Yeah no problem, I'll have it up before you finish with her bath," Garth replied as he cut the box open and looked at the contents as he took them out of said box.

"Come on Saiyuri, we're gonna get you cleaned up and momma bought you a new outfit to wear to bed," Lily said to her daughter as they walked to the bathroom and Lily ran the bath. Saiyuri was giggling and splashing around in the water. "How's the bassinet coming along?" She came in with a now clean Saiyuri who was wearing a blue onesie and a black skirt.

"Umm… the directions are in every language but English," Garth replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That would be because you're holding them upside down and backwards silly," Lily stated as she took the directions and handed them back to him the proper way.

"Oh… I'll have it put together real quick," Garth said as he read the directions and quickly put the bassinet together. "Here we go." Lily shook her head with a smile before gently placing Saiyuri in the bassinet. "I've never set one of these up before." He hugged Lily from the back.

(With Ace and Warren (At Warren's house, they now live in the basement))

"Ace could I hold my new grandson?" Mrs. Peace asked as soon as they walked through the door, Ace rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Why not Ace?" Ace was feeling the protectiveness that her own parents had felt about her as a baby. She was holding Aden, and Warren was holding everything else, they headed downstairs to put all their purchases away.

"Not right now, I have to feed him and bathe him, get him ready for bed and then get him to bed," Ace replied hotly, according to her mother Aden had been a terror, he was catching things on fire and even though Saiyuri was putting them out he caught his grandpa on fire. "He's been catching things on fire all day and he didn't get a nap, it's eight o'clock at night and I want to get him to bed." She shut the door in Mrs. Peace's face accidentally before she walked down stairs with Warren.

"Go give him his bath, I'll get the bassinet set up and put everything away," Warren stated as he set everything but the bassinet box on the bed, he put the garment bags in the closet, he put the new baby clothes in the chest of drawers, he put the bassinet box on the floor and set to building it.

"Sounds like a plan," Ace replied as she grabbed clothes for Aden and went into the bathroom that was in the basement. "Come here you little monster, you're going to be a clean little boy, what did grandma let you get into Aden?" She knew that she would get no response from her dirt encrusted son. She started to hum a song that her mother use to sing to her, she couldn't remember the words but she remembered the tune. "You're covered in dirt and formula and is that blood?" She shook her head as she got a good water temp going and filled the baby tub. "I'm going to have a chat with your darling grandparents."

"How long does it take you to clean a tiny baby Ace?" Warren asked as he came in, he was sweating and hugged her from behind. "I mean he couldn't have been that dirty, Saiyuri was practically immaculate when Lily and Garth picked her up." He looked down at the water and saw that it was black. "Or maybe he was that dirty." He hugged Ace again and smiled at her.

"He was covered in dirt, formula, and for some reason blood, if my baby saw his first kill at two days old I may just murder my parents," Ace replied as she drained the water from the baby tub and refilled it. She continued to gently scrub her son clean, having to change the tub water again because it was black. "There we go finally clean you little monster you." She took him out of the tub and toweled him off gently before dressing him in his Mommy's Little Hot Head onesie and rocking him for a bit. She handed him to Warren and they walked to the bed. "Now just to feed and burp you and get you to bed." She took Aden back from Warren as soon as she was sitting on the bed, she fed him and burped him. She rocked him and began to sing softly, she was singing a song that her mother use to sing to her.

"He's asleep, go put him down and I'll show you my prom tux if you like?" Warren asked as soon as he was sure that Aden was asleep, Ace nodded and turned to put Aden in the little bassinet that was now attached to their own bed. He walked to the closet and grabbed his garment bag before walking into the bathroom and changing, He came back out wearing a pair of black pants, a black shirt, a red vest, a red bow tie, and a pair of black leather dress shoes, his hair was down and the tux coat had tales, he looked so handsome. "What do you think?" She looked him over and straightened his tie before nodding.

"I love it, you look so handsome all dressed up," Ace replied quietly, she didn't want to wake her son up. "Now if you'll go change I'll have to have help into mine, but I'll let you see it." Warren nodded and went to go change into his night clothes, which since they were sleeping in the basement now, consisted of a pair of pants instead of just the boxers. He came back out to find her grabbing her garment bag and opening it to reveal a ball gown. "I'll step into it and if you could lace it up for me." She had gotten a corset back dress because of the fact that yes she had the chest to hold it up, but the corset back provided better slip protection for her then at zip back. She stepped into it and pulled it up her body, she held it where it needed to be and motioned for Warren to lace it, which he did, as tight as she could comfortably have it.

"You look beautiful Ace," Warren whispered as she carefully turned around so that he could see the front. "And how do you propose to top this for our wedding?" It was a valid question, her dress was quite extravagant and so were the shoes she was going to wear with it, however she didn't have those on at the moment. She winked at him and smiled, she would top it no problem. "Now how about you get that off and we get to planning our portion of the wedding?" Ace nodded and turned back around so that he could unlace her, after she got out of the dress she put her dress back in the garment bag, she put her pajamas on.

"Sounds like a plan to me," She sat on the bed in her pajamas looking at Warren. She looked at him and smiled, he grabbed a pad and paper. "So what do we have to plan?" She laid down and looked at Aden, who was sleeping peacefully, she loved that her son slept mostly through the night. Warren had made a checklist after he finished the bassinet, he had had time.

"Um… your dress and my tux, our colors, and our cake," Warren replied as he looked at the list he had made, there were only a few things that each couple could do on their own.

"What would you like to go over first?" Ace asked as she made sure that Aden was okay and that he was in a good position to not roll and hurt himself. She then sat up and looked at Warren.

"We could go over cake," Warren replied as he looked at Ace, he wanted to get it over with because he loved cake and didn't want to talk about it.

"YAY! What kind would you want?" Ace asked as she reached under the bed and grabbed a small booklet that had a picture of a cake on it. "I'm good with almost anything."

"I'm up for any flavor you'd like," Warren replied as he looked at Ace with a smile.

"I want your actual opinion on the matter," Ace stated as she looked at Warren. She had the booklet out and was looking over options. "So what kinds of cake do you like?"

"I like Marble cake Ace," Warren replied as he looked at Ace, she was excited.

"So do I, now frosting?" Ace asked as she ticked off the marble cake box , she was looking over an order form. "What type do you like?"

"I was thinking a simple buttercream," Warren replied as he looked around the room.

"I like it, any specific flavor?" Ace asked as she looked through the booklet.

"How about chocolate?" Warren replied in question as he looked at Ace, he walked over to the bed and checked on his son.

"I like that idea, so now about fillings if you want one," Ace stated as she ticked off the chocolate butter cream frosting box.

"How about some type of citrus filling?" Warren asked as he looked at Aden.

"They have lemon, orange, and grapefruit," Ace replied as she looked at Warren. "Which do you prefer?"

"Maybe lemon?" Warren asked as he sat on the bed.

"I like lemon, now how many tiers?" Ace replied in question as she looked at the form for the options for the amounts. "They do three, four, five and seven tiers for wedding cakes."

"I say three tiers," Warren replied as he looked at his son.

"I like that number, there won't be that many people there anyway," Ace stated as she ticked off the three tier box and looked over the form to see if there was anything she might have missed. "Uh… do you want any specific writing or decorations?"

"Something simple and elegant," Warren replied as he put Aden's baby blanket on him up to his waist.

"Like what?" Ace asked as she looked over the blank space that she was able to write in.

"Things like a shell boarder, lace work of some sort, things like that," He replied as he tucked in the edges of the blanket.

"Would you like any special writing?" She asked as she filled in all the specifications that Warren had asked for, all she needed was colors and any special writings. "And what color would you want for the decorations to be in?"

"I'd love it if the decorations were in red and black," Warren replied as she filled in the color choices. She was looking at the options that were left. "And as for the writing, what would you want?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of 'Together Forever Never to Part.' And ' Warren and Ace.'," Ace replied as she looked down at the space she had for the words. "What do you think Warren?" She was hoping that he liked the words that she picked, she was debating between one of two phrases.

"I like it, it's very us," Warren stated as he looked at her, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with her.

"YAY!" Ace exclaimed as she looked down at the form again, "so would there be anything else?" She filled in the words in the proper spaces. "Um… what shape would you like the cake to be, they have heart, round, square, octagon, and a flower for some strange reason?" She was looking at the shape options and looked at the square and the heart.

"I like the square," Warren replied as he looked over her shoulder at the book.

"Sounds awesome," She stated as she smiled at him and filled in the proper square for the square cakes. "So that's the cake, do you want to go over anything else tonight?"

"Nothing that I can think of, this cake will look amazing," Warren replied as he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Ok, so what are the other things that we have to do for our portions of the wedding?" Ace asked as she tore out the form from the back of the book, she reached over Warren and put it on the table that was next to the bed.

"Your dress, my tux and the colors are all that's left," He replied as he watched Aden after Ace moved.

"What were you thinking of for colors?" Ace wondered as she looked at him with a smile and put her hand on his face.

"I was thinking black," He replied happily as he reached for her hand that was on his face.

:Would you want any other colors?" Ace asked as she looked at him and pulled his hand to her face before she kissed it.

"Maybe red," He replied as he moved her so that she was pinned underneath him and he kissed her deeply.

"I'd like that, and just so you know, I can't do anything for about two to three weeks," Ace stated after she kissed him back. "So would you want to go dress shopping with me?"

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding?" Warren asked as he stayed in his spot above her.

"Only if you believe that it is," She replied as she looked up at him with a smile. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." She looked at her son who had shifted, she didn't want him waking up.

"I'd love to go dress shopping with you," He stated as he kissed her again, he loved being around her.

"Thank you so much Warren, I think we'll need two guys to hold my mother back anyway," Ace replied with a chuckle as she looked at Warren, she was hoping that he would never leave her, she didn't know if she could take it, especially after having his child. He chuckled and it still made her melt. "You think I'm kidding?" She felt Aden start to heat up so she moved the blanket off of him.

"No I know that you're not kidding," He stated as he shifted off her and moved both of them so that they were on their sides. "I'm just thinking of mine and Garth's faces after trying to hold back _your_ mother." She thought about it and found them to be amusing faces.

"Oh she's not _that_ bad… I hope," Ace replied as she kissed Warren. He kissed her back.

(With Garth and Lily)

"N-no… do-don't leave me…," Lily whimpered as she slept, she was sleeping quite fitfully, she was caught in a nightmare that she couldn't shake. Garth woke up.

"Lily?" He asked as he shook her gently. "Lily are you okay?" He shook her again. She sent a vine at him, she subconscious thinking she was under attack. Saiyuri started crying loudly causing Lily to wake up.

"Shh… Saiyuri mommy has you," Lily whispered as she rocked Saiyuri after having taken her out of the bassinet.

"What were you dreaming about Lily?" Garth asked as he watched his future wife and daughter.

"Nothing Garth," She replied as she continued to rock Saiyuri.

"Lily you were practically crying, what was the dream about?" He pressed, he was worried about her.

"It's nothing Garth," She replied again, her tone final and saying drop it now. He nodded and looked at her.

"How's Saiyuri?" He asked, he had dropped the subject.

"She's fine Garth," Lily replied as she rocked her baby.

"Come back to bed then Lily, we can cuddle if you want," He stated, he just wanted her to come back to be. He was holding the blanket up for when she came back to bed.

"No, you go back to sleep, I'll come back to bed later," She replied as she put Saiyuri back in the bassinet and looked at her for a few moments.

"Lily please talk to me," He started as he sat up in the bed and looked at her. "I want to help you Lily."

"It's nothing Garth, just an old nightmare that I've had since I was thirteen," She replied quietly as she looked at him. "I'll be fine after I meditate for a little bit."

"If you're sure?" He started, he was worried about her. "Is there any way I can help at all?" She smiled tightly.

"I'm fine Garth, just go back to bed," She said before kissing his cheek and leaving the bedroom. Garth laid back down and waited for Lily to get back, he was worried but didn't know what to do. Once she was in the living room she dialed her mom's number and waited. 'Hi baby-girl.' Ivy stated after she picked up the phone. "Hi mommy," Lily replied, her voice strained. 'What's wrong baby-girl, I can hear it in your voice what's wrong?' Her mother asked, she was worried because it was one in the morning and her daughter had called her sounding ready to cry. "I-I had the nightmare again...the one that started after-" Lily started but choked back a sob. 'It's okay sweetie. Everything will be okay, what I want you to do is drink some warm milk and go lay down with Garth. He's willing to help you through everything,' Ivy replied soothingly, hoping that her daughter would take her advice. "No, it's not okay… it's _my_ fault he's dead," Lily replied angrily. 'Lily, it's not your fault… you told him to run, he didn't,' Ivy stated calmly, her and her daughter often went round and round with this argument. "Yes it is mom! He told me to run but I stayed, because I was there he was too distracted to see that croc was going for his chest and pumped that overdose of venom into him," Lily replied in an aggravated tone as she ran a hand through her hair. 'Lily, you are both stubborn individuals, and we never told you this but since you're getting married I see no better time. He knew what he was doing baby-girl, if Croc hadn't killed Bane... he would have gone after you and Bane knew that,' Ivy stated, she had wanted to wait until her child was 21 to tell her that the man she saw as a surrogate father had known what he was doing and had effectively committed suicide so that she would be okay. Lily started sobbing so Ivy continued, 'Everything will turn out right in the end baby-girl... if it isn't right it isn't the end. Keep that in mind till your wedding day. Now go get some sleep you'll be no good to your daughter tired.' "Okay mom, I love you," Lily replied as she wiped her eyes. 'I love you too baby-girl, and remember it's not right so it's not the end. Have a good night sleep,' Ivy stated soothingly to her daughter. "I'll try mommy," She said before she hung up the phone and curled up on the couch.

"Lily, come on up to bed," Garth called from up the stairs, he was worried about Lily.

"I'll be there in a minute," Lily called back as she continued to wipe her eyes, she didn't want Garth to see her like this.

"Thank you, are you feeling better now?" Garth asked as he walked to the top of the stairs, he didn't want to wake Saiyuri.

"Not really," She mumbled to herself, before getting a bit louder so that Garth could hear, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not Lily, I can hear it in your voice, but I won't pester you. So come up and come to bed, I won't pester you about what's wrong because I hope that you'll tell me when you're ready to," Garth replied from his spot at the top of the stairs. Lily wiped her face one more time before she walked up stairs to meet Garth. "Let's go lay down shall we?" Lily nodded and walked back into the room, she checked on Saiyuri before she laid down and cuddled with Garth.

(A few Weeks Later (The Day of Prom))

"So are you girls getting ready at Warren's or Eric's?" Garth asked as he watched Lily scramble around.

"We're getting ready at Eric's, he offered to watch the kids tonight so me and Ace are going to meet over there," Lily replied as she packed Saiyuri's diaper bag with everything that would be needed to take care of her daughter.

"Ok and we'll be meeting you at the dance? I thought Ace had said that Mrs. Peace was watching the kids because Eric got asked last minute to be a chaperone?" Garth asked, he was slightly confused because he had been told about twelve different things.

"That's right, I completely forgot about that," Lily replied as she smacked herself in the forehead, he had forgotten that one of the other teachers had to go do something else and Eric was called in as a chaperone.

"It's okay Lily, she actually texted me to remind me as well, you are still dressing at his house however Mrs. Peace will be there to pick up Saiyuri and I to go get ready at her house," Garth stated as he grabbed his garment bag and shoes.

"Okay good," Lily replied as she placed Saiyuri in her carrier and they grabbed everything, they walked down to the car and got it.

(About 45 minutes later at Draven's apartment)

"Hey Lily," Ace stated as she got out of the car that Mrs. Peace had driven her in, her garment bag slung over her shoulder and her shoes in hand. She waved to Mrs. Peace and walked to Lily.

"Hey Ace," Lily replied as she began unpacking everything from the car, her dress and shoes, the diaper bag, and her daughter.

"You ready to get changed?" Ace asked as she helped get Saiyuri into the car, after Lily kissed Garth goodbye and they were all in the car Mrs. Peace drove off.

"Yeah, let's go get change," Lily replied as they walked into the building and up to Eric's apartment. "I hope the boys will like the dresses." They walked into Ace's old room and put their garment bags on the bed, they were going to get into dresses then do hair and makeup.

"They'll love the dresses, now I'll help you if you help me," Ace stated as she unzipped her garment bag and looked at her bag of makeup and hair care products. Lily got her dress out of the bag as well and slipped into her dress before turning so that Ace could zip her up. "Now I'll do your hair and makeup and then we can do me."

(About an hour later (At Prom))

"You girls look amazing," Garth stated as he and Warren walked up to Lily and Ace. "Lily you look beautiful." She blushed and hugged Garth. "Can I have this dance?" Lily nodded and the two of them walked off to go dance.

"Can I have this dance Ace?" Warren asked as he held out a hand to her. Ace nodded and took Warren's hand, they walked onto the dance floor, Ace looked slightly out of place with her overly large dress but she didn't care. "You look beautiful by the way Ace, oh so very beautiful." They danced around the floor, having a lovely time.

"Could I cut in?" Someone asked from behind Warren. Warren turned around with a flaming hand to find his father. "Hello Warren." They stopped dancing, Warren wondered why his father was there, and how his father was there.

"Hey Mr. Battle, Warren do you like my surprise?" Ace asked as she looked from father to son and back again. "I broke him out last week." She was smiling at Warren, he had told her how much he missed his father. Mr. Battle smiled at his son and his soon to be daughter-in-law, Ace and her father had broken him out of the facility a week previous, all Ace had done to get in was tell them she was pregnant and really wasn't in the mood to wait around. It also helped that she used her powers and they agreed to just about anything.


	17. Chapter 15

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Chapter 15: Wedding Day Bliss

* * *

(August of That Year)

"Bane are you ready?" Eric asked Bane as he materialized in front of him.

"I've been ready for the past year Eric," Bane replied as he stretched, being dead took a toll on your body.

"No, are you ready to see Lily?" Eric asked, he was being serious, sometimes things changed being dead. "Sometimes when you're dead things change." He just didn't want to break Lily's heart again.

"_YES_ I'm ready Eric… also she needs this," Bane replied giving Eric a serious look.

"Okay, well we should get going, the girls are getting ready in Lily's room of the Wayne manor," Eric stated as they made their way toward the front door of Bruce's manor. Bane nodded and the two of them walked in. "When are you planning on telling her?"

"I don't actually know Eric," Bane replied as they walked toward the stairs, Bruce was slightly put off by having so many of his enemies in his house, but he was the only one with a large enough yard. Ivy was coming down the stairs to get the bracelet that she had had made for Lily, upon seeing Bane she paused in disbelief at the sight of the man four years dead in front of her.

"Bane?" Ivy asked as she looked at him.

"Yes Ivy, it's me, I'm back," Bane replied, he knew that he was a sight to see after having been dead for four years. Ivy came over to him and hugged him, she considered him family as did Lily. "I'm back now because of a crow, I heard that Lily was getting married?"

"Yes, she is, her and Ace are getting ready right now, actually," Ivy replied as she lead Bane up to Lily's room. "I can go get her if you want to go wait in the study."

"I don't want her to see me yet. Who's walking her down the aisle?" Bane asked, he was waiting for just the right moment for her to see him.

"Bruce and Slade are," Ivy replied as she looked at Bane.

"Do you have an officiate yet?" He asked as he looked at her, he had become a justice of the peace a short time before he died.

"We already took care of everything though...I believe Lily still needs someone to carry Saiyuri," Ivy replied with a smile.

"Who is Saiyuri?" Bane asked, he was curious about this Saiyuri person.

"She's Lily's daughter, I'm actually supposed to carry her, but I think you should do so," Ivy replied with a smile, she was more than happy to let Bane do that.

"When did Lily have a daughter?" Bane asked, he was curious, the last time he had seen her she didn't want a boyfriend because she wanted to focus on school an her powers.

"She had Saiyuri four months ago," Ivy replied calmly, she was so happy for her daughter.

"I'd be delighted to hold her," Bane stated as he smiled at Ivy as best as he could. "When is this wedding taking place, what time?"

"In about an hour," Ivy replied as with a smile. Lily came into the study looking for her mother.

"Mom can you- Bane?" Lily asked as she caught sight of the man with her mother.

"You look lovely as always Lily," Bane replied as he held his arms out for her. She ran into her godfathers arms sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lily cried as she hugged him tightly.

"No need to be sorry Lily, it wasn't your fault," Bane whispered as he hugged her tightly, he was glad that she wasn't in her dress because he wouldn't want to wrinkle it at all. Lily continued hugging him, she felt as if a huge weight lifted off her shoulders at hearing him say that it wasn't her fault. "Now I hear you're getting married." He held her at arm length. "Tell me about him." Lily told him everything about Garth. "He sounds delightful. Now your mother also said that you now have a daughter?" Lily nodded, her face shining with motherly pride, she loved her daughter. "Could I meet her?"

"Of course," Lily replied before going to her room and getting Saiyuri.

"She's beautiful," Bane stated as he held his arms out to hold her. "May I hold her?" Lily nodded and gently set Saiyuri in her godfather's arms. "She's precious." He held her closely, he had always loved children. "Does she have powers?"

"She has both mine and Garths though her plant ones haven't manifested yet," Lily replied as she looked at Bane and Saiyuri.

"You might want to go get dressed Lily," Bane stated as he cuddled with Saiyuri. Lily nodded and, after adjusting the bow on Saiyuri's dress, went back to her room to finish getting ready.

(At the Ceremony (45 minutes later))

"Are you ready Lily?" Ace asked, the ceremony space had been set up in the back yard, the aisle started at the back door, there was a white runner that led from the door to the arch. Lily nodded with a smile, her entire being seeming to glow, she looked like a goddess of nature. "Are you men ready?" She looked at the three fathers. "And dad, no blowing things up please."

"Oh Ace you take the fun out of everything," The Joker replied with a pout as he looked at his daughter, she was wearing a black and red dress ( www. google url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=FddSqRvxu9TmWM&tbnid=_9-Jz1PsNioS1M:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fpromotion%2Fpromotion_ &ei=DJj2UYDZLbKz4AOFyoCYDQ&bvm=bv.49784469, &psig=AFQjCNGvRnY504sDulqFrgdEhI9Gp0gTWQ&ust=1375195079944680) .

"Save it for the reception dad," Ace stated as she adjusted her skirt, she was glad that she had shed the extra baby weight so that she could fit into her dress perfectly, granted it was a corset dress so it would fit either way.

"Okay everyone, settle down," Slate stated as he looked between father and daughter.

"Oh alright, you girls ready?" The Joker asked as he looked between his daughter and niece with a smile. Lily nodded and took her place between her fathers, linking arms with each of them.

"Of course daddy," Ace replied as she linked arms with him, she was so happy. The music started playing and Lily walked out, escorted by her fathers, she got a third of the way down the aisle and Ace started to follow with her own father. They reached the arch, and their soon to be husbands. Warren looked at his wife to be, her beauty breath taking. Garth looked at Lily, he loved the way she was glowing, he thought she looked like a goddess. Lily looked at Garth with a smile on her face. Ace looked up at Warren with a love in her eyes that could end the ages. Warren looked into Aces' eyes with a smile.

"We are gathered here today to join together Lily Rose Wayne and Garth Michael Todd. We are also here to join together Ace Harlequin Napier and Warren Anthony Peace. Now the couples have chosen to write their own vows. Garth if you would?" The Justice of the Peace stated once everyone was situated. Garth looked into Lily's eyes and recited his vows with so much love in each word that he almost started crying. "And now you Lily." Lily said her vows to Garth, her eyes shining with tears of happiness. "Now Warren if you would please." Warren nodded and looked deeply into Aces' eyes, he spoke his vows with nothing but love and respect. He had promised to always protect her. "And now you Ace." Ace recited her vows from memory, she promised to love, cherish and honor Warren, also to never blow him up if she got mad. "And now for the rings." Garth took his ring from the Justice and put it on Lily's ring finger. "And now you Lily." Lily took her ring and put it on Garth's finger. "Warren if you would." Warren nodded and took his ring from the Justice, he gently slid it onto Aces' finger. "Ace now you." Ace nodded and took the final ring and gently slipped it onto Warrens' finger. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives, you may kiss the bride." Garth pulled Lily into a passionate kiss. Warren followed suit and pulled Ace into a kiss that could melt the North Pole. Lily kissed Garth back with just as much passion. Ace returned Warren's kiss with as much passion as she could muster. "May I introduce to you now Mr. and Mrs. Todd and Mr. and Mrs. Peace." The entire assembly clapped, from Warren's father to Bruce, to the children. Congratulations were spoken to both couples.

(At the Reception)

"Well Lily, it looks like we both finally got married," Ace stated from her spot at the head table, they were having dinner at the moment.

"I know Ace, it seems so unreal," Lily replied as she watched Bane dote on Saiyuri, he had yet to meet Aden. The Joker was throwing knives at the waiters and Battle was flicking fire at them too.

"I know what you mean. Dad… stop trying to throw knives at the waiters," Ace groaned out as she shot a blast of energy at her fathers' hands.

"Party pooper," Her father replied with a laugh.

"Dad, stop trying to burn the waiters would you?" Warren demanded as he looked at his father, who just so happened to have offered to buy them a house if they wanted it. Warren ran a hand through his hair, his father and father-in-law were going to drive them both crazy.

"Fine," Battle replied with a sad face as he put out his flame.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Garth asked as he looked at Ace and Warren, they were looking a bit worn down. "I mean Ace, you look ready to kill someone."

"I'm fine Garth, I'll be better after supper but I'm fine for now," Ace replied as she dabbed her forehead with her napkin, she was sweating up a storm and overheating, but was determined to make it through dinner in her dress.

"That's what you get for getting a dress that's loaded with tulle," Lily stated with a slight laugh, she had advised her friend not to get a dress that big.

"I know, but I love this dress Lily," Ace replied with a smile.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about the fact that Aden keeps coming back to us with blood on him. Ace spends about an hour every night scrubbing him after we get him back from his grandparents," Warren stated as he looked over to the playpen where Aden was napping under the shade of a tree.

(About half an hour later)

Ace disappeared into the house only to come back out a few minutes later wearing a shorter completely red dress. "LET'S GET READY TO PARTY!" Ace screamed as she pointed to the laptop and speakers. Lily laughed and turned on their preset playlist.

"There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head," Lily sang as she looked at Ace.

"Glitter all over the room, pink flamingo in the pool," Ace sang as she threw glitter everywhere, getting it on her, Warren, Lily, and Garth mostly, before throwing it at her mom, dad, father-in-law, mother-in-law, aunt, uncle, Bruce, Eric, and Bane. "I smell like a mini-bar, D.J. passed out in the yard."

"Barbie's on the barbeque, this a hickey or a bruise?" Lily sang as they danced around.

"Pictures of last night ended up online… I'm screwed… OH WELL!" Ace sang as she did back flips and cart-wheels.

"It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled… DAMN!" Lily sang as she began to grow vines and flowers. Ace jumped up on one of the empty tables.

"Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops and we took to many shots, think we kissed but I forgot," Ace started dancing on the table shooting sparks everywhere. She was so happy, her sparks danced in a variety of colors, she had learned how to do that a while back.

"Last Friday night…" Lily sang, the girls finished their song. They were dancing around wildly. After the song ended, a slow song came on and the girls danced with their new husbands. Lily looked into her husband's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too Lily," Garth whispered as he held her close. Ivy watched her daughter and her son-in-law dance. She was smiling as she held her granddaughter.

"I love you so much Warren," Ace whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Ace," Warren whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. The Joker was watching his only daughter dance with her new husband, he was holding Aden, who had just woken up.

"You are a lucky little boy Aden," The Joker murmured to Aden as he rocked him gently.

"They turned out well, didn't they?" Ivy asked as she walked over to her best friend's husband, she was holding her granddaughter.

"I couldn't have hoped for better," The Joker replied as he looked at Ivy, he continued to rock Aden. "They also married well."

"Yes they did," Ivy stated as she rocked Saiyuri. They were looking at their grandchildren with smiles on their faces.

"Well Aden, let's go give you to your mother shall we?" The Joker asked his grandson, even though he knew that Aden wouldn't reply. Aden was trying to burn him, again.

"I believe we now know how Aden is always coming home with blood on him," Ivy replied with a chuckle, as she looked at Saiyuri.

"Hey daddy, oh Aden stop burning this grandpa… it's the other one that you can do that too," Ace stated as she took Aden from her father. She and Warren had stopped dancing so that he could get something to drink.

"He gets that from you Ace," The Joker muttered as he looked at his daughter, she was smiling.

"Does not," Ace replied as she stuck her tongue out at her father.

"Yes he does Ace," Lily stated with a smile as she looked at Ace.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked as she looked down at Aden with a smile, he was looking up at her with a tiny flame on his hand.

"He loves to cause chaos just like his momma," Lily replied with a laugh as she looked at her best friend.

"This is true," Ace stated as she rocked her son. "However this doesn't explain the blood on my baby every time you and mom watch him." She was now looking at her father, she was always wondering why her son had blood on him, but didn't know how to ask about it.

"That would be from him burning me and my men," The Joker replied as he held up his hand, it was covered in healing burns.

"Has he seriously injured anyone, except you that is?" Ace asked as she rocked her son.

"No he hasn't," Her father replied as he shook his head.

"Good to hear, I don't want his first death being before he's ten years old," She muttered, her first was at four but she had come into her powers then.

"I don't want that either," He replied as he hugged his daughter.

"Really daddy?" Ace asked, that really shocked her. "You were extremely overjoyed when I had mine at four years old." She looked at her father, she wanted to know his answer.

"Yes, and your mother had me on the couch for three years after that," The Joker replied as he looked at his daughter with a smile.

"Oops… sorry daddy," Ace stated with a laugh as she looked at her dad. "By the way, you never did tell me what you did to Stronghold when Aden was born." She looked at her son.

"I merely did what I do best," He replied as he smiled at his daughter, he had beaten the boy to a pulp. He hoped that his daughter wouldn't be mad because she could hold a grudge, and that usually ended up with death.

"You took it from me so damn it… tell me what you did I want details," Ace replied as she looked at her father. The Joker told her everything he had done to the young Stronghold boy. "Thank you daddy." She kissed his cheek, and handed Aden back to him. "Oh and I just don't want his non-power related kill until after ten years old, before that and your men are on their own." She winked and walked away after giving her father a mock bow. The Joker chuckled and looked at his grandson.

"He just caught your coat of fire," Battle stated as he looked at Aden, who was lighting his grandfather on fire. Saiyuri sent a water ball at the funny clown man.

"Your kids are going to be the death of me," The Joker muttered as he handed Aden to his other grandfather, the one that was fireproof , and walked to where his wife was standing and watching their daughter. Ivy chuckled and tickled Saiyuri's tummy.

"So Warren, how did you meet Ace?" Battle asked his son as he walked over to the happy couple.

"I met her and Lily when they came into the restaurant for dinner one night," Warren replied as he held Ace closely.

"How is your grandmother doing by the way?" Battle asked as he looked at his son and daughter-in-law, he was holding their son and rocking him with a smile on his face.

"She's good, still as ornery as ever though," Warren replied as he held Ace and chuckled, he loved his grandmother but sometimes she was just a bit over bearing.

"You invite me Warren, hello son," Mrs. Chang stated as she smacked Warren's arm and smiled at her son. Warren chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"Lily, I have a surprise for you after we're done here," Garth whispered in her ear as he held her close and they danced.

"What is it?" Lily asked in a curious tone, she wanted to know.

"You'll see later," Garth whispered as he kissed her neck. Lily tilted her head back. "I'll give you a hint though."

"What?" Lily asked as they continued to dance.

"Well it's big, any guesses?" Garth replied in question as he continued to hold her.

"Hmmm. Is it a house?" Lily asked as they danced.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Garth replied as they continued to dance, slowly loosing themselves to the rest of the world, lost in their own little world that was their own and nobody else's.

"I love you my husband," Lily whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too my darling wife," Garth whispered before he kissed her. Lily kissed him back.

(About an hour later (The cakes have been brought out))

"Girls! It's time to cut the cakes!" Alfred called as he brought the cakes to the table, they were on a trolley. Lily and Garth walked to their cake and Ace dragged Warren to their cake. "Lily and Garth first." Lily nodded and together with Garth they cut the cake. They both gently fed each other their pieces of cake, Garth gently feeding Lily and Lily gently feeding Garth. "Now Ace and Warren." Ace and Warren cut their cake. They both shoved the cake into each other's faces, Warren shoving it into Ace's mouth and getting frosting and cake all over her face, Ace followed suit and shoved her piece into Warren's mouth getting frosting and cake all over his face as well. She let out a laugh. Lily shook her head at her best friend's antics.

"Everyone grab some cake, I have to go wash my face," Ace called as she dragged Warren toward the house so that they could wash their faces. Lily laughed and took Saiyuri from her mother so that Ivy could eat some cake too.

"If I were you Lily, I'd keep Saiyuri away from Ace's dad for a few days," Ivy stated as she grabbed some cake and ate.

"Uh, oh, what happened now?" Lily asked as she watched her mother.

"She soaked him in water after trying to put his coat out, it was funny," Ivy replied as she smiled at her daughter and granddaughter.

"Oh wow," Lily muttered as she rocked her daughter gently.

"He said that Aden and Saiyuri would be the death of him," Ivy replied as she looked at Saiyuri and ate her cake.

"I highly doubt that," Lily stated with a chuckle as she looked at her mother.

"Well Aden has been burning him and his men. So much so that he's got scars on his hands and Aden gets his blood on him," Ivy replied as she took another bite of cake.

"That would explain the blood," Lily stated as she continued to rock Saiyuri.

"And to top it off, Ace has said that he was on his own if Aden decided to kill someone with his powers," Ivy replied with a chuckle as she looked at her daughter with a smile.

"Of course Ace said that, she loves to cause her father grief," Lily stated as she gently bounced Saiyuri.

"Oh… I know what Garth got you by the way," Ivy stated as she finished her cake. Lily's eyes brightened and she voiced a desire to know. "However I can't tell you."

"Oh come on mom… you can't just tease me like that," Lily muttered as she looked at her mother.

"Ace knows and so does Warren," Ivy muttered with a wink to her daughter.

"Does _everyone_ but me know what it is?" Lily demanded, she was getting upset because it seemed like everyone but her knew this secret was.

"No… but they helped him pick it out," Ivy replied as she smiled at her daughter. Her threw out her plate and fork. "You'll love it though baby-girl." Lily chuckled and shook her head and Saiyuri grew a rose and held it out to her grandmother. "Isn't she precious?" She looked at the beautiful red rose that Saiyuri was holding out to her.

"Yes she is," Lily replied as she kissed her daughters head.

"Oh she got them, did Saiyuri grow the flower?" Ace asked as she and Warren danced over to Lily.

"Yes she did Ace," Lily replied as Ace and Warren continued to dance.

"Congrats Lily," Warren stated as they danced.

"Thank you," Lily whispered as Warren and Ace danced away.

"Well you and Garth better get going, Saiyuri will continue to grow you beautiful flowers, just be sure to keep her happy," Ivy stated as Garth gave her a signal.

"That's really all I want, for her to be happy," Lily said as she looked all around for Garth.

"Come along Lily, time to go," Garth called as he beckoned her over to him. "Your surprise is only a few minutes away."

"What is this surprise anyway?" Lily asked as she walked over to Garth with Saiyuri in her arms.

"A beautiful house for you to decorate," Garth replied, he would tell her now. Lily smiled and kissed Garth. They walked to the car and got in after making sure that Saiyuri was buckled into her car seat. They drove down the road a few miles. "Here we are."

"It's beautiful…" Lily whispered in awe.

"I'm glad you like it Lily," Garth replied as he pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.

"I love it Garth," Lily stated as she looked at the house.

"Warren helped me pick it out, Ace told him what you told her that you were looking for in a house," Garth replied as they got out of the car, they got Saiyuri out of the car, and as soon as they were situated they walked up to the house. Garth unlocked the front door and they walked in. Lily walked around, in her minds' eye she could see all the decorations and furniture for each room. "And it's all ours." He was holding Saiyuri and following Lily around.

"Thank you Garth," Lily said as she walked over to him and kissed him.

"You're welcome Lily," Garth replied as he kissed her back.

(With Ace and Warren)

"Hey Barron, how's Aden treating you?" Ace asked as she looked at Battle, her son lighting up his hand in a flame, no matter how small it was it was a flame.

"He's a little spit fire, he does love to have his flame active," Battle replied as he looked at Ace, and Warren. "He's not trying to burn me, unlike your father, are you kids ready to go?" They both nodded and looked at Mr. Battle, he was living with them because he was released into Ace's care even though she had just turned eighteen. "Well then let's go." They all walked to the car that they came in and drove to their own house.

"Thanks again for the house dad," Warren stated as they arrived at the house that they were to live in, it was large easily having five or six bedrooms. "Now let's get Aden in the house so that Ace can get him to sleep." Everyone nodded and the two men brought everything but the baby inside. Ace brought the baby in and went to the babies new bedroom, she got him ready for bed and fed him before bringing him back out into the living room. "Hey Ace, thought you were going to put him to bed."

"I will, but he's not tired yet, and I still have to burp him," Ace replied as she walked back into the living room and looked at the two men. Warren stroked his son's cheek and kissed his wife. "So what do you guys want to watch?" She sat down on the couch, put the burping cloth on her shoulder and started burping her son. They had been living in the house for about a week, so they were pretty well furnished and only needed a few more things.

"How about Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters?" Warren asked as Ace continued to try to burp her son. Ace thought about it for a short while before nodding.

"He already causes enough chaos that watching violent movies won't affect him in the slightest," Ace muttered as she continued to gently pat Aden's back. Battle chuckled and put the disk in the dvd player. "Warren, could you burp your son so that I can go get out of this dress?" She didn't want her son to possibly puke all over her dress so she pouted at her husband. Warren nodded at his wife and took the burping cloth and his son, and he watched his wife get up and head toward the hall that lead to the bedrooms. She walked into the room she shared with Warren and grabbed her pajama's, she now wore a pair of pants instead of shorts and she still wore the tank top, the pants still said naughty but weren't as revealing as the shorts. She changed and walked back out into the living room in time to see the start of the movie. "Thanks Warren."

"No problem Ace," Warren whispered as he adjusted a now sleeping Aden.

"Is he sleeping?" Ace asked as she sat down on the couch next to Warren.

"Yeah he tuckered out about a minute ago," Warren replied as he looked at Ace.

"Good to hear," Ace stated as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes I did, you looked absolutely beautiful," He replied in a whisper as he kissed her forehead, he didn't want to wake Aden up.

"I'd have to agree with my son on this one, you looked lovely and he made a good choice," Battle piped up as he sat in the chair next to the couch.

"You looked pretty handsome yourself," Ace whispered as she looked down at her son, the one thing that she knew that she would never screw up. "And so did our perfect son, he's the one thing that I could _never_ screw up." Warren tucked her safely into his free side. "So Mr. Battle, you never did tell me why you were in the facility." She cuddled into Warren's side.

"Oh you know… the normal, I killed a few people, I injured a few more, I tried to take over the world," He replied casually, it was common talk for Ace considering she had done two out of those three things herself. He smiled at his new daughter-in-law, he would get along with her great.

"No wonder you, The Joker, and Slade got on so well," Warren replied with a chuckle as he held Ace tightly.

"I've done all but the last one in my time at Sky High," Ace mentioned as she cuddled into Warren just a bit further. Warren kissed the top of her head gently.

"Really!" Battle asked as he looked at the happy couple. "And why weren't you at the institution with me?" He was genuinely curious as to this fact.

"That my darling father-in-law, is because murder is illegal," Ace replied happily, she had a smirk on her face, she had always found a way to weasel out of most punishments.

"But weren't you the one who killed Powers?" Battle asked as he looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Technicality due to blood," Ace replied simply as she continued smiling.

"And the William's cousins?" Warren asked, he was teasing her now.

"Simply a justified act because they were tormenting my nearest and dearest friend, called her a whore they did," Ace replied between laughs, she was outright laughing now. "And be careful how you phrase your questions to a jester, we like to twist words." Warren chuckled and kissed her head.

"You picked a good one Warren," Battle stated as he smiled, he was about to ask a major question. "By the way, you never did tell me. How did you kill Powers, you were banded?"

"I_ blew_ her up with my _power_," Ace replied as she looked at her father-in-law.

"She used her blood," Warren added before the question could arise.

"Blood!" Battle exclaimed, he was very surprised to say the least. "I've never met one before."

(With Garth and Lily)

"So, what would you like to do?" Lily asked as she fed Saiyuri.

"I honestly don't know Lily, what would you like to do?" Garth replied in question as he watched her.

"I don't know either," Lily replied as she watched her daughter feed.

"We could _enjoy_ the fact that we're now parried," Garth offered as he kissed her cheek.

"That we are," She replied as she smiled and finished feeding Saiyuri and adjusted her to burp her.

"I love you Lily," Garth whispered as he looked at his beautiful wife.

"I love you too Garth," She replied as she looked at her daughter.

"How's Saiyuri doing? She looks a bit red," Garth asked, he was looking at his daughter, she was slightly red and it worried him.

"She might need to have a diaper change soon, but other than that, she's fine," Lily replied as she continued to gently pat Saiyuri's back.

"Ok, I just don't want her to have a sunburn," Garth stated as he kissed her cheek.

"If it was a sunburn, her skin would be warmer and she would be fussing," Lily replied as she checked Saiyuri.

"I just worry," Garth muttered as he looked at Lily.

"I do too… I guess it's a parent thing," She replied as Saiyuri finally burped.

"When are you going to put her down?" Garth asked as he chuckled, his daughter was so adorable.

"After I change her," Lily replied as she grabbed the diaper bag.

"Ok, I'll go get the bed ready," Garth stated as Lily set about changing Saiyuri. Lily nodded and took Saiyuri upstairs to clean her up, all the bedrooms were upstairs. After she was clean Saiyuri was put to bed. "Come on to bed, we've had a long and exciting day." He had made the bed while she was getting Saiyuri ready and was holding up her side of the blanket waiting for her to get in. Lily changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with Garth. "Sweet dreams darling."

"I love you," Lily muttered sleepily as she fell asleep.

(With Ace and Warren)

"We should probably get to bed, your grandmother wants to see me tomorrow," Ace muttered as she took Aden from Warren and got up after stretching. Warren nodded and got up. "Night Barron."

"Good night kids," Battle replied as he headed up the stairs to his room. The kids walked down the hall into their room and Ace put Aden in his bassinet, she had finally conceded and gotten one that was separated from their bed, before watching Warren get changed for bed.

"See something you like Ace?" Warren asked with a smirk, he already knew the answer, but he loved to hear her say it.

"You know I do Warren," Ace replied with a slight whimper as she continued to watch him. Warren leaned down after he was changed, he still just wore boxers, and kissed her. She pulled him down so that he was right over her and kissed him back. Warren let out a groan as he ground their lower bodies together. "Do you want to?"

"I do… but not while Aden's in the room," Warren replied with a sigh. Ace's eyes lit up.

"Well then I have a surprise for you," Ace stated as she looked up at Warren.

"And what would that be Ace?" He asked as he looked down at her, a look in his eyes that she loved when it was there.

"I got Aden a crib and had your father assemble it for me," Ace replied happily as she got up. "It's in the room right next to ours." She gently took Aden out of the bassinet and took him into his new room, she put him in the crib, turned on the baby monitor and went back into her room. Warren smirked at her and pulled her to him when she got close enough. "That's what I thought." She smirked at him with a glint in her eyes. Warren pulled her head down and kissed her hard. "I _want_ you Warren." She moaned in his ear, they hadn't done anything since Aden was born and she was _excited_, to say the least. He flipped them over and stripped her quickly but gently before he started trailing kisses down her body. "Ugh… Warren." Ace groaned and moaned as she watched him through half closed eyes. He looked into her eyes as he nipped at her navel where the little piece of jewelry was dangling, she hadn't taken it out for her pregnancy, and he began playing with the piercing. "I _knew_ that that was a good idea to get that." She let out a giggle. Warren moved back up her body and kissed her. "I love you." She kissed him back and held him tightly. "I _want_ you Warren."

"I love you too, Ace," Warren replied in a low growl as he gently entered her.

"Warren…" She whispered before she closed her eyes and just felt. He gently held her as he continued his actions, he was getting excited as well.

(The Next Morning)

"Warren GET UP!" Ace hollered as she shook him, Aden had woken up three times the night before and luckily Ace was awake all three times so Warren didn't have ot get up. Warren groggily woke up and started spouting nonsense words. "We have to go meet your grandmother today."

"But you said she just wanted to see you," Warren muttered as he rolled to look at her, she was holding Aden, who was dressed in his flame onesie . "Why do I have to get up?" He smiled at Ace and Aden as he sat up, she was feeding Aden and looking at Warren.

"That would be because she wants to see all of us," Ace replied as she sat on the bed and waited for him to get up. "Ugh Warren get up!" She gave him a jolt, he shot up and let out a yell. Aden giggled and lit his hand on fire and proceeded it to put his flaming hand on her face. "No bad Aden!" Ace screamed as she put Aden on the bed and held her hand to her face.

"Let me see it," Warren said gently as he rushed to her trying to see her face. He tried to move her hand from her face but she wouldn't let him do it. Blood was starting to trickle from around and between her fingers.

"It hurts so bad Warren," Ace whimpered out, she wasn't crying but she was holding her face and there was blood trickling down between her fingers, she was worried, she had never been burned this bad before, and it was on her face to top it off.

"Shit," Warren muttered as he grabbed his phone and dialed Lily's number. "Hey Lily? Can you come over to the house and bring that burn crème you made?" He asked as he got an icepack, Lily confirmed and they hung up.

"Your father is right upstairs… go ask him what to do," Ace stated with a whimper as she grabbed a handkerchief and put it gently to her face, she was tired of the blood trickling down her hands. Warren nodded and went upstairs.

"Hey son, what can I help you with?" Battle asked as he walked out of his room, he had just woken up not twenty minutes before.

"Aden burned Ace's face, she won't show me but she's bleeding from it, what do I do?" Warren replied back quickly yet clearly, he was scared for his wife, up until now Aden had only singed her clothes and maybe gave her a red mark on her arm, never an actual burn and never on her face.

"Okay son, you did this to your mother once, cool water to clean it, aloe for the burn, and burn cream on gauze that's taped over the area," Battle replied as he motioned for his son to bring him to Ace, he could better treat if he could see just how bad it was.

"Dad, she said it doesn't hurt," Warren stated as they hit the bottom of the stairs. "Should we be worried?" His father shrugged his shoulders, with Ace one never knew if you should be worried or not. "I mean she heals fast but I don't know if that applies to burns as well." They reached the room shared by Ace and Warren, Ace had pulled the cloth away from her cheek and was examining herself in the mirror.

"Your son is in so much trouble," Ace ground out with a wince, her cheek was charred and turning white at the edges, it was still bleeding in some places and Warren looked and saw the cloth, it had been white, now it was blood red. "I have third degree burns on my face, it hurts to talk but I can't feel that part of my face." Warren got a worried look on his face.

"You'll need to let me see, Warren did this to his mother once," Battle stated as they walked into the room and up to Ace. He gently reached for the side of her face that wasn't burned so that he could get a better look at the burned side of it. "Yeah that's third degree, Warren said you heal quickly?" Ace nodded gently and went to go sit on the bed.

"I heal relatively quickly because of an overabundance of energy, however not from burns," Ace replied quietly, she looked down at her lap. "Last time I got burned this bad, was by one of my fathers' men, thought it would be funny, thought I was just some kid henchman. Took me almost three months to be able to use my hands correctly after they healed." She wasn't smiling, smirking, or grinning, she wasn't anything her face was straight, she looked at Aden but couldn't bring herself to be even upset with him, she wouldn't be upset with him for using his gift, she couldn't. Aden crawled on the bed toward Ace, a sad look on his face. "Hey Aden, I know you didn't mean to do it." She picked Aden up and held him to her, he snuggled into her arms. "Warren when's Lily going to be here?" She was rubbing her sons back gently.

"She said that she'd be here in a few minutes, they really only live maybe twenty minutes away," Warren replied as he looked at his wife and son. Lily walked into the house, followed closely by Garth who was holding Saiyuri.

"Ace? Warren?" Lily asked as she came into the living room.

"IN HERE LILY!" Ace called from her stop on the bed in her and Warren's room. "SECOND DOOR ON THE RIGHT IN THE HALLWAY!" Lily walked into the room and gasped.

"Wow, Aden got you good this time didn't he?" Lily asked as she took the burn crème she made out of her bag and began applying it to Ace's face.

"Yeah he did good this time, it shouldn't scar though," Ace replied as she closed her eye on the burned side, "I mean it's _only_ third degree." She smiled a bit and hugged Aden. "Remember that last time?"

"Yeah, remember what your parents did to him?" Lily asked as she finished putting the crème on Aces' face. She was going to leave the jar so that Ace could use it as needed.

"Yeah… dad blew him up after mom cut his hands off," Ace replied with a chuckle as she looked up at Lily, she was smiling as best she could with a partially burned face.

"Too bad I didn't know how to do this stuff with my plants at the time, could have saved you a bit of healing time," Lily stated as she shook her head and applied one last bit of crème to Ace's face.

"We were seven Lily," Ace replied as she stood up, "neither of us really knew how our powers really worked or how to use them really well." They all walked out of the room and into the living room. "He's done worse to my father though."

"I noticed," Lily replied as Saiyuri crawled over to her.

"And we let out son be watched by these people?" Warren asked sarcastically, he loved his wife's parents, they were awesome.

"Would you rather her still be living with the Strongholds, and have _them_ be watching Aden?" Lily replied in question with a chuckle.

"Fuck that shit! I prefer your parents Ace," He replied as he helped Ace sit down, she didn't need it, he just liked being a gentleman. "Stronghold still needs a proper Peace beating for causing her to go into labor a month early."

"Plus my parents are just better," Ace piped in before she poked at Aden's nose.

(Later that Afternoon (At the Paper Lantern))

(With Batman, The Joker, Barron Battle, and Slade)

"What uh... what can I get you?" The waiter asked, they were sitting at a booth toward the back. The waiter was clearly frightened by the fact that there were three villains and a hero sitting at a table eating lunch.

"I'll have sweet and sour chicken and shrimp fried rice, no onions," The Joker replied as he smirked at the waiter. "There better not be any onions in it either." He handed the man his menu.

"Chicken and broccoli with pork fried rice for me," Batman stated as he handed the man his menu. "And three orders of crab rangoon, and three orders of egg rolls." The waiter was jotting down orders fast and nodding, he was scared enough to make a mess of himself.

"I'll have the sweet and sour pork and chicken lo mein please," Slade replied politely, if nobody else would he would.

"I'll have the shrimp with lobster sauce and the pork fried rice please," Battle replied in a friendly tone, he could be polite and kind.

"I'll put your order in right away," The waiter stated quickly before darting away.

"So Bats what made you decide to come to lunch with us?" The Joker asked, he was genuinely curious, he was still the clown prince of crime and Batman was still his enemy. "I mean I'm here because Ace threatened to blow me up if I didn't sit down with the guys and have lunch."

"Well Joker, she threatened me as well, said that she would over load my homes network and blow it up," Batman replied casually, almost as if it was normal for him to be eating lunch in his costume in a Chinese restaurant with three known criminals, also in their costumes. "She's one scary girl, aren't you glad Warren married her Battle?"

"Well I hope I'm not the only one who wasn't forced to be here?" Battle replied in question, nobody had threatened him with death if he didn't dine with the fellows. "And yes, I'm quite pleased that Warren married such a strong and lovely girl, we have very interesting conversations at night when neither of us can sleep." The Joker looked worried, sometimes Ace's 'interesting conversations' were actually her getting into fights and going on an injury spree.

"Lily told me that I wouldn't see Saiyuri for a month if I didn't come, not that she had to threaten that, I enjoy lunch with people," Slade replied casually, him and the Joker frequently dined together when in the same vicinity. "Ace also threatened to blow me up, but that's beside the point."

"It's pleasant the know that I'm the only one that either isn't afraid of her, or she doesn't feel the need to threaten me yet, all she told me was that I better have fun, she then smirked and walked away," Battle stated as they waited for the waiter to come back with their food. The Joker and Batman looked at Battle with a sad smile each. "What? What did I say? You both look like I'm going to die." The Joker burst out laughing loud and long. "What's so funny?"

"She threatened you and you didn't even know it," The Joker replied as he finally stopped laughing. "If she tells you something and then smirks before walking away she's threatening you, in Ace speak 'You better have fun' is a threat that says if you don't have fun she'll hurt you." Batman let out a chuckle before nodding, Slade nodded as well. "And I'm not afraid of my daughter, I'm afraid for my life. She hasn't told you yet has she?"

"Told me what Joker?" Battle asked, this caused all three men to laugh, apparently Ace had been on an even keel mentally since being married to Warren, but he didn't know her before, during her pregnancy. "Should I be worried about the girl who has custody of me?" That caused Slade and Batman to continue laughing, The Joker already knew that face. The waiter chose that moment to show up with a trey of foods.

"Here you go men," The waiter stated as he put the appetizers on the table, followed by their meals. "Anything else?" All four men shook their heads so the waiter left.

"Your daughter-in-law has three people in her head, if you ever meet the last one, lock yourself in the basement and call her mother or I," The Joker replied with a laugh as they started eating, they were going to bring the girls home some appetizers so that Ace wouldn't be upset and Lily just liked Chinese food. "You've probably met Ace and Jacks, just don't ever meet the third one, she goes by Princess, ask your son, or even Lily." He took a bite of his own food before looking around, the door opened revealing one Stronghold family, decked out in their hero costumes.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The Commander bellowed as he stalked toward the booth where the four men were enjoying lunch. "WHO LET YOU OUT OF THE INSTITUTION?" He was very irate at the fact that his arch enemy was sitting down to lunch with someone on his own side and two other villains.

"Well Commander, I got out early for very good behavior with the help of my new daughter-in-law," Battle replied calmly, he was enjoying his time out and didn't want it ruined. "Now could you please leave us alone, we are enjoying a pleasant lunch so let us get back to it." The Commander looked very angry and then fainted dead away.

"Well this has been a fun day," Batman stated as he looked at the person on the floor.


	18. Thank You

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

Thank You

* * *

I would like to extend a loving thank you to most of my reviewers. A very special thanks to Atom Kay, I love the fact that my story is your drug of choice, know that is not the end of the story, there is but one more chapter left though, the epilogue. However I will NOT leave you guys hanging, there will be a prequel and a sequel as well. I don't know of yet which I will be doing first. The Epilogue will be long, unfortunately but as you have read thus far I'm sure that you all won't mind, thank you again for your reviews I invite you all to suggest names for children both male and female for both Ace and Lily's children as well as encourage you to become a member of the site so that I could thank all of you personally in a private message. Please continue to read this story and others that I may post, or have posted as of late. Another thank you to Atom Kay as well as David Samson. If you chose to review on this chapter please keep it positive, I do accept constructive criticism so long as it details how I could make the story better in future chapters and episodes so to speak.

* * *

And in conclusion I love my reviewers.


	19. Epilogue

Harley and Ivy: The Next Generation

Rating: M

* * *

A/N: Well it's finally out... and this is the end of this part. However there is light at the end of the tunnel, keep a look out for more by me in this area (A sequel and a prequel are on the way.)

* * *

Epilogue: Senior Year Hijinks

"So glad to finally be a senior," Ace stated as they walked into the school on the first day of their Senior year. Their children were being watched by Warren's father, they weren't going to bring their children to school this year, in case Ace got into any more fights. "I just hope that we make it through this year without any trips to Arkham." Warren had his arm around her waist; Garth had graduated the year before so Lily was on her own for her couple.

"Same here Ace," Warren replied as he hugged Ace to him. Both were very happy, Ace proudly showing off the fact that she was married to Warren, he was also proudly showing off that same fact. "We should be able to make it through the year without any trips to Arkham because of Principal Wayne." They were all walking toward their lockers; they knew that their books would already be there along with their schedules.

"Hey guys, you excited for your Senior year?" Lily asked as she walked over to them, her locker was on the other side of the hallway.

"Fuck yes I am!" Ace exclaimed as she pumped her free fist into the air with an excited look in her eyes. "By the way thanks for that crème Lily, no scars at all, on my face at least. What classes do you have this year?" She was extremely happy by that fact; she would hate to have scars on her face. Lily gave Ace her schedule to prevent it from being ripped out of her hands. "Let's see, we have Mythical History 2, we have combat/martial arts 102, I have dodging you have gymnastics then you have dodging and I have gymnastics, we have psychology of villains and then gym." She looked over both schedules again to make sure she got it all correct. "We have practically everything together this year. Warren give me your schedule." Warren handed over his schedule and Ace proceeded to look it over. "Sweetness. We all have all of our classes together, except you don't have gymnastics with me at all, that's your free period." Ace threw her arms around her husband and her best friend. "Let's get going on to class!"

(At lunch)

"Why'd they let you freaks back in?" Will demanded as he looked at the entire table, the people sitting at said table were Lily, Ace, Warren, Magenta, Kenna, and Rosa. They were all eating lunch, provided by Warren and Ace, who now both worked at the Paper Lantern. "How could they let people like you back in here?"

"That would be because we have as much a right to come here as you do, superboy," Lily replied harshly as she looked up at Will.

"I get why they let Magenta, Kenna, and Rosa back, but I really don't get why then let you three back in, you, Peace, and little Jester JR. here," Will stated as he smirked, or tried to, he was trying to act tough but was failing horribly.

"_I _don't _really_ want to fight on my first day of school," Ace muttered as she cracked her knuckles. "But _I _do." She had changed to Jacks; she was smirking and looking at Will.

"You _really_ did it now," Lily stated with a smirk, she knew that face.

"Must resist the urge to _kill_," Ace muttered as she cracked her neck, she was serious. "Must resist the urge to _kill._" She looked up and held up ten fingers. "One, two, she's coming for you." She put down two fingers; her voice was sticky sweet as she spoke her last line in a sing song voice.

"You know, we still haven't gotten you back for making us go into labor early," Lily stated, she looked at Will, who was looking at Ace; he was ready to pee himself.

"Three, four, better run for the door," Ace sang in her same sticky sweet voice, she was boarding the crazy train. Will tried to run but couldn't his body refused to move.

"Darling, you're not Freddy, you're quite possibly scarier," Warren stated with a chuckle, he knew her ploy most people were afraid of Freddy Kruger.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix," Ace sang, same sticky sweet voice, she handed the conductor her ticket. She was on a one way trip for the moment.

"Seven, eight Stand up straight," Lily sang as Ace put down two more fingers, she was smirking like her father.

"Why can't I run?" Will demanded, he had fear in his eyes, the fear was almost palpable, Ace was reveling in it, the entire lunch room was now watching.

"Nine, ten… Never _live_ again," Ace sang as she jumped up on the table, a smirk on her face and she was charging up. "Everyone who can run… GET THE FUCK OUT!" Lily made sure that everyone was out before her skin took on a green tint.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Will demanded, he was scared and both girls were looking at him like he was a dead man.

"Magenta, Kenna, and Rosa, this means you too," Ace stated calmly as she continued charging, she didn't want to hurt those girls.

"Save some for me," Warren stated as he made sure the other girls were safe, he was going to hide behind a pillar to avoid most of the havoc, but he wanted a piece of Stronghold for himself.

"Sorry Warren, no promises," Ace replied with a wink, she had plans for later. "But I'll give you a treat if there's nothing left." Lily held him in place with her vines and Ace charged up just a bit more. "Ready Lily?"

"You know I am Ace," Lily replied sweetly as she nodded.

"Let's do this, sorry Warren, but there won't be anything left," Ace replied as she threw her charge, Lily tossed nightshade into the mix, a lethal dose at that. "You're done Stronghold." Ace took a deep breath, a side effect of her charging up like that lately, and started coughing. "Damn Lily what did you use?" She asked between coughs.

"Belladonna," Lily replied as she quickly cleared the spores from the air.

"That's the _one_ plant I didn't become immune to hanging around your mother as often as I did," Ace replied as she continued coughing. "Warren get over here and pump me full of some heat."

"Sorry," Lily replied sheepishly, how was she supposed to know that Ace wasn't immune to that one plant. Warren was pumping heat into Ace; she needed to clear out her lungs.

"It's cool Lily, and you can stop now Warren, I just needed to clear out my lungs," Ace stated as Warren stopped. "Now just to let off another charge to clear myself out and make everything better within." She let off another charge, this one weaker, and disbursed it. "Now who wants to finish eating?" Lily and Warren raised their hands with smiles on their faces. "And we now have the room all to ourselves." She hopped off the table and looked at where William Theodore Stronghold once stood and let out a loud laugh. "Oh… and we should probably tell them that there has been an accident."

"I'll call my dad," Lily replied simply, she knew that all she had to do was pull the freak card and they would be off the hook.

"Perks," Ace muttered, she knew that she wouldn't be in trouble either.

(Time Skip: Psychology of Villains class)

"What in the world made you pick this class?" Warren asked as they all walked to the classroom.

"Reasons," Ace replied simply, her arms around Warren.

"She wants to explore the psyche of what could've made her father go well...psychotic," Lily stated as she smiled at Ace.

"Well there's that... but you know I have my own little resident psycho inside my own head that I'd simply love to either get rid of or understand better," Ace stated as they walked into the classroom and took seats in the front row. Ace couldn't wait to see the look on one of the teachers faces.

"Good point," Lily muttered, she was missing Garth.

"Who's teaching this class anyway?" Warren asked, the answer was going to throw him for a loop. He was holding Ace's hand, she was always more mentally stable when she was being held by him.

"Bane and the Commander," Lily replied happily, she knew what was coming.

"This should be interesting," Warren stated as he squeezed Ace's hand.

"Oh yes," Lily replied.

"Detention room Peace," The Commander dictated as soon as he walked in.

"Which one?" Warren and Ace both asked, nobody at school knew yet except for their parents. "Which one of us do you mean Commander?"

"Both of you two," The Commander retorted as he looked at both students.

"They haven't done _anything_," Lily stated as she looked at the Commander, she was getting ticked off.

"MY SON IS DEAD!" The Commander hollered as he looked at the three students in the front row.

"And that _automatically_ means that Ace and Warren did it?" Lily demanded as she glared at Mr. Stronghold. "It could have been anyone; your son wasn't exactly popular here."

"I can't go to that room," Ace muttered as she looked at Stronghold with a glare.

"I _don't care_," The Commander replied as he snapped a white bracelet on each of them, Ace, Warren, and Lily, he just effectively sealed their powers.

"What is the meaning of this Stronghold?" Bane demanded as he walked into the classroom, he was taking in the site before him.

"My son is _dead_ and _they _did it!" Stronghold roared as he glared daggers at the three youths in front of him.

"Oh FUCK this shit!" Ace screamed as she reached into her bag and pulled out her pocket knife. "Do I _really_ have to do this again?" She was upset. Lily twisted in the Commanders hold, dislocating her shoulder and breaking her wrist in the process, and kicked him in the back of the neck. 'Thank you daddy for having me take all those classes.' Lily thought as she landed.

"DETENTION FOR YOU!" The Commander bellowed as he righted himself from the kick, it had hurt but not as much as it would have if he wasn't super strong.

"I _don't_ think so," Lily said as she reached down to her shoe and grabbed the kunai that she had there, she threw it at the Commander. "The moment you secured that bracelet, you threatened my friends' life. YOU. WILL. DIE." Her tone was cold; she was channeling her parents into her cold tone.

"I got it Lily-bells," Ace replied as she flipped the knife open and slashed her right wrist. "Prepare Commander, for your biggest _adventure_ yet." She flung her arm at the Commander, the blood flying toward him, her blood was rather thin. The Commander dodged the attack and Bane covered the three from the blast, he couldn't die. Lily got up and charged the Commander. "Damn you Commander." She started shaking.

"What's wrong?" Warren asked, he was worried, he had only seen her do that once.

"Warren, get out of here and get your father-in-law," Bane demanded as he turned to look at Warren, he nodded and ran off.

"You thought _Battle_ was bad?" Ace demanded demonically, she was the Princess.

"He has _nothing_ on us," Lily growled, her bracelet crumbling off her wrist and the entire school turning into a literal forest, her eyes began to glow white. Warren ran back in with the Joker in toe.

"No use this time old man," Ace growled demonically as she slashed her left arm in a few places. "No hope for you Stronghold." Her eyes darkened demonically. Lily gathered up enough Belladonna pollen to circulate the entire school.

"Just admit you did it," The Commander demanded, Ace was shaking violently, her father was hiding.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Lily said as she sent the pollen to him, all of it at once and all of it hitting him dead on. Ace flung her left arm at him; she was only a foot or so away from him now so she didn't miss. Bane blocked the other students, even though there were only maybe seven people total in the class.

"Bane, I can control where it goes, we just need to get out of here," Ace muttered as she fell over, blood streaming down her arms and onto her shirt. Warren picked her up and the group left the classroom, leaving the Commander to his fate, the rest of the class would be fine. Lily collapsed a few feet outside the door; Bane scooped her up in his arms and followed Warren. "We need to go see Bruce; I'm _not_ going through this shit again." She hadn't passed out but she wasn't fully conscious either.

"That's where we're going," Warren replied as he looked down at her, he wasn't being affected as badly as Ace was. He was worried about her deeply.

"Good, I can't handle another _week_ of this," Ace began quietly, she was losing blood, and since she wasn't completely conscious it wasn't blowing things up, partially because it wasn't hitting the floor, it was hitting her and Warren.

"What can I help you with kids?" Bruce asked as his door was opened, in walked Bane and Warren, holding Lily and Ace. "What happened, why is Lily unconscious and why is Ace bleeding all over herself?" Warren nodded toward Ace's wrist, where right below a deep gash in her arm was a white band that was killing her from the inside out. "What happened to them?"

"Stronghold banded us in class, he's convinced that Ace, Lily, and I killed his son," Warren replied as he sat in the chair, he held Ace in his lap and was looking at her, she was fading between states of consciousness. "He said that Ace and I had detention, she refused because of her power, and he banded all of us so Ace and Lily got him back." He was rubbing a thumb along her cheek, she was growing colder. "We need to stop her bleeding Mr. Wayne, she's growing cold."

"I'll have Spec's come in and treat her, what happened to young Mr. Stronghold?" Bruce asked as he looked at Ace and Lily, Bane had come to sit down in the other chair, Lily in his arms. "Spec's please come to my office; bring stitching supplies and gauze and bandages." Bruce came around the desk with a key, he removed the bands from Ace and Warren, as he went to remove Lily's he was shocked to find it not there. "What happened to her band?"

"It disintegrated when she powered up," Ace replied quietly, she was happy to have the band off, she could start healing, it would take a while because of when it happened, if she hurt herself when she didn't have access to her abilities she had to heal the wrong way. "Thanks for getting it off me again. Also yes Lily and I did cease the younger Strongholds life, he called us freaks." Bruce knew the way that word affected both girls. "The elder Stronghold is also no longer with us if all went accordingly." Specs came in the room and looked at the two girls.

"Who needs the stitches?" Specs asked, Ace raised her hand as best she could, so not very well at all. "What on earth did you do Ace?" She chuckled softly, she was in pain but didn't want to hurt herself further. "I'll get you all fixed up." Specs set about stitching up the slashes on Ace's arms, there were two on each arm, Ace had wanted to get as much blood onto The Commander. Specs first cleaned her up then stitched her up, then began putting gauze over the stitches.

"Kids I hate to do this but you're all suspended for the next week, you can collect your school work and it's in school, the only classes you can go to are gym and dodging," Bruce stated sadly, he hated to have to suspend them. Lily woke up at hearing that. "I would suspend you out of school but it's your senior year, so I'll bring you to the suspension room." Ace nodded and hung her head, she didn't mind the suspension, she just didn't want to possibly be sent to Arkham. Lily nodded, she was going to accept her punishment.

"Bruce, you do know that Lily and I were simply using self-defense against the older Stronghold man, Warren had nothing to do with either incident though," Ace vocalized, she didn't want Warren getting in trouble for doing nothing. "He didn't do anything in either incident so please don't punish him for something he didn't do."

"We could have gone to Bruce in the first place though Ace, but we didn't," Warren stated, he was going to take what was given to him.

"Warren, you didn't do anything, I _won't_ have you getting into trouble for something you didn't do," Ace replied as she looked up at him. "Don't fight me on this Warren."

"He could have stopped us but he didn't," Lily spoke up, trying to remedy the situation.

"I don't want him going to Arkham ok!" Ace practically screamed, she had one tear rolling down her face. "I _know_ that's where I'm headed and I don't want him going there."

"You kids aren't going to Arkham," Bruce stated.

"We aren't? Why Bruce, I just _killed_ two people," Ace asked quietly, she was relieved but still didn't want Warren to be punished for something he didn't do.

"With one, your powers got out of control leaving _one_ casualty, because you got everyone else out," Bruce stated calmly, he knew these two girls very well. "The other was clearly self-defense as you said and I saw because of the bands on your wrist."

"One word for you Bruce, Princess, she got out and that's what happened to Will," Ace stated quietly as she looked at the floor, she was very angry at her third personality.

"Shade got out to," Lily muttered.

"You girls really make it hard to be a principal when you clearly aren't in control over yourselves," Bruce stated with a chuckle, however soft it was. "No suspension, however you _will _be doing community service after hours. Now get to class." Lily got up out of Bane's lap and nodded, she was waiting for Ace and Warren.

"Could I take a nap instead?" Ace asked with a chuckled as she got up from Warren's lap and helped him up, she winced and looked down at her arm. "Damn Princess did a number on me this time, how many Specs?"

"Four Ace, they should heal in two or three weeks," Specs replied casually.

"Come on girls, we have to get back to Psychology," Warren stated as he looked at Ace and Lily, Ace looked about ready to fall over. "Ace are you going to be okay?" Ace nodded and they all walked out of the room. "We'll see you after school Mr. Wayne." Bruce nodded as they closed the door. They walked down the halls back to the classroom they had left. They walked into the classroom and sat down at their desks, Bane sat at his desk, they would have to find a new second teacher.

"Alright class, I'll pass out the course syllabus and go over it with you," Bane stated as he grabbed a stack of papers, Ace was sitting at her desk with her head on it. "Ace head up please, if you feel sick you should go to the nurse." Ace raised her head and looked at Bane, she grabbed Warrens hand and squeezed it. "Very good. Now class, this course will delve into the minds of some of the most noted villains in history. For example; The Joker, Slade, Barron Battle, and Harley Quinn." He was handing out the syllabus to each student, it was a rather thick thing, composed of between seven and ten pages. "We will be discussing what made them turn, or more basically, what made them the way they are. Luckily we also have people who will most definitely be able to help us pick through all the information." He pointed at Lily, Warren, and Ace as he said that last bit.

"You do realize that most of us are just taking this course because of the fact that some of the most horrid villains now teach at this school correct?" Virgil asked as he looked over the syllabus for the course.

"I am aware of this fact, however this course is designed to challenge your own thought process not theirs," Bane replied happily, that was the main reason for having two teachers, one a villain and one a hero. "Now we will go over mental causes, physical possibilities, and circumstantial possibilities as well. This course is going to be difficult but it will help you in the long run." He went and started walking up to the board. He began writing names on the board, he also wrote little fact about them, age and one quote spoken by each. "Ok I have written the names of several villains on the board, along with their ages and a quote they speak or have spoken in the past. Now besides Lily, Warren and Ace, could anyone tell me a little bit about the Joker, short of what's on the board and that he's a villain?"

"He wasn't always a villain," Alex stated briefly, he knew his stuff but didn't want to make himself known. Bane nodded.

(After School)

"Okay girls, you're going to be cleaning up the school grounds after school for the next week," Bruce stated as they walked into his office. Lily and Ace nodded, they would both prefer to have community service to being suspended so they were happy. "Ace you're going to have inside the school, Lily you will have the outside. No powers are to be used except under dire circumstances. You only have to be here for an hour after school each day." They nodded again and grabbed their bags and gloves.

"This should be pretty easy," Ace muttered as she looked at hallway. "We go to school with pigs Lily, have fun." She set about cleaning up the hallway, then she went on to the classrooms, Bruce had told the Janitors that all they would have to do were the bathrooms. Both girls were cleaning the school to the best of their abilities, neither could wait to get home to see their children, unfortunately will Lily being unable to use her powers she was trying to find some pretty inventive ways to get the candy wrappers out of the trees.

"Ace was right, these people are pigs," Lily muttered as she continued trying to get candy wrappers out of the trees, somehow students had gotten them stuck in the upper branches, so Lily decided to climb the tree and get them. "I should demand that there be more cameras." She climbed back down and continued on to the next tree.

(An hour later)

"Okay girls great job today, go on home," Bruce stated as he hugged Lily, he knew that there would be plenty of paperwork to do based on the actions that both girls had taken today. "I have paperwork to do but I'll see you tomorrow." The girls nodded, Lily had called Garth and he would be there to pick her up, Warren had waited for her after school, they had taken her bike to school today.

"How was community service girls?" Warren asked Ace was covered in black smudges; she had climbed in a vent to get some trash from inside. "Ace you look like a wreck; did you tear your stitches?" He looked at her wrist and saw a few drops of blood seeping out from under the gauze. She looked at her arm and nodded before swinging her leg over her bike, she handed Warren the helmet and waited for him to get on.

"What happened Lily?" Garth asked as they got on his bike as well, both couples started driving toward the takeoff point, and Ace was legal now, Bruce had taken her to get her license and her bike license over the summer. Lily shrugged as they took off the edge of the school.

(At the Peace household)

"Why are you kids so late?" Battle asked as soon as the kids came into the house. "Aden has been screaming for what I can only guess to be his mommy, I tried changing him, feeding him, and putting him down for a nap." Ace quickly took her bag off her side and put it down before rushing to take Aden from Battle. She started rocking him and humming to him, she walked out of the room and shortly returned feeding Aden. "He wasn't hungry."

"Barron, I'm his mother, it's different for me," Ace muttered as she rubbed his back. "We got detained and will be staying after for an hour per day for the entire week." She was rocking Aden gently as he continued feeding, she would start weaning him soon. She sat on the couch and looked at her free arm, the gauze was tinted red, she would have to change it. "Could one of you get me some gauze?" Battle nodded and headed into the kitchen, which was where they kept the first aid kit.

"Why do you have gauze on your wrists?" Battle asked, he was worried, in his day that meant depression and suicidal tendencies. "Oh and you might want to burp Aden now." Ace nodded and began burping Aden, she had shifted the cloth she put under him to over her shoulder. Aden burped a few minutes later and Ace got up to put him in his playpen, where he fell asleep. "Now how about you tell me about the gauze?" Ace began untapping the gauze from her arms revealing the stitches, a few of which were torn so she took them out and replaced the gauze with fresh and began taping it.

"The Princess came out, I got a power band put on me at school today and the only way to attack that person who put it on was to draw my own blood," Ace replied quietly, she sat back down on the couch next to Warren. He wrapped an arm around her. "Lily and I killed both Stronghold men today, the elder is the one who put the band on us." Battle's eyes got wide. "No need to worry Barron." She looked at her arms with a smile

"Ace how are your arms doing?" Warren asked as he held her to him, he didn't want her to hurt herself any further. "You need to be careful, in gym class, I saw blood trickling down your arms after class and it worried me." She nodded and looked up at him, he held her closely and nestled his head in the crook of her neck. "I just worry so much sometimes because you don't really seem to take the best care of yourself." Ace nodded again and looked over at Aden, he was sleeping peacefully.

"I'm fine Warren, I know that I'm reckless," Ace replied as she shifted so that she was looking up at him. "I know that I'm not exactly the best at taking care of myself. But I'm going to be okay Warren." She snuggled into him, she loved being close to him. "I'll be fine, I just have to keep them clean and keep them covered." She what trying to figure out what they could have for dinner, she got up and walked to the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner guys?" She opened the fridge and saw plenty of leftovers, they often had Warren cook, and he was slowly teaching Ace how to cook.

"We have plenty of leftovers, we could have those, we need to eat them before they go bad," Warren stated as he got up and joined Ace in the kitchen. She was looking over the leftovers in the fridge, there were Chinese leftovers, Italian leftovers, and burgers. "We could have the Chinese tonight." Ace nodded and walked back into the living room after closing the fridge door. "Now let's watch some T.V. and then we can have dinner. We also have homework to do." They sat on the couch and turned on the tv, they were hoping that there would be something to watch on their premium cable, they were pretty well off with Warren and Ace both working, and Ace having plenty of money in the bank. "Now what would you like to watch?" He flipped through the channels and stopped at a few shows.

(Later that night)

"Well dinners ready guys, come on in and get it!" Ace called as she set the food up on the table in the dining room, she had put it all on plates and had the rest of the leftovers in a few heating containers, their microwave barely got any use unless it was just Ace in the house. "Hurry up it's getting cold!" The men came running, and sat in their seats, Ace sat in hers as well and they all began eating, Aden was still asleep, they were lucky on that front.

"We can heat our food back up Ace you know that," Warren stated as they all began eating. They were happily eating and smiling. "Now we were supposed to do some practice with your dodging and mine, however with your arms being injured as they are you won't be practicing." Ace let out an angry sound, sort of a mix between a growl and a sigh, she hated having people baby her.

"No, I'm practicing and you won't stop me, I've never let anything like this stop me Warren, I won't start now," She stated firmly with a glare as she continued to eat her chicken. "I'm practicing for class, I need to stay sharp, I'm poised to be top of the class." Warren took a bite of rib, he was worried about Ace but is seemed that she wasn't worried about herself. Battle was watching the heated debate between the children, he saw himself in Warren and he enjoyed that fact. "I have worked under worse conditions than these and made it through just fine, after dinner I will do my book work to calm my stomach and then with or without you I will do my practical homework."

"Ace I'm just worried about you," Warren stated loudly, he was getting upset at her clear lack of self-safety. "I don't want you hurting yourself further, please take it easy for a few days." Ace continued to glare at her husband. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU GETTING HURT!" She threw down her fork and practically threw her chair away from the table. "Ace, please I'm just so worried about you." His tone had quieted down and he was looking at Ace with a look of worry instead of anger. She looked at him for a few moments before she pulled her chair back to the table and continued eating.

"Warren, I do believe that I can handle myself," Ace replied quietly, she hated when Warren yelled at her. "I know that you're worried, but you know the kind of people that raised me, I don't show bodily weakness and I need to continue on with that as long as I'm still at school." She took a bite of rice and looked down at her plate she wasn't ecstatic about how worried Warren got but she did understand it.

"I'll let you practice under one condition," Warren stated calmly as he looked at Ace, he took another bite of his food, some of his rice this time. She nodded and waited. "You'll stop if you hurt yourself, I mean if your arms start bleeding you'll stop." Ace nodded with a smile, she could do that for him. "Now how is everyone enjoying dinner?"

"I'm enjoying it, and Ace, he honestly does just want what's best for you," Battle replied as he looked at the otherwise happy couple. They were eating, Ace grabbed one of the crab rangoon from a plate in the center of the table. "I know that it seems like he's taking your fun away when he asks you not to push yourself, but he's really just looking out for you." Ace nodded and looked at Battle, she understood perfectly fine that Warren was just worried about her, but she wasn't use to someone being worried about her.

"I'm not use to having people worry about me, I understand completely that you guys worry about me but I'm still not use to it," Ace muttered as she continued eating, she was eating slowly. She grabbed one of the egg rolls from a dish in the center of the table. "I'm getting used to it Warren I really am, however my father and mother raised me to push past little stuff like this, it's truly nothing big." He took another bite of his own chicken and looked at Ace. Battle watched the two again, she made compelling arguments but he also knew that his son wouldn't back down when he felt strongly about something, and the fact that Ace was his wife, he was supposed to protect her.

"Ace, just promise me that you'll be careful, we're married, I want to protect you like I promised to the day of our wedding," Warren stated as he reached out and rubbed her arm. He just wanted to protect her, no matter the cost, even if it meant that he was protecting her from herself. "I love you Ace." They looked at each other smiles on their faces, Ace nodded and held Warren's hand. They all continued eating, dinner was quiet after that and it was calmer as well. Aden started fussing from the other room, Ace got up and walked into the living room where she picked up Aden. She walked back into the dining room and sat with Aden in her lap, she continued eating even with Aden on her lap.

(With Lily and Garth)

"How was she Raven?" Lily asked as soon as she came into the house and took Saiyuri from her playpen. She was looking at the older girl, one of Garths friends, she was debating between having Raven or Star watch Saiyuri, she had picked Raven seeing as Raven would probably have an easier time.

"She was an absolute Angel Lily," Raven replied with a rare smile.

"She didn't cause too much trouble?" Lily asked as she rocked Saiyuri.

"Oh no, she did fuss for a bit but then she quieted right down as soon as I started making things float," Raven replied as she looked at Lily with a small smirk. "But other than that, she was perfect." Lily chuckled as she gently bounced Saiyuri, who grew a daisy and held it out to Raven. "Aren't you the sweetest little girl." She took the flower and smelled it. "Well I have to head home, but first I have to check on something about what happened at school with you guys today. I'll see you tomorrow." Saiyuri reached for Raven, almost as if she didn't want Raven to leave. Lily gently held Saiyuri. "I'll be back tomorrow Saiyuri, I'll make more things float for you." She rubbed Saiyuris' hair before heading toward the door.

"Thank you for this Raven," Garth stated as he looked at Raven.

"It's not a problem Garth," Raven replied as she left the house.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Lily asked as she looked at Garth, he had just come into the house as Raven was getting ready to leave.

"I was hoping to make some pasta," Garth replied as he walked into the house and closed the door. "I bought everything on my way home from work before I picked you up, I got everything to make pasta Alfredo." He gestured to the bag, she had rushed into the house, he however had taken his time.

"Sounds good to me," Lily stated as she looked at him.

"So what happened exactly?" Garth asked as he brought the bag into the kitchen.

"Hm?" Lily replied in question, almost as if she didn't hear him. She followed him into the kitchen.

"At school, what happened at school?" Garth asked as he put the pasta, sauce, and bread on the counter.

"Nothing," Lily replied casually as she watched him.

"Then why were you kept after?" Garth asked as he pulled Lily to him in a hug.

"Nothing that hasn't been a long time coming," Lily replied as she hugged him back.

"Something to do with Stronghold then?" Garth asked, he knew the way that the Strongholds had treated Lily. Lily nodded as she looked at him. "Just so long as you're okay." He started boiling a pot of water.

"I'm fine," Lily replied as she watched him.

"Well that's good, so how was your first day?" Garth asked as he turned the oven on.

"Same old, same old, I guess," Lily replied casually.

"Are you okay Lily?" He asked as he continued with dinner.

"I'm fine Garth," Lily replied as she watched him turn on the oven to preheat.

"Are you sure, you seem a bit down?" Garth asked as he checked to make sure that the oven was on the right temp.

"I'm very sure hun, I'm just a bit tired," Lily replied with a smile.

"Ok, why don't you go rest in the living room, watch T.V. read a book, just relax," He stated as he cut the loaf of French bread in half, length wise and put the butter spread on each of the halves. Lily nodded and carried herself and a sleeping Saiyuri into the living room to go lay down on the couch. "I love you Lily!" He called into the living room as he put the pasta in the boiling water. Lily fell into a light doze as Garth continued making dinner, he would wake Lily up when it was ready.

(About 45 minutes later)

"Hey Lily, it's time to wake up," Garth muttered gently as he came into the living room. Lily snored gently so Garth shook her shoulder gently. "Lily, it's time to get up, suppers ready."

"Five more minutes dad," Lily muttered as she batted Garth's hand away.

"Come on Lily, it's time for supper, it's on the table," Garth murmured as he looked at her.

"Mama," Saiyuri piped up as she woke up and patted her mother's cheek.

"Saiyuri say that again," Garth stated happily, it was her first understandable mumblings. She uttered the word again, a little louder this time. "Lily, Saiyuri is talking to you." He was smiling so much that his face was starting to hurt.

"Huh?" Lily asked groggily as she woke up slowly.

"Mama," Saiyuri babbled as she looked up at her mother. "Mama."

"Hi there Saiyuri," Lily muttered with a smile. Saiyuri babbled her current favorite word.

"Dinner's ready Lily," Garth stated as he looked down at the two most important people in his lives. Lily nodded and sat up with Saiyuri before she stood up. "Hope you like it." They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table where the big bowl of pasta was sitting. Lily smiled as she began eating after putting some food onto her plate. "How did I do?"

"It's good," Lily replied as they both continued eating.

(After Dinner)

"So what would you like to do tonight?" Garth asked as he put dinner away.

"How about I put Saiyuri to bed and we have some alone time," Lily replied as she bounced Saiyuri on her hip.

"I'd like that," Garth stated as he wrapped the remaining bread in foil and then put it in the bread box. Lily kissed his cheek and went to go put Saiyuri to bed. Garth walked into the living room to wait for Lily. Lily came into the living room a few minutes later dressed in a pale blue nightgown and curled up next to Garth on the couch. "How's it going?" He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"It's going good," Lily replied as she snuggled into his side.

"That's good to hear Lily," Garth whispered as Lily leaned up and kissed him, he kissed her back.

"I love you Garth," Lily whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Lily," Garth whispered back as he rested his head on top of hers. Lily curled into Garth's lap. "What would you like to do this weekend, I have it off?" He wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"We could go to the beach or something, I think Saiyuri would enjoy that," Lily replied as they sat on the couch.

"I think she would too, does she have a swim suit?" Garth asked with a smile on his face. Lily nodded with a smile. "Good, I'll have to pick one up for myself but I can do that on my way home from work one day." He was rubbing her arms. Lily smiled and adjusted herself so that she was straddling him. "So is there anything that you'd like to do tonight?"

"I want _you_ Garth," Lily replied as she looked at him, a glint in her eye.

"You have _me_ Lily," Garth whispered as he looked up at her. Lily wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, he put a hand behind her head and pulled her closer so that he could kiss her deeply. She moaned softly bringing him closer to him. "To the bedroom?" She nodded as she kissed his neck. They walked up to their room, kissing the whole way.

(With Ace and Warren (Later that Night after Homework is done))

"Warren, can we have some fun?" Ace asked quietly after she put Aden down in his crib, he was asleep luckily. They walked to their room and sat on the bed. "I'm bored and want to have some fun?" Warren nodded as he pushed her onto her back. She let out a light moan as her back hit the mattress, she was looking up at Warren with a slight smirk.

"Go change into something that you wouldn't wear to school, and we'll have some fun," Warren murmured as he crawled over her. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she wiggled out from under him, she got off the bed and walked to her chest of drawers where she grabbed some clothes before she popped into their adjoining bathroom, she came out moments later dressed in a black bra and a pair of red short shorts.

"Better?" Ace asked as she walked back into the room. She walked back to the bed and smiled at Warren. He nodded and looked at her with a gleam in his eye that she couldn't place right now. "I'm glad you like it." She pushed him onto the bed before she climbed on top of him. He shifted them so that she was under him and gently bit down on her shoulder. "Mmm... Warren..." She let out a moan and looked at him. "Please..." He smirked down at her and pulled down the straps to her bra, and then practically ripped it off her.

"Close your eyes," Warren whispered in her ear before he bit her neck gently, his teeth were slightly sharper than normal. "Just feel, close your eyes and just feel." She closed her eyes gently and waited, Warren didn't disappoint her, he left heated trails down her body, wherever his fingers touched. She let out a soft moan and almost opened her eyes to look up at him but she didn't. "Now, you're going to keep your eyes closed and enjoy, don't think I didn't see your eye twitch." He had a smirk on his face, as he wrapped one of his hands around both of her wrists.

"Mmm... Warren, what are you doing?" Ace asked, her eyes still closed. She arched up into his touch, loving the heat he provided. Warren let out a deep chuckle and held her wrists tightly yet gently, he ran his other hand down her side. "Warren..."

(That weekend with Garth and Lily)

"Told you she'd like it," Lily stated as she waded out into the water until she was waist deep. Saiyuri was giggling and squealing as she was splashing in the water, he father holding her.

"You were right Lily," Garth replied as he held Saiyuri in the water, he was out in the water quite a ways, he loved the water.

"Mama!" Saiyuri exclaimed with a giggle.

"I'm right here baby," Lily replied as she came up to Garth and Saiyuri.

"Mama!" Saiyuri exclaimed again as she reached for Lily.

"She really wants her mommy Lily," Garth stated as he handed Saiyuri to Lily. Lily took Saiyuri from Garth.

"Mama!" Saiyuri exclaimed as she hugged onto her mother tightly. "Mama!" Lily held her daughter tightly.

"Are you alright Saiyuri?" Garth asked as he looked at his daughter, he was worried about her, wondering if something was wrong.

"Do you hear anything Garth?" Lily asked after she checked their surroundings.

"Not really, but I'll check under water," Garth replied as he dropped below the water surface to see if he could find what was assailing his beloved daughter. He found what had been 'attacking' their daughter so he resurfaced and looked at Lily and Saiyuri. "Kelp." Lily sighed in relief and nodded at Garth.

"Mama," Saiyuri whimpered as she held her feet above water.

"It's alright, mama's here," Lily whispered as she cradled her daughter. Garth reached under the water and grabbed a bit of the kelp. Saiyuri curled deeper into her mother. "I think that's just-." A man came out of a wave and attacked the three.

"Back off!" Garth yelled as he prepared a water ball. Lily held Saiyuri to her chest and grew kelp around them. The man continued his attack and found that he was Triton, a man who had attacked him. "I said, to back away and leave!" He threw the balls at Triton and then threw a wave of water at him. Saiyuri began crying, she wanted the bad man to go away.

"That's IT!" Lily growled, sending a thick wall of seaweed at the villain throwing him under water. Triton sunk and then moments later resurfaced.

"You'll never be rid of me," Triton spoke in a dark tone.

"You WILL NOT attack my daughter again!" Garth bellowed, he was very angry. Saiyuri continued to cry and it broke both her parent's hearts. Garth threw another wave of water at the attacker, he continued this assault for many minutes. Lily sent more plants at him and tied him up in seaweed to the sea floor. "And _this_ is why we don't piss off super parents…" Saiyuri whimpered and reached for her father. "Daddy had you baby girl." He took Saiyuri from Lily and held her to his chest. "Daddy has you." Lily came over to them and rubbed her daughters back. "This was fun, but I think we should get her home." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Dada," Saiyuri babbled as she looked up at her father.

"I have you Saiyuri, daddy has you," Garth whispered as they all headed toward the beach.

"What I want to know is how he got out," Lily replied as they walked to their blanket and packed everything up before going to their car. "Cause didn't you guys seal him in that cave a couple years ago?"

"I thought we had, he might have gotten out but it's unlikely. Unless I hadn't seen him I would believe he was still there, but it seems he's here to attack my family," Garth replied as he looked at his wife and daughter.

"Maybe you should let Dick know," Lily replied as they put things into the car.

"Will do, but I want to get home first," Garth stated as he watched Lily open the car door. Lily nodded as she strapped Saiyuri into her car seat and then got in herself, they drove toward home.

(30 minutes later at their house)

"After we get unpacked I'll call Dick," Garth stated as he grabbed the basket and beach blanket.

"Okay, I'm going to rinse Saiyuri off and put her down for a nap," Lily stated as she opened the door and they all walked in.

"I'll see you in the living room," Garth replied as he brought the basket into the kitchen and the blanket into the laundry room. Lily nodded. He headed back into the living room and pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Dick. "Hey Dick." 'Yeah Garth,' Dick replied as he answered his phone. "Lily, Saiyuri, and I were attacked at the beach today." 'What! Are you guys okay?" Dick demanded, Garth had to hold the phone slightly away. "We're all fine, he went after Saiyuri first." Garth was clenching and unclenching his fist by this point. 'Is she okay?' Dick asked. "She's fine Dick, Lily and I took care of it." He sat on the couch. 'So who attacked you?' Dick asked. "Triton." Garth replied. "How is that possible? We sealed that cave up tight!" Dick practically screamed into Garth's ear. "I know Dick, I'm trying to figure that out myself." Garth muttered. "It might be possible that one of the clones escaped before we sealed the cave entrance, I'll check it out next time I go to the Tower," Dick stated. "Thank you Dick," Garth replied. "No problem," Dick stated. "Keep me posted as to what's going on, I have to go." Garth replied. "I will." Dick replied before he hung up.

"You okay?" Lily asked as she came into the room and wrapper her arms around Garth. He hung up the phone.

"I'm better now that we're home, Dick said he'd go check the cave the next time he visited the tower," Garth replied as he smiled to himself. Lily sighed in relief. "How's Saiyuri?"

"She's fine," Lily replied as she held Garth, she was glad that it was over.

"I'm glad, now what do you want to do while she's napping?" Garth asked as he held Lily.

"What would _you_ like to do?" Lily replied in question as she looked at him.

"I honestly don't know at this point, I'm just glad that she's okay," Garth replied as she he held Lily. "I just want to relax for a bit, maybe watch a movie."

"I'd like that," Lily stated as she kissed him.

"What movie?" Garth asked as he kissed her back.

"Hm… Magic Mike?" Lily replied in question/

"Sure… I'll go make popcorn, you set up the DVD player," Garth replied as he sat up and got off the couch, he walked into the kitchen. Lily set up the movie and waited for Garth, who entered the room moments later with a large bowl of popcorn. Lily curled up next to Garth on the couch and pressed the play button.

(With Ace and Warren (That Morning))

"Warren… GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Ace screamed as she looked at Warren.

"I'm up… I'm up," Warren grumbled as he rolled over and looked at Ace.

"Great, now what would you like to do today?" Ace asked, she was happy that she hadn't had to shake the ever living daylights out of him.

"How about we take Aden to the park?" Warren replied in question as he rubbed his eyes to get the last bits of his lost sleep out of his eyes.

"I'd like that, I'll go get him dressed," Ace replied as she slowly got off the bed and walked toward the door. "Could we go out for breakfast?"

"Sure," Warren replied with a nod, as he looked at Ace, who looked down at herself.

"I uh… I might want to get dressed first shouldn't I?" Ace asked out loud, yet to herself. She completely forgot that she wasn't dressed.

"That would be a good idea," Warren replied as he ran a hand down the side of his face. Ace walked back to the closet and grabbed a pair of black and red skinny jeans, a purple skirt, and her blue half shirt that would only come to just under her bust line.

"Here we go," Ace muttered as she pulled on fresh undergarments and her clothes, she would put her shoes on later.

"Must you dress like that Ace?" Warren groaned as he watched Ace and sat up. Ace nodded and stuck her tongue out at him, she then walked out of the room and into Adens' room where she woke him gently and got him dressed. 'She's going to be the end of me.' Warren thought as he looked around his room, she always did that to him. Ace came back in with Aden attached to her chest. "I'm going to get dressed, Aden feel free to puke on your mothers shirt." He let out a chuckle; she always drew attention wherever they went.

"No don't do that Aden, I'm going to go put my makeup on," She replied as she headed back to the bathroom that was in their bedroom. She put on her regular makeup, red lipstick, black and purple eye shadow, blue mascara and a faint hint of blush on her cheeks, she had a bit of trouble putting her eye makeup on with one hand but she managed. "Warren you dressed so that I can come out of the bathroom without drooling all over our son?" She got the confirmation and walked back in.

"Give me Aden and go finish getting ready," Warren stated as he smiled at Ace, he knew she wanted to finish getting her morning routine done. Ace handed Aden to Warren and headed back into the bathroom, she wiped her makeup off quickly and brushed her teeth before she redid her makeup exactly how it was before except better because she now had two hands. "You ready, it's almost ten, places will stop serving breakfast soon, grab Aden's bag, and let's go." Ace walked back in and grabbed Aden's diaper bag from the foot of the bed.

(At the Park (About an hour and a half later))

"Aden, stay by mommy," Ace stated as she looked at Aden, he was out of his stroller, and bounding all over the ground. "Warren, could you go get us some soda's from the machine over there?" Warren nodded and took the money that Ace was holding and walked over to the soda machine.

"Here you go," Warren replied as he handed her a vanilla coke and popped his own cherry coke open to drink it. "Come on Aden." He scooped Aden up after giving Ace his soda and put him on his shoulders, he began to jog around with Aden on his shoulders, Aden was laughing and squealing happily.

"Dada!" Aden exclaimed as he laughed and giggled, he was having so much fun with his father. "Dada!" Warren pulled Aden off his shoulders, and hugged him tightly, he was so happy that his son's first understandable babbling was something akin to daddy. Aden was squealing happily and laughing. Someone in a shadow saw the happy family and threw a fireball at Warren and Aden.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Warren hollered as he shielded his child from the blast, he knew that he could take it.

"Get your hands off my son," The person said as he came out from the shadow of the trees. Ace knew that voice, she knew the power too.

"Not your kid Francis," Ace growled as she turned to see the man who had fired on her husband and son.

"I _highly_ doubt that Ace," Francis bit out as he looked at her.

"Never doubt a jester Francis," Ace began as her gaze turned harder, she was changing as she looked at her ex. "I _lost_ your baby, partially due to you." She turned to look at her husband and son. "Are you and Aden okay?"

"Yeah we're fine," Warren replied as he held Aden close, making sure to put himself between the man, Francis, and his son. Aden squealed out a "dada!"

"If my son gets injured because of you Francis…" She growled loud enough for him to hear, she let the threat hang, Francis knew her threats. "Warren, let me see my son." Warren brought him over and handed him to Ace. "His hand is scorched!" Ace handed Aden back to Warren and stalked toward Hotstreak (Francis). "You listen well Flameout, he's not _your_ son, get away from here, and NEVER let me see you near him again!"

"You. Both. Are . MINE!" Hotstreak hollered as he grabbed her throat. Ace tried to get his hand off her throat but couldn't, she was losing air fast.

"LET HER GO!" Warren hollered from his spot, he didn't want to put Aden in danger.

"Give me the kid and she doesn't get hurt," Hotstreak stated as he put Ace in front of him like a shield.

"Let…Go…" Ace whispered as best she could as she charged up her hand and pressed it to his chest, it had no effect at all.

"He's not your son," Warren growled out as he continued to protect Aden.

"You _**really**_don't want to argue with me," Hotstreak bit out as he squeezed Ace's throat tighter.

"Let… me… go…" Ace tried again, her voice was faint and her head was getting clouded. She tried to charge up again but couldn't manage a good charge.

"What do you want with my son?" Warren demanded as he glared at Francis.

"Like I already said, THEY'RE MINE!" Hotstreak hollered.

"NO!" Aden screamed as he flamed up his fist, it was his entire fist.

"That's my boy," Hotstreak stated with a smirk.

"I'm a pyro too dipshit," Warren ground out with malice in his voice, he flamed up his free hand.

"NO DADA!" Aden screamed as he threw the flame at Hotstreak, he knew who his father was and Francis was not his dad. Hotstreak blocked the flames and sent some of his own toward the man and child. Ace reached for her boot as best she could and grabbed the little knife she kept there, she tried to stab Hotstreak with it but couldn't see straight because her vision was clouding over. Warren blocked Aden from the flames that were sent their way. Virgil was walking on the sidewalk and saw the goings on, he threw a blast at Hotstreaks back.

"Stay out of this lightening bug," Francis growled as Ace fainted.

"Let them go Francis," Virgil replied.

"Personal matter Virgil," Francis growled as he looked at him.

"What kind of personal matter, _killing_ Ace and taking her son?" Virgil demanded as he looked at Francis.

"MY GIRL, MY SON!" Francis screamed as he threw a fireball at Virgil, knocking him into a building and knocking him unconscious. Warren threw a fireball of his own at Francis when he was distracted and Ace was out of the way. "Her attacks didn't work on me, why do you think _yours_ would?" Francis's voice was demanding as he turned to look at Warren, a gleam of something in his eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"Hotstreak…" Lily whispered as she came running, she had sensed something was wrong and ran to the park as fast as she could, once there she took in the vicious site in front of her, it terrified her.

"Just hand over the boy and you can have your little whore back," Francis growled as he gripped Ace's throat tighter, cutting off any chance of her getting air until she was released. Lily quickly slipped off her shoes and sent plants toward Hotstreaks back. He threw a wall of flames up around him and Ace. "Wake up... Ace... baby, wake up," Francis whispered as he looked at her, he sat down on the ground in his little cubicle of flames, he rested her in his lap, he was looking at her with tears in his eyes, but had yet to let go of her throat. "Come on Ace, wake up." He was gently tapping her face, which was turning cold due to lack of blood flow. He let go of her throat and saw a bruise forming in the shape of his hand, he had issues, he knew that he did. She started breathing again, slowly and shallowly but she was breathing, not waking up but at least breathing. "Come on baby, wake up Ace..." She twitched and opened her eyes slowly.

"Get the fuck off me Francis," Ace groaned as she blinked a few times, trying to clear her field of vision. "Get away Francis." She tried to get up but he held her back, keeping her in his lap, she tried to fight back but found that her body wouldn't respond fast enough for her to do anything good enough to attack Francis. "I'm married to Warren, Francis. Leave me alone. Leave Warren alone, and most importantly, leave Aden alone."

"You're _not_ going to keep me from my son," Francis growled as he gripped her arm.

"He's _not_ your son Francis," Ace replied quietly, her throat hurt and she was trying to take deep even breaths. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Bullshit Ace, he looks and acts just like me," Hotstreak growled as he looked down at her.

"No Francis, he doesn't, he looks like a combination of Warren and I," Ace started before she broke into a coughing fit and rubbed her throat. "How old would your child be had I had him? We dated over a year and a half ago."

"YOU LIEING BITCH!" Francis screamed as he burned her entire body for a few seconds.

"I WAS FIVE MONTHS ALONG WHEN I LOST HIM FRANCIS!" Ace cried out, she had tears streaming down her face in rivers. "THAT WAS OVER A YEAR AGO... he'd be a year or so old, Aden is barely six months clearly." She couldn't raise her arms to wipe her face, or protect herself in any manner.

"He's hurting her," Lily stated, she was watching from outside the walls of fire.

"Take Aden and go to my house, or yours or whatever, just get him away from here," Warren growled as he handed Aden to Lily. "I'm getting my wife, she's screaming her head off and I feel like she's hurt." He was worried sick. Lily gently took Aden and headed for her house, after having woken up Virgil.

"Lies all lies, that's _my_ son," Francis growled as he set her afire again, burning her skin but not her clothes and not leaving marks. "STOP LIEING TO ME!"

"I'm… not…" She whimpered out. Warren ran through the flames and kicked Hotstreak in the face. "Warren…" She whimpered again as she held her still bruising throat.

"SHUT UP ACE, THE MEN ARE TALKING!" Francis growled loudly as he rubbed the side of his face.

"I only see _one_ man, and it isn't _you_," Warren replied harshly as he looked down at Ace.

"Leave us Peace," Francis growled as he glared up at the man. "This has _nothing_ to do with you."

"I believe that you will find that it does, as it concerns _my wife _and _my son,_" Warren growled back, as he continued looking at his wife.

"War… ren… call daddy," Ace choked out, the smoke was getting to her. Warren didn't take his eyes off the two as he pulled out his phone and dialed speed dial #2… it was the Joker.

"Yes Warren, my boy?" The Joker asked as he picked up his phone.

"Do you _seriously_ think that that will scare me?" Francis demanded as he looked at Warren.

"An ex of Ace's is trying to kidnap our son and kill Ace," Warren spoke into the phone, he was serious and the Joker didn't take his little girls life being in danger. "Where are you?" The Joker asked as he got irate. "Park," Warren replied. "Which one Warren?" The Joker demanded. "The Third street Park in Maxville." Warren replied quickly. "Be there in ten Warren," The Joker replied and hung up. Warren hung up as well.

"Do you think I'm _scared_ of that man?" Francis demanded harshly as he looked at Warren.

"I know you should be," Warren replied calmly, he was watching Francis.

"War… ren… please," Ace whispered as she looked at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I said SHUT UP!" Francis screamed after he smacked her in the face. Warren jumped on the other pyro, knocking him away from Ace. "Ace you know I didn't mean to." He pushed Warren away from him and looked at Ace. "Ace, you know I don't like to do that."

"Shut up," Warren growled as he threw Hotstreak away from Ace.

"Warren… please help… me," She whispered, as she looked up at him, unable to move much of anything. "I can't make my body follow what I'm telling it to." She burst into yet another coughing fit, a very harsh one at that. Warren picked her up and pulled her into his lap, gently cradling her in his arms.

"Put her down, she's fine," Hotstreak exclaimed, he was glaring at the two of them. Warren growled at Francis as Ace snuggled into his chest as best she could, tears still streaming down her cheeks, she was in so much pain. Warren held her to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER!" The Joker demanded as he jumped out of the car that Harley was driving.

"Daddy…" Ace whispered as she tried to find her father. Harley parked the car, got out, and ran as fast as she could to her daughter to check to make sure she was okay.

"She has a large bruise on her throat that has me concerned, he also burnt her up a bit," Warren stated as he looked at Harley.

"SHE'S TRYING TO KEEP ME FROM MY SON!" Hotstreak screamed as he looked at them four people.

"He's _not_ your son!" Harley exclaimed as she looked at him.

"YES HE IS!" Hotstreak hollered as his hands burst into flame. "HE HAS MY POWER, HE HAS MY FACE!"

"I'm a pyro too asshole!" Warren exclaimed as he flamed up himself.

"HE HAS MY FACE!" Francis retorted harshly.

"You're seeing things!" Warren exclaimed.

"STOP THE FUCKING SCREAMING MY HEAD IS FUCKING POUNDING BECAUSE SOMEONE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO STRANGLE ME FOR TEN FUCKING MINUTES!" Ace screamed as she reached for her head and held it after having gotten back the use of her arms. Warren kissed her temple.

"YOU HAD YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY DAUGHTERS THROAT FOR TEN MINUTES!" The Joker screamed as he looked at Hotstreak, he was getting more and more angry as the conversation went.

"You don't scare me old man!" Francis growled as he looked at the psycho clown in front of him.

"Do I Francis?" Ace demanded as she slowly got to her feet, she was shaky at best.

"Fuck no!" Francis replied loudly.

"Do _**I**_ Francis?" Ace demanded again, this time in a cold and calculating voice, a hard as stone gaze that meant death.

"You've _never_ been able to hurt me Princess," Francis taunted as he looked at her, he had been unstable for a while now.

"We'll see little worm, we'll see," Ace retorted as she charged up her fingertips. Hotstreak flamed up his entire body, she charged at him, a little wobbly but okay, her hands outstretched, and placed them around his neck. "Die!" Francis convulsed a few times at the shock, before falling away dead. Ace dropped to her knees, her legs unable to support her. "His neck was his weak point all along." Warren gently picked her up from the ground.

"Are you going to be alright Ace?" Her father asked as he looked at his daughter and son-in-law.

"I don't know, I fainted for a while after he cut off my air supply, I'm still pretty light headed, I have scorch marks, smoke inhalation damage, probably a bruised trachea, and I have the fucking headache of the ages," Ace whispered in reply as she snuggled into Warren.

"You killed him too quickly hun," Harley stated as she looked at her daughter.

"He was weak Harley, just a weak little mortal," Ace replied darkly. "I can bring him back if I so wish, I merely stopped his heart through his neck."

"No Ace, he's not worth it," Warren whispered as he held her tightly.

"I simply stated that I _could_ not that I _would_, now I need to lie down," Ace stated simply as she closed her eyes, her vision was fogging again, this time from over exertion instead of attempted murder.

"Sleep, you need it," Warren whispered as he kissed her forehead. Ace drifted off to the land of the unconscious.

"Where's Aden?" Harley asked as she watched her daughter sleep.

"Lily came over, I told her to take him and run, to our place or hers, or wherever just away from here," Warren replied quietly. "Francis wouldn't stop demanding that we hand him over his son."

"That's crazy, Aden looks nothing like him," Harley stated.

"I know," Warren whispered.

"Well let's go get him," The Joker replied happily, he was happy that his grandson was okay.

"Please call Lily to find out where they are," Warren stated as he headed for the car they came in. "I'm going to put her in the car." Harley nodded and called her niece.

"Hello?" Lily asked. "Where are you and Aden?" Harley replied in question. "We're at my house, is Ace alright?" Lily asked. "She's asleep right now, that bastard is dead, we'll come for a visit," Harley replied. "Okay." Lily stated. "See you in a few Lily," Harley replied before hanging up the phone and getting in the car.

"Are they at her house?" Warren asked as he finished getting Ace settled into the seat and got in himself.

"Yup, now everyone in so we can go," Harley replied as everyone got in the car and off Harley drove, doing almost double the speed limit.

(About fifteen minutes later)

They all walked in after knocking and having the door opened for them. "Dada!" Aden exclaimed as he saw his father.

"Aden, are you alright? Did he cause you any trouble Lily?" Warren asked as he picked Aden up and held him close.

"He fussed for a bit, but after I put him in to play with Saiyuri he was fine," Lily replied as she looked around.

"Good to hear," Warren stated, he was bouncing Aden on his hips and holding Ace's hand. "Do you have any of that burn crème left?"

"I made a new batch yesterday," Lily replied before she left to go get something, she came back with one of the freshly made jars.

"Thanks a bunch Lily-bells," Ace muttered as she grabbed the jar from Lily with a smile on her face. "Crazy bastard tried to barbeque me."

"Please tell me he's gone," Lily stated as she looked at Ace.

"Deader than a doornail Lily," Ace replied with a chuckle as she started putting the crème on her hands and face. Lily nodded, a look of relief on her face.

"Thank you for watching Aden, Lily, I don't know what that crazy bastard would have done to him," Warren stated as he bounced Aden, who was giggling.

"It's no problem at all Warren, I'm just glad that everyone is okay," Lily replied as she looked at everyone.

"Well mostly, Princess is giving me a major headache and I'm still trying to get my oxygen levels back to normal," Ace muttered, she had been rubbing her head to try to make her headache go away.

"I'll go get you something for your headache," Lily stated as she looked at her friend, she knew the headache caused by having someone else in your head.

"Thanks," Ace whispered, she was now clutching Warren's wrist, she didn't want him more than six inches away from her now.

"Here you go," Lily stated quietly as she handed Ace a mug of steaming liquid.

"Smells great Lily, do I drink it?" Ace asked as she took the cup from Lily. Lily nodded and watched as Ace downed the contents of the mug. "At least you make you make it taste good."

"It should, all it is, is mint and tea leaves," Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"Your mother always makes me this disgusting concoction," Ace muttered as she handed Lily the empty mug.

"That would be because hers is more medicinal then mine," Lily replied happily. Ace nodded with a grimace at a memory of her last encounter with Ivy's headache cure.

"Would you like to join us for supper?" Ace asked as she looked at Lily.

"Sure," Lily replied with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Ace asked the entire group of people.

"How about that little Italian place that just opened?" Lily replied in question, both girls liked to keep in the know as to what kind of restaurants were opening.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ace replied as she wobbled a bit but managed to stay on her feet. Warren caught her before she fell.

(A few months later (Around graduation))

"I can't believe it's almost over," Ace muttered to Lily, they were all sitting at a lunch table, her, Lily, Warren, Kenna, Rosa, Alex, Magenta, and Virgil.

"Neither can I," Lily replied happily.

"I'll be glad to get out of this hellhole," Warren muttered as he wrapped his arms around Ace.

"And I can't believe that it's Aden and Saiyuri's birthday tomorrow," Ace stated as she pressed back against him.

"Can you believe that they're going to be one?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace.

"Not really, seems like just yesterday that we were getting married to their daddies," Ace replied as she turned and kissed warren, he kissed her back. "We have to go prom shopping again don't we?"

"Though I have no clue what kind of dress to get," Lily stated as she nodded her head.

"I'll help you find one, I have to find one too, perhaps something like our duet costumes from last year's performance?" Ace asked with a wink to Lily.

"I don't want to give people heart attacks Ace," Lily muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"I simply meant something along the same lines of that amount of wow factor," Ace replied as she looked at Lily. "I wouldn't ever wear that outfit outside the bedroom again." Lily chuckled.

"I thought we decided that you would quit telling the lunch table about our sex life," Warren growled in her ear.

"Shush Warren, I have to brag," Ace whispered as she looked at him.

"I'm surprised you aren't used to it by now Warren," Lily stated as he looked at him.

"Oh I'm used to it… but the looks on their faces," He replied before he bent slightly and bit Ace on the shoulder. Lily shook her head at the couples actions.

"I _don't_ need to hear what you two get up to in the bedroom…" Magenta groaned as she slammed her head against the table.

"Trust me, Ace use to be _much_ worse than this," Lily stated, trying to comfort Magenta.

"Did not…" Ace muttered as she tilted her head to the side so that Warren could continue his attack on her neck and shoulder.

"You would tell me in _excruciating detail_ some of your more extreme… exploits," Lily replied as she put a hand on Magenta's shoulder.

"Name _one_ time," Ace challenged as she bit her knuckle and smacked Warren away from her throat.

"The time you and you know who role played the _entire_ Fifty Shades Series," Lily replied with a smirk on her face, she and Ace knew who it was with.

"I can _never _read that book again… who was it Lily?" Magenta asked, she was hoping that depending on whom it was she might be able to continue reading it.

"Just one of her ex's," Lily replied, she didn't want to say who.

"I have to know who so I can decide on whether I want to read the book again or not," Magenta demanded as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Should I tell her specifically who Ace?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace and Warren.

"I already know so go ahead and tell her," Warren replied as he and Ace nodded, she didn't care.

"Dick," Lily replied simply.

"Hang on… you and him," Magenta asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Yup, me and him… care to give them another example Lily, the look on her face is priceless," Ace muttered as she looked at Magenta.

"You and Cyborg though, I have _no_ clue how you pulled _that _one off," Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"You didn't tell me about _that_ one!" Warren exclaimed as he looked at her.

"Um… how we pulled what off, he's only _partially_ metal," Ace asked as she looked at Lily, her eyes flickering to Warren. Lily chuckled at her friend.

"Are there any _other_ escapades I should know about Lily?" Warren asked as he looked at her.

"None that I can think of no," Lily replied as Ace hugged her husband.

"I forgot to tell you about that one," Ace muttered as she smiled up at him.

"Which one?" Lily asked curiously.

"The one with Cyborg, I forgot to tell him the one with Cyborg," Ace replied as she looked at Warren with a smile. Lily chuckled again, she thought this was slightly funny.

"Lily care to fill me in?" Warren asked, he would ask Ace later.

"Nothing Warren," Lily replied as she looked at him.

"Lily…" Warren started as he looked at her, it was fake intimidation.

"Warren…" She replied with a laugh.

"What did you do with Cyborg, Ace?" Warren asked as he looked at his wife

"Um… well… I uh… we had…" Ace replied in a mumbled tone, her words were escaping her at the moment.

"They had sex," Lily blurted out, knowing her friend was incapable of speaking at the moment.

"That's it?" Warren asked, kind of shocked that it was that simple.

"Uh… sure," Ace replied as she looked at the floor.

"And Cyborg can get a little… creative," Lily stated, Warren was going to ask anyway.

"Ace… what am I going to do with you?" Warren asked himself. "Care to explain Lily, she tells me everything but I don't know why she can't tell me this?" He was worried.

"She doesn't want to make you angry," Lily replied as she poked at her food.

"Just tell me, I won't get mad I promise," Warren stated as he wrapped his arms around Ace in a comforting hug. Lily was silent she turned back to her fruit and yoghurt.

"I'll tell you when we get home Warren," Ace replied as she hugged him back. "Think about the age difference also."

"Ah," Warren stated.

"Yeah… so I'm going to go have a go at the new dodging course… gotta clear my mind," Ace stated before she got up and practically ran out of the room.

"I have to say, that's the first time I've ever seen her flustered like that," Magenta piped up, she had decided that she would in fact keep reading her book.

"Likewise, Lily could you summarize it for me?" Warren asked as he looked at her. "I have a feeling that she'll skirt around it." She told him a very condensed version of the story he would hear later. "Thank you. Now should I go after her or not?"

"You should go after her," Lily replied calmly.

"Thanks Lily," Warren stated as he got up and headed toward the door.

"No problem," She stated as he left.

(The next day after classes at Ace's house)

"This party better be good," Ace stated as she whipped her head.

"Ace, relax would you?" Lily stated as she looked at Ace. "It's only their first birthday, family and close friends only."

"I know, I'm talking about our fathers," Ace replied as she hung her head, a memory of her father throwing knives at people… again filling her head.

"That would be why we're keeping things small," Lily replied as they grabbed their kids cakes.

"I hope you're right Lily, well time for cake," Ace muttered as they brought the cakes out to the yard. Lily walked up to Garth and Saiyuri with Saiyuri's cake, Ace walked up to Aden and Warren with Aden's.

"Mama!" Saiyuri exclaimed, seeing the cake in her mother's hand.

"Mama!" Aden screamed as his mom set the cake down on a small table. Lily set Saiyuri's cake on her table and quickly kissed her cheek.

"The cakes look good Lily," Warren stated as he looked at the cakes that had been set down.

"Thanks," Lily replied as she got the knives out to cut the cakes.

"No problem, so happy birthday?" Warren asked, referring to the song. Lily nodded as everyone gathered around the two tables that were just feet apart. Everyone started singing happy birthday to the two kids, who were laughing the entire time. Saiyuri squealed in delight and giggled, Aden looked at his cake and then grabbed a handful of it. Garth took a bit of the cake and put it on Saiyuri's nose.

"Garth!" Lily exclaimed as she looked at her husband and daughter.

"What?" Garth asked as he took frosting and put a dot of it on Lily's nose. Lily shook her head at her husband's antics and grabbed a damp cloth before washing her daughters face gently. Aden meanwhile took his handful of cake and tangled his hand into his father's hair, covering it with frosting.

"Aden!" Warren exclaimed as he grabbed a napkin and tried to get as much of the frosting out of his hair as he could.

"That's my boy!" Ace exclaimed as Dick chuckled. Aden grabbed more cake and threw it at Dick. Dick dodged the flying food projectile with another laugh.

"NO!" Aden screamed before starting to cry.

"What did you do _now_ Dick?" Lily asked as she walked over with Saiyuri.

"He threw cake at me and I dodged it," Dick replied defensively. Lily shook her head and stuffed a piece of cake into Dick's face. Aden giggled happily.

"She got you good Dick," Ace stated with a laugh, they were on better terms now than before, not best friends or anything but they spoke civilly. "Warren I'll help you clean your hair later." Lily chuckled, she was glad that everyone was getting along and having fun.

"Aden… what am I going to do with you?" Warren asked as he looked at Aden.

"Dada!" Aden exclaimed, Warren shook his head and smiled as he took some of the cake and smeared it on his son's cheeks, Aden squealed excitedly.

"Ugh… Great, this means that he needs a bath tonight," Ace groaned as she looked at her son.

"Relax Ace, it's his first birthday," Harley stated as she looked at her daughter. "He's _supposed _to get dirty, get cake all over himself."

"I have to bathe him every night as it is though," Ace replied as she looked at her mother and shook her head. "Why do you have to get so dirty Aden?" Aden smiled up at his mom, cake and frosting still covering his cheeks.

"You'll be fine Ace, if you want I'll give Aden his bath tonight," Warren stated as he looked at Ace, she shook her head.

"Lily!" Garth exclaimed as he grabbed some cake.

"Don't even think about it Garth, or you're on the couch for a month," Lily replied stiffly as she saw the cake in his hand.

"Oh… but that would mean no fun time for you," Garth replied as he stuck out his tongue.

"I'll live…" Lily replied with a smirk.

"That _also _means you don't get that thing you _like_," Garth stated with a wink.

"Like I said, I'll live," Lily replied with a blush as she covered her daughters ears. "I still have that box Ace gave me as a gag gift for my sixteenth birthday."

"Uh… That was just a box, inside was something completely different than what was on the outside," Ace piped up.

"Yes it was, I checked… also Dick might've found it…" Lily mumbled as a blush dusted her face.

"Oh _that_ one… I thought you meant the other one," Ace replied with a chuckle.

"If it was _that _one, I wouldn't have mentioned it," Lily replied with a smile.

"I gave you quite a few gag gifts that year Lily, just don't ask how I bought them," Ace replied with a wink to Lily.

"I know you well enough not to," Lily muttered in reply as she looked at Ace.

"What did she get you?" Garth asked as he looked at his wife. "This I simply must know."

"She got me a bunch of stuff from Spencers one year as a gag gift," Lily replied as she looked at him.

"Like what?" Garth asked as he looked at Lily with a smirk. "Please tell me." He stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Lily listed off a rather interesting list of Spencer's more…. risqué items. "Really now? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well Garth, it never came up," Lily replied happily.

"Did you get any gag gifts Ace?" Warren asked curiously as he looked at her, she shrugged.

"She's gotten a few over the years," Lily replied with a smirk.

"They weren't gags to me Lily, I used them quite frequently…" Ace replied before shutting herself up, she looked at Warren and then turned to wink at Lily. Lily shook her head.

"You're telling me later Ace," Warren muttered, she shook her head.

"I threw most of them out, so it doesn't matter," Ace replied with a smile. Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Ace!" Saiyuri exclaimed.

"Saiyuri!" Ace exclaimed. The little girl reached for her so Ace picked her up. "What can I do for you Saiyuri?" Saiyuri gave Ace a big sticky kiss on her cheek. "Oh Saiyuri…" She giggled and blew raspberries on Saiyuri's tummy. Saiyuri squealed and giggled.

"Lily!" Aden screamed.

"Aden!" Lily exclaimed. Aden reached for her. Lily picked him up. "What can Aunty Lily do for you Aden?" Aden ran his cake covered hands through her hair and patted her cheek. Lily laughed and blew raspberries on his tummy.

"Good job Aden," Garth stated excitedly.

"Couch!" Lily exclaimed as she glared at Garth.

"But… but," Garth murmured with a pout. Lily walked inside to get the cake and frosting out of her hair, Garth followed her. Ivy watched the two with her mother knows smile on her face. "Come on Lily, please don't put me on the couch."

"Then you shouldn't have laughed, you knew the consequences," Lily replied as she kept her head down in the tub wetting her hair so that Garth couldn't see her smile.

"But…" He murmured as he put his head down. "He looked so happy that I had to laugh." Lily finished washing her hair out and wrung the excess water out of it.

"Garth… I'm not actually angry with you," Lily stated with a smile.

"Oh…" Garth replied as he looked up and smirked. "I knew that." Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Let's get back out there."

"There's something you need to know before we do go back out though Garth," Lily replied as she looked at him.

"What's that Lily?" Garth asked as he looked at her. She took his hand and put it on her lower abdomen. "Are you…?"

"Mom confirmed this morning," Lily replied with a nod.

"I'm gonna be a daddy again," Garth exclaimed as he hugged his wife. Lily hugged him back. "Does anyone else know yet?"

"Just mom so far," Lily replied as she looked at him. "But let's keep it quiet for now, it is Aden and Saiyuri's birthday after all."

"Okay," Garth whispered as Lily kissed him.

(June of that Year (The 13th it was a Saturday))

"Happy birthday Lily!" Ace exclaimed as she looked at her best friend.

"Thank you," Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"No problem, so when's the party?" Ace asked.

"It's at four after my appointment with the doctor," Lily replied happily.

"Bueno, gives me more time to get some more presents," Ace stated as she winked at Lily.

"Nothing too crazy though Ace," Lily muttered with a smile.

"You'll see Lily," Ace replied as Lily shook her head and rubbed her small belly. "How's my nephew doing in there?"

"Calm," Lily replied, she was glad that this pregnancy was going better.

"Good," Ace stated sweetly.

"Only seven more months," Lily replied as she continued to rub her bump.

"Well you go head to your appointment, I've got to go get some last minute stuff," Ace stated as she looked at Lily with a wink. Lily nodded and headed toward Garth for her appointment.

(At Spencers with Warren and Ace)

"You get your gifts and I'll get mine," Ace stated with a smile.

"Okay by me," Warren replied with a smile.

(At the Doctor with Lily and Garth)

"Lily Todd?" The nurse called as she looked at the next name on her list. Lily got up and followed the nurse into the room. "Ok, just hop up on the table, the doctor will be in shortly." Lily hopped up on the table.

"Mrs. Todd?" The Doctor asked as soon as he walked into the room.

"Yes?" Lily replied happily, it was her doctor from the last pregnancy.

"We're going to do an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing," Dr. Mitz replied.

"Sounds good," Lily stated as she looked at the doctor.

"So if you could ley back and pull up your shirt," Dr. Mitz stated as she turned to give Lily a bit of privacy. Lily did as the doctor ordered, the doctor squirted the gel on her abdomen and pulled the ultrasound machine, he began to spread the gel around her abdomen to get the picture. "Everything seems to be going great so far Mrs. Todd." Lily held Garths hand as they watched the screen.

"When should we be able to find out the gender?" Garth asked as he looked at Dr. Mitz.

"A few more weeks," Dr. Mitz replied happily.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna have a boy this time," Lily stated with a smile.

"I hope so," Garth replied with a smile as well. Lily looked up at him, he put a hand on her shoulder. "So anything else Doc?"

"No, just make sure you make another appointment for next month and you can find out for sure the sex of your baby," Dr. Mitz replied as he cleaned up and took care of things, putting them away.

"Will do Doc, come on Lily we have that party in a few," Garth stated as he looked from the Doctor to and Lily. Lily straightened her clothes and got off the table to follow Garth, they walked out to the car, he helped her get in and got in himself. They drove to their house.

"I love you Garth," Lily stated as she smiled at Garth.

"I love you too Lily," Garth stated as he drove toward their house. "Are you ready for the party?" Lily nodded and smiled. "Good, I hear that there were big plans for you guys."

(Time Skip: About 20 minutes later at the Party.)

"Happy birthday baby girl!" Ivy exclaimed as she hugged her daughter, she was excited that they were all together and happy and healthy.

"Thanks mom," Lily replied as she hugged her mother.

"Happy birthday girls!" Harley screamed as she hugged her daughter, she too was excited that everyone was there and happy and healthy.

"Thanks mom," Ace replied as she rubbed her ear, her mother had screamed right next to it.

"Time for presents girls!" Warren exclaimed as he pointed to the chairs behind the table the presents were on. Lily and Ace walked over to the table and sat on the chairs.

"YAY!" Ace exclaimed as she looked at the mountain of presents that stood before her and Lily. Lily laughed at Ace's antics.

"Here you go Lily," Garth stated as he handed Lily a rather large box that was wrapped in colored paper. Warren handed Ace a relatively large box as well.

"Should we be scared?" Ace asked with a laugh as she shook her box. "I think mine's ticking." Lily opened her box and blushed upon seeing what was inside. "What did you get Lily?"

"Something from one of _your_ stores," Lily replied as she looked back at her box then at Ace.

"Oh baby!" Ace exclaimed with a wink. "Who's it from?" She was curious to know what it was and who got it for her.

"It's from my darling husband," Lily replied happily as she looked between Garth and Ace, Garth blushed and then smirked.

"You best have gotten her something good, now for mine," Ace stated as she tore into the paper and saw a rather awkward box of her own. She looked at the box for a few minutes with a smirk on her face.

"So what did you get and from whom?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace expectantly. Ace turned to Lily and smirked with a wink. "I have to hear this, you have a blush on your face." Ace looked back at the box again before looking at Warren. She finished unwrapping the box to reveal a collapsible stripper pole. "So I take it Warren got that for you?" Ace nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Time for the next presents," Ace stated quickly as she took the box off the table and put it behind her. The blush fading from her cheeks as quickly as it had appeared. Warren smirked at Ace and watched the blush return slightly. Garth nodded and handed another present to Lily, Warren followed suit and handed another box to Ace. "Thanks boys." Lily opened hers and blushed again, apparently the contents were of the more inappropriate variety. "So who's this one from?" Ace knew already who that one was from, she had wrapped that one.

"You," Lily replied happily as she looked at Ace, in the box was a rather embarrassing gift. She looked at the box and back at Ace. "Thanks, now if Garth gets me upset, I can put him on the couch and be fine." She winked at Ace before quickly flashing the gift and putting it behind her. "Now you Ace." Ace nodded and tore the wrapping off her own box, inside said box was yet another embarrassing gift.

"Thanks Lily," Ace stated as she looked at Lily. She looked at the box again, inside the box was something that would give her the same abilities as Lily had over Garth currently. She put it behind her in the box still, she'd show Warren everything later.

"No problem Ace," Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"So should we be embarrassed for the rest of our gifts?" Ace asked casually as she thought about the gifts she had already gotten.

"Not at all baby girl," Harley replied as she looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes.

"This one's from Saiyuri," Garth stated as he handed Lily a small package.

"Thank you Saiyuri," Lily replied as she opened the box and looking inside found a little heart shaped locket with a family picture that the three took a few weeks before. She looked at Saiyuri and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy like?" Saiyuri asked as she looked at her mom.

"I love it," Lily exclaimed as she picked her daughter up and hugged her to her.

"YAY Mommy!" Saiyuri exclaimed before giggling.

"This is from Aden," Warren stated as he handed Ace a small rectangular box.

"Thank you baby boy," Ace replied as she took the box, tore the paper off and opened it, inside she found a delicate bracelet that had three charms on it, one for each birthday, Aden, Warren, and her own.

"Momma like?" Aden asked sweetly, he looked up at his mother with big curious eyes.

"Yes Aden, momma like," Ace replied softly as she hugged her child to her chest after putting the bracelet on.

"Yay momma," Aden squealed happily as he hugged his mother.

"Let's get the rest of these out of the way shall we?" Ace asked as she handed Aden to her father.

"Sounds good to me," Lily replied as she looked at the still large pile of gifts. The girls opened the rest of their gifts, putting them behind the table, a bit later Ivy brought out the cakes.

"Time for cake girls," Ivy stated as she wheeled the cart with the cakes on it out to them.

"YAY CAKE!" Ace screamed excitedly, her father got worried, nobody gave Ace copious amounts of sugar right?

"Who gave her sugar?" The Joker asked as he looked at Ace, she only got like that when she had sugar.

"Nobody yet," Lily replied as she looked at the Joker, she thought he was over reacting.

"EVERYONE RUN!" The Joker hollered as he looked at the cake with Ace's name on it.

"She's not _that_ bad," Lily stated as she looked at the clown prince in front of her, she rolled her eyes.

"Um… her cake is a rum cake with full sugar frosting, she ordered it… not us," Harley stated quietly as she looked between the girls and her husband. "We uh… didn't find out till just now when we looked at the slips."

"Oh shit," Lily gasped as she looked at Ace, who was smiling. "Warren you might want to keep an eye on her after she starts eating the cake."

"Why?" Warren asked as he looked at Ace, and Lily. "She's eaten sugar filled foods and drank before, she was fine."

"You haven't seen her like this," Lily replied, she was referring to happy and excited and then introduced to alcohol and sugar.

"Talent show junior year, she smelt of booze, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked, not the least bit worried.

"The combined effects of sugar, booze, and her three personalities they all blend and the worst traits of each come out," Lily replied with a serious tone and a serious face.

"Drop the cake Ace," Warren demanded as he looked at Ace, she was nearing the cake with a glint in her eyes.

"No IT'S MINE ALL MINE!" Ace exclaimed as she cut herself a piece of cake that was rather large and started taking big bites out of it. "MUAHAHAHAHA."

"Let her eat the cake, just don't fight her when she goes to drag you off to the bedroom," Lily stated simply.

"You wait TO TELL ME SHE GETS HORNY UNTIL _AFTER_ SHE STARTS EATING THE DEVIL CAKE!" Warren demanded, he was half tempted to take the cake from Ace.

"Shut up and let me eat cake," Ace started as she ate the cake, she developed a demonic looking smirk. "I don't have to take _you_ to the bedroom."

"He's just looking out for you Ace," Lily stated calmly as she looked at Ace.

"What man complains about their wife being horny though?" Ace countered as she continued to eat, only feeling the effects of the sugar at the moment.

"I think it's more that he doesn't want to be limping tomorrow," Lily replied as she watched Ace.

"I'm not that bad, am I guys?" Ace asked, she was asking a group of her ex's, both boyfriends and flings, who had come to the party. "And _why_ would _he_ be limping?"

"I'm not answering that one," Both Dick and Cyborg replied as she looked at her.

"Don't tell me your both embarrassed by it boys," Ace muttered as she looked at them. "Now am I really that bad? Or rather, that good?"

"Once again, not answering that one," Cyborg practically growled out as he looked at Ace.

"Same here Ace," Dick muttered as he looked at the ground.

"Awe… why not? She tells the lunch table about our sex life… she nor I would care, I just want to know, and I'm sure she would as well," Warren stated as he looked at the two males.

"Let's just say that you're definitely going to be limping, and you're most likely going to have number two on the way," Dick replied as he looked at Warren, his face serious.

"All I really want to know is why he'd be limping?" Ace asked as she looked between the three males as she continued eating her cake.

"That would be because you literally keep going even after your partner passes out from exhaustion," Dick replied with a snort.

"That was only you Dick," Ace muttered as she continued to eat her cake.

"Not really, I'm half machine and you still had _me_ limping in the morning," Cyborg replied as he looked at her.

"You dated pansy's before me Ace," Warren stated with a smirk, he had stamina. "Our longest was the weekend and neither of us fell asleep." His smirking face turned to look at Dick and Cyborg.

"You could have asked Cyborg, I would have stopped," Ace replied with a false sweetness in her voice, the alcohol had just kicked in.

"Ace, when have you _ever_ been known to stop when someone asked?" Cyborg asked animatedly as he watched her.

"I uh…" Ace muttered as she walked to the trash basket and tossed her plate that still had a bit of cake on it.

"Wow, she actually didn't finish her cake," Lily stated in a shocked tone.

"It' did its job, I'm _very _excited, but I'm going to hold myself back for a while so we can finish the party," Ace replied as she looked at Lily, who was leaning into Garth.

"You gained some self-control finally?" Cyborg asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Not really, I have gained control there, but lost it in other places," Ace replied casually as she hugged Warren close to her. "Now let's party!"

"She's not that bad," Lily stated calmly as she looked at Ace.

"We never said her insatiable sex drive was a _bad_ thing," Dick muttered as he looked at the ground.

"That is true, we _never_ said that it was a bad thing," Cyborg confirmed as he looked at Lily, Ace stuck her tongue out at Dick and Cyborg. Lily shook her head.

"So what else do we have planned for this ever so interesting event?" Ace asked as she looked at everyone Lily shrugged.

"Well we're going to leave you kids alone, I need a drink, however we're taking the kids with us," The Joker replied as he grabbed Aden, Ivy grabbed Saiyuri.

"NANA!" Saiyuri exclaimed.

"PAPA!" Aden hollered excitedly.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Ace asked happily as she looked around.

"We could go dance," Lily offered, it was a good idea.

"Where?" Cyborg asked as he looked at Lily. "Are there any clubs around?"

"Well there is the one that Ace and I went to junior year," Lily replied happily as she looked at their little group.

"Ah yes, I simply adore that club, let's go change, shall we Lily-bells?" Ace asked as she smiled and looked at Lily. Lily and Ace both walked inside and up to her and Warren's bedroom. "So standard club clothes?"

"Sounds good to me," Lily replied as she nodded and they walked to the closet.

"Take your pick Lily," Ace stated as they opened the closet and began looking around, Lily started looking through the clothes as well. Ace grabbed a black miniskirt, a pair of red suspenders, and a blue crop top. Lily chose a pair of black leather pants and a black halter top, along with black stiletto boots. Ace grabbed thigh high purple socks, her knee high stiletto boots, and then she changed. "We look sexy."

"Yes we do," Lily replied as she changed as well, the clothing hugged her body quite well.

"Let's go see their faces," Ace stated as they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them, and walked down the stairs toward the yard where the men were. "What do you boys think?" They walked out to the back yard.

"You're going to be the death of me," Warren groaned as he looked her up and down, the skirt Ace was wearing came to her mid-thigh, about an inch about her socks, and her shirt came to about an inch and a half below her bust line. He closed his eyes and shook his head, he opened his eyes a few moments later and looked at her again. "Go put some clothes on." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Not a chance, we're going clubbing," Ace replied with a smirk as she looked at Warren.

"What do _you_ think Garth?" Lily asked as she looked at Garth expectantly.

"I like it…" He replied quietly as he looked at the ground. "You look amazing." Lily kissed her husband.

"Go put some clothes on girls!" Cyborg stated as he looked at the two girls.

"Not a chance Cyborg," Lily replied happily and she looked at him.

"I _have_ clothes on last time I checked," Ace replied with a smirk as she looked at him with a wink.

"Go put on clothes that _won't_ start a fight at the club," Warren stressed as he looked at his wife, his eyes drifting from her bare mid-drift to her exposed thigh and then up to the bit of cleavage.

"How would our clothes start a fight?" Lily demanded, she was laughing at this inside.

"Yours won't but Ace's will… Ace go put a real shirt on," Warren replied as he looked from Lily to Ace, Lily was dressed in normal club clothes by his standards.

"But…" Ace muttered as she looked at him.

"Warren, calm down," Lily stated as she rolled her eyes at her best friends husband.

"Or go put pants on," Warren stated as he looked at Ace.

"But I like my outfit," Ace muttered as she looked down at her outfit. "It's a perfect club outfit and I'm not _actually_ showing all that much skin." She looked to Dick with an expectant look on her face. "What do you think Dick?"

"It's fine," Dick mumbled quietly.

"Please Ace…" Warren begged as he looked at Ace pleadingly.

"Warren…" Ace stated as she looked at him.

"Let's get going guys," Garth stated as he gestured toward where the cars were.

"Good idea," Lily replied as she looked at Garth.

"Sounds good to me," Ace stated as she pulled Warren toward the cars.

"I'll take my car and follow you guys," Cyborg stated as he pointed to his car.

"Sounds good to me," Lily replied as everyone headed to cars.

"You're wearing it," Warren stated as he took his coat off and put it around Ace's shoulders.

"I can do that," Ace replied as she took the coat.

(About half an hour later at the Club)

"Let's go!" Lily screamed as she grabbed Ace's wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. The girls started dancing, they were well within vision range of the boys.

"Heck yes!" Ace exclaimed as they danced, getting lost in the music. The girls began to dance in a provocative manor, winking at their husbands.

"I think we just got ditched by our _wives_… for _each other_," Warren muttered as he turned to look at Garth, they had dressed for the party in a way that was good for a club, Warren was wearing tight jeans and a tight tank top shirt along with his boots. Garth was wearing jeans and a button up shirt with converse sneakers.

"I can see that…" Garth replied as he watched the girls.

"It's bad enough that Ace is dressed like that… why do they have to dance like that?" Warren demanded through gritted teeth as they watched the girls dance closely.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Garth replied.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Ace stated as she and Lily continued dancing, glancing at their husbands every few moments.

"To be honest… I have no idea," Lily replied as she looked from Ace to the guys.

"Want to go find out?" Ace asked as she looked over to the guys and saw the look on Warren's face. "He looks ready to flame up…" The look on Warren's face could kill the devil, if he saw it.

"Let's go," Lily replied with a nod, just as they decided on what to do the music changed to a song that neither girl could dance to. They stopped dancing.

"What's got your candle lit Warren?" Ace asked as they walked over to the boys, she was worried. Lily walked over to Garth and hugged him. "You're _torturing _me Ace. You… _you _have my _candle_ lit." He looked at Ace and grabbed her hand.

"Um… we can go dance if you like?" Ace asked as she looked up at Warren, hoping he didn't hold her hand to hard. Warren dragged Ace to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Garth asked Lily as he looked at her. Lily took his hand, Garth led her out to the dance floor and the pair started dancing. "How has your birthday been so far?"

"It's been wonderful," Lily replied as she looked at Garth.

"I'm glad, and your mother agreed to watch Saiyuri tonight," Garth murmured as he looked at her. "I have a special surprise for you tonight."

"Oh?" Lily asked as she rested her head on Garth's chest.

"Not telling you what though," Garth replied as he held her to him, he wanted it to be a surprise.

Please?" Lily begged, giving him puppy eyes.

"Nope!" Garth replied, popping the P as he shook his head. Lily's eyes started tearing up.

"Why not?" Lily asked in a whimper as she looked at him.

"Birthday surprise," Garth replied as he hugged her tightly.

"Please tell me?" Lily asked as she looked at him.

"Maybe later…" Garth replied happily as he winked at her.

"Meanie…" Lily muttered before she pushed away from Garth and walked off, leaving him on the dance floor.

"Lily come back!" Garth exclaimed as he tried to follow her. Lily ignored him and walked deeper into the dance floor. "Lily! I'm not going to tell you _here_. But I _will_ tell you." Lily eventually lost Garth in the crowd. 'Stupid hormones.' Lily thought as she went to one of the clubs back rooms to compose herself. 'Ugh… all this so I can give her an awesome gift.' Garth thought as he tried to find her, he walked toward the back rooms, he knew she liked them. Lily took calm deep breaths to calm herself.

"Hello Lily," A voice whispered in her ear, it was a familiar voice, it was dark. Lily stiffened as she turned to the voice.

"What are you doing here Ebon?" Lily asked, trying to mask her fear.

"To get my retribution," Ebon growled as he grabbed her shoulder tightly. He wanted retribution against her for what she did to him.

"What retribution?" Lily demanded as she tired to get out of his grip.

"You put me in Arkham, it's _all _your fault," Ebon replied as his grip tightened.

"How is it my fault?" Lily demanded as she continued to struggle. 'Please don't let him hurt my baby.' Lily thought with a silent prayer.

"If you had _listened_ to me it wouldn't have happened, but _no_…" He started as he grabbed her other shoulder and began shaking her. "You had to go tell _daddy_, and he threw me in Arkham!"

"LET ME GO!" Lily exclaimed as she tried to kick him.

"Not until I get my retribution on Gotham's princess of good," Ebon retorted as he pushed her toward the wall. Lily continued to fight, but not only for herself but for her unborn child as well. "Maybe _next_ time you'll listen." He slammed her head into the wall. Lily grunted as the pain hit her and she fell to her knees, her arms instinctively went around her abdomen to protect it. "Oh are you…" He let it hang there, he knew what was going on. Lily didn't say anything.

"Lily are you in here!" Garth asked loudly as he opened the door and looked.

"G-garth… run…" Lily whimpered out.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Garth demanded as he ran toward where Lily was laying on the floor. Lily whimpered in pain, her head was throbbing.

"A man seeking retribution, and yourself?" Ebon countered as he looked at Garth.

"I'm her _husband_," Garth replied hotly, he was getting angry.

"So… she became a _slut_ while I was away," Ebon said before kicking Lily as hard as he could in the abdomen. Lily screamed in pain.

"How DARE YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A PERSON!" Garth exclaimed as he tackled Ebon to the ground. "Lily call Ace and have her get you out of here." Lily whimpered with a nod as she tried to reach her phone.

"How dare you Lily… you said that what we had was forever," Ebon stated as he punched Garth in the side of the head, effectively stunning him. Lily continued to reach for her phone. "Don't even bother, Ace can't help you here, not that she would… you're good, she's clearly not." Lily finally reached her phone and sent a text to Ace, silently hoping that Garth would stop being stunned soon.

"That's… where you're wrong… she may be a villain… but she _will_ help me," Lily ground out as she pressed the send button.

"She can't hear her phone above this music, and judging by her tramp clothes, she probably doesn't have her phone on her," Ebon retorted. The door burst open and Ace stormed in.

"Long time…" Ace growled, she had never liked Ebon. "Garth wake the _fuck _up." She shocked him lightly enough to jolt him but not to hurt him. Garth jolted as he regained consciousness.

"Hello Ace," Ebon replied as he grabbed Lily around the neck in a choke hold.

"Do you _want_ to die?" Ace demanded, she was seeing red, _nobody_ did that shit to Lily, Ace could take it but she knew that Lily couldn't in her present state.

"Oh, it won't be _me_ who will die… but rather this sluts unborn brat," Ebon retorted with a smirk as he pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Lily in the lower abdomen.

"Garth… get her the _fuck_ out of here, I'll handle this _idiot_," Ace growled loudly as she charged toward Ebon. "Get her to the hospital, she's _not_ going to lose my nephew whom I've fondly nicknamed Ivan, NOW GO!" She charged Ebon and knocked him away from Lily. Lily screamed as she pulled the blade out gently and applied pressure to the area. 'Please don't make me lose him.' Lily thought. Garth ran to Lily and picked her up before running out of the room and toward the door of the club, he ran into Warren and motioned him toward the back door, he ran into Dick who met him at the door and helped him get Lily to the car.

"Come on," Garth growled as he got into the car with Lily.

"Garth… I love… you… pl-please… take care… of… Saiyuri…" Lily whispered as she fought to stay awake, she was losing too much blood, in addition to the stab wound she also had internal bleeding.

"You're going to be okay Lily, Saiyuri is going to have a mom and a dad, you're strong and you're going to make it, now no sleeping the hospital is close," Garth whispered as Dick got into the front seat and drove off quickly, breaking the speed limit. Lily smiled weakly before passing out, Garth continued to apply pressure to the wound.

(With Ebon and Ace)

"You're too late, even if they get to the hospital in time… they're both going to _die_," Ebon stated happily with a smirk and a laugh.

"Never doubt what you don't know," Ace replied calmly as she looked at him. "Is Lily capable of killing?" Her question was a test. "Answer me Ivan… _is Lily capable of killing_?"

"No she isn't," Ebon replied shortly as he looked at the girl in front of him, they had never gotten along.

"Is Lily capable of killing?" Ace asked again, her voice dull, not a bit of sweetness in it, so she wasn't Princess, but there was a gleam in her eye that would betray things to come.

"She's the daughter of the Bat… She couldn't kill a fly," Ebon retorted with a smirk.

"_IS LILY CAPABLE OF KILLING?_" Ace demanded as she looked at him with soft eyes, the only thing betraying her was the gleam. "ANSWER ME!"

"Lily is _not_ capable of killing!" Ebon replied yet again, he wasn't getting it. "She doesn't know how!" Ace would have fun with this.

"WRONG!" Ace exclaimed as she looked at him. Ebon attacked her, she grabbed his wrist and punched him in the elbow, breaking his arm. "IDIOT! Who is my father?" Ebon moved to head butt her. "Riddle me _this_… Riddle me _that_… Who the _fuck_ gave you permission to do that?" She grabbed his throat tightly. "ANSWER ME!" She was slipping, losing her control, she wanted retribution for Lily. Ebon was trying to use his power to make Ace release him, she let him go only to scream, "ANSWER ME YOU FUCKER!"

"I got _my_ revenge… that's all _you_ need to know," Ebon replied sourly as he looked at her.

"Now it's _my_ turn… do you remember Hotstreak?" Ace asked with a smile as she looked at him, the gleam still in her eye.

"Of course, and if I remember correctly… the two of you were quite the item," Ebon replied happily.

"Do you know where he is?" Ace asked happily, her smile wide and joker like.

"Last I heard, he was looking for you," Ebon replied as he looked at her, slightly curious.

"He found me… and he died," Ace stated as she looked at him with a smirk to rival the devils. "Now I ask you… what should happen to you?"

"You don't have the guts," Ebon retorted harshly.

"To do what?" Ace asked happily.

"You won't kill me," Ebon stated in reply as he looked at her.

"Why won't I?" Ace demanded as she looked at him.

"You don't have the guts to do it," Ebon replied.

"What makes you say that Ebon?" Ace demanded as she glared at him.

"You're too weak," He replied calmly.

"Do you even know me?" Ace demanded as she looked at him. "I killed my first person when I was _four_!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Ebon growled out.

"You should be!" Ace growled as she looked at him.

"And why would that be?" Ebon demanded.

"I've killed three people this year alone," She whispered in his ear.

"So?... I've killed thousands," Ebon replied calmly.

"And Ebon?" Ace demanded as she looked at him. "You are NOTHING!" Ebon convulsed as Ace sent energy straight into his heart. "Dead as a doornail."

(With the Group at the Hospital)

"Mr. Todd?" The Doctor asked in the waiting room.

"Yes Doctor?" Garth asked as he stood up, he was worried.

"We are doing everything we can to save your wife but… should things come down to it, I'm sorry but you will have a very difficult choice to make," The doctor said, handing Garth a clipboard of documents.

"I want you to try your hardest to save them both… but if it comes to it… save my wife," Garth replied as tears came to his eyes. The doctor nods and went back to the O.R.

"She'll make it Garth," Warren muttered as Garth sat back down.

"Where's my daughter?" Ivy demanded as she ran into the waiting room.

"She's in the O.R. right now, the doctors are doing their best," Warren replied, Garth currently unable to form cohesive sentences.

"What happened?" Ivy asked as she stopped near the boys.

"Ebon…" Ace replied as she ran into the waiting room and stopped before Ivy.

"What?" Ivy asked, slightly confused.

"Ebon stabbed her in the abdomen… I killed him…" Ace replied with an edge to her voice. Ivy's skin took on a green tint.

"Where's Saiyuri?" Garth asked, his voice rough from holding back the sobs that wanted to come forth.

"My mom went and got him," Ace replied as she turned to look at him, then turned back to Ivy. "Now aunty Ivy… he got what he deserved, it was painful… and if you like I can bring him back so that you can have a go."

"That's alright Ace," Ivy replied as Bruce and Slade came in.

"Before you ask… it was her ex Ebon…he's dead now," Ace stated before Bruce or Slade could ask. "Lily will be ok, she'll live if I have any say in the matter, and if I have anything to do with it." Her voice had that edge still, nobody understood why it was there.

"We've stabilized her… but unfortunately… we were unable to save the baby," The doctor said as he walked out to them.

"So… long as she's going to live," Garth choked out as he looked at the doctor. "Could I see her yet?"

"There's something you need to know first," The Doctor replied calmly as he looked at Garth.

"What…?" Garth asked as a tear escaped his eye.

"She's in a coma… it is unlikely that she will wake up… it would probably be best if you prepared yourselves to say your goodbyes," The doctor replied calmly but sympathetically as he looked at Garth.

"Nobody is saying goodbye to anyone doc… got it?" Ace demanded, the edge in her voice making her sound slightly demonic at the moment.

"All I'm saying is that you should prepare yourselves should the worst happen," The doctor replied.

"She's _going_ to be fine doc… _get it_?" Ace demanded as she looked straight into the doctors' eyes.

"Ace…" Bruce said warningly.

"Bruce…" Ace replied in the same tone as before, but a look that spoke volumes. Bruce returned her look. "Doc… let me see her."

"I'm sorry… but at this time, visitors are restricted to strictly family," The doctor replied calmly as he looked at Ace.

"I'm her motherfucking sister…" Ace started as she glared at the doctor. "YOU'RE GOING TO LET ME SEE HER OR SO HELP YOU GODS YOU WILL BE THE ONE IN A COMA!" The air around Ace's hands started cracking. "All this shit has happened to me too so guess what?"

"He's just doing his job Ace," Warren whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He isn't even a fucking doctor… his name is Shiv… he's part of Ebon's Bang Babies… this was Ebon's fucking plan," Ace screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I'M GOING TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Wait? What does Ebon have to do with this?" Shiv demanded.

"Fucker is Lily's jealous and abusive ex, he's the one who stabbed her… with one of _your_ knives," Ace replied harshly as she glared at him, fire in her eyes and energy at her fingertips.

"Ace, I _swear_ I had no idea, but I'm sorry only her husband and her parents can see her right now," Shiv murmured as he watched the girl in front of him.

"If anything happens to her Shiv…" Ace growled before she broke away from the hold Warren had on her and pulled Shiv close enough that she could whisper. "They will _never_ find you because you will be _dead_. Get it?" Everyone knew she was scary when she was angry, slighted, annoyed, or sad, and at this particular moment Ace was quite possibly one of the scariest things that many of them had ever seen, and she was simply Ace, not Jacks or Princess. Her tone spoke promise not threat, as one can get around a threat however she _never_ broke a promise. She and Shiv had gotten along pretty well while Lily and Ebon were dating, but he had never seen her like this. Shiv nodded to her last comment in fear. "Good boy, now I'm going to go for a run. Call me if anything happens got it?" Shiv nodded, Ace headed toward the doors. Warren followed her.

"Garth, go see her," Ivy murmured as she turned to her son in law.

"I need someone there with me," Garth muttered as he looked at the floor.

"I'll go with you Garth," Slade stated as he looked at Garth.

"Thank you," Garth whispered as he held back tears. They followed Shiv to where they were keeping Lily.

"She's in the first door on the right," Shiv replied, pointing out the room before going to check on his other parents.

"Please be okay Lily…" Garth silently begged as they walked into the room, as he saw Lily he burst into tears. Lily was laying in the bed her body was still, bruised from Ebon's attack peppered her skin. "Please Lily… please come back to me." Slade watched the scene with sadness… he had prayed that he would never have to see his daughter like this. Garth pulled the chair next to the bed and held Lily's hand. Slade silently left the room and walked back out to the waiting room.

"How is she?" Ivy asked as she looked up.

"She looks like a mess, she's covered in bruises and Garth literally broke down," Slade replied as he looked at Ivy. Ivy covered her face.

"Did she looked like she'd make it Slade?" Bruce asked as he turned to Garth. Slade nodded but still looked slightly upset. Ivy's shoulders shook heavily as she sobbed in relief.

(A few months later)

Garth hadn't left Lily's bedside more then he needed to, he never left during visitors hours and tried to not have to leave after that either, he held Lily's hand every day and talked to her, hoping that she would grab his hand and wake up. Lily slowly woke up and opened her eyes, she tried to talk but couldn't because of the intubation tube in her mouth. "Doc… she's awake!" Garth exclaimed as he saw Shiv pass by. The doctor came in and started taking to tube out of Lily's mouth, she held Garths hand the entire time.

"Garth… what happened?" Lily asked hoarsely as she looked at Garth.

"You lost the baby because Ebon stabbed you in the abdomen," Garth whispered in reply as he had tears running down his face, he was so happy that she was going to be okay. Lily moved her free hand to her womb, tears running down her face. "Everything will be okay Lily, we can have more kids… I'm more worried about how _you're_ doing."

"Where's Saiyuri?" Lily asked as she looked up at Garth.

"She's at the house with Ace and Harley," Garth replied quietly as he held Lily's hand tightly. Lily held Garth's hand as well.

"You can leave as early as this afternoon, I just have to check some things and you all can be on your way," Shiv stated as he started his exam. Lily nodded as Shiv continued his exam, everything checked out. "You're ready to go as soon as you're ready."

"Thanks Shiv," Lily replied as she looked up at Shiv.

"No problem Lily, just come back in in about a week so I can check on everything," Shiv stated as he checked off everything on Lily's chart. "And could you remind Ace to come in for her checkup?" Lily nodded as Shiv left the room, giving the couple privacy so that Lily could get dressed.

"How are you feeling Lily?" Garth asked as he turned away so she could get dressed. Lily was silent, so Garth continued. "Saiyuri will be excited to see you, and I believe that Ace as something to tell you." He held Lily after she got off the bed.

(Time Skip: They're at the house)

"Oh Lily, you're out of the hospital… why didn't you guys tell me, I would have brought Saiyuri over," Ace stated as the door opened and in walked Lily and Garth. Ace scooped Saiyuri up and brought her over to Lily.

"I just wanted to get out of the hospital," Lily replied quietly as she took Saiyuri gently from Ace, she was slightly shocked at how much she had grown.

"Not a problem, how are you feeling?" Ace asked as she watched Saiyuri grab onto her mother tightly.

"Mama?" Saiyuri asked quietly as she buried her face into the crook of her mother's neck.

"I've been better," Lily replied as she kissed her daughters forehead.

"I uh… I actually have a surprise for you Lily," Ace stated as she smiled at Lily. "I hope you'll like it."

"Oh?" Lily asked, slightly curious, especially considering her best friends choice of gifts in the past. "And what surprise is that?"

"I taped all the stuff with Saiyuri for you," Ace replied quietly before going to get the bag of tapes she had been keeping, she hadn't wanted Lily to miss out on anything.

"Thanks Ace," Lily stated as she took the bag from Ace.

"I uh… I didn't want you to miss out on anything," She replied with a smile, a soft smile that she hoped didn't make her look stupid or condescending.

"Thank," Lily replied with a more withdrawn smile.

"Is there anything I can help you guys with?" Ace asked as she looked at the trio.

"Thanks though Ace," Lily replied as she shook her head.

"Call me if you need anything at all," Ace whispered as she hugged Lily and then made for the door. Lily took Saiyuri upstairs to put her down for her nap.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Garth asked as he followed Lily upstairs. Lily shook her head. "Want to talk?" He tried as he sat in a chair in Saiyuri's room and watched his wife. Lily shook her head again, it was worrying Garth that she wasn't talking. "Lily please say something at lease."

"I've fine Garth," Lily muttered, she looked sad.

"I'm here if you need me, I love you Lily," Garth murmured as he looked at her, fighting back tears.

"I know," Lily replied quietly as she rocked Saiyuri.

"I'm glad you're okay," Garth whispered in her ear after he got up and hugged her after she got Saiyuri to sleep and in her crib. Lily nodded,

"I'm going to go take a shower," Lily said before leaving Saiyuri's room and heading to the master bath. Garth slowly walked to the living room to wait for Lily to be finished in the shower, all he really wanted was to hold her close and never let go. Lily started the shower and got undressed before stepping in. She managed to hold it together… but then she saw the scar from where Ebon had stabbed her. 'It's not a dream…' She thought as she started sliding down the tile her body shaking with sobs. About half an hour later Garth was still waiting for Lily. 'She's been in there longer than usual,' Garth thought to himself before he got up and headed toward the master bathroom, he opened the door and found Lily sitting on the shower floor just letting the water hit her. He took his shoes off and stepped into the shower with her. Lily was apparently unaware of Garth getting in with her fully clothed.

"Come on Lily, let's get you standing, or at least sitting on the seat," Garth tried as he went to pick her up. Lily let Garth move her, tears still streaming down her face. "Everything will be okay Lily, we'll make everything better." He sat them on the shower seat and held her to him tightly.

"No it won't… it's my fault that I lost him," Lily sobbed as Garth held her.

"What...? How? It wasn't your fault," Garth replied quietly as he held her.

"It was me Ebon wanted… because I told my dad what was happening…" Lily whimpered.

"He was mentally unstable Lily… your father put him away because he was trying to hurt you and other people," Garth murmured softly as he wiped her tears away.

"Then what does that make me?" Lily asked. "I've hurt people too… even my own son…"

"No Lily, you _protected_ people and in the process people got hurt," Garth replied quietly as he held her to him, he never wanted to let go again. "_You_ didn't hurt our son… _he_ did."

"What's the difference?" Lily asked in a defeated tone. "It's like Powers said… blood wins out… and I _am_ the child of two villains."

"And before you knew that fact Lily?" Garth asked as he held her. "What makes the you now any different from the you then?"

"It doesn't matter… it'll only be a matter of time before you and Saiyuri will get hurt because of me too," Lily replied quietly as she looked at the ground.

"No we won't Lily, and deep inside… you know that too," Garth whispered as he looked at her. Lily was silent, her eyes listless and empty. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He wasn't caring that he was ruining his clothes, he was worried about Lily, who was just letting him do whatever he needed to do. "Ok, now that you're clean let's get you to bed." Lily nodded numbly, she was feeling empty inside. "I'll go make some dinner, you go take a nap." He helped her get dressed and then he helped her to the room where he helped her lay down. Lily fell into a light sleep. "Sweet dreams." Garth kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

(A few hours later)

Lily silently slipped out of the bed she was sharing with Garth, after she set the notes she had previously written on the desk and pressing a quick kiss to Saiyuri's forehead. She left the house… never to be seen again for years to come.


End file.
